Sanders Sides BROTP One-Shots
by Xephina The Eleven
Summary: The title says it all, I'm open to requests, but I don't want this story to revolve around OTPs
1. Chapter 1: Saddened Patton

Virgil sat in the commons with the other of Thomas's traits, though he didn't pay them much attention. His thoughts were turned inward and he wore headphones to try and tune out Roman's constant singing and Logan trying to come up with a reason for saying infinitesimal when he had meant the opposite. While he had chosen to open up to them, Anxiety couldn't help but still get annoyed by their ridiculous banter.

Casting a glance over his phone he saw Patton walking away from the other two with his head down, his normally cheery nature diminished. Off to the other side of the living room, the other two traits sat in a stasis of conversation that fell somewhere between chatting and arguing. This was not an uncommon occurrence; the creative and logical sides had a way of shrugging off the other two when they were trying to brainstorm. Sometimes Patton would try to help, but they would just grin and call him cute before completely dismissing his ideas. This had angered Virgil in the past, he didn't care if they ignored him, or even insulted him, but despite Morality being the oldest of the four of them, he was also the most sensitive. Couldn't Logic and Princey at least pretend to listen to him instead of making him feel like an ignorant child?

More than once Anxiety had gone after Patton to try and see what had happened, but he would always put on a brave face as a parental figure would, and act as if nothing were wrong. Still as he watched on, Thomas's moral side didn't look as downtrodden as he had in times past, so he didn't think it necessary to go after him. Anxiety simply curled back up on the couch and continued to scroll through Tumblr.

Pulling out a chair, Virgil sat at the kitchen table to go over the newest video idea with the others. He had a particular hatred for the meetings, because he had almost no reason for being there. Most of the time he and the others would deviate from any script that had been written, and Thomas would be the one to direct the actual conversation that would take place. He was about to pull his phone back out when he noticed the absence of the optimistic side.

"Where is Patton?" Virgil's voice seemed to shock the other two out of there bickering, it was uncommon for him to speak at a meeting, and even more so for Patton not to show up.

Logan seemed to be the first to voice any sense of confusion, "Quite right, it's unlike him to be late." He and Roman looked at one another and continued going over their notes as if nothing had happened, it almost made him miss the days when they were at each other's throats almost as much as he and Princey were.

Without a word he stood and made his way up the stairs to the corridor that housed their rooms, that was the most likely place for Patton to be. He didn't look at the other two, but he did hear their voices falter at him dismissing himself but only for a moment. Their conversation became more distant as he reached the light blue door, covered in pictures and stickers that marked the entrance to Morality's corner of Thomas's mind.

Tapping the door lightly he stood in silence for a few seconds before Patton appeared at the door. He seemed to be okay, but then again if anyone could see through a façade it was Virgil. "Hey there kiddo, can I help you?"

"Er, yeah, we were just starting the weekly meeting, and I was coming up to see why you hadn't come downstairs yet." Anxiety wasn't particularly good with words, especially when it came to making the others feel better or included.

Patton quickly whipped around and looked at something with in the room, "Jeez son, you should have come and gotten me sooner. I was so caught up in the videos I was watching I completely lost track of the time!" He rushed off for the stairs before Virgil could speak, as Logan had said it wasn't normal for him to be late. Morality was normally very excited for the meetings and was there on time if not early. Something was clearly up and Anxiety was going to get to the bottom of it, even if he had to endure sitting through the meeting with the others. Throwing his hood over his head he too made his way back down the steps that lead to the commons.

"So we were thinking for the next Sanders Sides video, we could do something a little different, a day in the life of each of us!" Roman seemed at enthusiastic as ever when he spoke.

Logan was next to pick up where the prince had left off, "Yes it would seem that the people who go on YouTube for entertainment seem to respond well to the videos that show their idols so to speak going through their daily routines."

Patton glanced at the floor before joining in, but when he did his voice was softer than normal, but still enough to draw the attention of the other two. "Have you run this past Thomas yet kiddos? He might not want to do a day in the life video and it would be a lot of extra work to film all of us in the real-"

Princey cut him off, "I'm sure Thomas will love the idea, he will be the only one that is able to do a day in the life of each of us!"

Patton opened his mouth to finish his statement, but Logic spoke first, "It is true that it will be a unique take on the trend, and the fans would respond well to it, I think that it is a satisfactory plan."

This time the moral side didn't lift his eyes to meet the others, "It would be quite a bit of work to have each of us doing what we do on a normal day…there are four of us…five if Thomas joins in." He paused for a moment as if he were expecting someone to talk over him, "That's five days of production and filming alone…that doesn't count for the script writing and editi-"

"We appreciate your input Patton, but if we approach Thomas with the idea, he's sure to love it!" Roman waved his hands around as if he didn't know where to put them.

"Shouldn't we at least ask him fi-" Morality's voice had gotten even softer, to the point that it was almost inaudible.

Logan didn't even look at him, "Thank you, but leave this to us we have it handled."

"All right," Patton simply stood and walked back up the stairs, leaving Anxiety to watch angrily. Why couldn't the others be a bit kinder to him?

"If you two have it handled, I'm leaving too, there's no point in me being here if you aren't going to take anything from the rest of us." The other two looked at him in confusion, but he walked away before they could question him.

He had hoped to catch Patton before he got to his room but once he was on the second floor it looked as if the hallway were empty once more. Walking up to the same blue door, Virgil tried knocking again, he knew it was a long shot but he tried all the same. Sure enough his knocking was answered by an empty silence. He knew what it was like, wanting to be left alone, so he returned to his own room.

The next day he spent in his own space, trying to think of a way to bring this newest problem up to the others, yet he couldn't think of an appropriate time. Would they even listen to him, it was obvious that he was the least liked of the four, and yet he was the only one who wasn't blind to the situation. He knew he had to do something, he just didn't know what yet.

Come that evening Virgil felt the familiar tugging sensation of being summoned by Thomas. As he appeared in his usual spot, Roman synced in with his normal gusto, Logan with his normal tangent, but Patton stayed silent, which was out of character.

"So Thomas, why did you call us here this time?" Roman seemed oblivious to the emotion beside him.

He looked around at the others, "Well, it's getting close to time for me to post another Sanders Sides video so-"

"We were just thinking of some ideas for that last night." Princey didn't even notice the look that Thomas gave him.

Patton glanced up, "You know Roman it isn't polite to talk over our litt-"

"The plan we had made was to try and do a _day in the life_ of each of us. Running the calculations, it would seem that the fans would have a more than satisfactory response to the idea." Logan seemed to have as much respect for the others as Roman did.

Thomas shook his head, "That sounds like a good idea but it would be a lot of wo-"

"Sure it would be a bit more work than normal, but it would be fun for each of us to show what we do in the mind palace each day!" Again the prince didn't seem to know where to place his hands, and all the while Anxiety was becoming more furious with the two.

"That would be up to five days filming in the real world…on top of the meet-ups and conventions we're plan-"

Logic looked over the brim of his glasses, "Yes we have factored in the difference in scheduling and the amount of energy it would take, but if we started in the morning we would have little to no problem getting it done in time to be uploaded."

"Perhaps we should listen to Thomas…these are his videos…he should have the final s-" When Morality spoke his voice didn't carry its usual charisma.

Roman didn't even look at the older emotion, "Honestly Patton, you're beginning to sound like Virgil with the way you've been worrying!"

Clinching his fists, Anxiety had to fight down the urge to lunge at the creative side, even their host looked like he was becoming frustrated at being talked over, but even he didn't cast a glance in Morality's direction.

This time his voice was barely audible, "Kiddos…we need to work togeth-"

"Exactly Patton, if we are to get this project done in time, we would need to work together." Logan didn't seem concerned with anything that Thomas or Patton had to say, and he would guess the same went for the negative emotion, but he was yet to speak.

At this latest interruption, Virgil glanced over at the normally bubbly emotion. It was obvious he has failing to hold back tears, as he kept wiping his eyes with the sleeves of the cardigan over his shoulders. He didn't look at anyone, he simply synced out without another word. Anxiety knew the look on Patton's face as he did so; it was one he himself wore quite a bit, holding yourself together until you were away from on-looking eyes.

Thomas looked shocked when he glanced over and registered Morality's absence while the other two continued chattering on like starlings, as if nothing had happened. Finally Virgil couldn't stop the anger as it crashed over him like a tsunami, "Could you stop talking for one minute and try listening to someone else?!" His voice wasn't his normal reserved tone, he was shouting, almost triggering his own acousticophobia. They whipped around to look at him, not daring to talk over the youngest trait. "If you would open your eyes and see what's going on around you and maybe listen to what others have to say you would realize that Thomas doesn't want to go through with the _day in the life_ idea! You might also notice how much you've managed to upset Patton!"

At the sound of the trait's name, all three of the others turned to look at the place where Morality had been only moments before. "Wait where has he go-"

"It's your turn to be cut off!" Virgil glared at Roman before shifting his gaze around to Logan, "You've been ignoring Patton for ages, or if you even give him the time of day you brush off his input and treat him like an inferior child! He does more for us than the rest of us combined, and yet you treat him like he's nothing!"

"But-"

Anxiety turned back to Roman, "No! Look at what you have done, you've completely ignored Patton when he tried to warn you, and you've spoken over Thomas when he tried to tell you in a polite way the he didn't want to go through with the idea you two came up with. Now you get to be told _'no'_ in a less than civil manner!" He paused for a moment expecting an objection but there was none forthcoming, "This is pathetic! You can talk over Thomas and Patton because you know they won't say anything in return to your actions, but now that it's me you won't even try and justify yourselves because you know you're wrong and talking to me has consequences." He knew he had touched a nerve at the offended look Princey gave and taken aback one by Logan, but he wasn't finished yet, he had something else to say. "I don't care what you say to me, I don't care if you ignore me or cut me off, I know you don't like me and for good reason, but what exactly do you have against Patton?!" Again he waited but neither answered, "Nothing! That's what I thought! He may be eccentric but right does that give you to treat him that way?!" He let his gaze sweep over Logic and Princey, "When one of us is upset who listens to us? Patton. When we eat dinner at night, who fixes that for us? Oh right, Patton. Which one of us has never uttered a bad word about any of the others…including me? Patton! He's the kindest and most sensitive of all of us but he would never say anything to you if he was upset because that's what a dad does! So I hope you're proud of yourselves! You don't have to have my perception of a situation to know that this isn't the first time this has happened, and you defiantly didn't need it tonight to see the effect your words and actions were having on him!"

"How would you know that we don't need your skills of perception?" Logan had the expression of a teacher who had just been talked back to by a student.

Before he had a chance to reply, each of them turned around in shock at Thomas's voice that was clearly tinted with anger, "Because it was obvious. Virgil is right; I tried to tell you more than once that the work that would have to go into the idea you had was more than any of us could handle right now…and so did Patton. If you had let me finish any of my statements I would have told you what you were doing, but you chose to talk over me to-"

"This is hardly a fair alliance!" Roman's words were met with a harsh glare from Anxiety and an even more frustrated response from their host.

"You're doing it now!" He looked at each of them in turn, but his eyes seemed to soften when he looked at Anxiety. "All of you back to the mind palace now! Logan, Roman you have some things you need to think about, and I expect and apology to Patton within a decent time frame!" He paused, taking a deep breath, "Virgil I want you to stay behind for a moment before you go back, but when you do I want you to go find Patton and try to help him."

Thomas's creative and logical sides synced out without another word, both of them flushed in the face with embarrassment. Anxiety stayed where he was, his mind reeling. Had he really just gone off on the others? It was something he had thought about doing on a regular basis, but never really thought it worth the effort; then again all of those times had been in his own defense, something the darker character didn't care much about. He was also trying to calm his thoughts, the sound of his own voice risen with such volume and anger had set him on edge, even scaring him.

"Virgil, hey Virg…you still with me?" Thomas's voice had calmed down, and he shook his head at the sound of it.

"Wha- yes sorry," Anxiety glanced at his host who was looking at him with concern. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You seemed to black out there for a moment, you didn't respond to me or even acknowledge I was here." He was taken aback by the words; he hadn't even heard him speak.

Shaking his head again to clear it, he spoke, "I was sorting through some of my own thoughts, could you repeat what you said?"

Thomas displayed a sad smile, "I said, you did the right thing in standing up for Patton…even I was unaware of how upset he really was. I think he could really benefit from having you talk to him. I think he could use your insight right about now."

Virgil was startled by the thought of him actually being helpful to one of the others as he synced back into the mind palace. When he arrived in the commons Roman and Logan seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, actually silent for once. They both looked up at Anxiety as if he were going to start yelling at them again. Instead he just turned on his heel and made his way up the stairs, leaving the two of them in silence.

For the third time in as many days Virgil walked up to the overly-decorated blue door, he took a deep breath and knocked. What would he say, he wasn't exactly good at comforting others, but he knew he had to try. The sound of his hand rapping on the door seemed to echo through the corridor before leaving him in a deafening silence, no answer. He felt bad, he should have pressed to talk to Morality earlier that day or even the night before and yet he had chosen to ignore the situation, the same way the others had ignored him. Patton had always been kind to him, but when it came time for him to repay the favor, Virgil had failed to oblige, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Knocking once more, the sound was closely followed by his voice, which was no longer filled with fury and hatred but instead had taken on a new tone of sympathy. "Patton, please open the door, it's Virgil." His voice was followed by nothingness so he tried again, he wasn't going to give up that easily, "Come on, you've helped me when I was upset…let me help you for once." He could hear rustling on the other side of the door, but no implication that the threshold was going to be opened for him. He sighed, "Look, Patton I know the feeling of not wanting to talk to others when you're upset…that's why I didn't persist to talk to you last night…but I should have, I let this go too far, and I'm sorry…please open the door and let me help you."

Once again Anxiety feared that Thomas's moral side would ignore him, but just as he was about to lose hope and begin talking to the empty space before him, he heard the sound of the lock being undone and the creaking of the hinges. Patton poked his head out, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and he once again wore the expression that he was trying to hold back tears, "W-what do you need kiddo?"

He smiled at the generally happy emotion, all he would need was some dark clothes and make-up and he would look just like himself. "I need to talk to you, I saw what happened earlier, and I feel bad for it. I saw what was happening and I didn't do anything about it…after everything you have done for me, I couldn't manage to help you the one time you needed it." He let his shoulders fall, "Let me give you a piece of…friendly advice…it's the least I can do. As a wise man once told me, don't seclude yourself, talk to someone about your problems, that's the best way to fix them."

Morality looked up at him and actually managed a smile, "You…you just gave me the advice I gave you a few days ago."

"Like I said, as a wise man once told me." As he spoke Patton opened his door further, allowing Virgil access into the room that contrasted so brightly from his own. "Now I know what happened, but I think it may benefit you if you tell me what's going on from your perspective."

Morality hesitated for a moment before launching into everything Anxiety had observed over the past few days, only pausing to wipe tears from his eyes with a tissue. As Patton had done for him many times, Virgil sat at the end of his bed without saying a word, letting the older of the emotions explain what was troubling him.

"I-I shouldn't be saying all of this to you son…you don't need any more troubles." Morality looked almost guilty at the prospect of having just told him everything that was wrong.

Anxiety actually giggled, "You sound like…well me. Listen, you've been able to help me through some of my darkest days, when the others chose to treat me with hatred, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't at least try to help you."

The moral trait's head shot up to look at him, he looked close to tears again, but this time they seemed to be happy ones, "Y-you consider me your…friend?"

"Of course I do. Anyone who would even try to understand my deep and mysterious mind, even when I don't deserve it…I consider a friend." He stopped for a moment, "That's why I should have helped you before now, but you always seemed so happy and able to put on a brave face…I didn't realize that I needed to until now."

Morality actually smiled, but only for a moment, "You shouldn't have to look after me, I'm the eldest, and you have so much on your shoulders already in looking after Thomas…"  
He trailed of giving the anxious side a chance to speak, "As do you, we all do, that's our jobs…and as for you being the oldest, that doesn't mean anything. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you don't need help, or just need to be listened to from time to time." As Anxiety finished, he could hear the sounds of Roman and Logan standing outside the door listening, but he wasn't going to bring it up just yet.

"Well kiddo, I'm glad you think that…but I don't think the others see it that way." Once again Patton lacked his normal cheery disposition.

Using the others eavesdropping to his advantage he spoke once more, "That may have been the case, but I wouldn't be so sure anymore."  
Morality tilted his head, "Why do you say that son?"

Virgil gestured his own head towards the door, placing a single finger I've his lips indicating silence before his voice filled the air once again, a little louder than before, "I think they've come to their senses." He paused looking towards the threshold, "And you know it's impolite to eavesdrop." Glancing towards the oldest emotion, he could see the confusion glittering in his eyes before there was an awkward knocking at the door, as if the one seeking entry was embarrassed.

The air of confusion stayed like a blanket over the lighter trait, "C-come in…" Just as Anxiety had expected, Logan and Roman peered through the door as it opened, both looking a bit flustered.

Patton looked incredulously from the newcomers to the youngest of the four, "H-how did you know they were there kiddo?"

Virgil let a small smile grace his lips, "My job it to perceive, to listen and see things that others may not pick up on. To sense if anyone or anything is near, and decide if it poses a threat or not, just like it's Logan's to reason through any of the same or different situations, or Roman's is to come up with ideas for Thomas to fulfill." He paused for a moment, "Or for you to help keep his spirits up." The other two nodded as if they didn't know how to pick up the conversation, Virgil simply rolled his eyes and did it for them. "Granted, as I know well, none of us can do it alone. Roman may come up with the ideas, but Logan is the one that sees and acts on the way to complete it. I use my perception to help focus or give a sense of anxiety to keep Thomas working when he needs to…still none of us would be able to do any of those things if it weren't for you." Virgil didn't give Patton time to protest, "You are the one that keeps spirits up but you do far more than that. You manage to give insight on situations and ideas which helps Roman." As he said the trait's name, he saw him lower his head in shame. "You make food and bring it straight to Logan when he's so busy or focused that he forgets to eat." The logical side hung his head as well. "Then there's me, you are kind and gentle, always willing to just sit by me before, during or after a panic attack, knowing when I don't want to speak but still want the company of a friend." He was aware of the look of shock the logical and creative sides gave him at the word 'friend,' because they knew it wasn't one he threw around lightly, he had never said it to either of them. "More than that, you are a parental figure to all of us, including Thomas. You listen to our problems, make us dinner, never say a bad word about anyone, and all the time you stay happy with the world." Once again the others hung their heads as they heard the same words Anxiety had yelled at them earlier. "You are the kindest of all of us, you were nice to me before you even knew I wasn't the antagonist, you give everyone the benefit of the doubt, and you always have everyone's best interests at heart…even if some people don't always see that."  
As he finished, a pointed look to the traits standing by the door was their cue to continue what he had started, and follow Thomas's instructions.

Patton was already in tears at the dark emotions words, but Logan was the first to step forward, "I do not like to admit this, but I was wrong…we should have paid attention to your insight, instead we brushed you off like a child, when you were probably right from the start. You are the wisest of all of us…I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner, and I apologize for my ignorance."

Roman looked up and for once shouldered his pride and strode into the room as well, "I too am sorry; as much as it pains me to say it…Virgil is right. We should have listened to you, it was wrong of us not to take your input into consideration…a lot of heart ache would have been saved if we had…you really are the most imaginative of us all."

Anxiety put his hand on Morality's shoulder, "And I knew something was wrong and yet I kept to myself...something you never would have done…and never have. I'm sorry as well; you are the most perceptive of all of us."

Patton looked around at all three of them, tears brimming his eyes, and threatening to fall to his shirt. His voice was choked with emotion, "W-what? All just credited me to your traits…w-why?"

"Because it's true," All four of them whipped around at the sound of a fifth voice. Thomas had somehow found his way into the mind palace, something they hadn't thought possible without their help. "They are right when they say you are the oldest of the traits, you were the first to appear, but you hold more than just my morality. To be moral you have to understand the world," He gestured to Logic before turning to Princey, "You have to have a unique outlook and open mind," Thomas turned to him, "But you also have to know when it is okay to speak up for others and when it is too dangerous to do so." He cast his fond gaze around to each of the traits, "You offer so much, and yet I think all of us…" Their host's eyes stopped on Anxiety, "Well most of us had forgotten that."

"We do owe a lot to you Patton," Roman seemed to be a bit sheepish.  
Logan looked even more so as he continued, "I am inclined to agree, you put forth far more than the rest of us." Thomas smiled and Virgil nodded in agreement.

The moral side was smiling and wiping away tears as he spoke, "I…I don't do it to be praised…I just do what I think needs to be done."

"Which I think we took for granted until now," As Anxiety spoke, Patton wrapped his arms around him. He was caught of guard for a brief moment but quickly returned the embrace.  
When he untangled himself, Morality stood, hugging each of the others in turn. He stepped back his cheery nature lacing his features and every move once more, "Thanks kiddos, I didn't realize how much I needed to hear that." Each of them smiled in their own way before heading back to the real world or their rooms, Virgil was the last to leave and began making his way for the door before he was called back, "Son."

In the instant it took for him to turn around Anxiety decided he was going to say something he hadn't said before, but probably should have, "Yes, Dad?"

Morality's eyes lit up at his words, "First 'friend'...and now 'dad'…you really are opening up." The darker trait could feel his cheeks turning red under his pale foundation. "Thank you Virgil…I won't forget this, you know you can always come to me if you need me, but now you've taught me I can come to you when I need you too. I really appreciate that."

"It's no problem; everyone needs a shoulder to cry on from time to time, no matter how old you are." With that Anxiety did his two fingered salute, and walked back to his room, feeling a sense of peace in the mind palace that had never been there before.


	2. Chapter 2: King Song-Shot

**Song:** King

 **By:** Lauren Aquilina

 **Virgil:** You're alone, you're on your own,

 **Logan:** So what? Have you gone blind.

 **Roman:** Have you forgotten what you have...and what is yours?

 **Patton:** Glass half empty, glass half full,

 **Patton:** Well either way you won't be going thirsty,

 **Patton:** Count your blessings not your flaws!

 **Logan:** You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound.

 **Roman:** There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,

 **Patton:** You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head,

 **Virgil:** Put all your faults to bed...you can be king again!

 **Logan:** You don't get what all this is about,

 **Virgil:** You're too wrapped up in you're self-doubt,

 **Roman:** You've got that young blood, set it free.

 **Logan:** You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound.

 **Roman:** There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,

 **Patton:** You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head,

 **Virgil:** Put all your faults to bed...you can be king...

 **Roman:** There's method in my madness,

 **Logan:** There's no logic in your sadness,

 **Virgil:** You don't gain a single thing from misery,

 **Virgil:** Take it from me!

 **Logan:** You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound.

 **Roman:** There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,

 **Patton:** You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head,

 **Virgil:** Put all your faults to bed...you can be king...

 **Logan & Virgil:**You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound.

 **Roman & Patton:**There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown,

 **Patton & Virgil:**You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head,

 **All:** Put all your faults to bed...you can be king again!


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Physically Fight You

" _I will physically fight you!"_

Virgil should have paid more attention to the words, but he hadn't thought much of what Patton had said multiple times throughout the filming of the most recent video. Anxiety had been more concerned with how accepting the others had tried to be, and Morality had only been doing his best to convey that he shouldn't be putting himself down so much. He wasn't completely sure he believed them yet, but he was coming to a better understanding with the traits.

The other three had already synced out, and Virgil was the last to return to the mindscape. Much like any other time they were called to the real world, they would reappear in the commons. Most times they would discuss further the topic that they had just gone over with Thomas, so naturally that was what the darker facet was expecting when he got back.

When he synced into the mind palace he only caught a glimpse of Roman and Logan before a force knocked him to the ground, somewhere between an intentional tackle and an aggressive hug. When the force lifted, he looked up from where he lay on the floor to see Patton standing before him.

Confusion was the only thing Anxiety felt as propped himself up on his hands, "Wha- why?"

There was a glimmer in the eccentric trait's eyes that only appeared when his paternal side took over, but it was also glazed with a slight sense of humor. "I told you that if you kept putting yourself down, I was going to physically fight you."

Realization sank in, when the moral side made a promise, he kept it. Without thinking, Virgil scrabbled backwards on all fours, he still sat on the floor, but the creative and logical traits now stood between him and the determined fatherly one. Logan and Roman looked down at him in surprise; it was unlike him to act so rash in these types of situations. When it came to the two in question he had no trouble talking back, or getting into arguments with them, but he would never lay a finger on any of the other three.

Both of them turned their heads back to face Morality as he spoke, "Move aside." There was laughter behind his tone, but he still wore the expression of a concerned parent, which was enough to make any of the traits wary.

"No! Don't!" Virgil moved a little bit further away, letting his eyes flit between the ones in front of him, and the side that was threatening him.

Roman looked down at him helplessly, "Sorry Virg, but creativity verses paternal instinct…paternal instinct is going to win." Slowly he stepped to his left, leaving only Logan between him and Patton. He knew Roman's words were true, but he also knew that the egotistical trait would never hurt Morality or anyone else on purpose.

Logic glanced down at the side dressed in black and purple, a hint of amusement behind his eyes, "Logic verses paternal instinct, I hate to say it but the advantage falls heavily on Patton." With that he stepped to his right, a glance passed between Roman and Logan before the moral side took another step forward.

In a moment of fear he looked at the three of them, "Paternal instinct verses fight or flight…" He trailed off for a moment. Glancing up at the trait who stood before him, he let his voice rise into the air again. "Paternal instinct wins…and of fight and flight…I chose flight!" As he said the words he jumped up and shouldered past Patton, rushing up the stairs. Virgil could hear the sound of laughter coming from Logan and Roman, but he was more focused on the footsteps that followed him to the second floor. He managed to get to his room before Morality caught up; he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Don't you dare come back in here! I am not going to be responsible for you getting hurt because you came back into my room!"

There was knocking at the door for a while and voices rose indistinctly from beyond his door, but they all seemed to be light-hearted. Sitting on his bed, and leaning against the headboard, Virgil allowed himself to think over the events of the past few minutes and without warning, he began laughing. The whole thing was petty and hilarious, of all of them, Patton was the least likely to hurt anyone, and yet, they all respected him enough to be fearful in the moments such as the one they were in. For once, Anxiety let himself fall whim to the sense of joy that he felt, something he was unaccustomed to, but it wasn't unpleasant.

A while later he poked his head out of the door, to make sure the coast was clear before heading down to the kitchen to grab some water. No one was within sight and he couldn't hear any voices; he guessed after the filming everyone had retired to their rooms for the night. Slowly he made his way through the corridor and down the stairs. He took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water before turning to head back to his room; he jumped back in surprise as he saw Patton standing in the entrance to the kitchen. How had he gotten there without Virgil noticing?

The moral side took a step forward and the darker trait dropped the glass, it fell to the floor, and miraculously didn't shatter, but water spilled everywhere. Another step and the youngest trait sprang forward, jumping over the counter and darting around the dining table heading back towards the stairs. Somehow Morality managed to block his path, and Virgil was vaguely aware of the other two approaching the top of the steps, probably drawn by the sound of the cup hitting the ground.

With no escape, Anxiety did the only thing he could think of, he synced back into the real world. Thomas who was sitting on the couch with his laptop looked up at him in confusion as he appeared in his normal spot, but before he had a chance to say anything Patton showed up as well, the other two following closely behind. Morality lunged forward, and Virgil attempted to scrabble up the steps behind him, but both stopped when their host's voice rose up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?!" The eldest and youngest traits stayed locked in a state of hunter and prey, Roman was laughing too hard to respond, so that left only Logan.

The logical side managed to speak around the giggles that he was trying to suppress, "A-As far as I know, Patton threatened to physically fight Virgil if he kept putting himself down, and when he came back to the mindscape with the rest of us, Morality tackle-hugged him."

He was unable to continue as he gave into the laughter as well, and Roman picked up where he left off, "Then Virgil tried to use us as a shield…but we all decided that paternal instinct over-powered our traits and Anxiety ran up to his room." He took a deep breath, trying to hold back the hilarity that was trying to take over the regal trait. "We headed to bed ourselves, but the next thing Logan and I know, we hear the sound of something falling to the floor down stairs. We see Virgil jump over the counter to get around Patton-" Once again, he lost it and couldn't explain.

Logan did his best to continue, "We were blocking the stairs, and to get away from Patton, Virgil synced into the real world. Morality followed with a laugh and we knew we couldn't- couldn't miss what was going to happen next, so we joined them."

Thomas looked at them blankly, as if he were trying to take in what he had just heard, but Virgil's focus was still trained on the fatherly trait, and it was a good thing it was, because Patton jumped for him. Anxiety hurdled the railing of the stairs and ran for the couch adjacent to the one on which their host was sitting, but he wasn't fast enough. Morality caught his leg, and the two of them fell to the floor with a thud. For a moment there was a scared silence, Logan, Roman, and Thomas sat in fear that the two had been hurt. Patton looked over to see if Virgil was all right, and he did the same for Morality. Noticing that the oldest trait was okay, he couldn't help himself; he broke into a fit of laughter, something the others were not used to seeing. Knowing he hadn't hurt Anxiety, the moral side also fell into giggles, and their joy was contagious because it wasn't long before the others started chuckling as well. It must have been a sight, Virgil and Patton splayed on the floor after a mock fight, both laughing too hard to speak, Morality still clinging to the leg that had brought his downfall.

Putting his hands over his face he could feel the tears that came to his eyes from the hilariousness of the situation. After a few moments of indulging in the emotion he so rarely felt, Morality stood, offering him a hand. Helping him up, Anxiety brushed the tears from his eyes, more than likely smearing his eye shadow in the process, but he didn't care. Looking around he registered the looks that each of them had, Logan was failing miserably to keep his composure, Roman wasn't even trying, and neither was Patton. Thomas while seeming a bit confused, laughed along with them, and Virgil himself, probably looked happier than any of the others had ever seen him.

They said great minds think alike, but apparently so did a mind and its facet, because in the same moment, Morality and Thomas drew the other three into a group hug. Anxiety normally would have pulled away, but he couldn't bring himself to break the embrace. When they did let go of one another, mostly from Logic saying he couldn't breathe, they looked around fondly, grins passing between them.

Their host's voice made them all turn to him, he sounded almost teary with elation, "I'm glad to see all of you getting along…even if it did require one of you being tackled." He flashed a smile at Virgil, "This has to be the happiest I've ever seen any of you!"

They all smiled and the youngest trait knew he had to say something, "Well, I am now certain that Patton is a Hufflepuff."

His words were received with giggles, and Thomas was the one to respond, "And why is that?"

Looking over to the side in question he spoke, "Because, no one else would be determined enough to stalk me all night because they wanted to _'fight'_ me for putting myself down." Patton squealed in appreciation at the words, "I guess we were right, paternal instinct does overpower all creativity, logic, and especially fight or flight."

Once again they all fell whim to the laughter that consumed them, but it was more than that. Virgil felt something he had never had in the past, a familial sense of joy. At that same moment he couldn't understand why he had doubted it, they may all have their differences, and they may not always see eye-to-eye, but they were a family. For the first time, the dark trait actually felt like he belonged, like he was a part of the team…like he had a family. Without a doubt he knew that now.

Not having the heart to send them back to the mind palace after a moment of such unity, Thomas allowed them to stay in the real world for the night, talking and of course laughing with one another. There were no insults or negativity towards anyone else, Logan didn't even reprimand them about needing adequate rest, Roman didn't complain about his beauty sleep, and knowing that he was going to be up for the remainder of the night, Thomas cancelled any plans he had for the next day. Together for the first time as not only family, but as friends they sat in conversation for hours, ignoring the clock, and leaving behind the problems of the past.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pain of Assignment

Traits were not born with their hosts, instead they were assigned. When a child was born a unique combination of four facets was appointed to them for the entirety of their lives, creating each individual's personality. When the host passed away the aspects would go back to the Astral Plane and the cycle would repeat.

The traits themselves were immortal, but the longer they lived the darker they became, and they would have a much harsher outlook on life. All of the aspects knew the quote, _"You either die a hero, or live long enough to watch yourself become the villain,"_ which was what happened as a trait aged, even though their immortality made it impossible for them to die, so in the end they would become _"the villain,"_ so to speak, eventually.

Some alignments of the moral, creative, logical and negative facets worked better together than others, and if a particular group created a fulfilling and selfless life for the human, both traits and host were granted the gift of Elysium. If not, when the person passed on, the traits were simply paired off in a different combination and assigned to another child, with only one way to remember them. A symbolic tattoo given to each of the four, which was comprised of what was most important to the one they had lost or what summed them up the best. The more they cared about the person they made up, the closer the mark was to the heart of the traits that had it. More often than not aspects would find themselves reminiscing over a past host, and if the dynamic had been more familial, missing the traits they had once worked with.

Roman, Logan, Patton and Virgil were particularly close after Thomas had helped them to come to a better understanding with one another. None of them had ever grown so close to a host, and Thomas had been the only one who had ever discovered their existence at all. His knowledge of them had created an atmosphere for them to improve their relations with one another through the _Sanders Sides_ videos he created. The love each of them had developed for the online personality, who cared so much for them, made it so that all four dreaded the day they would be reassigned.

Days, months and years passed and they knew the time they had with Thomas would soon come to an end. Eventually he was hospitalized, and slowly they each came to the realization that he would never go home, and along with having to leave him, they themselves would soon be separated, with great odds of never seeing any of the others again. Each channeled their emotions in a different way, Roman spent most of his time trying to find a way to extend Thomas's life, and Logan grew quiet and hardly spoke at all. Patton spent most of the day in tears and Virgil having been through the process so many times, simply did his best to console the others.

As time went past, they learned when the doctors and nurses would come by and the four of them would sit by Thomas's bedside between rounds with his family, who already knew of them. More than once Logan or Virgil had to take Patton back to the mind-palace when he became hysterical. Roman tried his best not to let his own sadness show through, but he often returned from sitting by their host, with tears trailing down his cheeks. For the safety of not being discovered by anyone else, it was decided that Morality couldn't stay with Thomas alone, because they knew his emotions would cloud his judgment. In a time of crisis the moral side would not leave if he heard the doctors coming, so someone else had to be there to drag him back if need be.

By night Anxiety stayed in the real world, allowing the others to get some rest, but he would stay with them throughout the day as well. To their dismay, Thomas slowly became less responsive, to the point in which he didn't even acknowledge their presence.

After a few agonizing weeks of steady decline, with the traits and family gathered around they finally heard it, the single, high-pitched and unbroken tone that indicated the lack of a heartbeat. Patton immediately started sobbing, clinging to the logical side; Roman had his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with grief, and a glance passed between Logan and Virgil, both with eyes full of tears. The family who were in the room broke away to get the others, and the traits took their opportunity. With hushed goodbyes, they synced out of the real world, bidding farewell to the best host they had ever had the honor to serve.

Despite knowing what came next, each of them was taken by surprise when they did not reappear in the mind-palace; instead, standing in front of the Court of the Ethereal Plane. Before they had a chance to react a female voice chimed from above them, "In accordance with our laws, you will be granted the customary six months to grieve before being reassigned, and we are sorry for your loss." The words seemed shallow to Virgil as she stepped back to join her colleagues, these were traits who worked in the Council and never had to experience the pain of losing a host.

The next to step forward was a man dressed in dark robes, more than likely the leader of the Court. Unlike the woman, he didn't bear the sympathetic smile that was so commonly given to those who had experienced a deep loss, which was fine with the negative facet, he hated sympathy. The man stayed silent as he approached, merely waving his hand in front of them. When he finally spoke his voice held a professional and authoritative tone, "knowing this loss has touch you all greatly, more so than any before this, the symbolic mark rests close to the heart, as the host you have lost did. You will find that it rests just below your left collarbone."

Each of them gently pulled at the top of their shirts, Morality nearly fell to the floor with grief, and the others jumped to help, but Anxiety who was nearest was the first to brace him with his shoulder. The tattoo that each of them now bore had been done in an array of colors, but was clearly the YouTube symbol with the outline structured like a molecule. Representing Thomas's sexuality, love for chemistry, and later the talent in which he had shared on the video website.

With nods from the others on the Council, they were dismissed and reappeared in a long, lush hallway; the place where they would stay while in the Astral Plane. Their apartments were adjacent to each other, but that didn't come as a shock to any of them, as the realm itself could shift and morph into any shape or arrangement.

With small tear-blurred glances to one another, the four of them separated, heading for their own rooms. Virgil himself had been back to the Ethereal Plane so many times by this point, that he had grown accustomed to his temporary flat there. Even knowing that, he still longed to be back in the mind-palace that had been his home for so many years.

Timidly he opened the door, expecting the apartment to have changed slightly from its previous state, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Turning on the light, he was blind-sided by what he saw, his room from the mindscape now sat before him, as if he had never left. He couldn't hear his footsteps as he tread inside; it sickened him to see such a perfect recreation without it being the real thing. His mind knew what had happened, but he didn't want to accept it, he could almost hear the sound of Patton making dinner downstairs or the music from a Disney movie that Roman was watching. Anxiety wanted so badly to believe he was back there with the others, but he couldn't let himself fall into that trap. He had to get over his grief as quickly as possible, so he would be in the correct frame of mind at the time of reassignment.

Darting across the room, he grabbed one of the picture frames from his wall; it was one of the rare times Princey had caught him smiling on camera. Morality had just told one of his better puns, and they had all been in a fairly good mood that day; next thing they knew, each of them had fallen whim to laughter, even Logan. Fury rushed through the dark facet at the memory, these were things they would probably never experience again, and if they did, it wouldn't be with each other. In a fluid motion, Virgil threw the frame with as much power as he could muster; the glass shattered against the far wall, and the violence shook free another picture which fell to the ground with an equally loud crash. He was determined to make the room look as different as he could, and the next few minutes were filled with grief-fueled destruction. Drawers were pulled from their places, contents scattering across the floor as the wood splintered under the force of impact, sounds of breaking glass and cracking plastic overpowered any sobs that escaped him. This was the only moment of reprieve he could allow himself, the others would soon need his reserved manner and experience with loss once more, but for the time being, with the apartment in shambles, he stumbled over to the bed.

Falling back onto the soft surface, he expected the tears to return, but none came forth, after his unbridled rampage, he simply felt numb. Of all the hosts he'd had, none had left Virgil in such a broken state, normally he could just move on, ignoring the loss. In times past, he'd almost been able to forget what it had been like with a previous host, but this time there was no denying the pain. Thomas had been special to all of them, the only one who had ever even known they were there, and he always tried his best to amend the rough relationships between his sides. Equally, once each of them had begun to understand just how much the online personality cared for the facets, they had tried their best to reciprocate by doing what they could to help him through his own dilemmas.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear it. While he suffered through what felt like hell, he could only imagine the affect it was having on Roman or Patton. They, by a trait's standard, were still young, morality being the youngest phase, followed closely by creativity. The creative stage was a bit longer, but the next as a logical aspect was even more so. Then there was the inevitable darkness that each would become in the end, the final, longest and worst part of their immortal lives, when they finally became a negative trait, disgusted with life, but more specifically death, and the only way to avoid it was to achieve Elysium.

A soft knocking at his door drew Virgil from his thoughts, in his current mindset; it didn't surprise him that he hadn't heard anyone approach. Slowly he stood, it was more than likely Patton who waited on the other side of the threshold, and for a brief second, he regretted trashing his flat, but there was no taking it back now. He picked his way across the wreckage with care, and was more than a little shocked to see Logan standing there instead. The logical side's clothes had seeming grown darker, Anxiety shuttered inwardly, it made since, seeing as the second-eldest aspect was probably only one host away from becoming a negative trait himself.

Despite the change, Logan still looked as if he were trying to keep a level head about the situation that had grown so chaotic around him. "Look, I know you probably don't want anyone bothering you right now…I didn't want to come get you myself…but we are probably the only ones who can push our… _'emotions'_ aside at the moment." Virgil suppressed the feeling of awe at his counterpart admitting to having emotions, thankfully however, he continued before he could show his reaction. "Patton and Roman…I fear they may not fare as well with our…current situation."

A nod was his only response, he sighed inwardly, the anxious facet knew he had overreacted in destroying his apartment, but he was glad he had dealt with the feelings and was now in a state in which he could handle helping the others. Wordlessly he stepped out into the corridor, making sure the door latched behind him, hiding its contents from on looking eyes.

As they made their way to the rooms that house the more emotional traits, Virgil couldn't help but further notice the change in Logan. He walked with less confidence as if he were unsure, and hanging his head as they went. His arms were crossed and he didn't straighten his glasses as much as he had in the past.

Approaching the first door, which they presumed to be Patton's, the logical trait stood straighter and regained his professional demeanor. The two had agreed to check on Morality first as he would probably need their input sooner, and Roman would want more time to collect himself before they dropped by. The four swift knocks on the door were initially followed by silence, but soon a rustling beyond the threshold betrayed the movement of the one inside. It didn't take long for Patton to peer out at them, he had obviously been crying, judging by the redness of his face, and his bloodshot eyes, still he looked as if he were trying to pull himself together.

He opened the door a little further, and Virgil realized he wasn't the only one whose room was a perfect replica of the mind-palace, "h-hey kiddos…w-whatcha need?"

Logan looked over to the darker facet, his eyes silently pleading for him to speak, so Anxiety shifted his gaze to the youngest trait. "We wanted to check and see how you and Roman are doing," he paused for a moment, trying to think of what else to say. "Perhaps it would be best if we all went and got something to eat…as I'm guessing none of us feel like cooking."

Morality slipped out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him, nodding with a half-hearted smile, "thanks kids." A quick glance passed between the three of them before they began making their way towards Roman's room.

The Head Council Member stared down at the place where the four traits had stood only seconds before. He tried not to let the shock he felt show, there had been a moment, a brief one, but an instant that made him reconsider everything he had previously thought about them. They wouldn't know it, but the Council had been watching over them, as they did all groups of traits, but the four of them in particular had been a point of interest. They had been strongly considered for Elysium, but had just barely fallen shy in their relations with one another.

In that quick moment after they had all received their symbolic marks, the moral trait had nearly crumpled to the ground with grief, but that hadn't been the thing that had taken him by surprise. It was not uncommon for younger and more innocent sides to be overwhelmed at the loss of a host, but the reaction the other three had had was what astounded him. Most of the time the older traits would turn a blind eye to such an emotional breakdown, but each of them had moved to help, most notably the negative trait. It was rare for any of the aspects to help the others when they came back to the Astral Plane, but it was nearly unheard of for a negative trait to do so.

It was obvious before, that they had grown close to the human, and his death touched them deeply, but now he saw just how much they cared for _one another_. The thoughts raced through his mind, he was not one to go back on his word lightly, he had already stated that along with their host, the four would not achieve Elysium; their bond with each other had simply not been strong enough. However, now that he had seen them in a moment of pain and fear, he was beginning to rethink; perhaps he had been too quick to decide…perhaps he had been wrong.

"Sir?" A soft voice jolted him from his thoughts and he turned to face the speaker, his second in command, and the one who had been the first to address the four traits when they had arrived. She stood close behind him her eyes glittering with a mixture of shock, concern, and curiosity, "do correct me if I am wrong, but we all just witnessed the same thing…those traits acted almost like a…family," the woman spoke so only he could hear. She was normally surer in her words, but the situation that had just played out before them seemed to have shocked her as much as it did him. A moment of silence filled the room, as if she were internally debating whether or not to voice the rest of her thoughts, in the end she apparently deemed it safe as she continued. "Should that not mean that they passed their final test…and they along with their host be granted with the gift of Elysium?" As she finished, she looked up at him fearfully as if he were going to rebuke her, but he couldn't constitute anger for her voicing _his own_ thoughts.

He carefully considered her words, running through the possibilities in his own mind, "it is a difficult decision to make…this all occurred after the passing of their host…does that not invalidate their actions?"

She met his gaze, there was still anxiety there, but she seemed to have come to a resolve of her own, "Sir, do excuse my forwardness…but the relations between traits is one of the few testing categories that does not require the input of a human." She paused, letting her eyes flit away for a moment before returning to him, "If we follow that law, then it should not matter if the moment of unity occurred before or after the death of their host…as long as it was before the time of their reassignment."

He sighed, he didn't want to go back on his previous decision, but he also knew that his second in command would not voice these types of thoughts if she did not feel strongly about them. "We must be certain…it will be a lot of work to retrieve their host's soul for the Fields of Asphodel, and to change a decision as serious as whether or not they should achieve Elysium…that would take a unanimous vote by the Court."

She held his gaze as she responded, "do you not think it justified to at least try? If these traits have passed their tests in all categories and proven that they are worthy, who are we to deny them the right that every trait has to go to Elysium?"

He nodded, her decision had been a logical one, and slowly he turned to face the rest of the Court, "Council members, hear me. We have a serious matter in which we need to settle." There was a soft rustling as the traits sat up out of respect when being addressed, but none of them spoke. "You all have seen what just unfolded before us, and I am sure you are all aware, that the four traits who were just dismissed had been highly considered for places in Elysium, but fell short in their relations with one another." His words were met with silent nods of acknowledgement, "what just happened when they were given their symbolic marks leads me to believe that they may be closer to each other than we previously thought…but since this display of kindness was exhibited after the passing of their host, it is debatable if it should qualify them for their places in Elysium." He looked around as the others waited for him to continue, "We must take a vote as to whether or not this should be granted to them, but for something this serious there must be a large number in favor for them to achieve such a high honor with their host." With a slight flick of his wrist the holographic screens on each of the desks sprang to life. "Cast your vote, but consider carefully as you do. This is not a matter to be taken lightly, so make certain that you are sure before you submit it," with that he let the others gaze at their screens and ponder their own decisions.

He glanced to the side as the woman he had spoken with quietly took her seat. She looked over the screen that now lit her face with a light green glow, and he could see the same resolve in her eyes that had been there when they were conversating. She tapped on the desk a few times and the illumination disappeared, and he couldn't help but notice that she was the first to lift her head. She met his eyes and the intensity there made him wonder if he already knew her vote.

Time seemed to creep by, but one be one each of the Council Members gazed up and there incandescent desks flickered out one more. Most of them had an air of confidence surrounding their decisions, but others came off as wary when they cast their votes. He himself didn't know which way he wanted the ballad to swing, his second in command was correct in the traits having a right to go to Elysium. Equally, he knew how much time, effort, money, and paperwork it would require to reclaim the human's soul from the Fields of Asphodel. The guards were not easily swayed and tended to be strict in making sure that those there did not attempt to leave without proper references. That being said, if the vote was in favor of Elysium, he didn't know if they could get it all done before the four traits were to be reassigned.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he saw the last screen's light dissipate, and everyone now looked on, waiting to hear the results of the census. He made his way cautiously to the podium where he would address them, the screen built into it lit up with a blinding blue light, almost making him flinch.

A hush had fallen over the room, and all who resided there, as if they were collectively holding their breath. Muscle memory powered his movements as his fingers touched the smooth surface, navigating through menus and options until the results shined up at him, harsh white letters on the blue background. He didn't know what he had expected from the vote, but what now sat before him was not it.

Slowly he lifted his head, eyes sweeping over the traits that made up the Court; there was no need for the customary call to attention now. Everyone stared up in suspense, waiting with bated breath. "To start I wish to thank each of you for staying late to participate in this poll." He paused for a brief moment, "of the 250 people in this room to have voted…235 of you are in agreeance that the happenings of a few minutes ago should indeed be validated; therefore, as the vote was unanimous, both traits and host shall achieve Elysium."

The Council Leader did not expect the enthusiastic applause that followed his words, even those who had voted against joined in. After the moment of reprieve, he put his hands up to signal silence, and once more the room fell quiet. "I told you to deeply consider your decision, a task I hope you took to heart, as it cannot be changed now. It will be a lot of work to go back on our word, but each of you knows your department and tasks well, you will be required to play your part expediently if we wish to get this done before the reassignment of the four traits. Let us not waste anymore time…dismissed." Everyone stood and walked out of the room, leaving him alone to be faced with the challenges ahead.

Just like when Thomas had been in the hospital, time seemed to pass at the speed of light, and to be honest there were just as many tears. Many nights, Virgil found himself following the sobs he could hear through the walls to check on the traits in the adjacent flats. As the date of their reassignment grew nearer, Morality said the same words more and more, "I just don't want to lose any of you!"

The others would try and console him by saying things like, "we will all achieve Elysium eventually, we'll see each other then," or "we all have the symbolic marks to remember one another by in the time being!" Despite their best efforts he still grieved over the thought of losing them so soon after their host, and though none of them voiced it out loud, they all knew humans didn't get another chance…they all knew they would never see Thomas again.

That being the case, each of them had found a different way to deal with their feelings, Patton did so through an outward show of emotions, Roman had developed a tendency to snap at them all more frequently, but something told him that behind closed doors, the creative aspect dealt with things in his own way. Logan had grown quiet and more distant, generally staying in his own apartment unless called upon by the others, adding to his suspicions that Logic was close to becoming a negative trait as well. Virgil on the other hand tried to ignore the sadness that tugged at his heart, by focusing on helping the others in any way he knew how, still there were nights in which he couldn't repress what he felt and he would resort to something he wasn't proud of.

He couldn't believe how quickly the six months had passed; now they only had one more week until they would be ripped away from each other. He worried about Patton and Roman and how they would fare when the four of them were separated. Logan despite his change, was still a logical facet; and by extension, could still think rationally, so that eased some of the fear he felt.

Anxiety looked at the ground, it moved slightly beneath him as the swing he was on shifted back and forth gently. Evening was falling now, but the four of them still stayed in the park outside their apartments. Too little, too late they had all realized how precious those around them were, and how quickly they could be gone forever. Coming to this understanding, they had all taken to spending as much time as they could together over the last month, knowing that they would soon have that luxury taken as well.

Currently they were doing their own things; Logan sat on one of the benches reading a _Sherlock Holmes_ novel, while Roman stood in a clearing, practicing sword strikes and parries with an invisible foe. Patton picked at the grass near the benches where the logical side resided and Virgil was lost in thought as he sat on the swings. Silence still filled the night-chilled air around them, but the quiet was almost unnatural. There were no birds squawking in the woods beyond, or crickets chirping at the darkening sky, the only sounds to be heard were Princey's blade slashing through the emptiness, or the occasional sniffle from Morality. It had been that way for so long, the sudden echo of second-eldest closing his book, caused them all to jump. The creative aspect pulled his sword into a defensive position, but quickly sheathed it however, and turned to face the perpetrator. "What was that?! You've been quieter than Virgil lately and you chose now to make loud noises!"

Logan glanced over, but didn't acknowledge the sharp quip, none of them did these days, due to the frequency of them, and instead he merely straightened his glasses, "what _loud noise_?"

Roman looked exasperated, "that f-" he paused for a brief moment when Patton glared at him through tear filled eyes, "that _flipping_ book and scaring the h… _heck_ out of us!"

The one being barraged by the insults simply looked confused, "All I did was close it, because it's gotten too dark to read."

Before the Prince could continue, Virgil intervened, "we were all lost in thought. Any disturbance of the quite would be enough to startle us, so there's no use in getting angry over it." He had the same calm tone he had acquired since Thomas's passing, even accepting his role as the mediator. He still expected the creative trait to round on him, Anxiety would rather have the insults angled at him than let the other two take them, but there were none forthcoming. Roman looked over at him with half-hearted scorn in his eyes and instead shuffled over to the other side of the clearing and sat down.

The creative facet glanced over to Virgil then Logan, his voice barely audible, "I'm sorry…" The others whipped their heads around to face him as he continued, "I know I have been saying some rather harsh things to the rest of you, and that is completely out of line."

Patton teared up further at the apology, and Logic seemed taken aback, but it was the negative side who responded. "Princey, it's okay, we are all in grief, and each of us expresses that differently."

The royal aspect lifted his head and met his eyes, "yes, each of us handles if differently, but you all are in just as much pain as I am…so I'm only making things worse by jumping on each of you for something as small as closing a book." Roman blinked apologetically at Logan, who simply nodded in understanding. The anxious trait realized, that through the anger and outbursts, the experience they were all going through had managed to somewhat humble the Prince.

In the rapidly fading light, it was difficult to see the misery in the others' gazes, but after a few moments, Patton's voice pierced through the anguish filled silence. "It's getting late…maybe it would be best if we went back inside."

Not wanting to upset Morality further by denying him, they all begrudgingly agreed, none of them wanting to accept that another day had slipped through their grasp. Each of them stood, but before they could even begin walking, there was a familiar tugging sensation at their shoulders, as if they were being summoned. Realization quickly sank in, the only ones that would be able to call upon them in the Astral Plane was the Council they had spoken to when they had first arrived.

Confusion and fear raced through Virgil's mind, the only reason for being asked back to stand before the Court, was to be reassigned, but it was supposed to be another week before their time together ended. Looking around, Anxiety saw his own confusion reflected in Logan's eyes, the horrified expression that Patton wore as tears trailed down his cheeks, and the sheer desperation in Roman's gaze before he placed his head in his hands.

Even though the oldest trait knew he should say something to try and calm the others, he couldn't find his voice. It wouldn't matter any way, as there wasn't anything that he could say to stop the woe each of them felt. This was it, they had said goodbye to Thomas, and now it was time to say goodbye to each other.

The logical side was the first to speak, but as he did so, his tone was broken with dejection. "I am aware that none of us wants to face this, nor did we expect it so soon…but there is no use in trying to delay the inevitable." The words he said were rational, just like his persona, but his eyes were still glassy, betraying how he really felt, "we need to go."

A sob escaped from the moral facet, and the negative trait made his way over to him, "I know this isn't going to be easy, but we will all see each other again someday. We will all get to Elysium eventually." Even as he said that, he wondered if it was really true, by a trait's standards he had been through quite a number of hosts, and was beginning to believe he would never get that honor, but that didn't mean the others wouldn't.

Patton looked up at him distraught, "It won't be the same! Some of us will have changed phases, _we_ won't be the same…and Thomas won't be there with us!" Virgil had to hold himself together as Morality voiced the one thought all of them had avoided addressing.

"Patton…we may have changed a bit by the time we see one another again, but we will all have the memories of when we worked together." Roman joined them, closely followed by Logan, "and we all know that Thomas would want us to celebrate the time we had with him…and not grieve over him no longer being with us."

The logical and anxious aspects nodded in agreement, the eldest putting his arm around the youngest's shoulders. "Roman is right, no matter our age or phase, that won't affect the memories we have made with each other, and Thomas would want us to hold onto that." He paused briefly as Patton wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "but Logan is right too…we need to go."

With a deafening silence now surrounding them, they synced out of the park and reappeared before the Council of the Ethereal Plane. The smiles that most of them wore infuriated him; _did they find joy in tearing apart families?_ These sociopathic traits who would never understand the pain of assignment, or how it felt to lose a host, or the traits they worked with. They would never understand how difficult it was to be cut off from the rest of the Astral Plane and have to completely start over building relations with other traits every few years.

Virgil was about to speak, but the Leader of the Court beat him to it, "am I correct in thinking, you believe you are here to be reassigned?"

The anger he felt ebbed slightly, leaving him mystified, he had been back to this place so many times that it pained him to return, but in the copious amounts of visits, a question such as this had never been asked. Anxiety glared up at the Council members, ready to defend the others from whatever kind of sarcasm fueled joke this was. "We were supposed to have another week before being reassigned." Had the others not been in a loft above them, the negative trait would have lashed out at them for their incessant giggles. "I think it is obvious we don't see the humor in the situation, so if you could explain what is going on, we might find that helpful!" He growled the words, drawing Patton closer as a sob escaped the younger facet.

Something about that small movement apparently changed the focus of those above them, seeing as they fell silent. The Leader stepped forward, his voice hushed with disbelief. " _He_ was telling the truth…a negative trait actually caring for a moral one..."

Roman rushed to their side defensively, "of course! We may not always see eye-to-eye, but Virgil cares for all of us, just as we care for him!"

"Much like any other combination of traits, things had a less than ideal beginning." They snapped their heads around as Logan strode up as well, "but I know for fact each of us would lay down our lives…if that were possible…for the other three."

From the middle of them, Patton's voice, choked with emotion rose up, "I can say with all my heart that each of us sees the others as _family_!" The final word echoed through the room, and the entire Court wore varying expressions of shock, and some of relief.

The dark robed Leader was the first to voice his thoughts, "I thought _he_ was joking…in all my years, I have never met a set of traits so close to one another." Anxiety pondered the statement, who was this _'he'_ that was continuously being referred to? " _He_ said you traits had developed a deep bond with each other…but we didn't realize it was anything like this."

Glances passed between them before they all turned to glare at the Council, Princey being the only one brave enough to actually respond, "and now you are going to rip us away from one another!"

"Wait! You didn't tell them?!" A familiar voice filled with anger and horror rang from a corridor just off the right side of the chamber, followed by quick footfall. Virgil dared to hope as he turned to face the entrance, closer and clearer now, it sounded again. "You all just let them grieve for six months without even a hint as to what was actually going on?!" As the question came to a conclusion, Anxiety felt a sense of joy he hadn't experienced in ages as the speaking figure stepped into view.

He almost couldn't believe his eyes, Thomas now stood before them, returned to the peak of his health, looking like had not too long after starting YouTube. His hair was even dyed purple, and shifting his gave to the three next to him, he saw theirs becoming the same shade and he guessed his own was as well.

"T-Thomas?" Morality, despite his crying, looked happier than he had in years. Their beloved host, the one who they had missed more than any other, the one who had left a mark so close to their hearts now stood smiling at them, his own hazel eyes glittering with tears.

As he began making his way across the room to join them, he addressed the Council once more, "even me, who spent all that time in the Fields of Asphodel was made aware, and it never crossed your minds, any of you, to tell them?!" All four of them stayed in a confused stupor, Thomas's appearance hadn't made things any more comprehendible to the traits, meanwhile the Court members shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"We…thought it best not to tell them in case your references did not go through in time." The dark robed facet didn't sound too sure of his decision now that he was faced with someone he didn't necessarily have any control over.

The shine of exasperation in Thomas's eyes only seemed to intensify as he responded, "and you couldn't extend their stay here for a week or two longer because…?" Again there was shuffling in the loft above, and the four aspects in question had merely accepted that whatever the situation was, it would all be explained to them in good time. When no reply was heard, he sighed, "that's what I thought…but knowing that, what are you waiting for?"

The Leader shook his head and looked at each of the traits and their host in turn, "We kept a close eye you for the entirety of this assignment, because you all showed true promise. When you returned to the Astral Plane and we spoke with you initially, we had thought your relations with your fellow traits was far weaker than if actually was." He paused, glancing back at those who sat behind him, "when you arrived however, you helped one another in ways we had not previously expected. When you were dismissed…a vote was taken to see if your actions were a qualifying factor for you all in your final testing category…and the vote was unanimous."

Their heads shot up, but it was Patton who asked the question that was running through all of their minds, "does this mean…?" It would make since, with them being called upon early, and Thomas's appearance. Virgil had to stop himself, this was a situation in which he couldn't get his hopes up, the odds of the honor being placed upon them was just too farfetched.

The Council Head stared down at them fondly, "yes. You four, along with your host have passed in all of the testing areas. All of you will achieve Elysium this day."

The next few moments were a blur of hugs, joyous tears, and elated comments. Anxiety could hardly believe what he had heard, after so much pain and heartache, so many hosts, and all four phases of a trait's life; he was finally going to Elysium. Above all of that, he was getting to go with his family.

When the chaos had subsided, the woman who had been the first to speak to them upon their return to the Ethereal Plane, moved to the front, replacing the dark robed aspect. "Thomas, will you step forward please?" He looked confused, but did as he was told. "Just so you are aware, traits are given a symbolic mark when they lose a host, as a way to remember them. The closer this mark sits to the heart, the more the host meant to them, furthermore, when a host goes to Elysium, they too are granted the mark." She waved her hand over him, "and now you have yours."

Thomas bowed his head slightly, "what is this mark…?" He stopped as if he were afraid of the answer to his next question, "…and how close to the heart is it?" She smiled softly and gestured to the four standing just behind him. They had already pulled down the collars of their shirts, revealing the rainbow, YouTube shaped molecule. Slowly he turned to face them, and he seemed overtaken by joy and humility, "…j-just below the left collarbone?" He stopped momentarily to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, "I-I mean that much to all of you?"

"Yes!"

"Of course kiddo!"

"It was you that created an environment in which we could come to a better understanding with you and one another."

Virgil was the last to state his agreement, but he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He looked up so that their host was facing him, "Thomas _you_ were the only one to ever acknowledge our existence. _You_ cared for us and helped us when we needed it most…a favor we can never repay. _You_ went out of your way to accept me for who I was, and help the others to do the same. _You_ were the one who noticed our faults and helped us strive to fix them, and be the best we could be. Most of all wehave _you_ to thank for what _we all_ have been given today." Anxiety could feel the eyes of the other three locked on him, it was an articulate statement coming from him, but those words had been the ones he'd wished he'd said to Thomas before his passing, and had tortured and eaten away at him for six long months.

He didn't have much time to take in any of the expressions the others wore before Thomas wrapped his arms around him. It was a gesture that he would have despised in the past, but he had grown close to the online personality, and he didn't dare to pull away in case the entire situation was just a dream. Instead he looked over to the others, gently motioning for them to join, which they did without hesitation. Patton slammed into them so fast he nearly toppled them over with his excitement, but Roman's embrace managed to steady them before they hit the floor, and even Logan seemed to have relaxed as he too drew them close.

The words from the woman above them caused them to break away from one another. "You will all be escorted to the gates of Elysium, where you _all_ will be permitted to live out the rest of eternity in peace."

Virgil didn't have the slightest clue, nor did he care how much time had passed since they had entered Elysium. Much like the Astral Plane, their new home could morph and shift, the only difference being it could do so to whatever they desired. Currently he was sat in a bay window that protruded from his room, which he was no longer upset that it was a perfect replica of the one from the mind-palace. There was one difference though; framed pictures littered the walls and surfaces. Each one bore a happy memory that he had forged with Thomas or the other traits. Outside, it was a quiet night, the moon sat high in the sky and the stars were so plentiful they looked like glitter on a midnight blue curtain. The snow lay untouched and flawless along the branches of the trees and the ground below, and sparkled in the half-light, while the rest of the world was at rest.

It being so late, Anxiety suspected he was the only one still awake, but he enjoyed the silence. He sat close to the window sill, sipping at a cup of warm tea, a blanket thrown over his legs to protect him from the cold that seeped through the glass. While he was still a negative trait, he was no longer plagued by dark thoughts and panic-attacks. He had no reason to fear the horror that the night had once brought upon him, and he was finally able to simply enjoy his life.

An almost inaudible knocking at his door drew him from his thoughts; perhaps he wasn't the only one up at such a late hour. "Come in," he said the words without shifting his gaze from the shadowed world beyond his cozy room.

"What are you doing up so late?" Thomas's voice sounded more curious than concerned, as it often did these days. He knew it was not uncommon for the darker aspect to stay up through the dark of night, but there was no need for worry, not now, not here.

Virgil sighed with contentment, his breath momentarily creating fog on the paned window, "I had forgotten how peaceful and calming the early hours can be." The sun would not rise for at least five hours yet and he would stay where he was until it did, but either way he turned to face his former host, "What has you awake?"

Thomas sat on the edge of his bed before responding, "Stayed up talking to Joan and Talyn." Anxiety smiled to himself as he recalled how excited the YouTuber had been when he discovered that his friends and their traits had also made it to Elysium. They were as inseparable here as they had been in life. "They just went to bed, and I saw the snow on the ground, and it made me think of you." The negative aspect shifted his line of sight to look at the twinkling, white expanse, "I know how much you love nights like this, and I wondered if you might want some company?"

Virgil nodded, shuffling over to make space for the newcomer in the recessed window sill. As Thomas settled in across from him, he snapped his fingers and more tea appeared on the table nearby and a blanket fluttered down around his friend's ankles. For Anxiety this was paradise, the hushed sounds of the wind outside, shifting the snow ever so slightly, and the drinks keeping his hands warm. The cozy blankets and the dark of night wrapped around him, but most of all, the two sitting there in a comfortable silence, no longer as a trait and host, but as family.


	5. Chapter 5: Answering For Each Other

Virgil sighed as Roman ran down the hall for the second time, excitedly calling for the others to come down to the common room. The dark trait had been working overtime as Thomas was trying to get past the events of the most recent _Sanders Sides_ video. Furthermore, Anxiety was trying to mentally prepare himself for the new filming that they would be doing in a few hours, but it seemed as if his brooding was going to be cut short.

As he placed the black and purple jacket over his shoulders, he could hear Patton's bouncy steps pass the door, closely followed by Logan's more confident stride. Quickly checking his eye-shadow, the youngest facet stepped out into the corridor, making his way to the shared living room. Silently coming down the stairs, he could see the moral and logical aspects had already taken their places on the sofa, in front of an impatient Princey, "where is Virgil?" He sounded just as exasperated as he looked.

Morality giggled as the negative side spoke up, "Try turning around."

The fanciful trait jumped at the low tone of his voice, "How do you just pop up like that?!"

He took his place next to the other two before responding, "I didn't…I just walked." The Prince looked as if he wanted to say more, but shook his head, picking up a bowl from the table.

Logic was the first to voice his confusion, "Pray tell, what purpose does that serve?"

"A wonderful question!" His eyes glittering mischievously, "I have had an idea, that with a little practice, I think we will all enjoy. On top of that I think it might help to lift Thomas's spirits." As much as Anxiety hated going along with his normally eccentric schemes, he was willing to do almost anything to lessen their host's fears and stress. Perhaps whatever Roman had planned would lighten the mood of the online personality enough to stop the conundrum that was plaguing all four of them.

"What is it kiddo?!" Patton shifted restlessly, causing the intellectual aspect next to him to roll his eyes.

Princey smiled knowingly, "I have come to the realization that a light-hearted joke may be the end to our woes!"

Virgil was suddenly beginning to rethink his rash agreement, but Logan beat him to it, "I'm not certain that some of us would be capable of going through with such an activity."

"That's precisely why I called you all here so early, we will have to rehearse!" He waved his hands, nearly spilling the contents of the container in his hand. "In here are four slips of paper, and each one of us is going to take one, and open them at the same time. Once you know what is written on them, I'll explain further …needless to say, I'm curious as to what we will draw."

He took one for himself before handing the bowl to the cheerful father figure; he did the same, then passing it to Logan, who quizzically pulled one out, letting the anxious side have the last. He placed the now empty object back on the wooden surface, waiting to see what would be revealed by the small strip.

"Okay, now that we all have them, you can read what they say!" The royal facet unfurled his paper as he instructed them to do the same.

The youngest gazed at his, but didn't have a chance to speak before Logan's even tone rose into the air, "this merely has Virgil's name upon it."

The side in question cautiously unfolded his own slip, and in the Prince's overly-decorated, cursive handwriting was another name, "mine says Patton."

"Oh! Oh I have yours son!" The naturally joyous character looked over to his equally excited counterpart.

He looked around at them with content shining in his gaze, "and I have Logan."

The trait dressed in black and purple was the one to break the following silence, asking the question the three of them were wondering, "Why do we have each other's names?"

A sly smile was followed by a laughter filled answer, "acting my fare friend! We are going to switch places and pretend to be one another during the filming! We will trade outfits, and work with one another to do our best to trick Thomas!"

Logan and Virgil shared a concerned glance, "are you certain we will be able to pull off such a deception?"

"With practice yes, but perhaps you all need a bit of incentive to be up to the task." Roman's eyes wandered to the kitchen before returning to the three sitting before him. "If we go through with the idea…the first to break character has to do the dishes for a week!" The Prince definitely knew how to make a persuasive argument; the dishes was the shared chore that all of them hated, so any excuse to get out of it was a welcomed one. "Now do keep in mind that the whole point of this is to help Thomas feel a bit better, so in the end we do want him to get a laugh out of this." Between the challenge and the hopes of helping their host, they each agreed with varying levels of enthusiasm.

Making their ways back to their rooms, the next few minutes were a blur of trading clothes, costumes, jackets, glasses, and ties. The two who needed their spectacles put in contacts before carefully popping the lenses from their frames, so that no one's vision would be impaired. Anxiety looked in his mirror, adjusting the cat hoodie around his shoulders. He felt cold and exposed, longing for the jacket he had handed over to Logan only a few moments prior.

Taking a deep breath he walked back into the corridor, and he couldn't help but snicker at who appeared to be Logic, dramatically draped against the wall, "Roman…he doesn't stand like that."

The fanciful side eyed him, annoyance lacing his features, "and Patton doesn't slouch." With a glare, the now brightly-dressed aspect stood up straighter, the truth was he already felt uncomfortable, and holding himself in such a way only served to make things worse, and they hadn't even begun acting yet. Glancing down at his new wardrobe, he began to fear that he would be doing the dishes for the next seven days.

He was torn from his thoughts as a squeal ripped through the air, and a force crashed into him. A moment of sheer befuddlement came over him as he saw _'Roman'_ clinging to his waist, before he remembered who was wearing the royal's outfit. "Kiddo you look so…so innocent in my clothes!" Virgil didn't like the sound of that, but shifted his focus almost immediately as Morality let go of him and bounced up onto the balls of his feet. How was he ever going to pull off being the eldest trait, who acted so differently from himself?

"I now understand the appeal of this jacket, it is quite comfortable," they whipped around to face the last trait to step into the hallway.

While it was odd in general to see the factual aspect dressed like him, there was still something slightly off, "Wait here, I'll be right back." He quickly made his way back into his corner of the mind-palace, all too aware of how he now contrasted with the room's dark décor. Grabbing a small rectangular box, he swiftly made his way back to join the others, specifically his look-alike.

"What does that contain?"

"Just close your eyes, and don't squint," Logan looked crossly at the trait he was pretending to be before doing as he was told. The real Anxiety flipped the lid open, and took the small brush from within, carefully running the bristles across the black palette. Gently he lifted it to the other's face, instinctively, the intellectual facet pulled away, but kept his eyes shut, "and don't flinch. I'm not going to hurt you." One again he moved the tool, cautiously stroking it beneath his eyes with a calm expertise. Using his finger to wipe away the smeared attempts that the logical side had made in applying the eye-shadow, he returned the brush to its place and snapped the container shut once more, "you can open your eyes now."

As he did the negative trait noticed the shocked expressions worn by the creative and moral aspects. Finally it was Roman who spoke up, "I didn't know it was possible…but if you weren't standing so straight…you'd look as angsty as Hot Topic over there."

Now that they were dressed properly, it was time to learn how to play their roles, and seeing as the commons greatly resembled Thomas's living room, they decided the best way to rehearse was to pretend they were filming. Without thinking, they each took their usual places, looking around to one another; they realized their mistake and shifted accordingly. Princey stood in the doorway, Morality moved in front of the TV, Logan sat on the stairs, and he himself took his spot before the blinds.

"Better, but now we need to learn to stand like each other, I'll go first…Logan, how should I stand?"

Glancing over the railing, he analyzed the Prince's stature, "your back is straight, but you need to relax your shoulders. Keep your feet slightly apart to maintain balance and hold your head a little higher." Paying close attention to the instructions, he mimicked the stance, and in the following quiet, if he hadn't known better, the negative facet could have believed he was the real thing.

They went in a circle, each describing to their counterparts how to stand and act, each one would point out small nuances that the others had such as straightening glasses, hand movements, shifting eye-lines, or reactions to small details. Virgil had to admit that the rehearsal was an eye-opener, he had often picked up on the little and seemingly insignificant things the others did, but what he hadn't noticed, was that they had managed to do the same. He was also taken aback by the sense of unity that the activity brought upon them, adjustments and criticisms were taken well. No harsh words or sharp come-backs were uttered about acting skills or being told that something they were doing was slightly off.

By the time they felt the familiar tugging sensation of being summoned, they had all but perfected their interpretations of their look-alikes. "This is it," Roman straightened his tie as his eyes swept around the other three, "and remember, in the end, the point is to lighten Thomas's mood." He smirked in a _Logan-ish_ way, "not having to do the dishes is just a bonus." They nodded in agreement before syncing into the real world.

Their host was the only one truly in his usual place, but despite his smile, it was obvious that he wasn't as cheerful as normal. Anxiety suppressed a shiver, if this didn't work; he would be back to working overtime. Thomas let his eyes pass over his four sides, with no inclination that he was aware of their swapping, "hey guys…I didn't really have the energy to come up with an original idea for this video…" as if on cue they each turned to look at the ' _Princey_ ,' as if to blame him for the dilemma. "Instead we are going to do a Q&A about what you all do for the _Sanders Sides,_ okay?" Even though they agreed, he knew this threw a wrench in their plan, not only did they have to act like one another, but they now had to answer for them too.

Realizing Patton would be the first to jump on board, Virgil spoke, "Well, what's the first question kiddo?!" While he felt ridiculous, the online personality seemed to buy into his impression.

"Well Patton, the first question is for you," ' _Morality'_ bounced up and down, drawing his hands to his chest in excitement. "What is your favorite part of making any of the videos?"

Smiling to the point that his cheeks hurt, he responded, "that's easy, getting to spend time with all of you!" He glanced around at them fondly as the real father figment would, when he looked at the ' _creative'_ trait, he saw how disgruntled he seemed at not being the first addressed.

Thomas gazed over to ' _Logic_ , _'_ "the next question is for Logan."

"Mother-" _'Roman'_ began _._

"Father!" Anxiety quickly interjected as Patton had in the past.

"Brother." The Prince continued, "I love word association games."

Their host paused for a moment, and he wondered if their rash replies had revealed their true identities, but when he spoke he didn't say anything about it. "Well that's my does of déjà vu for the day; anyway, the question is: what is the most intellectually challenging part of any video filming?"

Without breaking character, Logan leaned back on the stairs, glancing between the rails at _'himself_ , _'_ as if curious to see what the response would be. "Undoubtedly it would have to be coming up with strategic ways to make points in different ways so that each of you can understand them."

Anxiety had to admit he was impressed by the answer, but it was the _'fanciful'_ aspect that spoke up, "oh, because you think you're so much smarter than the rest of us?!" He was shocked to hear the words come from the usually kind facet, and knew he would probably apologize profusely for them later.

' _Logic'_ looked over to him steadily, "of course, I am Thomas's reasoning after all." To add emphasis, he straightened his glasses at the end of his statement, as the _'creative'_ side gave an offended scoff.

Their host was yet to catch onto the trick, and moved on, "the next one goes to Virgil." _'Anxiety'_ tried to shrink away at the attention being brought to him, an accurate reaction. Using Patton's attentive nature, he kept a close eye on the factual trait. "What is the most stress-inducing part of the videos?"

Logan shifted his eyes from the online personality to the floor, his voice hushed, "being forced to answer on-the-spot questions."

He stifled his real reaction as that was a very true and unexpected observation for him to have picked up on. "Aw, it's okay son! We all get nervous sometimes!"

"Not me!" _'Roman'_ piped, "there can be no fear when one is facing adventure!"

"Nor I," the _'intellectual'_ side joined in, "fear is a…human emotion, one in which I do not partake."

Thomas seemed unfazed by the common outbursts, "I think we can all agree that we react to things in different ways, and one isn't particularly worse than another." It stung to see their host without his usual joy, despite the whole aspect of the filming; he seemed as downtrodden as ever. He glanced back down at his phone, "Roman, you're next."

"Finally!" _'Princey'_ piped, "go on!"

"What has been your favorite moment in a _Sanders Sides_ video?"

"Slaying the Dragon Witch to save a young maiden…even if she's not my type, a prince or princess should never have to deal with such a beast!" Morality held up his hands, looking towards the ceiling, before shifting his gaze back to Thomas. An astute representation of the real trait who was standing in for Roman.

The questions went on for quite a long time, some were for the group as a whole, and others were individualized. Either way it was becoming clear that they all had Thomas's acting skills, as they nailed each answer and reaction. Instead of being worried about doing the dishes, Virgil was beginning to fear that none of them would crack, and the plan would go unnoticed.

He was taken from his thoughts as Thomas began again, "Okay Patton's turn-"

' _Morality'_ jumped about waving his hands, "oh! What does it say?!"

Before their host could read off the tweet, laughter pierced the air, coming from his left. Turning to face the trait, he saw ' _himself'_ trying to stifle the persistent giggles. Of all of them, Logan was the one who he had expected to play it cool the whole time, but now ' _Anxiety'_ couldn't seem to stop smiling. It was an odd sight, but even more so in knowing who was pretending to be him.

The online personality looked confused, "What's so funny?"

His voice shaking with hilarity, Logic replied, "I give up! I'll do the dishes, it doesn't matter! Watching him bounce around like Patton…was a sight I never thought I'd see! I…" The rest of his sentence was cut off by the others joining the laughter.

Thomas's tone seemed to have lightened a bit from the good mood of the traits, but it was obvious that he still didn't understand. "I don't get it, what's so funny?"

Roman pulled himself together long enough to reply, "Well show you!" With that they each took their usual places, still dressed like they trait they had been pretending to be for the bulk of the filming.

"Wait what? Why did you switch places?" Their host looked around at _'Logan'_ by the TV, _'Roman'_ before the blinds, _'Virgil'_ in the doorway, still laughing, and _'Patton'_ who was now sitting on the stairs.

Anxiety was the first to respond, relieved to be able to brace himself on the steps behind him, and speak in his usual low tone. "It was a joke; we all switched clothes and pretended to be each other for the video."

The real moral side was the next to speak up, his cheery nature returned, "We hoped that a light-hearted prank would help to cheer you up kiddo!"

A grin had made its way onto Thomas's face as the fanciful trait, still dressed as Logan picked up where they had left off. "We'd noticed how down you'd been lately, and wanted to do something to try and fix that."

The factual side tried to say something, but was still gripped by the hilariousness of the situation. The online personality looked over at him, still smiling; clearly taken aback that Logan had been the one to give such a reaction. Even with the shock, Virgil felt a weight that he hadn't even known he'd been carrying lift from his shoulders. He suppressed a sigh of relief, but turned to face Roman who looked just as relieved as he felt, "as much as it pains me, I have to thank you." The side in question looked blind-sided by the words, "your plan worked."

"That it did son!" Patton bounced up onto the balls of his feet as he had earlier, "I'm proud of you!"

The logical side, who had finally managed to stop laughing looked over to him as well, "even though I now have to do the dishes, the deception did have the desired effect. Well done Roman."

Thomas, who had begun to giggle, addressed his fanciful side as well, "I need to thank you too, I didn't know just how much I needed something like this."

The trait in question didn't seem to know how to respond at first, but when he did, the anxious side was amazed by the humility in his reply. "Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it alone; it took all of us to pull this off."

"For once, I'm going to say something that I learned from this video," all eyes turned to look at Virgil curiously. "It was an eye opener, not just for me to act like Patton but to see us all switch places." He stopped for a second, choosing his words carefully, "I think we can all say, that between the rehearsal for this and actually pulling it off, that we learned a lot about each other. Even realizing life is not as easy for one another as we may have thought."

They all nodded in agreement, but it was Thomas, who continued to smile, that spoke up. "Thank you…all of you, for this. It means a lot that you would go out of your way," he looked over to Anxiety, still dressed like Patton, "and comfort zones to try and lift my spirits." He gave each of them an appreciative glance, "and I think I've come up with a title for the video."

Morality piped up quickly, "oh! What is it?!"

Thomas gave a small chuckle, " _Sanders Sides Q &A: Answering For Each Other._"


	6. Chapter 6: The Darkness of Deceit

Virgil looked down at the steps beneath him, he was the one that had noticed, and now he would always be the one to keep a look out. He didn't want another responsibility to keep up with, but he sat in the commons willing to take whatever would be given to him.

Slowly the others were filling Patton in on what had happened during the bulk of the filming, and the more Morality was told, the more he looked horrified by what _he_ had said. Despite this Anxiety didn't want the father figure to know what had happened only moments before he had shown up; but, he also didn't want to deceive him, especially with the topic being so fresh.

The darker side hadn't been 100 percent certain of the lying persona's identity when he had said that he wasn't sure _Patton_ was his best friend. He had battled in his mind as to whether or not he should make the comment, but in the end, he knew the reaction to that statement would be the key to finding out if it was the real moral trait. He didn't have time to clue the others in before he made the accusation, and he had been very aware of their reactions. Overall, he was thankful that he had gone with his instinct, and it was actually correct.

Virgil knew better than any of the others, what Deceit was truly capable of, and when he began to have suspicions early on that the aspect in question was present in place of Patton, he tossed small slights at _Morality,_ such as, _"Impressed isn't the word I'd use,"_ or making vague statements that could have easily been taken as a part of the conversation by the fanciful or logical facets, _"And totally okay to violate the trust of your close friend."_ The truth was in times past; the two had been friends and worked in tandem. He would inflict anxiety, and the figure that seemed to be a combination in personality of himself and Roman, would use that as an opportunity to take control.

Before his work with Thomas on coming to a better understanding with the previously known sides, the youngest trait hated to admit, that he had abused the powers he held as one of the four main personas, to hurt the other three for excluding him from the videos and treating him as inferior.

He and Deceit had been a nearly unstoppable team, and the other negative character had treated him with more respect than anyone else. Once Anxiety had begun work with Thomas however, he came to the realization that the others didn't hate him as much as he had thought. Logan was willing to back him up if he thought the dark aspect had probable cause for his words and actions, as he made clear in the _"Negative Thinking"_ video. Roman may have disliked him, but was willing to compromise, which he showed reluctantly in the _"Dark Side of Disney,"_ and even through his apology in, _"Can Anxiety Be Good?"_

Patton however, had been the only one who was nice to him all the time, even reining the others in if he thought they were being too mean. He listened to what Virgil had to say and never cut him off, he was the first to trust him in his powers as one of the mains, and he had been the one to help him whenever he fell into depression or a panic attack. His partner in mischief had never been so kind, shrugging off or mocking the difficult situations and mindsets.

Slowly Anxiety and Deceit had grown apart, working together less and less as the prior developed a closer bond with his colleagues. One day the snake-like facet had approached him on the subject in his twisted, backwards way; and it wasn't until half the conversation had gone by that he knew for sure what it was about.

Even then, the less dramatic of the two had explained his intentions on changing his actions to try to help rather than hurt, and tried to persuade Deceit to do the same. His so-called _friend_ wasn't having any of it though; and merely seemed bent on taking as much control away from any other side as he could. From then on, they had been silent when they were forced to be a team and he saw less and less of his former friend.

Up until the events that had occurred a few minutes ago, Virgil presumed that he had come to terms with the development and chosen to end his interactions with the mains, and even thought he could still trust him to take his side if it came down to it. Now he was aware of what Deceit's true intentions were, and just how far he was willing to go to reach them, the youngest was more grateful than ever that he had managed to gain the trust of the other three main traits.

There was something though that had tugged at the darker emotion throughout the conversation and theatre-like scenario, all of which had converged on the actions of _Patton_. He was too well-spoken, seemed to be enthusiastic about ideals that were extremely unlike his usual outlook. He was harsh when it came to the acting, and forceful despite Thomas's disagreement and unease with the situation, Anxiety he had chosen to ignore it until it could no longer be denied.

When _Morality_ had said, _"Virgil, it's me…aren't we friends?"_ He became certain of Deceit's presence. The dark embodiment had seen true hurt in his friend's eyes in the past, particularly when Logan had called him out in the first _"Moving On"_ video, and the reaction to his blatantly telling _Patton_ to shut up was nothing like that.

When the youngest had responded with, _"I'm not so sure we are,"_ he hadn't been talking to the persona he appeared to be, instead the one he had at a time considered a _friend_. Then in an act of sheer desperation to regain control over the situation, Deceit had blown his cover by becoming more forceful in his words to their host, trying to make him do something he wasn't comfortable with, an action that the real father figure would never have done. That had been the last straw for Virgil, if there was any sort of friendship left between him and his mischievous counterpart; it was destroyed when he targeted the one true friend the fight or flight reflex felt he could always trust, by rendering him unconscious and taking his place until the permission of their host overpowered any illusions that Deceit had crafted.

Despite all of that, Anxiety's mind was still overcome with possibilities. What if he had wrongly accused the real Patton and destroyed the friendship they had, or worse if it had been the real him, what if he had turned the others against his closest friend. He was broken from his panicked thoughts by the voice of another, "hey kiddo, you okay?"

Realizing how long he had been lost in his mind, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but spoke as a knee-jerk reaction before he could stop himself, "yeah I'm fine."

The short silence that followed was broken by the aspect standing off to his right, "falsehood. We have just discussed that in many situations lying will not produce a positive outcome."

With a sigh he looked around at the others, "I'm sorry…I was thinking." Logan and Roman seemed confused by the answer, but Morality looked at him with sorrow.

Lowering his voice so as not to bring further panic to the facet dressed in black and purple, the moral side addressed him further, "about what son?"

He considered just brushing off the thoughts and worries, but he knew that lying wouldn't help him or anyone else. He drew his hoodie more tightly around his shoulders, "I went against everything I stand for today…I took a risk." He paused and it was clear that the others were waiting for him to continue, "Thankfully it was one that paid off…but I hate to think of what the outcome could have been if I was wrong…"

As he trailed off, Princey said what he wouldn't dare, "the accusation about him not being your friend?" He was shocked that the trait he had been arguing with for the past few days was the one to pick up on such a detail, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

Logic straightened his glasses before he picked up the conversation, "Why would you find that to be distressing, you were right, you uncovered Deceit as the culprit."

Anxiety didn't want to confess what he knew, not only because of the impact that it could have on his friends, but the others knowing the true nature of his past might cause them to look at him differently, to stop accepting him. He didn't dare meet any of their eyes, instead focusing on a loose thread from his jacket, "I wasn't certain when I made the accusation, and if I had been wrong…I don't want to think about what the outcome could have been, but I can't help but think about it, that's who I am."

Patton clearly picked up on the darker, emotional implications of the answer, "from what the others told me, you figured out it was Deceit first kiddo, but he looked like me when you did." There was a brief moment of silence before he continued, "and if you weren't certain, then there was a chance you would be saying those words to me…the real me I mean."

Both Logan and Roman looked up with a sudden realization dawning in their expressions, but it was the factual aspect who commented next, "and you have made it clear on multiple accounts that you consider Patton to be your best friend. That, I would assume, makes it is safe to deduce, that if you were to say that to the real him…you would run the risk of breaking that bond, and possibly turning us against him as well."

The fanciful facet was quick to interject; there was a hint of the old hate-fueled banter, but it was nearly lost in his confused tone. "How would you be able to do something like that?"

He didn't dare lift his head or voice to answer the question out of shame or as coming across as better than any of the others, but as it turned out, he was spared as his logical counterpart did so for him. "I hadn't fully considered it until now, but in situations such as this…it would seem that Virgil does possess more power than the three of us. When it came down to it, when we were in his room and we were panicking, it was him that stayed calm and helped us out of that situation. More recently however, if my knowledge of the situation is correct, seeing as I wasn't there myself, when you were in Patton's room, without having to hardly raise his voice in volume, he was able to stop Thomas twice from doing something he might regret." He turned to face the Prince, "even when someone else was yelling for the opposite." Anxiety wanted to shrink away at the words, considering that he couldn't tell if they were commending or condescending, and in that moment, he couldn't tell which was worse.

Morality must have noticed the fear that was coursing through the darker embodiment, because next thing he knew, the father figure was sitting beside him on the steps. "Virge…" He didn't seem to care at all about the possible negative affects their situation could have had on him, "Virgil look at me." Slowly and cautiously the anxious character glanced over to his friend, who seemed unfazed by the previous statements against him. "Virgil, the risk you took could have turned out worse than it did… but, and I know it can be hard for you to focus on sometimes kiddo, it didn't." He stopped briefly as if pondering whether or not he should continue, and when he did, it was obvious that Patton was choosing his words carefully. "Now don't let what I'm about to say cause you more worry; because, you need to focus on what actually happened, not what could have happened." Another moment of deafening silence was followed by something he hadn't expected the one side who could have been the most affected by the situation to say. "Just for this moment, think about what could have happened if you hadn't made that accusation…not only would you three be contending with the consequences of Thomas lying to Joan, but you may still be dealing with Deceit and you might not have noticed until the next video filming that I was missing at all." Anxiety dared to meet his softened gaze, "I know you don't have any hard feelings towards me, and you wouldn't accuse any of us of something like that without thinking it through multiple times and deeming it worthy of the risk." The gentle words struck a chord with the dark trait, how could he deserve this kind of praise when he had done so much to purposely inflict pain on the others. Whether he had been thinking clearly or not, nothing could have prepared him for what the moral aspect said next, "you used to be friends with Deceit, didn't you?"

Now Virgil's head shot up to look at him, and he was perfectly aware of the stunned gazes of the other two trained on him. He knew there was no way to get out of an explanation now, so taking a deep breath, he began, and prepared himself for whatever insults would be thrown at him afterwards. "Yes…we _used_ to be friends." He spat the word _used_ with such venom that it caught even him off guard. "There was a time, before you three accepted me as one of the mains, that we worked together. He treated me with more respect than anyone else at the time." Anxiety paused momentarily as he realized what he had just implied about the others. Logan took a step back as if he had been struck by a physical blow, Roman wore an expression that reflected his indigence and shame, and tears had made their way to Patton's eyes. Before any of them had a chance to make some sort of sappy apology he continued, "I'm not proud of how I acted when I worked with him. I would use my powers to cause Thomas to be anxious…which in turn gave Deceit the leverage he needed to take power away from any other trait he could. Then, I was just jealous of the way everyone else was treated; I wanted the same respect the rest of you had, and…well obviously I didn't go about that the right way. It wasn't until I began appearing in the videos and Thomas started helping us to get along with one another that I understood exactly what I had done." Virgil let his gaze fall back to the floor, "Deceit asked me at one point, over a year ago, why I'd stopped helping him in the same way that I had before. I tried to make him see reason and help him to come to the same conclusion that I had…you can't demand respect, you have to earn it. As you can probably guess, he didn't take that well; but I never expected him to come back and try to take his anger with me out on any of you." The dark facet debated skipping over the details, but decided if Deceit were to come back, the others would need all the help they could get in trying to stop his schemes. "He's prideful, trust me when I say if you have to deal with him, that's the first thing you need to know. When I denied his request to continue giving him power just for the sake of hurting others, it didn't take him long to turn on me, calling me a coward or a push-over for what I was trying to do. That was something, since I had nothing else to go on…I just assumed friends treated one another that way, demanding respect, insulting, and taking advantage of each other." He looked at each of them apologetically, "that in no way justifies how I treated all of you…and I understand if you hate me for it-"

"Hate you? Why would we hate you for that?" The Prince's surprised tone caught him off guard. "You just said you had nothing else to go on…and judging by the way I treated after you started showing up in the videos, it's hardly surprising that you acted the way you did." A moment of sadness filled the silence between the two of them, "I'm a prince, I should look out for the well-beings of all my subjects…and I chose to treat you with hatred, when that was the last thing you needed. It's no wonder you consider Patton to be your best friend…he was the only one to ever show you what true friendship was, he was kind to you from the start and no matter what you said or did; he never stopped showing you that same kindness."

"What Roman says is correct, even I was wary when your appearances first began. I wasn't certain of how your presence would affect the dynamic of the debates, but it wasn't until later on, that I came to understand that you were there for the same reason we were…to learn." Anxiety hadn't expected such a deep response from the logical side, but in a way he was grateful for the respect he had managed to gain from his friends since he had begun showing up in the videos.

Patton put his hand on Virgil's shoulder; a gesture he would have hated in the past, but now understood that it was simply a genuine way to convey good will. "I just wish I had known sooner how you felt, or even known that you were a main trait, I would have reached out to you if I had." Morality smiled at each of them warmly, "know this though, you're one of us now, you're a valid part of this team. You put forth the effort to try and befriend us, so it would be disgraceful for us to not try and do the same." Unable to form words, the youngest aspect merely gave his friend a look of gratitude, hoping it was enough to translate how he truly felt. The eldest of the four seemed to understand as he beamed back at him, "and maybe, one day, if we choose to treat Deceit and the others with kindness, they will figure out the same lessons you did kiddo."

Relieved that the others didn't hate him for the mistakes of his past, Virgil looked to each of them in turn before letting his gaze rest on Patton. "Hopefully, one day they can."


	7. Chapter 7: Harsh Storm

Virgil sat in his usual place on the steps as Logan and Roman continued to bicker, they had been at each other for days, to the point that Thomas had called them, along with the moral side and himself to try and sort through the situation. To be honest, he had no idea what had the two so riled up, then again, he hadn't really had the time to pay that close of attention to the arguing duo.

He had been focused on more important matters as of late; rain had been lashing at the apartment for days, and what had been forecasted as a tropical storm had turned into a category three hurricane before it had even hit the coast line. Now Thomas and everyone else in the surrounding area were completely cut off by the intense weather. Anxiety had been working overtime since the prediction had changed; in trying to keep the others safe, while also doing his best to keep their host calm in case the situation became dire.

He'd tried to instill some sort of escape plan into their host's mind, but it seemed that the others weren't as concerned, and merely wanted to focus on their petty disputes, and why would they care; it wasn't their job to _worry_. Despite that, it was clear that being stuck in the house was beginning to take its toll on the traits; all of them, with the exception of Patton, had become increasingly sharp with one another and quicker to anger. Overall, he felt bad for his cheery counterpart, who had all but become the moderator of even the smallest debates, to keep them from developing into something similar to what the logical and fanciful aspects were doing now.

Shifting his focus, the darker facet was attempting to pay attention to the topic at hand, instead of the howling wind and rolling thunder outside. "Being stuck indoors, don't you think it would be of most use for Thomas to work on more important things, rather than be permitted to dream his life away?" Logan adjusted his tie at the end of his statement.

"I didn't know that coming up with ideas for videos counted as _'dreaming his life away!'_ " The Prince mimicked the tone of the side he was fighting against, "besides, what do you suggest he do instead? The internet is down and the power has been flickering, so it's not like he can really get much else done!"

The factual persona rolled his eyes, "there are plenty of tasks that need to be done, honestly, look around, this place is a mess."

Thomas didn't look too pleased with the most recent comment, and Morality was simply uncomfortable with the disagreement. The two silent characters shared a knowing glance; this was the exact kind of argument that Virgil used to have with Roman, but with them both being so up in arms; there was nothing anyone else could do to calm them down until the dispute had run its course.

A sharp crack of lightning outside caused them to jump, the lights blinked out for a moment before coming back to life, and jarred them all into a stunned quiet. The bolt had been closer than any of the others, and it seemed now that the traits who had previously been ignoring the real issue, were now coming to terms with just how serious it was. That realization clearly had a profound effect on their host, seeing as he suddenly didn't seem to care at all about the bickering, instead training his eyes on the window in the kitchen.

The feeling of panic crashed over him like a tsunami, the fear of the others was causing Thomas to become more uneasy by the second. Shifting his gaze, Virgil glared at the others, as a warning of what they were doing. Logan and Roman caught on quickly, but Patton was focused on the blinds behind him, perhaps it wasn't the best idea to have him standing so close to one of the doors. While the online personality was still distracted, the youngest emotion slowly stood and walked past Princey to his friend.

Placing his hand on his shoulder, the eldest whipped around to face him. Keeping his voice low, so as not to alert their host, he spoke to the terrified facet, "you need to get away from the door. Come over here and sit on the stairs with me." Without giving him a chance to protest, Anxiety began to guide him away from the threshold and back to where he usually resided.

As they settled, Thomas was able to pull his eyes away from the impending rain beyond the safety of the walls and registered the absence of his moral side, "what happened to Patton?"

"I'm over here kiddo, we thought it would be a bit safer if I wasn't standing in front of the back door." Their host cast his gaze to where the trait in question was now sitting a few steps above his gloomier counterpart. He slowly nodded in agreement as the other two regained their bearings and continued to argue.

Having more to worry about wasn't something that Thomas needed at the moment, but judging from the fact that the sense of panic slackened, it was clear that the heated debate was helping to distract him from the storm. Begrudgingly Anxiety kept his mouth shut, if the online personality wasn't as scared, it would make his job of watching out for any danger that the weather may cause a little easier.

Their host's focus continued to shift back and forth over the course of the next hour, every time the power would blink, a gust of wind would cause rain to lash at the windows, or a few minutes of hail would pelt the roof. However, the other aspects had stopped being serious about their altercation a while ago, instead using the most ridiculous topics they could come up with to pull Thomas back to the conversation and keep him distracted.

Another fifteen minutes went by and for the moment, the focus was on the physical embodiments of his personality, allowing Virgil to be somewhat more aware of his surroundings. A soft cracking above them drew his attention away from the others; it wasn't the same as the distant thunder or any of the other sounds caused by the storm. Discreetly casting his eyes upwards, he noticed a fissure in the ceiling that had not been there a few moments ago.

Dread caused a chill to rush down his spine, as if someone had draped a cold washcloth across the back of his neck. The dark figure had been counting each time he'd heard one of the shingles blow off the roof, and now he was aware that the damage had become substantial enough to cause a hazard to them.

The place where the roof was losing its structural integrity was just above their host, but in the area between where each of the sides were standing, making it unlikely that any of the others would be severely hurt when it collapsed. Therefore, he concentrated on the one who was at the most risk; but kept his gaze trained on the growing fracture. Anxiety cut off whatever it was that Roman had been saying, "Thomas you need to step back," his voice was cold and with the same intensity that it had had when he was trying to get the others out of his room.

Each of them turned to look at him in confusion, their host in particular, "what? What do you mean?"

Using his powers to give him a sense of urgency, the youngest facet let his voice rise into the silence that his first statement had created, "back up…now!"

Cautiously their host began moving backwards, unaware of the danger, instead seeming to think he had said something to anger him, "did I…did I do something wrong?"

He wasn't moving fast enough, the ceiling was beginning to cave in, and if he didn't get out of the way, he could be seriously injured by the falling debris. "Move back!" As Virgil yelled the words, he lunged at Thomas, using his forearm to strike him across the chest. The online personality stumbled backwards from the blow and tripped over the coffee table, landing on his back between it and the sofa. The others gasped in shock at the violent reaction, obviously unaware of why he had attacked their host, but it was enough; he was out of harm's way. Knowing that, the youngest trait jumped towards where Morality normally would have been standing, in an attempt to get himself out of danger. However, he wasn't fast enough this time; the support beams holding up the plaster roofing gave way, and the wreckage came crashing down. A large piece of wood from one of the beams fell against his back, knocking him to the floor in the process, pinning him there. Putting his arms across the back of his head, he could feel the searing pain in one of them as he did so, and tried as best he could to protect himself as the rest of the mortar and splinters rained down around him. Anxiety was hardly aware of the others' shocked and worried exclamations, as he stifled a reaction to the piercing pain he felt in his back, arm, and chest, and his vision slowly faded to black.

Patton couldn't believe his eyes as Virgil rushed forwards, knocking their host halfway across the room. No matter how angry he had been in the past, whether that was angled at Roman or Deceit, he had never physically attacked anyone else. Without warning the darker character jumped towards the back door as the moral facet heard a groaning above them, suddenly he couldn't see any of the others through the falling debris and dust that it stirred up. He now understood what his counterpart had done; he hadn't been trying to hurt Thomas, quite the opposite, he'd been trying to save his life.

As the gasps of shock subsided, Logan's voice pierced through the powdered plaster that still hung thickly in the air, "Is anyone hurt?"

Morality held back a cough, "I'm okay kiddo."

Another's tone rose up, clearly winded from a strong impact, "I'm alright…thanks to Virgil."

There was a long moment of silence, which was only broken by the occasional piece of the ceiling falling loose and the rain that now poured freely into the living room. As the air began to clear, logic's silhouette was slightly visible off to his left now, "Roman, Virgil, are you two all right?"

The Prince's shaky call caused Patton to freeze in his tracks, "I'm okay, but I'm not so sure Virgil is, he got caught in the collapse."

"What happened?" Thomas and Logan both sounded shocked, while the father figure was too upset to speak.

As more of the dust settled, he was able to make out the shape of the fanciful side on his knees, trying to shift some of the rubble. "He jumped for the backdoor; where Patton usually stands, but one of the support beams caught him on the back…help me get him out!" The other three uninjured individuals quickly but carefully picked their way to where Roman was trying to help their friend. "Patton, Thomas, you two look for the other end of this beam and help me lift it! Logan, you get Virgil out of the way once we do, and let us know when it's safe to put it down again!"

Before the moral figment had time to think, he was side-by-side with his host, digging through the soaked plaster and splinters to find the other end of the piece of wood. Neither seemed to care or even notice the rain that was now soaking them both.

After what felt like an eternity they uncovered what they hoped was the beam they were looking for, and Thomas called out to his creative trait, "we found it!"

"Okay, on my count lift it as high as you can!" Morality had never seen the second-youngest look so frightened, which made him uneasy, would Virgil be okay? "One…two…three…lift!" The large piece of wood was extremely heavy but together, the three of them managed to get it about a foot and a half above where it had been resting, and hold it there.

The seconds went by slowly, and the only reason Patton could deal with the pain of holding so much weight was because he knew it was the only way he could help his son. Just when he thought they wouldn't be able to keep it elevated for much longer the logical aspect's tone broke the silence, "You can put it down now." In unison, they let go of the beam and it fell to the ground with a thud. He answered the next question before it was even asked, "It's shallow, but he is breathing!" The father figure nearly fell to the floor at the sight of Virgil lying unconscious in front of the factual and fanciful facets, his jacket torn and covered in crushed plaster, and his arm twisted in an odd direction. A force braced his shoulder, he didn't have to look over; he knew it was Thomas who had caught him. Slowly he managed to stand on his own two feet; he had to be strong for Anxiety, and made his way over to the others, their host following in close pursuit.

It was clear that Logan had taken control from Roman, their arguments in the past, because now the situation required a leader capable of staying calm and giving clear and precise instructions. They watched in silence as Logic removed the darker persona's jacket and gently pressed on each of the bones that could have been affected by the collapse. Morality couldn't help but notice the horizontal scars on his friend's arms and knew he would talk to him about them later, but for now there were more important matters to attend to. As the teacher continued, he spoke, not looking away from his patient, "Thomas I need a bowl of warm water, two cloths, rubbing alcohol and any other first-aid supplies you have!" Under the stress of the situation even Logan's professionalism was beginning to crack, but their host did as he was asked. "We need to stop this rain from pouring in here, Roman, Patton I need you two to find a way to do that."

He had no idea of how to go about the task, but the creative side was thankfully the one he was working with. With a snap of his fingers, a large tarp and a few other supplies appeared on the sofa. Standing on any surface they knew would bear their weight, they made their way around the room and fastened the thin plastic over the area in such a way that the water ran off into the gutter over the backdoor.

As the pair of them jumped down off of the coffee table, Morality watched Thomas run past them with everything the logical trait had asked for. He took the items and with steady hands began cleaning off and bandaging any cuts or lacerations. While he worked, the others stood looking on helplessly as moment after moment ticked by. Once the surface wounds were taken care of, he reached for the ace bandages and started wrapping a make-shift sling around Virgil's right arm.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" Patton hadn't even realized their host was in tears until his voice caught as he asked the question.

Not taking his eyes off of Anxiety, Logan answered with a quiet voice, "yes he'll be okay. His right arm is broken in two places, and it would seem there is a large fracture in one of his collar-bones, and possibly a few broken ribs. None of the bones in his back are broken however, only bruised; that's a good sign, and his breathing has steadied and deepened." They each held their breath as he continued, "and thankfully he must have still been conscious when he hit the floor, because he put his arms over his head, so there is no damage in any way to his skull…had he been any further from the door…" He trailed off obviously not wanting to say what he was thinking.

"The beam would have hit his head…and it probably would have killed him, wouldn't it?" Princey was the one to pick up where his logical counterpart had left off. With a nod of agreement implying he was correct, he looked at his feet. "I saw him dart for safety after knocking Thomas out of the way…I watched the beam fall on him…and when he didn't get back up…"

Logan looked up at him, "don't feel guilty Roman. If you had tried to stop that piece of wood from hitting him, you could have been injured too, and besides, he's going to be fine. He just needs some time to rest." Casting his gaze around at the others, his tone changed from comforting back to professional, "We need to get him on his back, it's putting strain on the fracture in his collarbone for him to be lying like this." Without having to be asked, Roman and Patton both moved to help, together, the two of them, with directions from the third were able to gently move their friend off the floor and to the couch, where they laid him on his back.

After that it was a waiting game, each of them seemed to be on edge, trying to look out for any danger, because Virgil wasn't awake to do so. Meanwhile, the wind whipped at the tarp that had been placed over the hole in the roof, and multiple times the fanciful side had had to get up and re-secure it.

Knowing how much Anxiety hated not having his jacket, and with his new one ruined, Morality briefly returned to the mind-palace. He made his way upstairs and stopped in front of an all black door, bracing himself he entered the room. He knew he didn't have long, he couldn't risk letting the room get to him without the youngest aspect being there to get him out, but he couldn't help but marvel at what he saw. Instead of the cobweb covered, black room he had seen when they had come to find him, the room now took on colors of blue and purple as well. There were more pictures on the walls too, stopping to look at one of them he couldn't help but smile. It was a picture that Logan had taken on Patton's birthday, the three in the photo had on party hats, and he was being held in the air by Roman and Virgil. One of the few times they had worked together with no quarrel between them, and in the bottom right corner was a caption, a line the logical facet had said when taking the picture. _"It's Patton's birthday, and suddenly I'm the last mature adult left in this household."_

Shifting his eyes to another photo, he saw one of all four of them standing together in the commons; it was taken just after the _Fitting In_ video. Princey had insisted on having the picture made and given to each of them to commemorate the costume change, but as he had later said to him, it was also to commemorate Virgil truly being part of the group. That was something he apparently had figured out considering the photograph was in a frame that had the word _Family_ written at the bottom.

The moral side could have stayed there all day looking at the multitudes of pictures that were littered across the walls and surfaces, but he knew he had to be quick. Looking over to the hooks hanging on the closet door, he found what he had come into the room for. Picking up Anxiety's old black and grey hoodie, he synced back into the real world.

A stunned look from Logan expressed how he disagreed with Patton taking such a risk, but he didn't say anything about it as he took the jacket and laid it next to their friend. He was helping Roman and Thomas to try and clean up as much of the mess as they could so Morality joined them. Picking up clumps of wet plaster and particle board, and placing them in garbage bags that they would take out when the weather cleared up a bit. There were no words spoken, no slights, no jokes, just the sounds of the storm outside as they worked in silence. When they had gotten the bulk of the mess cleaned up, the four of them worked to roll the beam that had injured the anxious aspect to one side of the room so it would no longer be a hazard to anyone. After that Logic tended to each of their hands, pulling out any splinters they may have gotten from cleaning up the wreck of what had once been the ceiling.

Patton had stepped up to take the splinters from Logan's hands while Roman and Thomas stood in the kitchen discussing better ideas for fixing the roof for the time being. Just as he was removing the last of the tiny pieces of wood from his counterpart's hands, he heard a sharp intake of breath from the sofa. Dropping the tweezers, both the moral and factual facets quickly made their way to their friend's side.

He looked up at them, fear glittering behind his eyes, "w-what happened?"

Logan began his explanation immediately, "one of the support beams came down on your back and-"

"N-No, that's not what I meant," he winced as he tried to sigh. "I know what happened to me…what I want to know is; what happened to Thomas and Roman, are they okay?"

Morality answered quickly, "yes, they're both fine." He paused briefly, "Virgil…you saved Thomas's life." The look of relief on Anxiety's face was better than any gift he could have given him.

"Good, if Thomas is safe…then I don't mind being injured." As he spoke, Logan made his way into the kitchen to get the others.

Patton looked at him in confusion, "what do you mean kiddo?"

The darker side seemed to understand what he was asking, but took a few slow breaths before replying. "I mean, if I succeeded in doing my job, in making sure that Thomas was safe…then that means I can constitute the injuries. Since he's okay…I can dull the pain by thinking about why I'm hurt…I got hurt saving his life, if you ask me…that's worth the pain, don't you agree?"

The moral trait's vision was blurred by tears, Virgil really had come around, he didn't want to hurt, or let anyone else get hurt anymore, and that meant more to him than he could ever say. "Of course I agree son…you know we'd all lay down our lives for each other if it came down to it."

He winced as he tried to chuckle, "well I came pretty close to doing that today…I just hope Thomas isn't angry with me for attacking him."

"Angry? You saved my life, how could I be angry with you for that?" Morality turned to see the person in question standing in the entrance of the hall, with Logan and Roman just behind him, "and for the record, I don't consider someone knocking me out of harm's way an attack."

Anxiety closed his eyes briefly, "well that's a relief."

"You had us worried there for a moment Hot Topic." There was no indication of a slight in Princey's voice, only light-hearted banter.

Virgil shifted his gaze to look at the aspect he had at a time, always been against, and spoke with the same joking tone, "you worried? That's a first Sir Sing-A-Lot."

Roman was clearly amused by the comeback, but took on a more concerned demeanor. "In all seriousness though…" He stopped for a moment, his voice much quieter as he continued, "I'm glad you're okay."

The dark aspect smiled in his snarky way, "what was that?"

"You heard me perfectly well, I'm not repeating myself." While seeming indignant, Patton knew that over time the two had become friends, but the fanciful facet wouldn't admit it if he didn't have to; and, neither would Anxiety now that he thought about it.

Looking over to Logan, the youngest persona used his dry humor to try and make a difficult question, a little easier to answer, another sign that he really did care about them. "So teach, what's the damage?"

"I'm taking it you mean about yourself and not the ceiling, well you have a fractured collar-bone, your arm is broken in two places, and you more than likely have a couple of cracked ribs. Your back, neck, and skull however, seem to be fine." Logic clearly knew as well as Morality, that Virgil wouldn't want the truth sugar-coated, but Thomas looked ashamed, as if the injuries were somehow his fault.

"That's all…well I'm in for a rough couple of months aren't I?" The sarcasm was thick in his tone, and as their host took a breath to speak, Anxiety beat him to it. "I know what you're thinking, because if it was the other way around…and it almost was, I would be thinking the same thing. You have no reason to feel guilty about what happened; it's my job to keep you safe…and as I told Patton, the fact that you are safe, makes the injuries worthwhile."

The online personality looked close to tears, "thanks Virge…still, I shouldn't have doubted you. I thought you were angry with me…when in reality, as always; you were just looking out for my well-being. If I had just moved back like you said…"

"I'd probably be dead," there was no hint of joking in his voice now, and his gaze was just as serious.

Thomas looked taken aback, "wh-what do you mean?"

"Think about it for a second Thomas, if you had moved back like I said, when the ceiling caved-in, you would have been the only one out of my sight. The one of us who's life matters the most, because if something happens to you, well it happens to all of us." He stopped, to take a breath, "if you had moved back, I would have lunged for you anyway, because I knew you were the only one in any real danger, and that would have put more distance between me and the backdoor, which is what I jumped for to try and avoid the collapse. I was still conscious when I hit the floor; do you really think I didn't know how close that beam was to killing me, if you had heeded my warning, there's no way I could have gotten out of the way in time." All of them were in a stunned silence at his words, "I don't say that to make you upset, but know this, if I can't see or hear you…I can't protect you, I realized my fault as I moved to knock you out of the way. When I turned to move away myself, I knew that beam was going to come down on me, and that's when I figured out, that in my desperation to keep you safe, I could have gotten myself killed. That's something I have to work on, tuning my fight or flight reflexes, not only to keep you all safe, but myself as well."

All of them were too shocked to say anything, not only had dark figure just admitted, that he did indeed care about all of them, but he had also admitted he was flawed, and moreover, he had just implied that he was okay with dying, but that wasn't entirely true. He didn't fear for his own life, instead for the others', knowing his death would leave them defenseless, and he was right. None of them had noticed that the roof was going to cave-in; they had been too busy arguing or trying to keep Thomas calm; meanwhile, the youngest had been doing all those things, as well as paying close attention to his surroundings.

Had he not been injured, they probably would have tacked hugged Anxiety, but each showed restraint in their own way. The moral side tried to voice his thoughts, but couldn't quite get his vocal chords to work, "V-Virgil…"

The trait in question looked at them each in turn, "okay you guys need to lighten up, because, worrying about what could have happened is my job. I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but you need to focus on what actually happened, not what could have happened." Morality began to giggle at the irony of who had just told them not to worry, and it wasn't long Roman joined in. Within the span of a few moments they were all laughing, Logan trying to stifle any show of emotion, and Anxiety who wasn't really trying at all, but was often cut off by a wince of pain.

It had been nearly three months since the harsh storm had caused the ceiling collapse; and no new Sanders Sides videos had gone up, so as not to worry the fans about Virgil's injuries. He had told the others that he didn't mind them making a few videos without him, but they wouldn't hear of it, claiming that it wouldn't be the same if they weren't all there. Therefore, the online personality had blamed the lack of uploads on the repairs to the roof taking longer than expected, but over time the anxious trait had grown restless. He had been bedridden for weeks after the incident, pain searing at him like hot coals across his chest, and if he had to guess, he would say he had broken at least 3 of his ribs. That was not to mention he hated having the others wait on him, but it wasn't like he'd had much of a choice.

Then there was the loneliness, Virgil liked being alone most of the time, but he hadn't realized how much he was actually in the commons with the others when he was well, and even if he wasn't talking, their presence was comforting to some extent. Anxiety understood that none of the traits could stay in his room though, so he only saw them for short periods of time throughout the day. Thomas however, wasn't affected by his room, and when he could spare the time, would come to the mind-palace and sit with him.

Overall, he wasn't happy with the predicament, the only consoling factor of the whole situation, was that he had indeed helped to save Thomas's, and by extension, all of the others' lives as well. That was the only thought that had kept him from going insane over the course of the agonizing weeks. After a while though, he was able to move around a bit, and spent most of his days on the couch in the common room, using that time to talk to his friends, and was actually able to come to a better understanding with them. Patton would talk to him and make puns from the kitchen as he made dinner, Logan would explain different scientific facts from whatever he was studying, and Roman would bounce ideas off him before taking them to their host.

Eventually, one morning, Logic deemed him well, and explained that any lingering pain would be from the lack of muscle use over the last few months. Be that as it may, Virgil was just glad that he wouldn't be confined to his bed or laying on the sofa anymore. He actually spent most of the day doing, or offering to do the others' chores, just to work off some of the energy he had from being an invalid for so long, ignoring the protests of pain in his legs. Seeing how much he had already done, Morality had refused to let him do the dishes after dinner, and insisted that even though he was no longer hurt, he didn't need to overdo it, and told him to get some rest.

Sitting on the sofa, and scrolling through Tumblr, Anxiety began to worry, now that he was better, the others might not continue to talk and work with him the way they had when he was injured. He stared at one of the walls as the thoughts rushed through his mind, and he didn't realize that his hands, which were still grasping his phone, slowly fell to his lap.

"Hey…are you okay kiddo?" He jumped, he hadn't heard Patton turn off the tap or make his way into the living room, and suddenly he noticed that his vision was blurred with tears. Quickly wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, he nodded. "That was rhetorical son…I meant what's wrong?"

Virgil took a deep breath, glad that the motion no longer sent excruciating pain through his chest, "just thinking, that's all."

The father figure clearly didn't buy into his answer, "you've had three months to think, and in all that time, you didn't look as terrified as you do right now." The younger aspect looked back to his phone, not wanting to confess what had him so worked up, but it was obvious the elder wasn't going to allow that. "Virge, I know something's bothering you…your job may be to notice everything to keep us safe, but my job is to pick up on social cues and other's emotions, so that Thomas can react accordingly. Do you think I didn't see you wipe the tears from your eyes just now?"

He glanced over as Patton sat down on the edge of the couch; there was no way to lie to him, "I…I just…I feel like I've grown closer to you three over the last few weeks. Even though I wasn't able to do anything, you guys still went out of your way to make me feel included, whether that was just talking to me or working with me to come up with ideas or ways to act on them." He paused for a moment, trying not to let the fear he felt seep into his voice, "and now that I'm well again…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You're afraid we'll stop talking to you, and things will go back to the way they were before you got hurt?" Virgil looked up at him in shock, he had never accounted for how attentive the moral facet could be sometimes; when it came down to it, he could read others like a book. Nodding slowly he continued, "kiddo, even if we wanted to, I don't think things could go back to the way they were before. All that time you spent talking with us or listening to us, strengthened the bonds we have, and from what I've seen, it would be difficult to reverse those changes."

Sighing he forced himself to speak, "how? I almost fade into a shadow when the three of you are together; it often feels like I'm not even there."

"Now we both know that's not quite true, even if we are all in the same room, we are aware of you, but you have made it pretty clear to us in the past, that you weren't really up for joining in on the conversation. We didn't address you, because we thought you wanted us to keep our distance, but I will tell you some things that the others have told me. Logan has said on multiple occasions, that it's nice for him to have someone to have an intellectual conversation with. Roman also made a point to explain to me…because I think he was a bit embarrassed to tell you himself, that most of the ideas that you helped him to sort though, actually ended up being used, and that made it easier for him to expand on them and come up with new ones. Then there's me, I always enjoy brightening someone's day with a ridiculous pun, and I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as you did when you were injured. I wasn't the only one who got you to smile either, I noticed you stifle a laugh when Logan was finally able to use the word _infinitesimal_ correctly, or the snarky grins when you and Roman would get into some light-hearted debate over an outrageous idea." Anxiety dared to lift his head, "Son, we know you care about us, and we care about you too, it just took us a while to figure out the best ways to express that. I do honestly believe that if you let us, we will continue to talk to you the same way we did when you were injured. To be honest, it was never the injuries that caused us to talk to you in the first place…you had been reclused to your room for so long before you were able to move around at all, and when you were finally able to come join us in the commons, it was you who started the conversations, something that initially surprised all of us. Either way, we were glad to be able to talk to you again…I know it must have been lonesome, not being able to have the rest of us come visit when you were bedridden, but that spurred you to be more social with us when you weren't. How we treat you from here on out depends on how you want us to, if you want us to keep talking to you the same way we have been, just continue to start and react to conversations the same way you did when you were hurt. Whether or not you have a sling on your arm doesn't affect the relations you have with us."

Patton knew Virgil understood as he nodded in agreement, but didn't have time to respond before Princey poked his head out from the staircase, "hey, do you guys think Thomas could do a front flip from the top of the stairs if he placed his mattress at the bottom?" He looked thoughtfully down the steps, "hmm…perhaps I should try it first!" With that he disappeared back onto the second floor, presumably to go and get his mattress.

Anxiety scrambled to get up from the couch and ran after him, "Roman! So help me if you try to flip down these stairs!"

"Oh lighten up Hot Topic! It'll be fun!" Morality followed them to the base of the steps to help his son. He paused however, because something told him that the fanciful side had only made the suggestion so the youngest would try to stop him.

"No it won't! You're going to get yourself killed!" The darker trait disappeared into the hall above him.

Suddenly Logan's tone joined into the fray of steps, "what are you two doing?" Muffled words must have held some sort of answer, because he continued, "it could be possible. Considering the stairs are around twelve feet high and about ten feet in length from top to bottom, if you were sure to land on the bend where Virgil sits during videos, and not on your neck, you could be safe." At the final statement, Patton began to make his way to join the others, knowing the Prince wasn't really was serious about the idea.

"Don't encourage him!" The father figure heard Anxiety's call as he reached the top, and just in time to see Roman fall against the wall next to his bedroom door, unable to speak through his laughter. The youngest merely looked confused at the change in demeanor, which only served to make the creative aspect more hysterical, causing even Logic to get to the point where he was trying to stifle a smile.

Slowly as he regained his bearings from the hilarity, Princey addressed the anxious facet, "p-perhaps it's not such a good _idea._ " He drew out the word _'idea,'_ and Virgil seemed to pick up on what Morality had guessed from the start.

"Wait, this was all a joke?" There was amusement behind the shock in his statement.

The three looked to the one who had come up with the idea, "Patton told us while you were offering to do all of our chores today, that you may feel like we wouldn't look to you as much now that you had healed." He paused, clearly trying not to start laughing again, "so together we came up with this insane idea, to show you, that we really do listen, and take your input into account." He glanced to the other two, "like I said, Patton was the one who noticed how you felt, I came up with the idea, and then Logan actually measured the stairs…which wasn't necessary, I'm not really going to try and do a flip down them."

"Well I wasn't going to give inaccurate information," It looked to him as if Logic wasn't even trying to stop himself from smiling now.

Virgil turned to look at the moral side, "you knew how I felt even before I did?"

He pulled his son into an embrace, "I told you, my role is to pick up on how others feel, of course I did kiddo."

As he pulled away, Anxiety turned to face the other two, "thanks guys."

Roman seemed happy that his plan had indeed worked, "you're one of us Virge, nothing's going to change that." At that he pulled the younger into a hug as well, and without a second thought, the other two joined as well, making sure Virgil would never again doubt that he was a part of the family.


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Nightmares

Patton paced in circles around the commons area, he hadn't heard from Logan in days, since the logical side had chosen to lock himself in his room, in order to get his work done. While that wasn't necessarily uncommon, there was something different about this particular situation. In times past, he had at least allowed Morality to bring him meals, but now he wasn't even accepting that, he kept his door locked, and wouldn't open it, despite their best efforts. His absence had become so prolonged, that even Roman had taken notice and joined in on trying to help; coming up with ideas on how to lure their friend out so they could see what had him so busy.

The eldest trait was aware that the intellectual aspect would recluse himself to maintain focus when Thomas was busy, but it had never for this long, especially without eating, and that was not to mention that that it had also been brought to the attention of the father figure that he wasn't sleeping either. Virgil, upon request, had explained that during the late hours in which the others usually slept, the light which shown from beneath Logic's door was never extinguished, nor had he been spotted leaving his room.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs jarred him from his thoughts, and caused him to jump from his place near the sofa. The moral facet immediately felt guilty as his heart dropped, he wasn't unhappy with Anxiety's appearance; he had just hoped it would be Logan, finished with whatever he was working on.

Shaking off the feelings, he looked over to the newcomer, faking a wide smile, and cheery disposition, "what's up kiddo?"

The darker persona glanced over to him, his eyes looked dull with exhaustion, but in the same breath, clear and observational. Making it more than likely that he was doing what he did best, checking for discrepancies. "You know you're supposed to be working on that, right?"

Patton tried to hide his shame as the question struck home with him; it had become apparent in one of the more recent _Sanders Sides_ videos that he often covered up his real feelings in an attempt to be the happy persona everyone perceived him as. Recently however, he had been attempting to be more open about his negative emotions with the others, but it was too late to take it back now, "working on what son?"

The youngest of the four looked at him, his brow furrowing, eyes suddenly taking on a new spark of determination, "you know exactly what. You're worried about Logan, but you're trying to mask it with a smile." He felt even worse about his continued lie, he was feeding into a part of himself he didn't like, and besides that, Virgil could see through almost any façade in seconds.

Morality finally let his happy demeanor drop, allowing what he really felt to show, "you're right…sorry about that, I shouldn't have lied to you."

The side dressed in black and purple merely shrugged as he stepped further into the room the determination now dissipating, "no harm done." Casting his gaze around again, the anxious trait was probably taking in details Patton couldn't dream of seeing on his own, but the observation he made was a simple, "I'm taking it you haven't heard anything from the others."

Just as the lighter character had been working on being honest about his emotions, his darker counterpart had been trying to not be as harsh spoken, while still staying true to his own personality, so he knew the inquiry had been about Logic alone. Still, in an attempt to work with his own issues and not seem as mean or excluding, he had expanded his question to Princey as well. He acknowledged his effort by going with the conversation, "no I haven't…have you?'

Sadly, he knew the answer before it was given to him, "I saw Roman earlier, but I can't say the same for Logan." Even though his main focus was on the rationale in question, he couldn't help but continue to notice how tired Anxiety looked. Obviously, he had put on more eye-shadow to mask the dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders were hunched forward as if he couldn't muster the energy to stand up straight.

"Virge...you should get some sleep," Patton continued before a protest could be made, placing a hand on the shoulder of the younger, "I know you want to try and figure out this situation as much as I do...but you can't help anyone if you're asleep on your feet."

The darkly dressed emotion shook his head, "danger doesn't sleep, so neither can I." Even though it was the same reasoning he always used when he couldn't sleep, this time it sounded forced as if he were trying not to rest, as opposed to being unable to.

"We both know that's not entirely true kiddo," he paused for a moment, trying to come up with a compromise. "Why don't you try and get some sleep now, I'll keep watch and wake you before I go to bed...how does that sound?" Virgil didn't seem too pleased with the idea, but it looked as if he was too worn out to try and find a way around the deal.

Judging by the way the anxious aspect was standing, using the railing of the stairs to brace himself, Morality guessed that there had been a longer lapse of time since he had slept than Logan. "All right...but just for a few hours, and you'd better wake me up by sunset."

Walking his son back to his room, he glanced towards second-eldest's door, "I'll wake you before I go to bed, that was the deal." The youngest facet rolled his eyes but walked into his corner of the mind-palace without another word. Taking a deep breath the moral embodiment strode up to the threshold leading to Logic's part of the mindscape. The four knocks on the wooden surface echoed through the hall, but there was no response. He knew it was a long shot, but he worried about his friend.

The sun had descended below the figurative horizon; the sunset was merely a visual representation of Thomas's sense of time. The clock now chimed eleven, and the other sides had tried on numerous occasions throughout the day to draw him from his room, but he couldn't let his focus be swayed. Somehow he had managed to get dreadfully behind in his work, he had no idea what had caused it, if it was a sudden change in Thomas's schedule, or something he had overlooked. Either way, he knew he had to get caught up soon; that meant he couldn't be distracted or disrupted. The intellectual trait knew he needed to sleep and eat, but he couldn't risk letting anymore work pile up, even if he was causing the others to worry. He knew they had good intentions, and just wanted what was best for him, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made to insure things went smoothly.

Logan's normally well-kept and organized room was now anything but that, the carpet and his bed, along with his desks had disappeared beneath a sea of papers. Pens now drained of their ink and crumpled worksheets filled the trash can and littered the floor around it. His handwriting had become progressively sloppier as the factual aspect grew more exhausted, only slowing the rate at which he could get his responsibilities finished. Moving his writing utensil across the paper, he ignored the protesting pain of writer's cramp, and aching of his head from eye-strain.

When Logic was done with the worksheet, he slid it to the side, and allowed himself a few seconds to breathe as he cleaned off his glasses. With the moment of reprieve coming to a close, he placed his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose, but nearly yelped at what he saw. Despite the white papers that covered nearly every surface and his insistence on proper lighting, his room had grown almost as dark as Virgil's. All of the lights were still on, but an impending shadow had covered the area.

He took a deep breath to calm himself; there had to be a logical explanation for whatever was going on. His thoughts were cut off abruptly by some sort of movement in his peripheral vision; whipping around, he tried to get a better look at the intruder.

He expected to see one of the other sides, who had finally picked the lock on the door to gain access, but just as he was about to reprimand them, he stopped. The person who stood in the corner was cloaked in shadow. So much so, that he was unable to discern the identity of the trespasser.

The rational persona sighed, "I do not see the humor in this, who's here?" There was no response, "quit fooling around, I need to get back to work!"

Whichever of the other three, who had somehow found their way into his corner of the mind-palace, didn't move, nor speak. He was like a darkened statue, who cast his gaze down at the floor. He wasn't causing a disruption, therefore, Logan decided it would be best to ignore the situation and return to his work. This had just been another set-back, and one that he couldn't afford, so he dare not delay any longer with whatever kind of game was being played.

Just as he moved to pick his pen up once more, a hushed voice came from the direction in which he had been looking only moments before. "None of them care about you...you know that don't you?"

Now the logical facet was even more confused, "pray tell, who do you speak of?" He didn't know why he was giving into such ridiculousness, perhaps it was exhaustion, but either way the words had managed to unnerve him as he guessed the answer.

"Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Thomas of course...who else?" The figure hissed the names with such confidence, that Logan was inclined to believe it.

He knew he should return to his work, but curiosity go the better of him, "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. I'm fully aware of what the others think of me, and as much as it may annoy me sometimes, they consider me family, just as I do with them."

The space grew darker after he brought his statement to a conclusion, and the outline of whoever stood in the corner seemed to glow with a sickly aura. His tone only grew stronger, "Do they now? You haven't seen them in days...what kind of _family_ would leave you like that?"

" _That_ is of my own doing. I've had quite a bit of work to get done, and still do, besides, they have attempted to check on me frequently. Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to this." Even with his calm demeanor, the words had only managed to further unsettle him.

As he turned back to the papers before him, he realized the room had darkened to the point that he could no longer make out the letters printed on them. "They haven't tried very hard, have they?" The factual side tried to suppress the chill of fear creeping up his spine, "all they've done is knock...never attempting to unlock or even open the door."

"They know I do not wish to be distracted when I am busy." He used exasperation to mask what he really felt as he looked back to the speaker, "as for you-"

Logic quickly stopped at the sight before him, four more figures had appeared, two on either side of the first apparition. Even though it was difficult to see through the inky shadows, the four were clearly his host and colleagues, "W-What kind of joke is this?!"

It wasn't the darkened figure who spoke, disregarding his question, it was the trait on the far left, Roman. "Honestly Logan, you're so different from the rest of us...you don't even represent an emotion...why would we care about you?"

Before he could formulate a response, Virgil's voice joined in. "Even I fit in better than you, all you can do is go on rants with words that the rest of us can't even understand!"

The intellectual trait was at a loss for words as Thomas stepped forward as well, unaware of how could his host be a part of such a cruel act, "didn't you get the hint in the _Nostalgia_ video? We don't need you!"

"B-But I..."He trailed off as the final emotion's vocalization rose into the eerie atmosphere." With what you do, locking yourself away like this...do you really believe that I consider you _family_ …especially my _son_?" The way Patton spat the last few words made his heart drop, there was no denying it now. This was the way the others perceived him.

Even still, the rational aspect struggled to formulate a coherent reply, doing his best to make sense of the deteriorating situation, "this c-can't be-"

He was cut off as the voices continued; repeating their statements time and again, overlapping, becoming a jumble of insults and hurtful words. They became louder, and as they did so, he could swear he saw the cloaked figure in the middle smile wickedly; threatening to push Logic's already frayed mental state over the edge.

It would be at least an hour before Patton would begin making his way to bed, and the worry he felt for his counterpart only grew. His heart heavy and judgment clouded, he made his way to Anxiety's door. Morality lifted his hand to wrap his knuckles on the dark, wooden surface, but it swung open before he had the chance. Virgil now stood before him, his hair disheveled and make-up smeared from sleep.

"What are you doing up kiddo?" This time he didn't try to hide his emotion behind a mask of happiness, the anguish that hung over him was to real.

The youngest facet's tone sounded tired, as if he had only just awoken, "I haven't been up for long." He paused, letting his gaze sweep over to the door that cut them off from the logical embodiment. Light still shown from beneath it and quiet continued to fill the air. "I don't know what it is, but something is wrong."

The fatherly side felt a cold chill of worry rush through him, clearly he wasn't the only one affected by the concern. Knowing that, he couldn't fathom how the one who stood in front of him dealt with these feelings at all time throughout both day and night. "W-What do you think it is?"

The dark character took a quick scope of the corridor, "I'm not sure...but whatever it is...we need to get Roman and go talk to Thomas."

"D-Do you really think it's serious enough to go to him?" He knew that the anxious personification didn't often approve of going straight to their host with problems, because that often worsened the online personality's fears. Moreover, he often didn't want to get the Prince and his, what the younger considered to be ridiculous schemes involved, so the answer was clear before it was given.

"Yes I do," he sounded more certain than the moral trait could ever recall. "I know what you may be thinking...I know what anxiety feels like...and whatever is going on has gone far beyond that." He stepped out into the hall, ensuring the door shut behind him, "and whatever it is...we need to resolve it soon."

Without another word, the pair of them made their way to the creative corner of the mindscape. When he opened the threshold at the sound of the beckoning, Princey looked taken aback at the sight of the visitors. "Can I help you?" He didn't have his usual proud and condescending tone, instead coming across as merely quizzical.

Not wasting a moment, Virgil jumped into the explanation, "Listen, we all know what's going on with Logan...but something has changed. I-I don't know what it is...but something has gone very wrong."

The normally cheerful figure fully expected the fanciful persona to snap at the Anxiety for being vague or over-reacting. Rather than doing that however, he joined them in the corridor, "well...what do you two propose we do?"

The aspect dressed in black and purple answered with a sense of urgency, "I don't know how to directly help him yet...but Patton and I have decided that we need to take this to Thomas."

The creative facet blinked at him in shock for a moment, " _You_ think it is serious enough to go to him?" He halted for a second as if he were pondering the words. "If that's the case...then let us not waste anymore time."

With that, the three of them synced out of the mind-palace and into the real world, Morality glanced to his left to see his companions as they appeared in their usual places as well. Shifting his eyes up he saw a befuddled-looking Thomas standing at the top of the stairs, it was odd for them to show up at such a late hour, and apparently knowing that, he made his way down the steps. Virgil shuffled to the side, allowing him to pass, before he took his place as if they were going to film a video.

"Okay, so I know you guys wouldn't be here this late if it wasn't important, so what's going on?" His gaze drifted to the empty spot at the hall's entryway, "and where is Logan?"

Patton took a deep breath before he began, "that's what we're here to talk to you about kiddo. Logan has reclused himself to his room to focus on his work...and while that's not unusual...he hasn't left at all in over a week. He hasn't eaten or slept, and won't speak to any of us. Then there's...well...I don't really know."

The anxious side picked up where he had left off, "I don't know exactly what it is...but something has changed." He paused, as if still debating with himself whether or not the situation was serious enough to get their host involved, sighing he continued. "It happened about half-an-hour ago, I don't have a clue what it is, but there is something much more sinister going on now." Thomas looked puzzled, but Virgil spoke again before he could respond, "I know what you are going to say, but know this, _I am_ your anxiety. I understand fully what that feels like, and this is different."

"I believe you...whatever has happened, I sensed it too." It was hard to say, but the online personality almost looked ashamed. "I-I brushed it off, thinking you guys had it handled...not to mention that Logan overworking himself is my fault." He looked at each of the three emotions in turn before his voice rose into the hushed stillness again, "with all the meet-ups, new merch, and trying to make sure the fans are still getting videos...I've been a bit stressed."

"A bit?" Anxiety's tired murmur brought Morality to the realization that whatever had been affecting Logic, was taking its toll on the youngest trait as well. Suddenly he could understand why the dark aspect hadn't slept in so long, and wished there was something he could do to help carry the burden that the other two were carrying.

The YouTuber shuffled his feet on the carpet, "Okay...a lot. I know it has been pushing you to your limits as well Virgil…sorry."

He looked uncomfortable at the shift in concern, but his voice maintained its level of intensity, "Don't worry too much about it. I know that sounds ridiculous coming from me, but Patton actually managed to talk me into sleeping for a little while earlier, so I'm good." The father figure didn't miss the appreciative glance in his direction as the words were spoken.

The online personality seemed somewhat relieved by the statement, "back on topic, now that I know what's going on...what do you want me to do?"

Roman, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, was the one to respond, "Logan won't even acknowledge us, so maybe he'll be more inclined to listen to you."

"Basically kiddo, we're asking if you'll come back to the mind-palace with us, and try to help him." The moral facet didn't like the desperation that had crept into his tone, but now wasn't the time to try and hide the worry he felt for his counterpart.

Thomas let his gaze sweep over the three of them, "of course I will! Let's go." Nods of agreement were the only replies as they synced back into the mindscape. "Wait...why are we upstairs? I thought the mind-palace was based on my current location."

Normally the intellectual embodiment would have been the one to answer such a question, but Virgil stepped up in his place. "Only our rooms do that, and only in certain situations...it's hard to explain, but we still have a commons area, kitchen and stuff like that."

Their host looked around at the four doors lining the corridor, "alright...so which one is Logan's?"

"Second on the right," as the words left his lips of the lighter side, Thomas moved forward, knocking gently. There was a moment in which they all held their breath, hoping for a response, but the silence told them that there was none forthcoming.

The online personality looked back at them as if unsure of how to continue, but Anxiety stepped forward, clearly taking up the role as the voice of reason, "say something." His voice was quite so as not to alert the factual personification on the other side of threshold.

"Er…Logan, it's me, Thomas…could you come out here for a moment please?" Their host seemed uncomfortable, and became even more so when an acknowledgement didn't directly follow.

The online personality had turned back to walk away, and regroup with the three traits present, when the logical aspect's muffled voice broke the quite of the tense atmosphere. His tone was sharp, but there was more than just anger in his reply, the underlying horror and grief seemed to wash over all of them with an unexpected intensity. "What do you want? I got the hint, okay!" They looked around at one another in confusion, and Thomas appeared too stunned to speak.

"Logan…what are you talking about?" The youngest picked up the conversation where their host could not.

"Oh Virgil, you would ask!" There was a harshness to the second-eldest facet that none of them had ever heard before. "You don't understand anything I say!" Fury glittered behind the eyes of the darker persona, but it was clear that the feeling was being repressed by worry.

Princey however, didn't seem to pick up on the problem his colleague was thinking over as he joined in. "Look, we get that you're stressed and haven't slept, but that doesn't mean you can talk to Thomas and Anxiety like that." Despite the anger in his voice, Morality was proud of his son for standing up for the others.

Logic's tone grew more venomous as he directed his words to the Prince however, "Why should I care, Roman?!"

He looked taken aback, even in the arguments the fanciful trait had with the others, this type of anger-fueled disgust had never been used against any of them, and it was that which infuriated the paternal side in Patton. "Now you listen here Logan _'Logic'_ Sanders! You are going to open this door this instant!" Virgil moved to stop him as he made his way to the threshold, but the father figure was so focused on his pursuit, that he didn't register the concern in his eyes. "You are going to come out here and apologize to your family!"

The rational aspect shouted his answer from inside his room, " _Family?!_ Now you call me _'family'_ Patton?! This is just cruel!" The way he spat the words brought the eldest to tears, what did he mean? He had always thought of the others as family.

Suddenly he was aware of Anxiety's hand on his shoulder, "I don't know what it is, if it's exhaustion, stress, or something else, but Logan didn't mean that. He's not in his right mind at the moment…I think that's what I felt earlier." He took a deep breath before continuing, "we are going to get to the bottom of this, I promise."

Thomas moved forward, pulling the now sniffling Morality away from the door, and drawing him into a close embrace. Virgil made sure his host saw the appreciative glance he gave before turning his focus back to the problem at hand. "Logan this isn't you…open the door and let us help."

"This is me, _Anxiety!_ " He shuttered, no one ever called him that anymore, not after his name had finally been revealed a couple of months ago. Even before that, the term had never been used as a derogatory name towards him, and it was evident from the gasps echoing around him, that the others were just as appalled as he was. "Do I need to make that any simpler for you?!"

Virgil had thought he was ready for whatever the once-factual side could have thrown at him, but obviously he had been wrong. Rage sliced through the other emotions that the dark facet felt like an icy dagger; no matter what he was going through, Logic had gone too far. He'd insulted all of them, and even more than that, he had managed to strike a nerve with each of them.

"That's it! I'm coming in whether you want me to or not!" As he growled the words, Roman tried to pull him back, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the fight-or-flight reflex, and in that moment Anxiety chose _fight_ as he lashed out with as much force as he could muster, kicking the door by its latch. There was a deafening crack, the frame splintering away from the wall, rendering the lock useless, and the door swung inward, allowing them the access they had wanted.

He stormed in, the others following close behind him, but quickly came to a halt at the sights before them. The room was more disorganized than they had ever seen it, there were papers everywhere, pens had been thrown with such intensity, that their plastic coverings had shattered against any surface they struck, spattering everything with ink, and on the far wall, a pair of scissors hung from where they had lodged themselves after being hurled in the same fashion as the writing utensils. Then there was Logan himself; as Virgil's eyes rested on him, some of the fury he had dissipated. The intellectual embodiment sat at his desk, fists balled so tightly that his nails pierced the skin, causing drops of blood to speckle the white worksheets below them. Logic's hair was disheveled, and his eyes glistened with the same wild nature of a cornered animal, but more than that, he was whispering something under his breath.

The youngest aspect listened carefully to the words he was muttering, "No! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Apparently the others heard it as well, because Thomas's fearful voice rose into the near silence, "Logan…no one's saying anything."

The trait in question whipped his head around at the statement, and when he spoke his voice was low and guttural, but what made it all the more terrifying was the fact that he didn't look at them, instead his eyes were trained on the far corner of the room. "Do you think this is funny? Changing things to suddenly make me think you all care?!"

Patton spoke in desperation, "Logan…what do you mean…we never stopped caring about you."

Virgil missed the next few lines of the exchange as he thought over what Logic was saying, and how he was acting so different from his normal, calm, and confident manner. Suddenly the anxious side understood what was going on; he had seen it all before, more times than he could count. He was sorry that his friend had to go through such pain, and angry with himself for not having read the signs sooner, in his defense however, he had never seen the happenings from a third-person perspective before. Understanding the situation, the darker facet finally knew what needed to be done, and knew he would have to act fast, before the rational persona hurt himself further.

"Stop," the word cut Patton off mid-sentence, and caused the three to turn and face him. "I think I finally know what's going on…I should have seen it sooner, but the point is if I'm right, I know how to help Logan."

Princey, who looked ready to lunge at the factual trait, was the only one to respond, "then get on with it Hot Topic!"

Anxiety took a deep breath, ignoring Roman's slight, "okay, but I need you all to be as quite as possible. We need Logan to start whispering like he was when we walked in, so I can figure out exactly what's causing this." The others didn't seem too pleased at the idea of sitting back and doing nothing, but they nodded in agreement anyway as they fell silent.

Moments turned to minutes, but after what felt like an eternity, Logic resumed his muttering. "No! Shut up! Why have you made it so dark?"

"Dark?" Virgil shot a glare the fanciful figure, if anything distracted Logan, they would have to start all over.

Thankfully the second-eldest didn't seem to have heard the interruption and continued making seemingly senseless comments and questions, "why are you doing this? I need to get back to work! I get it! Just leave me alone!"

Now the anxious personification had a better idea of what was plaguing his logical counterpart; but he didn't know if he would be able to fix the issue, still he had to try. Turning back to the others, he did his best to explain what he had figured out. "I think Logan has been awake for so long, that his exhaustion is giving him waking nightmares. Meaning, he can see and hear things we can't, because his mind is so tired, that his subconscious is waking his fears."

Roman who still acted as if he had a vendetta against the frightened side, was the first to speak, "he's a logical trait…can he have fears?"

Anxiety sighed, "Roman, everyone has fears." He continued before the fanciful aspect had a chance, "and to say that you don't is cowardice in the face of said fears." While looking disgruntled at the answer, he didn't reply.

Thomas looked close to tears as he drew their attention, "so what can we do? We can't exactly make him go to sleep…can we?"

The darkly-dressed facet looked around at the others, "not yet." He took a deep breath, not liking the idea of what he was going to have to do next, "This is the mind-palace…here nightmares can _almost_ take on a physical form and appear as an apparition or phantom." He couldn't help but notice Patton look at him in dismay; it was the most innocent of them who knew the most about their situation, because it was usually him that helped Virgil through this exact process. "Their presence however doesn't go unnoticed…it can send ripples through the mindscape…that must have been what I felt earlier." He paused and the others remained quiet, waiting for him to continue, "To get rid of the nightmare apparitions…we will have to see what Logan is seeing."

The Prince, who was clearly still agitated, voiced his confusions, "and how do you propose we do that?"

Patton's quiet and frightened tone rose into the air before Anxiety could formulate a response, "Virgil…don't… please, let me do this."

He looked sadly at the father figure, who he knew cared for them all so much. He would do anything he could to help, and in the past had proven that he could, but this time Virgil feared he would be unable to, "you can't. To help Logan we are all going to have to see what he sees, and obviously right now, he can't see us at all, and I'm not sure that I will be able to make him see us. Either way if we can all see the nightmares, it will be harder for them to take control of any of us…" He trailed off and turned to face Morality alone, "besides, Logan doesn't have the same defenses and experience that I do in facing the apparitions. I'm sorry Patton, but it's too dangerous for you to do this."

Thomas intervened, putting an arm around the normally cheerful side, who choked back a sob, "what are you talking about…dangerous?"

"As I said before, the nightmares could take control of us if we aren't careful…and as much as I hate to admit it, I have the most experience in dealing with them first hand." He let his gaze rest on the crying aspect, "Patton is normally the one that helps me through it…but I'm accustomed to dealing with them, and Logan doesn't have that advantage, which means it would be easier for them to take control of Patton or any of the rest of us."

"If they could take control of any of us…and you aren't used to dealing with them the same way Patton is, then why would it be safer for you to face them?" There was no hint of sarcasm or anger in Roman's voice now, only genuine concern.

He couldn't lie to them, they deserved to know what they were getting into, "honestly I'm not that much safer than the rest of you, but if the phantoms target me…I can handle them first hand." He paused for a moment trying to bear the burden of the shocked looks the others now wore. "If we can all see them, it will make it easier to avoid that. If I am aware of your presence once they begin to target me…I'll be able to ground myself and do my best to ward them off completely."

"So how are you going to do that?" Thomas looked nearly as worried as Morality did, but Anxiety couldn't let himself focus on that.

He cast a quick glance to the logical facet, "I will be able, for a short amount of time, to expand my perception so that all of you will be able to see the nightmares too…" Virgil trailed off, he didn't want to do this, he knew what the outcome would be, but he knew he had to. "Then once we can all see the apparitions I will do my best to combat and get rid of them…either way, Logan is in for a hard night."

"We'll help you!" The Prince reached for the sword at his side, but was stopped by the saddened look from the gloomier trait.

"You can't, once I expand my perception, the nightmares will be in my domain, so you won't be able to do anything to them, besides a sword would do no good, it takes pure will-power to get rid of them." The other three gazed at him helplessly, "The best thing you can do is stay where you are once this begins, so that I will be able to remember what is real and what isn't." He paused letting his eyes return to the paternal emotion, "and Patton once I get rid of the phantoms, I will more than likely be too weak to help Logan, so I'm leaving that responsibility to you, okay?" A weak nod and half-hearted smile was the only acknowledgement to his words. "Let's get this over with."

Virgil closed his eyes, focusing solely on what was plaguing Logic, casting his senses around the room to identify the presence of a nightmare. He would have to work quickly, as he could already feel his energy draining, and silently he thanked Morality for forcing him to get some rest earlier that day. Anxiety was astounded when he locked on to not one or two apparitions, but _five_ of the phantoms in the far corner of the room. Opening his eyes, he expanded what he saw and felt; until the gasps of the others told him that they could see it too.

The room had become dark, the five figures hardly visible, but even in the inky shadows it was clear that four of them had taken on the appearances of Thomas, Roman, Patton and himself. The real version of their host's shaky voice resonated from behind what sounded like a thick veil to him, "I guess that explains the anger directed at us." He was right, but now, not only could they see the nightmares, but hear them as well, and suddenly Logan's insults made sense, but he didn't have time to ponder that.

Slowly, so as not to expend any more energy than he had too, he the anxious persona began making his way closer to the shadowed apparitions, all too aware of the other's eyes trained on him, but his words were directed at Logic. Now that they were on the same plane, Virgil might be able to talk to him without the phantoms twisting what he said, "Logan, listen to this voice and none of the others. Try to focus solely on me." If he could shift his attention, it would weaken the hold the nightmares had on the factual side. They seemed to know what Anxiety was trying to do, because without breaking their words to the mentally-frayed logical trait, they hissed in protest. On top of that they were trying to get inside his mind as well.

The fifth apparition flickered until its form resembled the one the dark aspect was trying to help. "Do you really think you can help me when you can't even help yourself?"

The nightmare that had taken on the appearance of Roman was the next to try and break him. "We got along just fine without you in the first two _Sanders Sides_ Videos!"

" _My Anxiety!_ That's all you'll ever be! You can't help Logan!" The apparition that had modeled itself after his host spat the words venomously in his direction.

Patton's nightmare version however, said the words that hurt the most. "You with your own nightmares and selfishness in trying to leave the way you did…do you really believe I consider you my son?!"

The words stung like ice against Virgil's heart, but as long as the phantoms were focused on him, their hold on Logan would be weaker, but even knowing that, it was difficult not to succumb to the lies that filled the air around him. His only defense was to remember that the real versions of the apparitions stood behind him.

Taking advantage of the current fragility of the phantoms, Anxiety tried reaching out to Logic again, "Logan! Focus on me and me alone! Rationalize your way through this! None of us would ever say or believe these things about you! You are as much a part of this team as the rest of us! You're part of our family!"

"F-Family?" The anxious facet had never been more relieved to hear Logan's voice, even more so than at the end of the _Moving On_ videos, but they weren't out of the woods just yet. The nightmares could regain their control if he didn't choose his words carefully.

"Yes! Family!" His strength was evaporating even faster as he focused part of his mind and power on pushing the apparitions back into their own plane for now. "If you and the others can accept me despite everything I've done, why would we ever try and exclude you?!"

"F-Family…accept…me?" It was clear that the factual side was currently frail-minded, but he was beginning to regain his grasp on reality.

"Logan, we all care about you!" Virgil struggled to get the words out as he worked even harder to temporarily ward the phantoms away. He wasn't used to dealing with so many of them at one time; clearly Logic had suppressed his fears quite a bit to have this many nightmares trailing him.

"Th-The…the other voices…are they r-real?" The intellectual's voice began to sound more grounded as if he were becoming more certain.

"N-No!" Pain sliced at Anxiety as he pressed on, the figures hissed angrily, but they had nearly let go of Logan now. "M-My voice is the only- the only one that's real!"

Just a little further; the apparitions' voices were barely audible now, and their forms were flickering like TV static. "Th-This…this is just a dream!" Logic's revelation, partnered with what little strength the youngest aspect had left, was enough to rid the room and his friend of the looming, dark thoughts.

As the nightmares were pushed back into their own realm for the time being, Logan sat up straight and just in time too. Retracting his perception, the room lit back up once more. The white of all the papers was nearly blinding, but the darker facet's vision was rapidly fading. Knowing that he had succeeded, that his friend would be safe with the others, and understanding what would happen to himself later, he felt the last of his energy give way, and Virgil crumpled to the floor.

Logan had no idea what exactly had just happened, but the next thing he knew, Patton was by his side, while Thomas and Roman rushed over to where he could have sworn Virgil had been standing only moments ago. The moral side was examining his stinging hands, but Logic was more focused on the hushed whispers that passed between their host and Princey.

"What just happened?" The online personality sounded more frightened than the intellectual trait could ever recall.

"I'm not certain." The fanciful embodiment was quiet for a moment, as if he didn't know how to respond, or didn't want to, "but I do know this, nightmares are tricky creatures. They are visual representations of someone's subconscious…or suppressed fears. I'm lucky I've only had to deal with them a few times, but never so many at once…perhaps Virgil was right in what he said. Claiming not to have fears is just being a coward before them, and only serves to make things worse."

Thomas nodded in agreement, and while his voice still held the fear that seemed to be draped across the room, there was a quizzical feeling to his words now, "either way, what are we supposed to do now? How can we help Virgil?" Thomas confirmed that the rational aspect _had_ indeed seen his darker counterpart, and he ventured to guess, that he was now on the floor for some reason.

"I think the best thing we can do is take him back to his room and let him rest…but I'm not sure, Patton is the only one who really knows how to handle these things." Roman obviously wasn't pleased in confessing his lack of knowledge of the situation, but seemed as if he were shouldering his pride for the time being.

"I'll go ask him then," as if on cue, the YouTuber stood, cautiously picking his way through the wreck that Logan called a room, to get to the two of them.

The rational facet attempted to gesture towards the approaching figure, but found that his arms felt like dead weight from where they lay on the desk. Morality understood however, his voice hushed, "I heard them too Logan, but you need to rest, I'll explain more in a moment," with that he moved away to talk to Thomas.

"Patton…what do we need to do to help?" His words were barely audible, as if he were trying not to alert Logic.

The fatherly character glanced over to where the Prince was still crouched on the floor, "I can take care of Logan, but you two need to take Virgil down to the commons area to rest." Now having the instructions he needed, their host turned to make his way back to the far corner of the room, but was stopped by the eldest side's whisper, which had fully taken on the firm, paternal inflection. "Hey kiddo…keep an eye on him for me until I can come join you…" he trailed off, and logical trait guessed he didn't want to continue, but he did so anyway. "Virgil said Logan was going to be in for a rough night…but what he didn't say, because he knew you'd try to stop him if he did, was the same issue will plague him for days yet. You can't get rid nightmares entirely, and in doing what he did, Virgil only redirected their wrath to himself…and I could tell by the way he acted just after he extended his perception; that the apparitions were trying to unnerve him as well." He gave a light hug to Thomas, as Morality apparently registered the look of horror on their host's face. "They _will_ go after him now, but don't worry too much, Virge knows what he's doing, and as soon as I get Logan to bed, I'll be able to come down and help you guys." The online personality looked dismayed, but did as he was told all the same.

As Patton turned back, Logic addressed him, his voice raspy with exhaustion, "I'll go to bed, but only once you tell me what has just occurred." He watched as Roman and Thomas worked to carry Anxiety out of the room, "and why there had been such a negative effect on Virgil."

The moral aspect stopped momentarily, more than likely debating with himself as to whether or not to inform the second-eldest of the recent happenings. "Well it's going to take me a bit to fix up your hands, so let me go get some bandages, and I'll tell you the story while I'm wrapping them. Does that sound okay to you kiddo?" He agreed with a silent nod as Patton walked into the corridor to collect the supplies from the first-aid kit that he would need.

Logan ignored the stinging pain from the antiseptic wipes as the elder of the two stayed true to his word and explained the situation while cleaning the crescent shaped puncture wounds from where his nails had dug into the skin of his palms. Just as the last of the bandages was put into place Morality concluded his recount of the occurrences.

The rational facet abhorred any _feelings,_ but in this instance he couldn't help the guilt that flooded through him. He had insulted all of the others, in claiming they weren't his family, or implying they didn't care, but by far the worst was his reference to Virgil as _'Anxiety.'_ Despite that however, in the end, it had been the personification in question who had taken the fall for his misdoings, and from what he had observed, would pay the price later. He wanted to find some way to help diminish the issue, but try as he might, any solution he thought of was worse than the last, and by his calculations, would only prove to be more hurtful.

Logic never thought it possible, that his obsession with getting work done would lead to a situation with such consequences for the others, nor did he have any idea that he had been repressing so many subconscious fears. The words Patton had quoted from the youngest side would most certainly leave a lasting impression on him. _'Everyone has fears, and to say that you don't is cowardice in the face of said fears.'_ The truth was, he had been a coward pertaining to his own emotions, often trying to come across as cold, analytical, and unfeeling, but he struggled with the same burdens as the others, and had only succeeded in making things worse for himself in trying to suppress them. A mistake, that in the end had inflicted pain upon his family; who, as much as they annoyed him sometimes, would die for him if it came down to it and he had repaid their unconditional love with hatred, something he wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself for.

"Logan?" he lifted his head to see eldest trait looking at him worriedly, "I know you don't like to show feelings kiddo…but it is okay to have them. Even still, you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened, you can't predict the future…no one could have guessed that this would happen."

The factual aspect gazed down at his newly-bandaged hands, quite for a moment, "but I was aware of the nightmare's existence. I should have noticed the signs…I should have known that none of you would have said any of those things, and in believing the words of the apparitions, I undermined how much you all do indeed care for me. Quite frankly, I see it as an insult to the rest of you that I would even consider such ridiculous and malicious ideals as a reality-"

"Stop that, you sound like Virgil with your worrying," Patton's words were firm but gentle in the same breath, a skill that he had never been able to fully understand. "How did you word it in the _Negative Thinking_ video?" He paused for a moment to think and Logic has taken aback by the allusion to an event in which the moral side hadn't even been physically present, "ah, now I remember, _'cognitive distortions,'_ particularly, _'metal filtering.'_ " The intellectual persona looked up at him incredulously as he continued, "you are only looking at the negative parts of the outcome. Yes there will be some problems that need to be addressed, and they will be in good time son, but as for now you should focus on other parts of what happened. For example, Virgil wasn't forced to do what he did; he stepped forward because he thought it would be safest for him to do so. Then there is the fact that all of us, other than Virgil have little to no experience of dealing with the nightmares first hand, so it isn't insulting to me or anyone else, that you weren't able to see through their deceit." Morality made a valid argument, but there was still a part of him that was disgusted with himself for not having been able to see through the trickery, but his thoughts were cut short as the consoling voice rose into the air once more. "That's not to mention that you were and are exhausted, so it's not surprising that you didn't see the signs. On top of that, you were focused on something else, and more than likely expected one of us to break into your room eventually, so _our appearance_ to some extent was expected, and you are inexperienced in dealing with nightmares, and were too tired to fully realize what was going on, and that's when nightmares take control. They know when someone is vulnerable, whether that be from exhaustion, self-deprecation, or some other factor."

Logan lifted his gaze, what he said was true, but there was something else nagging at the back of his mind, "you speak as if you understand more about those phantoms than the rest of us. How do you know so much about them?"

For a moment Patton looked sheepish, as if he didn't want to answer the question, but with a sigh he let his tone rise into the silence. "There's more to why Virgil trusts me so much than me never having insulted him in a video…two people if they're real or merely traits, don't just become friends from a lack of conversation." Again, what he said was accurate, but Logic wasn't sure as to where the topic was leading, "the reason we are friends, is due to the many times I played the role Virgil did tonight, talking with him and trying to ward off the nightmares myself. Overtime I've learned a few things about them, how they function, and how to prevent their appearances." As much as he hated to admit it, Morality's words did offer some reprieve from the situation, but he spoke again before the logical aspect could formulate a response, "now, I held up my end of the bargain, I told you what you wanted to know, so I think it's high time you got some rest."

Logan didn't really want to go to sleep, but he knew better than to go back on a promise he had made to the light-hearted character, so as the moral facet briefly went downstairs to check on the others, he cleared his bed of the sea of papers that had covered it and changed. He had hardly gotten himself under the covers, but as his head rest on the pillow, he could feel sleep fast approaching.

When Patton returned, Logic was just lucid enough to give him a questioning glance, which he understood and replied just before he drifted off, "don't worry, Virgil is fine. He's getting some well-deserved rest, just as you should…and I'll keep an eye on both of you. Good-night kiddo." Logan mumbled something that resembled a _good night_ statement, but he was already drifting off into dreamland. Hopefully he would sleep peacefully, but if he didn't, Patton would always be there to combat the nightmares, for him or Virgil.


	9. Chapter 9: Telescopes (Chapter 8 Sequel)

Logan glanced up at the clock hanging above his desk, he could hardly believe it was already two-thirty in the morning, and despite his exhaustion, it was the third night in a row that he had stayed up to such ungodly hours. Normally he possessed the self-discipline necessary to put down what he was doing to obtain adequate rest; but as of late, he had seemingly lost that ability. The logical side knew that the dilemma stemmed from his encounter with the nightmares that had forced him to live through the fears that he tried so desperately to hide, and the rough dreams they had caused, even after Virgil had succeeded warding off the apparitions.

As much as he loathed _feelings_ , the factual trait was unable to push aside the guilt and remorse that clawed at him, Patton had helped with his kind words, and yet the emotions still persisted. Be that as it may, the others claimed that the happenings from a few nights prior were not the fault of Logic; but there was still a sense of responsibility within him to find a way to make up for his mistakes, especially with Anxiety. He had used his friend's old nickname as a derogatory slur, but in the end, the youngest aspect had still defended him, and received the consequences from the situation. He had taken on the wrath of the phantoms; an issue with which he was apparently accustomed, but that didn't excuse the fact that Logan had been the one to make it necessary for the fight-or-flight reflex to take on the fears in the first place.

Due to the turmoil that plagued him, the nights were usually filled with thoughts of how to amend any rifts he may have caused in his relationships with the other embodiments of Thomas's personality, whether they were aware of them or not. Even if there wasn't any resentment against him, the rational facet knew it couldn't hurt to work to come to a better understanding with the others. Eventually, he would get some sleep, but that was usually because he had run through so many scenarios in his mind, that he had exhausted himself to the point that he couldn't bear to stay up any longer. When he awoke however, he tried to avoid contact with the others, and would continue to do so until he could formulate a solution to the issue. Only leaving his room and seeing his colleagues during meals, and that was simply to keep them from worrying that he had fallen back into the same clutches of overworking that had caused his downfall before.

Having observed the pattern that had developed over the last few nights, Logic expected it would be another two to three hours before he would drift off. Sighing as he came to terms with the realization, he stood, taking an empty glass from where it sat at the corner of his desk and started for the kitchen to refill it. Sleep-deprived or not he was perfectly aware that dehydration would only add to the problems he was already facing. He made his way quietly down the stairs, so as not to wake the others, and give them more reason to resent him.

It wasn't until Logan had filled the glass with water, and was heading back towards his corner of the mindscape, that he realized something about the darkened room had changed from when he had come down about an hour before. Over the course of the days that he had been unable to find sleep, he had grown used to the undisturbed mind-palace during the _witching-hours_ as Anxiety called them, and with that information he could tell that it was the shadows that had been thrown off. They were no longer cast from the single, dim lamp that was left on above the stove, but paler as if another source of light had lowered their intensity. The difference was negligible; such an infinitesimal change, that it took him a few moments to identify what it was. The blinds on the backdoor had been shifted ever-so-slightly, allowing moonlight to filter in, and upon closer inspection as he crossed the room, the academic figure found that the threshold itself was unlocked as well.

The insignificant detail that he had almost failed to register was one that his gloomier counterpart would have noticed without hesitation, and he was left to wonder, who would be out so late. There was no possibility that Morality could have forgotten to lock it, seeing as all had been normal when the factual persona had come through earlier. Shaking his head, he was about to redo the latch on the door when a movement from out in the yard drew his attention. Curiosity getting the better of him, he silently slid the glass surface to the right, and stepped into the cool breeze that evening had brought.

The moon was just barely visible above the horizon, but it was the stars that had Logic enraptured, he had always had a passion for learning about what lie beyond the earth's atmosphere, and studied any astronomical or astrophysical writings he could get his hands on. For quite some time he had pressed for Thomas to take an astronomy course, but whether it was due to a full schedule or an event that cropped up, he was yet to do so.

"Logan? What are you doing up so late?" He jumped backwards as a voice sounded from somewhere before him, jarring him from his thoughts. A few moments passed, and he strained to see who had spoken, but it was to no avail, he was still, for lack of a better term, day-blind. "Don't stress, your eyes will adjust to the darkness soon enough…just don't move much until they do, you might fall off the porch."

Upon the second, more concerned comment, he repressed a sigh as he was able to determine who was out in the lawn with him. The one standing in the grass a few yards away was the personification he had been attempting to avoid more than any of the others. Logan should have guessed it was him, who else would be awake at such a time? "I might ask why you are up so late as well Virgil."

His sight was slowly returning, and he could just make out the shrugging silhouette of the side dressed in black and purple, but that wasn't what interested him, "danger doesn't rest, so neither can I." He chuckled softly, "well…most of the time."

Logan cautiously stepped off the porch; eyes locked on the scientific instrument that Anxiety was tinkering with. The intellectual had to admit he was intrigued by it, and disgruntled that he had never had the chance to use or even see one before. He'd read about them in the copious amount of books and articles he had scoured through in his studies. He intended on acquiring one of his own eventually, even having chosen and brand and model that he thought would be best for him, considering his lack of hands-on experience with them, but it had yet to come to pass.

Virgil stopped and stood upright, glancing over to the logical archetype, a feeling of surprise washing over him. Logan wasn't often awake so late, and since the incident with the nightmare apparitions, the anxious character hadn't seen much of him, and got the impression, that he was trying to keep his distance. The shock however, was replaced with confusion when he noticed the way his friend's gaze was unwavering from the object that the younger of the two had just looked up from. "What's the matter Logan, have you never seen a telescope before?"

He heard a sigh escape from the academic trait before he turned to face him, and it was difficult to tell in the half-light, but he would almost say there was a longing sadness behind his eyes. "I regret to concede, but not up close; no…I have never actually seen a telescope."

At the words Anxiety froze in his tracks, he'd meant the question as a joke, always assuming that the second-eldest would have had one of his own, but now come to find that he'd never even seen one before. Doing his best to act as if the response hadn't blind-sided him, he adjusted the focus of the scope, making sure that the awe didn't bleed into his voice, as he made a nonchalant offer he knew the teacher couldn't refuse. "Do you want me to show you how it works?"

Glancing away from the eye-piece, the darker aspect knew if the other were anything like Patton or Roman, he would have been jumping up and down with excitement, but instead he just straightened his glasses, maintaining his professional demeanor. That was one of the reasons Virgil enjoyed Logan's company; sure Morality had always been kind to him, and he was on better terms with Princey now than he had ever been in the past, but the embodiments of happiness and fantasy couldn't differ more from his own personality. Logic's rational and calm outlook was often a welcomed relief to the bouncy and eccentric attitudes of the other two. "I would appreciate the opportunity, if it's not too much trouble."

Anxiety had to hold back a laugh at the remark, it was one of the rare occasions in which he knew something that the rational facet didn't, but he guessed that wouldn't last long. After a few minutes of instruction, Logan would be able to figure it out with ease, and more than likely end up teaching him a thing or two.

"Okay then, I just finished focusing it on Jupiter," he glanced back through the lens, adjusting the declination and right ascension to keep the planet in view. "You can also see four of its moons in the telescope's current alignment." Logic was walking over to him as he spoke, "when you look through the eye-piece, be careful not to shake or move the telescope, or you'll lose the focus." Gently and with an amazingly steady hand, his counterpart stepped up and looked at the sky above them through the refracted lenses for the first time.

Logan peered through the eye-piece of the scientific instrument, and his breath caught in his throat for a moment. Virgil had been correct; Jupiter was visible through the scope, its red spot unmistakable with the magnification. Then there were the four smaller gleams of light to the right of the planet, Io, Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto, the largest four of the moons in orbit around the larger celestial-body.

Tearing his eyes away from the telescope, and looking back up to the endless darkness above them, Jupiter just seemed like another star speckling the night, the moons lost from sight without the assistance of the lenses. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of using the spare time he had when he couldn't sleep to stargaze, but now he found himself wishing he'd come up with the idea sooner.

Even though he was the _logical and unfeeling_ side, the second-eldest could still appreciate the majesty and clear beauty of the unfathomable expanse of the universe, and even that was an understatement. Logic wasn't ashamed of that, emotional or not, it was always acceptable to find serenity and to some extent joy, in knowing that everyone was but a small part of something on an incomprehensible scale.

"Well, what do you think?" Logan pulled his eyes back down to earth as the fight-or-flight reflex looked up from adjusting the telescope.

Logic considered just making an off-hand, dismissive comment, but knew it would be unjust to the vast elegance above him, and to the generosity that the anxious trait was exhibiting in allowing him to fulfill his aspiration of finally using one of the scientific instruments. "I'm not going to lie…it is quite enchanting to be able to, in a sense, bring the stars and planets closer to us."

Virgil seemed to be genuinely pleased by the comment, something that was rare for him, "I know that I have always found space interesting. It's deep, dark, mysterious…and yet, nearly everyone sees it as a wonderful thing." There was clear that there was more to the statement than what was said, something the intellectual couldn't quite place. Not knowing how to continue the conversation, they stayed in a comfortable silence for quite some time as the anxious emotion trained the telescope on different celestial objects such as the moon, Sirius, Polaris, and quite a number of others, that the logical manifestation was impressed that the more observant of the two was quite knowledgeable about, and would gesture wordlessly for him to gaze upon the stars and other astronomical bodies that they could never reach otherwise.

After nearly an hour of complete quiet, the rational figure was finally able to understand the meaning behind what his friend had said about the dark mysteries of space, leaving him baffled that he hadn't come to the conclusion sooner, seeing as it had been an obvious allusion to the personality of the one standing before him now. "Virgil, you know, I have personally found that the mystery surrounding the darkness is the most intriguing part about the universe." He fell quiet once more and allowed the darker-dressed embodiment to think over the statement before he continued, "the reason for that is simple, no matter how much you study or discover; there will always be more to learn." He paused once more, keeping his eyes trained on the twinkling domain above them. "I believe the same goes for individuals; however well you know someone, however much you talk to them, they are always changing and growing; therefore, you will never stop learning about them either." The factual aspect was aware that his friend's gaze had shifted to him, "for example, I was unaware until tonight, that you had any interest in astronomy."

There were a few seconds silence before the younger spoke, "Thanks Logan…and just for the record, I didn't know that you had never seen a telescope before, if I had, I would have offered to let you work with mine sooner."

Logic was taken aback by the courteous words and the situation as a whole. Just a few days prior, he had called out and insulted Virgil more than any of the others. He had let Anxiety accept the repercussions for his own actions, and done everything he could over the past few days to try and avoid him. Now he stood before the academic facet, and not only did there seem to be a lack of negativity towards him, but instead there was a sense of camaraderie, as if none of their previous situation had even happened. It was an alien concept to him, considering that he lived by life's rule that every action had a reaction, and yet the darker side seemed to be willing to put it all behind him.

Suddenly the voice of his colleague rose into the night air once more, "Logan, I know that look…I do that look." He paused as if coming to a hasty realization, "do you still think the whole issue with the nightmares was your fault?" The rational character didn't dare meet the gaze of the other, "you do, don't you…but it's more than that, you still believe we blame you for it." His tone had grown quiet and gentle, hardly audible against the soft breeze.

His first thought was to react defensively, but he stopped himself, acting rash would do nothing to help his predicament. "How were you able to figure that out?" He didn't like the idea of admitting to the thoughts that had been coursing through his mind for the past few days, but something told him that this might be his chance to rectify his relations with the gloomier archetype.

Anxiety had an aura of understanding about him, "the look you're wearing is one that I see in the mirror constantly, it's an expression that makes it seem like you have everything under control, but your eyes give betray that you actually feel guilty or upset in some way." He paused briefly, looking at his feet, "I can only recall one time that I nearly let that attitude take over me, and that was when I tried to duck out a few months ago. I was worried afterwards, that you all hated me for trying to leave, but in the end, as you all made clear in the _Fitting In_ video, I found that the only one who still blamed me for what I had done…was myself." Logic cast him a quick, startled glance, he'd had been unaware that youngest trait had felt negatively for so long over that one mistake, and one which had had an outcome that none of them could have foreseen.

Even though his first instinct was to do so, Logan didn't even try to hide his shame now, because he knew his companion would just see through the façade, "you didn't claim that none of us cared for you or that we weren't your family…you didn't drag anyone else down with you."

Virgil scoffed and watched as the scholar shot him a surprised look, " _I_ didn't do those things? If I didn't know you, I would think you were joking." He paused momentarily, recalling the scene, "if I remember correctly, when you all came to fetch me, one of the first things I said was, _'I decided it wasn't worth it anymore.'_ I'm not proud of it, but that was a slight to the rest of you, implying that you all didn't care enough to have me stick around any longer…and that I didn't appreciate the rest of you enough to stay," crossing his arms against chill of night, and the emotions that flooded through his mind, the darkly dressed figure continued to dig up the memories that had haunted him since their occurrence. "After I explained that I had decided to quit, I believe my words were, _'Well it didn't seem like I was wanted, you all made that pretty clear, any time I showed up.'_ If that's not implying that none of you cared, and I didn't consider you all family at the time…then I don't know what does." Anxiety sighed, his final argument was one that was sure to make Logan understand, seeing as it had been the personification in question who had discovered the meaning and explained the complications that his absence would bring. "That's not to mention that in trying to take myself out of the equation…I put you all in jeopardy. Thomas was without his fight-or-flight reflex…as you so elegantly demonstrated for the others by throwing a laptop at him," He had to hold back a chuckle at the recollection of the story. "The point is, my mistake in that situation could have resulted in all of you getting hurt, and I don't know about you, but I consider that dragging others down with me." He couldn't help but notice the shocked and possibly concerned look that the intellectual aspect gave him, "now I haven't said any of this because I want sympathy…I actually hate sympathy, but I say it so you know that none of us are flawless. One thing I am certain of though, is that the others, including myself don't blame you for what happened the other night, and as for what was said, if there were any hard feelings to begin with, they have since been forgiven."

For once Logic appeared to be at a loss for words, and it was a good thirty seconds before he responded, "I suppose that in the…panic and swiftness of the events that unfolded, I was too caught up in the situation as a whole to take into account that the possible outcomes could have plagued you for so lon-"

"I said no sympathy," While Virgil grumbled the words, they weren't harsh. He had however heard enough of the others' apologies after they had found out how he felt during the _Fitting In_ video.

The factual aspect smirked, "I'm not being sympathetic…that is a human emotion. I am merely stating a fact about my mindset after the incident in question."

"Guilt and worry are… _human emotions_ too you know,"

Logan shot a glare at him, but in his own way it was somewhat playful. Either way, he was glad to see his friend returning to his normal self, "be that as it may, I do believe what you said to be true, you've never had any reason to lie to me, or anyone else for that matter." He looked up to the sky that would soon begin to pale with dawn's first light, "you're right, I shouldn't blame myself as I have been, besides, you've made it clear that none of the rest of you hold it against me."

The words sounded authentic to the younger facet, "exactly." He turned back to the scientific instrument near him, "The sun's going to be coming up soon, so I'm going to go ahead and take this down."

Logic seemed to be looking forlornly at the object, "pray tell, what make and model is your telescope?"

Once more, Anxiety had to stifle a laugh, nothing could satiate the academic persona's thirst for knowledge, and something told him, he was also trying to divert the conversation from the _feelings_ they had just been discussing. "It's a _Celestron PowerSeeker 80EQ_."

Logan appeared to be watching each action the darkly-dressed embodiment made with growing interest as he dismounted the finderscope from the top of the main refractor optical tube. "Hmm…that's interesting."

Now it was anxious side's turn to be confused, "why is that so interesting…it's a pretty common model."

The second-eldest helped him as he began placing the spare eye-pieces, weights and, the DEC and RA rods back into the case, closely observing each as he did so, "because, I've always had the intent on obtaining a telescope of my own, and I've had my eye on two specific ones. Both of which just so happen to be _Celestron PowerSeekers_."

An idea popped into Virgil's mind, but he did his best not to let it show, and instead using it to harmlessly continue the discussion, "which ones did you have in mind?"

Without pulling his eyes away from the parts he was placing gently into their places, he responded, oblivious to what observant trait had in mind, "either the _50AZ_ or the _60EQ_."

"That's cool," He racked his mind for a way to keep the conversation from tapering into a silence that would allow the logical aspect to catch on to what he was thinking. "Anyway, if you find yourself up late again tomorrow night, the weather is supposed to be clear again, so feel free to join me and I'll teach you more about how this works," he gestured to the case as he place the last of the pieces inside.

Logic nodded, "if I am awake, I may take you up on that offer." He wouldn't know it, but Virgil was counting on that, "as for now I should attempt to get some sleep, and suggest that you do the same." With his two fingered salute as agreement, his colleague returned inside.

The next day went better than the few before; Logan was less elusive and even joined in on conversations with the others. It was still clear however, that it would take a bit more time for him to completely recover from the ordeal with the nightmares, and Anxiety had an idea of how to, in a sense lift the spirits of his intellectual counterpart.

He waited patiently throughout the day, until the rest of the sides, including Logic, retired to their rooms for the night. Returning to his own corner of the mind-palace, the darker emotion retrieved and assembled an object of particular interest, and placed it near the door where it would wait for just a while longer. Walking with light steps over to his desk, Virgil took a pen and some paper and formulated a note to go along with the object that now lay in wait for its reveal. Meanwhile, he took the case that held his telescope from its place in the closet and began making his way to the backyard, and he couldn't help but notice that the light beneath Logan's door was yet to be extinguished, which for once, was a good thing.

After setting up the instrument to let it acclimate to the difference in temperature outside, he went back upstairs to initiate his plan. Taking the newly-assembled object from his room, he silently set it all out in the corridor, along with its accessories, taping the note to the side of it, where it would surely be seen. Then, as soon as it was all in place, he quickly knocked on Logic's door before syncing out of the hallway and onto the lawn so as not to be seen or heard.

It had become obvious to Logan that it would be another long night. He had attempted already to get some sleep, but he was restless, and still uncomfortable with the thought that the nightmares could return. He had spent the day taking Virgil's advice in not avoiding the others, and just as the anxious facet had predicted, none of them held any of the happenings with the apparitions against him, even trying to console him when he had apologized. The rational side had hoped that the social interaction would tire him and he would be able to get an adequate amount of rest, but he knew there was no point in allowing himself to waste the time in which he was unable to sleep. He considered taking up Anxiety's offer from the night before, but decided to wait a little while longer before doing so.

For the time being, the academic personification took up the most recent issue of _Astronomy Magazine_ from a binder on his desk, and began reading an article on how quantum-mechanics affected everything from black-holes to photons. He was about half way through when four swift knocks echoed through the room, the only one who would be up at such a time was Virgil, had he hadn't expected him to pay a visit. Perhaps he was trying to get him to come outside to stargaze, but that was just as unlikely, the darker trait was more of a solitary individual, and though he meant nothing by it, he wasn't the type to start any sort of social situation.

Still befuddled at who would be coming to him so late, he stood and walked over to the threshold hesitantly. Twisting the knob, the door swung inwards, and Logan couldn't suppress the awe he felt at what it revealed. A _Celestron 60EQ PowerSeeker,_ fully assembled and with all the accessories and the case that went with it. He was so taken aback by the sight that he nearly missed the piece of paper taped to the main part of the telescope, gently he detached it, and straightening his glasses, he began to read the words the note held.

" _Hey Logan, I'm going to start off with one thing, if you ever tell anyone about this, I will deny it; anyway, you've probably already noticed that the scope this note was on is a Celestron 60EQ PowerSeeker. I'm not going to lie; I was shocked when you told me last night that you had never even seen a telescope. That being said, when you told me what model you wanted to get, I remembered that I still had my 60EQ tucked away. It's a good scope and it's in great condition, (I take care of my things,) the only reason I don't use it anymore is because I have the 80EQ._

 _The point is, the telescope in front of you now is yours. I would have given it to you sooner had I known you wanted it, as I'm sure you'll put it to better use than I ever could. I just always assumed with how much you talk about space and try to get Thomas to take an Astronomy course, that you already had one of your own. I only ask two things in return; one, don't tell the others that you got it from me, and two, don't give me some sappy 'Thank you, I appreciate it so much' speech. Just consider it a gift from a friend, (never tell anyone I said that,) and I thought with everything that has happened recently you could use some sort of, for a lack of a better term, pick-me-up._

 _To put it in your words, 'I don't necessarily mind your company, the other two can bring in a whole lot of sunshine, and that can be unbearable.' Patton and Roman are chill, but you don't bounce around and yell all the time,_ _unless it's the word 'falsehood.'_

 _Whatever, just take the telescope, and if you want me to show you more about how it works, I've already set mine up in the yard, so bring yours down and I'll explain more about it._

 _-Virgil_

 _(Tell anyone about this, and I will make it my mission to use the word 'infinitesimal' in every video for the rest of Thomas's YouTube Career. Anyway, enjoy the telescope you nerd.)"_

Logan had to try not to laugh at the post script, of course Virgil wouldn't have given him the telescope directly, that would have resulted in the social interaction he had specifically requested to not be conducted. Turning, Logic placed the note on his desk before returning to the corridor, knowing he couldn't try and carry the whole thing downstairs, he took hold of the scientific instrument and synced into the back garden.

When he appeared, Anxiety didn't even blink, "Sup." He glanced back and adjusted the RA rod on his own equipment, "nice scope."

"Thanks, I got it from a friend," The teacher didn't miss the warning glance cast in his direction, but Logan had no intension on saying any more on the matter. "Now that I have it however, I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with the intricacies on how it works, would you mind explaining to me."

It was one of the rare occasions that Virgil genuinely smiled, probably for two reasons, he knew something the intellectual side didn't, and he hadn't made a big deal out of the gift, just as the darkly-dressed character had asked, "sure." Walking over, he began to explain everything he knew about the telescope, and throughout the conversation Logan would throw in facts about space or the celestial-object they were observing.

They didn't know it then, but over time, astronomy would become the staple of their friendship. Even on nights when the weather wasn't good enough to take the equipment out, they would discuss any and everything pertaining to space, even resulting in Virgil asking to borrow his collection of _Astronomy Magazines_ and other astronomical and astrophysical books. The others did take notice of the conversations they would get into, even asking about it, but Logic held true to his promise and never told them why the two really enjoyed talking about the topic so often.


	10. Chapter 10: The Imposter

This was it, after weeks of research and watching the other sides, Deceit was finally ready to get his revenge on them. Thomas may be a moral person, but it was clear that he had chosen the wrong trait before; Patton didn't hold enough sway over the others to be used as the puppet to take control of their host's entire personality, but there was one who did have such prestige. When Logan left, _he_ became the voice of reason, when Roman was shouting for Thomas to go through with an idea, _he_ could stop the YouTuber without even raising his voice, Patton wouldn't dare calling _him_ out, for fear of losing his friendship, and _he_ just so happened to be the one who the snake-like aspect hated the most. Virgil. That's whose place he should have taken to begin with, but he had never expected a dark-side to have such a hold on Thomas's emotions.

Anger welled up inside the duplicitous facet; Anxiety should be by his side now, the two of them working together to take the power away from the other three main personifications, but his old friend had betrayed him. The apprehensive persona had allowed himself to become brainwashed into thinking that their host and the other archetypes considered him family. They had tricked him into thinking he was accepted as one of the mains, and yet they still called Deceit the liar.

Once and for all, he was going to take control as the most powerful and dominant embodiment, then Virgil would have no choice but to see what the others had done to him, and how they really felt. When he came to his senses, the anxious emotion would turn his back on his so-called _family_ , and when he did, he would be a valuable asset. With his abilities of inflicting fear and adrenaline, partnered with the power the devious character would have over the others, they would be an unstoppable team.

Now would finally be his chance to make Virgil pay for abandoning him, and take all the power away from the mains, and the untrustworthy side knew just how he was going to pull it off. The others were more susceptible to his lies when they were physically manifested, so it would be easy enough to trick them, after all, had it not been for the one he intended to stand in as, they may never have figured out he wasn't really their moral counterpart. The first part of his plan however, was going to be the most difficult; he had to get the real fight-or-flight reflex out of the way until the deceptive trait was certain he had switched allegiances.

Even with Thomas knowing of his existence, and without having the others in his grasp, the dishonest figure still had enough influence to shut them up, and in this case, he was going to do so physically. With just the right amount of energy, he would still be able to hold up his façade as his gloomier companion, while keeping the real him trapped safely in his room, where he couldn't interfere with Deceit's plot to seize authority. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike, Anxiety was usually the last to show up for most any filming, so as to minimize his screen time. That meant, all the liar had to do was lay low until the other three synced into the real world, then keep the youngest of the mains in his room and take his place. He knew the darkest of the four far better than he did Morality; therefore, acting like him would be easy, and if he forgot something, he had jotted down a few notes on his hand. It was so simple, so flawless, that there was no way they would be able to figure him out this time, he would have them cornered.

Virgil was aware that the other aspects had already gone to the real world for the video, but as per usual, he was hanging back until he was needed. It wouldn't be long now before he was summoned, so the negative facet reached for his jacket, which hung from the back of his desk chair, but before he could take it, it vanished. The only way that could happen was if one of his colleagues had called it to them at will, probably to lure him to the filming, although it was certainly a new tactic, probably one of Princey's ideas. Shaking his head and ready to scold whoever had taken his coat, Anxiety attempted to sync into the real world himself, but quickly found that he had been cut off for some reason.

Trying to lure, and then trapping him as some sort of joke was a new low for the others, and something he hadn't expected them to do. Virgil was sure they had no mal-intent in doing so, but that didn't make it any less annoying to him. Sighing, he walked for the door. If he went to the control room, he would be able to manually convince Thomas to summon him. A wave of anger crashed over him as he tried the handle, only to find that it had been locked, whatever kind of antic this was, it was going too far.

The fury he felt however, slowly began to ebb as fear took hold of him at the realization of two things, even if this was a prank, the others were putting their host, and by extension, themselves at risk by distancing him from his fight-or-flight reflex. The other part wasn't nearly as rational, but scared him all the same, overpowering the more important concern. Being trapped in the enclosed space; he could almost feel the walls pressing in on him as his claustrophobia took hold.

Patton was beginning to become concerned, the video filming had started some time ago, and while Virgil was usually the last to show up, this time was different. Multiple points had already gone by in which his darker son would have ordinarily jumped in to offer his argument, or at least make some sort of sarcastic comment on the matter at hand. Morality knew however, that he hadn't _ducked-out_ again, seeing as he had no known reason too, and Thomas wasn't acting disinterested and careless. Actually, that was part of what had him so worried, their host seemed even more worked up than usual.

It was understandable though, because this time around, the debate was focused on what the next step in the life of the online personality should be. Logan was arguing that he should go back to school; meanwhile, Roman was insistent that he try out for the role of _Captain Von Trapp_ from _The Sound of Music_. The father figure was yet to choose who he would side with, and wanted to hear Anxiety's opinion before he did, but in the end the eldest trait would support Thomas in whatever he decided to do.

Patton let his mind drift from his thoughts as he did his best to focus on the altercation once more, and apparently it was Logic's turn to have the floor. "As we all know Thomas has been considering starting some new courses to expand his knowledge, and with the fall semester beginning soon, now would be the ideal time for him to go through with that plan and start on a few new classes."

Princey scoffed, waving off the idea, "A new performance will be hosting auditions in Orlando soon, and Thomas would surely get the part of the _Captain_ if he tried out. That's not to mention that it would do him good to get back into musical theatre after his last blunder when he forgot the song!" Their host cast a glare at his fanciful side, clearly not pleased by the reminder of his last attempt of being cast in a play.

"Maybe it would be better if he just focused on his YouTube career," They all whipped around as Virgil's voice joined in on the conversation, it was an odd time for him to show up, but Morality was happy to see him all the same. "You wouldn't want to let you fans down, would you Thomas?"

Patton was a bit taken aback by the crass question, the youngest aspect's voice was reminiscent of the way he had spoken before the others had accepted him, that being said, he knew he had to step in. "Now kiddo, I think it's been made clear to all of us, that Thomas's fans will support him, no matter what he chooses to do."

Before he could say anymore, the intellectual facet interjected, clearly not having picked up on Anxiety's tone, "Patton is correct. Besides, I have already run the calculations; Thomas would still be able to maintain his posting schedule, even with some of his time being taken up by school-work. If he were to take on rehearsals however, it would take up more time than he has to spare if he wants to keep making these videos."

"Alright _Neil deGlasses Tyson_ , but the fans have also said that they want Thomas to be happy, and we all know how much he enjoys acting." To emphasize his point, Roman waved his hands around at the group, "and just like with previous videos, it could give him some interesting stories to tell later on."

The YouTuber nodded in agreement, "this is true. Sure the viewers would have to wait a little longer between uploads, but that would allow me to focus on quality over quantity."

The rational persona straightened his glasses before addressing their host, "you do that already. Your audience is more than satisfied with the current caliber of the content you create now. Knowing that, maintaining the posting schedule you have now would be the best option, while still allowing you to take up a few classes. If you were to go through with that plan, then you would also be able to fill your videos with more facts and references, therefore increasing the overall quality as well."

"Does Thomas really need the stress of another activity just now?" Something about the attitude and mannerisms of the gloomier side set off red flags in the mind of the usually cheerful character. Virgil wasn't acting like himself; now-a-days he often tried not to be as harsh, he was still truthful, but attempted to make points in a less destructive way than he was now. "He already gets anxious when it comes to making videos, and he almost always has to push back the release dates as it is. Adding more to his plate would only feed into that."

The online personality hung his head at the statement; but neither Princey nor Logic seemed to notice as they continued to bicker, only stopping when Thomas himself intervened. "Perhaps Virgil is right, I have been trying to focus more on my mental-health recently…and taking up new responsibilities could set me back." As he paused, the trait dressed in black and purple appeared contented that the debate was now swinging in his favor. "For the time being, it might be best if I hold off on any new obligations."

Logan and Roman both gave the online personality a startled glance before turning to Patton, as if asking him to do something. They seemed to have come to the same conclusion that the moral attribute had; inactivity, and sticking with exactly what he was doing without taking any risks, would lead him nowhere. He wouldn't grow as a person if he wasn't willing to accept any new challenges in life.

"Son, I'm not so sure that's the best idea," Deceit couldn't help but feel smug, everything was going exactly to plan. He had managed to get Thomas on his side, and by the looks of it, the other three were grasping at straws to try and get him to change his mind. "Staying right where you are and where you feel comfortable at the moment isn't going to make things any better. We've discussed this before, change can be a good thing, and in this case, whether you were to chose to take new classes or audition for the play, it would lead you down a new path, and either one would be better than doing nothing at all. You could make new friends, learn, come up with new ideas, and overall grow as a person if you just take the next step, but if you stay in place, you may never know what opportunities you missed." The snake-like aspect wasn't concerned by the words of the father figure, after all, he hadn't been a strong enough pawn before, and the others didn't listen to _him_ them, so why should they listen to him now?

The YouTuber's soft and almost scared voice jarred the liar from his thoughts, "I know change can be good, but missed opportunities can apply to any part of life. If I were to choose either of the other options…I could be so busy that I lose the friends I have. I could lose my fan-base and by extension my financial income, I could-"

"Thomas! Stop!" Patton couldn't bear to listen to any more of this harmful talk, "what is going on? This isn't like you…is there something more going on that you aren't telling us about?"

"That is a fair question; you are coming across as a bit more pessimistic than usual." At Logan's concurrence, Morality noticed it, the one indication that something was very wrong, and he was astonished that the anxious personification hadn't picked up on it, Thomas was shaking, and it had only grown worse as the debate progressed. Their host started to tremble when he was falling into a panic-attack, and the last time that had happened was when he, along with his creative and logical counterparts had become corrupted in the _Accepting Anxiety_ videos. Patton was certain that none of them were corrupted now, so there was only one facet capable of causing such a reaction within Thomas.

"Thomas, listen to me and me alone," the voice the moral embodiment now took on was soft and gentle. "I don't know what is going through your head right now, or what is causing it, but you're beginning to panic, so let us help you calm down before we continue with the video." The online personality didn't respond, and Patton's paternal instincts were starting to kick in, he had to find a way to stop this. He didn't want to go through with what he knew he had to do next, for fear that it wasn't him, and the accusation would be unjustified, but with the rest of them having no reason to be scared, there was only one side with the power to be doing all of this. Taking a deep breath, he leaned past Roman to speak directly to the one in question, his voice merely a whisper so as not to alert anyone else. "Virgil, I don't know if this is your doing or not, but you are the only one who can stop Thomas from going into a panic-attack, so please, help him." Morality was unnerved by the almost malicious look the other gave him, but there was nothing else he could do but let the attack run its course and offer what comfort there was to be given.

Virgil paced back and forth across his room, he had tried everything he could think of to get out, but nothing had worked. He was beginning to wonder if the others had something against him, or if he had upset them in some way, because this had gone on for far too long for it to just be a joke anymore, and the idea terrified him. He wracked his mind, searching for any reason that the others may be angry with him, or for a situation in which his words or actions could have been misinterpreted as ill-will, but nothing came to mind.

Anxiety had no idea as to what could have brought all this on; he shivered, partially from the thoughts, but also because he was cold without his jacket. That was the part that didn't fit, if they just wanted him out of the way, then why take his coat? Thoughts rushed into his mind at the speed of light, the outfit idea had been a bit out there, he'd said that himself before revealing it, maybe they had taken the jacket to make fun of it. _No._ The others had accepted him, and they would never act so lowly, especially Patton, at the thought of the eldest trait, the youngest couldn't help but feel guilty. How could he accuse his family of being so petty, but that was the worst part about fear, it was irrational, and try as he might, he couldn't do anything to ward of the dark thoughts.

Sitting on his bed, he placed his head in his hands, trying to make sense of what was going on, and what to do about it, but the thoughts were interrupted by a single line, as if someone were talking to him. _"_ _Virgil_ _, I don't know if this is your doing or not, but you are the only one who can stop Thomas from going into a panic-attack, so please, help him."_ The words were closely followed by a torrent of unease, it had been weak, probably for the same reason he couldn't leave, but his name being said tugged at his as if he were being summoned, seeing as that was how they were often called to the real world, that much didn't surprise him. What caught him off guard was the fact that it had been Morality's voice, and it had sounded as if he had been speaking directly to the negative emotion.

Suddenly, understanding crashed over him like a tidal wave, it wasn't Thomas, Patton, Logan or Roman that were keeping Virgil from the filming, which explained everything from the entrapment, to the theft of his jacket. The others thought he was there, just how they had thought the father figure was there in the _Lying_ video, Deceit had taken his place, and the panic that Anxiety felt from being locked away and cut off from his family was taking its toll on their host. Now that he knew what was actually going on, the real fight-or-flight reflex just had to find a way to get the others to realize that the deceptive aspect was pretending to be him, while still being stuck in his room.

His room! That was it, when he had left before, the others had come to his room to find him, and if he did that now; Thomas would stop panicking all together and begin acting careless and out-of-it. If that didn't reveal Deceit's presence to the others, they would come to his corner of the mind-palace to see what was going on, and when they did, the real Anxiety would be waiting for them.

As much as it hurt him to do so, because of how close he had grown to the others, Virgil closed his eyes, and in his mind, he could see his family. Reminding himself that it was for their own good, he sighed, turning his back on them and walked into the infinite black void until the others had been lost from sight.

Patton watched on in horror as Thomas's breath quickened with fear, and despite their best efforts, there was nothing he and the others could do to calm him down. Meanwhile, it sickened Morality to watch his youngest son sit back and do nothing, and once again he felt as if he were looking at someone entirely different from the Virgil they had come to know and love.

Why would he do something like this? The answer popped into his head, even if it didn't explain their current situation; Anxiety wouldn't do this, he hated panic more than any of them. Even having said it himself after he had rescued them from his room, _"being anxious about the idea of growing more anxious. Yeah, that sounds like me."_ He often worked to fight off panic-attacks, so there was no reason to think he would cause on now.

The eldest facet was ripped from his thoughts as Roman's exasperated voice pierced through the air, "Virgil what are you doing? If this is some sort of joke, no one thinks it's funny, stop this!"

The darkly-dressed persona shocked them all with the wicked smile he portrayed, "a little blood pumping is good for the circulatory system."

"I believe that the rest of us are in agreeance, that a _panic-attack_ is more than the amount of fear to which you are referring, and were you not just arguing that Thomas's mental health was a concern of yours?" Logan appeared to be just as put out by the predicament as Princey was. "The others are validated in their statements, enough is enough, and the sooner it is brought to a close, the better."

Logic hardly had time to finish his input before their host stopped shaking, and his breathing slowed back to a normal speed. Patton saw the relief that came over the other two, but he couldn't share in the feeling as he noticed the apprehensive expression Virgil now wore. Something told the fatherly attribute that the one sitting on the stairs had nothing to do with the most recent development.

Clearly the others weren't aware of the change that plagued the youngest side as Roman spoke up, "thank you."

"Agreed, although, I would say that went on for much too lon-" The intellectual was cut off as Thomas wondered aimlessly from his spot in the direction of the kitchen. "Do forgive my forwardness after such a stressful ordeal, but where are you going?"

"Hungry," the single word was the only explanation the online personality gave as he took a bag of chips from one of the cabinets."

The traits looked at one another in confusion, and this time, Anxiety was right along with them. What added to his confusion though, was that a part of the switch in Thomas's emotions felt vaguely familiar to Morality. "Kiddo…if you are feeling better, perhaps we should finish the video so you can get some rest."

The YouTuber brushed off his suggestion, "I'll get back to it in a bit…actually a nap sounds good; maybe we can finish the video later."

Logan furrowed his brow, and didn't even bother to straighten the glasses, which had become askew with the events of the last few minutes, "we were nearly to a conclusion. It would be much more efficient to go ahead and complete the filming."

Thomas shrugged, walking back to his place, bringing the chips with him, "if you guys want to…where were we?"

The Prince was the first to jump at the opportunity, "you were just about to decide to audition for _The Sound of Music_."

"Now it hasn't been completely taken off the table yet, that he may take a few new classes." Patton's eyes were trained on the online personality as the academic aspect added to the debate.

"Well a play sounds like more fun…" Thomas trailed off as he stuffed a few more chips in his mouth. Despite the fact that the scales were now tipped in Roman's favor, he didn't seem pleased with the chance at victory, merely concerned. Their host hadn't used any of the previous arguments that had been made, to come to his conclusion, almost as if he had made the decision without much thought at all, as if he didn't care.

Logic apparently caught on as well because he didn't continue to try and defend his point, "pray tell, are you feeling all right Thomas?"

"Sure I guess."

He reached for another handful of crisps, but the fanciful manifestation stopped him with some rather forceful words, "put them down!"

The online personality did as he was told and quickly dropped the bag, "okay."

Morality was finally able to come up with an idea as to why he was experiencing such a strong sense of déjà vu; he wasn't certain, but he had an idea of how to figure out if his hunch was right. "Thomas, do me a favor and answer me this question," he paused briefly. "Did you remember to lock your car earlier?"

They gazed at the moral facet in bewilderment, but his logical and creative counterparts expressions changed to understanding at the answer their host gave. "I probably did, I'm not sure, but probably."

Logan took in a quick breath, his words hardly audible, "weaker memory…"

Patton picked up where the other left off, "not much of a filter."

Roman apparently was coming to the same conclusion, "and getting over a panic-attack in record time…no fear." All three of them turned to look at Virgil, "what is up with you today, first going overboard, and now taking his worries away all together."

Anxiety rolled his eyes, an unsettling nature to his voice as he all but growled his words, "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Virgil, you know full well that we meant for you to stop the attack, not leave him completely without his defenses." At the contribution of the factual character, the one in question was becoming visibly uncomfortable.

"Why do you all assume this is my doing? I thought we had come to an understanding, so why are you resorting to petty accusations?" Even though there was no reason for it, the fight-or-flight reflex had apparently chosen to react with anger, but something told Morality that it was just a façade.

Princey was quick to defend himself and the others, "we are all trying to help Thomas, just as we always do. You are the one accusing _us_ of asking for this and being petty."

Virgil glared at him for a moment longer before turning to the lighter personification, desperation shining behind his eyes, "Patton, you're the cheerful one. Surely you think Thomas would be happier without all the worries that I provide, don't you _dad_?"

The way the youngest of the four said the last word made him certain of what was going on, and that he had been right all along. The figure that sat before him now was not Anxiety. With that in mind, Morality knew the one in place of his friend would never let him out right reveal who he was, but he had an idea as to how to get the others to see what he saw. It would hurt him endlessly to say it, it would haunt him for days, and if he was wrong; he would never forgive himself, but it had to be done. "We have already decided that Thomas is not better off without his fight-or-flight reflexes, and if you haven't figured that out yet…then you are no son of mine." The moral side was hardly able to choke out the words, but he knew the statement had worked, as both Logan and Roman gave each other a startled but knowing look.

Before they could say anything however, _Virgil_ snapped back at him, "not your son?" He let his hateful gaze sweep around all three of them, and for a brief moment the paternal attribute wondered if he had just made the worst mistake possible, but the words that followed caused relief to crash over him like a tsunami. "I knew you all hadn't really accepted me, and why should you? I'm just a dark-side after all!"

Logic was the next to speak, but his words were directed at their host, "Thomas, perhaps it would jog Virgil's memory of his importance if we went back to his room and allowed ourselves to become corrupted. If he had to save us, then maybe he would remember how important _he_ is by helping us."

Anxiety's stand-in opened his mouth to say something, but the YouTuber beat him to it, "sure, let's go." As soon as he said the words, all five of them began to sync out of the real world, but Morality didn't miss the look the _anxious_ _persona_ gave him as they did so.

Moments later they were all stood in the darkened version of Thomas's living-room with cobwebs hanging from the banisters, rock-band posters on the walls, the mildly-terrifying spider curtains, and other belongings of Anxiety's littering the surfaces. Patton's eyes however, were drawn to a frame on the bookshelf behind the dining table, in it was the card he had made for the gloomier archetype after the others had accepted him.

Virgil felt the presence of the others downstairs, and trying the handle again, he found the door was finally unlocked. Being in his room must have weakened Deceit to the point, that he could no longer keep him trapped. Quietly, so as not to alert his adversary, he stepped out into the corridor; Anxiety knew he would have to work quickly before the others became corrupted by his corner of the mindscape.

Making his way down the stairs, the youngest of the main traits placed a finger over his lips, so the others would know not to reveal his appearance. Before he could do anything though, alleviation washed over him; Thomas's eyes were losing their distant look as Virgil regained his position in their host's personality. His family caught on, and continued looking at one another, pretending not to notice him, so as not to make the malicious aspect aware that anything had changed.

The darker manifestation didn't speak until he was only two steps above his former friend, "if you value your own well-being in any way, you will get out of my spot and stop trying to impersonate me."

The liar was startled enough by his sudden appearance, that he fell off the stairs and into the area between where each of the others were standing, allowing Virgil to take back his rightful place. Deceit glanced up at him, obviously trying to maintain his hold on what little shreds of pride he had left, "ah, Virgil…how wonderful it is to see you."

"Your lies don't work on me, now as I said, if you want to leave my room with no broken bones, you'll stop trying to impersonate me. Oh, and give me my jacket back while you're at it." Anxiety held the gaze of his look-a-like, then with a snap of his fingers, his form changed back to his snake-ish appearance, continuing to glare at all of them. Virgil was losing his patience, as he growled the words again, "and the jacket."

The untrustworthy facet threw the black and purple fabric at him with such force, that if it had been any heavier, it would have knocked him backwards when he caught it. "There you go, because I just wanted you _fabulous_ coat so badly."

Placing the jacket back around his shoulders, the fight-or-flight reflex ignored the hiss from the defeated side. Glancing around, he saw the dark-pigmented make-up accumulating beneath the eyes of each of the other embodiments, and surprisingly it was the darkest on Deceit. He had expected another dark-side to be able to hold out longer than the others, but if he had to guess, he would say it was the display of strong emotion that caused the eye-shadow to intensify. "We will continue this conversation in the real world, you've all been in here too long already, and it's not safe anymore." He looked over to their host, "Thomas, I trust you will help me get them back unharmed."

He swiftly nodded in agreement, "I think you're right, we have things we need to discuss, but it's high time we were getting back." The online personality repeated the breathing technique Anxiety had taught him the last time they had all come to his room. As he did so, one-by-one, the other traits began to return to the sanctity of the real world. A final glance passed between the observant character and his host before they followed closely behind the others.

When they appeared, the logical, moral, and creative aspects each wore varying expressions of relief, which quickly turned to irritation as their eyes rested on the duplicitous figure standing in the middle of the group. Before they could say anything though, Thomas's voice broke the silence, "it's good to have you back Virgil."

He let his eyes rest on each of them, purposely passing over Deceit, "honestly, it's good to be back." Now he let his gaze stop on his treacherous counterpart, "are you going to explain what the heck that was?"

There was concern behind the eyes of the liar, as if he were worried about what the others were going to do with him, but he had no way of knowing if the feeling was real. "I just know you so well Virgil, and I wanted to see if the others here would believe I was you."

The one dressed in black and purple couldn't help but scoff, "sure, so in translation, you wanted to take my place to try and sway Thomas's decision-making, to take the power away from us, right?" The sarcasm was thick on the last word, as he already knew the answer, but he wanted to see how Deceit would react to being called out directly.

"No, not at all, whatever would give you an idea like that?" There was a mocking tone in the devious facet's voice.

At the question Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, as he always did when he was reaching his limits with ridiculous situations, Patton looked like a disappointed parent, and Roman merely glared at him. Virgil's gaze was steadily rested on him however, "there was a time when I considered you my friend, I tried to help you redeem yourself the same way they helped me." He gestured to their host and the other sides, "but that was a long time ago, and now you've attempted on multiple occasions to hurt my family in one way or another, so there is something you need to know." Anxiety made sure Deceit was looking at him before he continued, "as long as I'm around, trapped or not…I will always find my way back, and my family will always be defended. Any time you try to cross them after this…you'll have to answer to me, and I'm telling the truth when I say, it won't be a pleasant experience for you if it comes to that."

The dishonest trait moved forward until he was standing at the base of the stairs, just a few steps below him, and only a few feet away, when he spoke his voice was just barely loud enough for the others to hear and guttural. "Ooo, I quiver with fear!" Virgil noticed the anger in the others as the last word was spat in his face, but he wouldn't be intimidated that easily.

Before the rest of them could say or do anything, Anxiety sprung forward from his place with lightning-fast reflexes as Deceit was moving back to the center of the group. Grabbing him by the chain that clasped his cape, he pulled him closer until they were nose to nose, and as he did so, the darker characteristic became certain that the fear in the eyes of the other was real. "You would be wise to heed my warning." He could feel the others' eyes watching the two of them intently, but for the moment he didn't care; his focus was on the singular personification. "I'll remind you, just in case you have forgotten…I embody Thomas's fight-or-flight reflexes, so if you try to hurt my family again…just keep in mind who you will be _fighting_ at the end of it all." To add emphasis to his final statement, the youngest of the main aspects released his cape in such a forceful manner, that his rival stumbled backwards a few paces, and he returned to his spot, staring down at him. "Don't make me have to keep that promise."

It took a few moments, but eventually the liar regained his bearings, and it was clear he wasn't ready to give up just yet, "family? Oh, I should have known, considering how _well_ they've treated you all this time." Normally Virgil wouldn't have dignified the jest with a response, but the accusation had brought Morality to tears, and that was enough to justify continuing the dispute.

He was about to speak, but the fatherly facet beat him to it, "V-Virgil…we are so sorry about what happened in the past…n-never forget that…please," Thomas and the others nodded in agreement at the plea.

Anxiety looked over to his best friend, his voice much more gentle as he addressed him, "you are the last one who would ever need to apologize to me." He faced the rest of them with the same unthreatening poise, "none of you need to…I am well aware of how you all feel about me now, and that's all that matters." When he saw the relief in their eyes, his returned his attention to the one he had at a time calledfriend, his voice reverting back to what it had been before. " _They_ would never lie to me, and I know without a doubt that they have accepted me as I am! I tried to get you to see reason, to let me show you what they showed me, that family means far more than power…but you rebuked it, and until you can learn the lesson that I had to learn the hard way, it would be in your best interest to avoid me."

"You've always been so _strong_ Virgil, so it would never make sense for you to be on the _weaker_ team with me and the other dark-sides. Stay with the _strong_ ones," he had to consciously keep himself from shuddering at the reminder of his previous allegiances as Deceit for an unknown reason, gestured to Patton, "even the one who had the _strength_ to convince you to do what was _right_ in talking to Joan. The one you all _listened_ to during that video."

It took all of his will-power not to lunge at his newfound enemy, but one thought actually made the darkest of the mains laugh. Roman however, didn't see the humor in the situation that he did as he had his arm around the persona, who was sobbing softly, "what's so funny? He just out right insulted Patton!"

Virgil smiled at his adversary-turned-friend, "no he didn't. _He_ may not even realize it, but for once, Deceit actually told the truth," they all stared at him in bewilderment and waited for him to explain. "He's right, I _am_ on the stronger side, and Patton _did_ convince Thomas to do what was right when it came to talking to Joan. If I recall correctly he said, _'simply put,_ _Deceit_ _is and inner coach with the one intension of self-preservation.'_ To which Thomas responded with, _'well, this time around, I'm going to tune out that inner coach and set things right.'_ " Anxiety put a strong emphasis on the last word, looking around at all of them before placing his attention back on the dishonest trait. "You may have looked like him at first, but it was Patton who actually _did_ convince all of us to do what was right in that situation…and if memory serves, the one we didn't listen to was you, and all for a few simple reasons. We know Patton is moral, he'd told us before that lying is wrong, and he would never go back on his word and tell Thomas to lie to one of his best friends…in fact had he been there all along, that debate never would have gone down. We would have agreed not to lie to Joan in the beginning, and once you take all that into consideration, it really boils down to only one reason…we respect Patton, because he has proven time and again that he is worthy of it…you on the other hand, have yet to earn that right."

Deceit acted as if he wanted to say more, but obviously realized that he was out-matched. Whipping his head around like a cornered animal, trying to look at each of them individually, he struggled to speak, "well…I…I won't be back…and I-"

"Like I said, you'd be wise not to come back, at least not until you understand that family and friends are more important than power." Virgil held his gaze until the liar finally admitted defeat through his actions, and left without another word.

A few seconds of silence ticked by, and the fight-or-flight reflex realized he was still standing in a defensive position; he sat back down on the stairs so as not to seem threatening to those who didn't deserve it. Logan was the first to find his tongue, and even he still sounded awed, "Virgil…that was impressive."

The comment seemed to snap Princey out of his trance to some extent, but his voice was still a distant whisper, "I can't believe I had to be defended like a damsel-in-distress." He appeared more amazed than disgruntled as he turned to face the youngest aspect, his tone growing a bit stronger. "Even I have to admit…that was almost worthy of a knight-hood." The idea was one that left him at a loss for words, Roman considered himself a knight, so to say something like that was putting Virgil on a higher pedestal than he ever expected.

Thomas was clearly still shaken from the whole situation, but did manage to speak, "You did the right thing Virgil…I know Deceit was at one time a friend of yours, but I'm happy to see that you know how much we all truly care about you." The online personality looked to the floor, "we were so destructive in how we treated you in the past, and I apologize for that…you've proven again that you are a good guy."

The words still hung in the air, but before he could respond, a forced slammed into Anxiety in a blur of grey and blue, causing him to fall back against the stairs. Arms wrapped around his shoulders as he managed to right himself, and he could just barely hear the soft sobs coming from the eldest facet. His heart broke; the malicious figure had gone after Patton twice now, and for what reason? Mortality was the kindest and most caring of them, so why pick him as a target? After all, if it weren't for the one embracing him now, the gloomier persona more than likely wouldn't have been here to guard the others, he hated to think about it, but he probably would have been working in tandem with the liar.

Lightly returning the hug, he could just make out the few words his friend managed to choke out through his tears. "I-I'm so p-proud of you kiddo…I-I knew you c-could never b-betray us."

The darker character didn't know how to take the praise that was being handed to him, and questions raced through his mind from the most recent comment. Clearing away the thoughts with a deep breath, he knew he had a more important issue to address, "hey Pat…it's all okay." Anxiety had never been the best with sympathy; still he had to try something to calm down the lighter side. "Listen, we've all made mistakes in the past…and I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but all that matters is here and now." He paused briefly as Patton pulled back to look at him, "I know you all feel bad about what happened, and that you do care about me…you're my family, and trust me, I'm not going anywhere. As long as you guys are around, I'm going to be right here with you." The moral attribute smiled at him through his tears before returning to his place in front of the backdoor.

"It's good to have you back Virgil…and thank you for everything you do for us." Thomas was obviously still too astounded from the recent events to say much else.

Logic must have picked up on his discomfort with the compliments, because he swiftly changed the subject. "What I wish to know is, where were you for the bulk of the filming, and why did you…in terms, _duck-out_ again?"

The comparatively-negative trait sighed, he hadn't been ecstatic about leaving as he did, but the others deserved an answer. "Deceit locked me in my room to keep me away from the video, to try and take my place, much like he did with Patton awhile back." He picked at the carpet from the stairs nervously, "before I go any further…I owe all of _you_ an apology, well technically three." The four of them looked at him in confusion, waiting for him to continue, "I misjudged you. When I found out that I had been trapped in my room…I-I immediately jumped to the conclusion that you were pulling some sort of prank on me, or worse that…that you had turned your backs on me, so I'm sorry I even considered that any of you would act so lowly, and that also leads me into my second apology. In thinking that I had been abandoned, and being locked away, I began to panic…which I now know took its toll on you Thomas, so yeah…I'm sorry for those things. As for the leaving, I did have a reason for that as well, but I apologize for that too, because I know that couldn't have been an easy situation to deal with…again."

Logan was the first to voice the question Virgil guessed they all were wondering, "was it the panicking that caused you to leave, because if so, that was a bit of an extreme solution."

Anxiety smiled, "no that's not the reason, I could have calmed Thomas down without having to go that far. I actually left so I could reveal Deceit's presence."

Roman spoke with no sense of sarcasm or distaste in his tone, "I'm not sure I follow. You went from thinking it was us to knowing it was Deceit who had trapped you, how did you jump from one conclusion to the other?"

"While I was trying to effectively stop Thomas from going into a panic-attack, a weak link made it through Deceit's barrier. It was a single line using my name, making it feel as if you guys were trying to summon me, but it was like you were talking to me as if I were already there." He turned to face Morality, "you were the one that out-right addressed me and clued me in on what was really going on. What you said was, _'Virgil, I don't know if this is your doing or not, but you're the only one who can stop Thomas from going into a panic-attack, so please, help him.'_ That was what made me realize that there was someone with you who had taken my place, and I don't care who it is, if they're trying to impersonate me, that's not a good thing. To keep me locked up is to distance Thomas from his fight-or-flight responses which would be putting all of you at risk." He looked to the others, "and since I couldn't get to you, I found a way to bring you all to me. I knew that if my presence were gone, you would all turn to _me_ to figure out what was going on, and in doing so, you would realize that it wasn't actually me."

"Clearly it was an effective tactic, seeing as it most certainly caught our attention." Logic glanced over to his paternal counterpart, "although, I believe Patton was suspicious that it wasn't you long before that, am I correct?"

The fatherly aspect looked like a deer-in-headlights for a moment before replying, "I-I wasn't certain what it was at first, but I knew something was off from the beginning. Deceit would have fooled me too had he tried to do this a year ago…his impersonation of you Virgil, was more defensive and harsh…"

As he slowly stopped, the darker facet picked up where he left off, making sure that his tone was gentle so as not to upset Patton further, "so basically how I acted when I was his friend, back before you all accepted me?"

Morality nodded sheepishly, "what really gave him away were a few things. One, he didn't notice that Thomas was shaking and starting to panic, something you would have noticed and tried to stop. Then when you left, Deceit attempted to play it off as if we had wanted _your_ presence to be gone…then he asked me as the _'cheerful one'_ if Thomas would be happier…without his worries…" The way the eldest trailed off his sentence made Virgil wary.

Roman was quick to interject however, clearly picking up on the same change that he had, "What Patton did next was noble, and had it not been for that, as much as I regret to say it, we may not have seen what he saw."

The moral side gave Princey a grateful yet saddened look, "I…I wasn't certain…that's what pained me the most, but I took a similar risk to the one you did in the _Lying_ video, by telling the others that _I_ wasn't your friend, to show the others that Deceit was there." He sniffled before continuing, "I made an accusation against you…I mean fake you…"

Anxiety could see the fear in his eyes and did his best to diffuse it, "Patton, you know you can tell me anything, and we all know you wouldn't make an accusation against one of us without good reason. That's not to mention that you were right, and if you tell me what you said, I know you aren't saying it to the real me."

The kind emotion didn't dare meet his gaze, as if he were afraid that if he did, Virgil would feel as if the words were actually angled at him. "I said…I said, _'we have already decided that Thomas is not better off without his_ _fight-or-flight reflexes_ _.'_ " He paused, wiping the tears from his eyes with the sleeves of his cat-hoodie, " _'and if you haven't figured that out yet…then you are no son of mine.'_ " A sob racked the frame of the lighter trait as soon as he said the words, but spoke again before the anxious persona had a chance to react. "I-I'm so sorry Virgil…if I had said that to the real you…I would have never forgiven myself. I-"

Patton was beginning to tremble, just like their host did when he became panicked, so the youngest cut him off. "There's nothing for you to apologize for, you didn't say it to me, and there's no use in getting worked up over what could have happened, for two reasons. One, like I said, you didn't say it to me, and two, I wouldn't believe you if you did." Morality dared to look up at him, "First of all, I've given you no reason to say that to me, and you saw me as your son from the beginning, even when I acted the way Deceit did earlier. That being said, I wouldn't believe you if you said I wasn't your son, because I know that you love us all unconditionally, and nothing would ever change that." Patton actually managed a genuine smile as Anxiety continued, "I know you are all my family, and no amount of lies, light-hearted insults, or fears is ever going to change that." A playful grin made its way onto the face of the normally-gloomy side as he heightened the pitch of his voice and spoke more through his nose, using one of Thomas's famous impressions, " _because Ohana means family_." He let his tone return to normal as the others gazed at him with shocked smiles, " _and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten_ …or in this case nobody gets pushed away."


	11. Chapter 11: Sleep Walking: Part 1 of 8

Virgil glanced at the clock on his bedroom wall; half-past three in the morning, not an uncommon time for him to be awake. He often spent the nights thinking or brooding seeing as he was his host's fight-or-flight reflex, it was up to him to be alert in case of danger. No one knew if there could be a break-in, freak natural-disaster, or something else, that being the case; he couldn't risk sleeping often. Frequently he stayed up for days on end, rarely napping, and that was only if he was certain that the others sides were in a position to watch over Thomas. For now however, he was left to sit alone in his mundane routine and the dim-light of his room. Currently he was resting on his bed, reading _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ ; his fingers picked to the point of bleeding, and his lip nearly chewed through due to the fears that he embodied, and the dark thoughts that accompanied the lonely hours.

He snapped his head up from the pages at the sound of foot-fall echoing from the corridor beyond his corner of the mindscape. The others had made it clear in the past that they abhorred the night; with Logan claiming he needed adequate rest to function, Patton always trying to enforce a strict bedtime, and Roman going on and on about his beauty sleep. Therefore, Anxiety didn't know why he was still so startled at hearing them because, despite their insistence on needing rest, a pattern had formed as of late. One that consisted of the others roaming the halls, even long after they had informed him that they were going to bed. Stranger still was that all of them denied ever staying awake or getting up when he had questioned them on the matter, and instead received stern words about his own sleeping habits.

Closing his book and placing it on his bedside table, the darkest of the traits chose to ignore their claims, deciding that it was finally time to get to the bottom of the mystery that had plagued him for the last few weeks. He made his way to the door and opening it with care; listening more closely, a few moments later he recognized the upbeat, almost skipping like tread of Morality's footsteps. Virgil moved into the hall, peering into the darkness before him, just able to make out the silhouette of the aspect he had identified, who appeared to be wandering aimlessly, as if he had no destination in mind or reason for being awake at all.

He wore his dark-grey cat onesie, the hood pulled up over his head, but he didn't have his glasses. That's when he noticed it, the crucial detail that explained what had been going on, the one who was seemingly awake still had his eyes closed; he was sleep-walking. Having solved the enigma, he was about to return to his room when he heard the voice of his usually-cheerful counterpart, it was too low to decipher what he had said, but the tone was unmistakably his. Changing course and paying closer attention, the youngest facet was able to hear his next words, and they shocked him to the core. "W-What do you mean you don't need me anymore?" Before he could ponder the question properly, he spoke again sounding as if he were on the brink of tears. "I-I'm doing all I can kiddos…please…you know I only want what's best…don't- please! I'll do anything! Just don't make me leave! I don't want to lose any of you! I-" Patton's terrified whisper was cut short as he walked back into his corner of the mind-palace, closing the door behind him.

Anxiety knew that he would never have expressed such worries were he awake; perhaps it had just been a nightmare. Whether that was true or not, was he actually afraid that the others didn't need him, and moreover, that they would abandon him? Shaking his head, he returned to his own living-space, deciding that he would watch over the paternal character for a few more nights before addressing the topic.

The next night the negative emotion sat in silence by his door, awaiting the inevitable sound of steps from outside. As he lingered in his room, hours blended together, and yet minutes seemed to drag on for hours. He didn't dare pick up his book, for fear that he would be so engulfed in it that he would miss the echo of footfall from the corridor. At last he heard the familiar sound of someone walking around beyond the threshold, but it wasn't Morality. To say he was surprised and confused would have been an understatement at best, but still he held his breath, waiting for the indication of who it was in the hall, and after a few seconds he recognized the evenly-paced, confident stride of Logan. Turning the knob and looking out into the inky shadows, the frame of the second-eldest was clearly defined by the light that spilled from his room, and he had to stifle a laugh at what he saw, he was wearing a white unicorn onesie. Putting that aside, Virgil was able to notice that much like the persona the night before, he lacked his glasses, and his eyes too were shut.

One of the other sides sleep-walking was odd enough, but two seemed like more than just a coincidence, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and waited to see if Logic would say anything. Sure enough, just like with Patton the night before, the quiet was broken by a fearful whisper, "th-that's not what I meant!" Daring to move a bit closer, he strained to hear the rest of what his colleague said, "h-how could my calculations have b-been this in-incorrect? I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" The intellectual paused for a moment, giving the observant trait the impression that he was listening to only half of a conversation. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt! This is my fault…all because I was wrong…" Slowly he meandered back to his area of their host's mind, but as he did so, Anxiety could have sworn he heard the word _infinitesimal_ go by just before the door clicked shut.

Returning to his own room; thoughts raced through his head, two of the three others seemed to sleep-walk, but more than that, they vocalized thoughts they would never say otherwise. Once more, the gloomy manifestation found that he was trying to convince himself that his friends were merely having nightmares, but he knew better than anyone that real fears were what fueled the dark dreams. A nagging sensation told him that there was more to the story than what he was seeing currently, and he wasn't anywhere near the end of it.

An idea struck him like lightning; rushing to his desk he took a small black notebook from one of its drawers. If he was going to solve this issue, he was going to have to steal one of Logan's tactics and take some notes. His hand moved with amazing speed as he wrote both names down, what they said, the time, and dates in which he had heard them. If he kept a log, he would be able to compare what they said each night and pinpoint the root of the fears. Maybe this was something he could do for the others if they had deeper psychological issues that they were suppressing; perhaps he could help them through it.

Virgil was lost in thought while the next day passed in a blur of activities, and for once he actually willed for night to approach faster so he could continue his monitoring of the logical and moral aspects. In the same breath, as he saw them throughout the day, he had to act as if nothing were out of the ordinary and be his normal, disinterested self. Eventually, after the agony of waiting through the ridiculous banter of the more light-hearted duo, and the deductions of the analytical attribute, they retired for the night. Sitting in the silence of his room was just as difficult, normally he would focus on his music or Tumblr to distract himself from the panicked thoughts that clawed at him when he was alone, but he couldn't risk it. He had to listen so he could discern the inevitable set of steps that would come from the hall during the witching-hours.

The night felt as if it would never end, and Anxiety was beginning to wonder if there was actually an issue to address, but just as the thought entered his mind he heard the familiar creak of a door being opened. From his place, the youngest facet listened intently for the tell-tale signs as whether it was Logan or Patton in the hall beyond. Instead he was met with the pace that didn't coincide with either of them, it sounded as if the one in the hall was dragging their feet or stumbling as they walked. Unable to distinguish who was up, he gently opened his door and for the third time in as many nights, gazing out into the shadows, and was once again taken by surprise when he saw Roman's darkened silhouette.

He wore a pair of red-silk pajamas with the letters _'RS'_ monogrammed on the front pocket, and ironically was more professionally dressed than either of the other two. That didn't account for his stride sounding so unlike his own; normally he walked with confidence, and loudly at that, as if he wanted everyone to be aware of his presence. Similar to the other two he was less than graceful in the way that he moved with no sense of direction, but he differed in the respect that there were no factors connecting his stature and gait to the way he acted when he was awake. Notebook and pen in hand, he waited with bated breath to see if the only commonality Princey had with the others was his sleep-walking, or if he would also speak.

Silence enveloped them for so long that Virgil was beginning to think that the creative side may not have been lying when he alluded to having no fears, but once more he was proven wrong. A voice pierced through the quiet, but just like his tread, it sounded off, raspy and dull, creating the feeling that he was too tired to make his vocal chords work properly. "No…No! This can't be…" his voice sounded deepened and disjointed in a vaguely familiar way. After a moment, the one dressed in black and purple found himself stunned as he came to the realization that his counterpart shared all the features of his own voice. The fear was part of it, but what made him so different from the other two was the range and lack of effort put into his tone. "Woe is me!" He rolled his eyes, even asleep the fanciful embodiment was over-dramatic, but he didn't have time to contemplate that as he broke the silence once more, "w-what do you mean? Let me prove myself…my-my…worth." Anxiety nearly dropped the paper and writing-utensil when his head shot up at the words that were murmured. "P-Please…I'm not worthless…" The way he trailed off made the younger feel as if he were once again listening to only one part of a conversation. "No, don't try and take it back…you're right…you're all right…I am…worthless." With the last word still hanging in the deathly-still air, Roman returned to his room, leaving Virgil in a baffled stupor.

Shaking his head, he expediently jotted down his notes and walked back into his own corner of the mindscape. Setting the notebook back on his desk, he couldn't help but think and re-think over what his friend had said, was he really afraid he was worthless? The Prince had always come across as confident, sometimes to the point that he seemed full of himself. Was it possible that his nature of being bold and brave was just a façade? In all the time that they had known one another, the negative side would have never have thought that they would share such a dark fear.

Days and nights blended together, each more exhausting than the one before, and the newfound responsibility of watching over the others during their bouts of somnambulism, resulted in the youngest trait getting even less sleep than before. His days were filled with acting ignorant, all while trying to discretely pick up on any idiosyncrasies that the others may have, to give him further information. Then his nights were spent restlessly awaiting their movement, writing down what they said, did, and attempting to formulate a way in which each of them could work through the fears they had. During the late hours, none of them were ever up at the same time, but throughout the night, it wasn't uncommon for two, if not all three of them to have an episode at some point.

Presently Anxiety sat at his desk, which he had moved against the wall next to his door, allowing him to work on naming the others' fears, and try to come up with solutions for them, all while being in a position to leap up whenever he heard footsteps. It was fairly early in the evening, so he was nearly certain that he would have time to review his notes before anyone else would disturb the silence. His head ached with fatigue as he read, but he kept going, knowing that it was the last night he was going to keep an eye on the three personifications. He was nearly finished with his work, and upon the understanding that it might be a bit crass to bring up each of their worries up in front of the others, he intended on pulling them aside one at a time the next day, and speaking with them individually.

The darker aspect continued to look through the neatly-organized and well detailed logs he'd been keeping over the past few weeks. All followed up by the techniques and plans he had prepared for each of them based on the doubts they had exhibited and the characteristics they embodied. Flipping back to the first page he glanced at the inside of the front cover, on which he had written a list of fears for each of them. After a few nights of wracking his mind and scouring though any reliable sources he could find, it had become clear to him that it was going to be impossible to narrow the information down to one phobia per attribute. Instead he had compiled a set of lists, that when put together encompassed the main worry they had. Carefully, so as to not miss any mistakes he may have overlooked in nights prior, he began reading over the lineups.

 _Patton_

 _-_ _Monophobia / Autophobia_ _– The fear of being alone or abandoned_

 _-_ _Erenophobia_ _– The fear of loneliness_

 _-_ _Isolophobia_ _– The fear of isolation or solitude_

Patton's had been fairly easy to figure out, each time he would sleep-walk, he would fret about not being needed by the others. Periodically he would say one of their names while he pleaded with them to be allowed to stay, but that was a rare occurrence to say the least. It was heart-wrenching to listen to his words as he begged not to be cast out; and it was almost as uncommon as their names, but some nights he even spoke of the hardships of already having been made to leave. Overall, his most common phrase was, _'Please don't make me leave,'_ and many times Virgil had to stop himself when he realized he was moving to wake the eldest facet.

 _Logan_

 _-_ _Atychiphobia_ _– The fear of being wrong_

 _-_ _Atelophobia_ _– The fear of imperfection (In Logan's case pertaining to knowledge or calculations)_

 _-_ _Kakorrhaphophobia_ _– The fear of failure_

 _-_ _Paralepophobia_ _– The fear of neglecting responsibility_

Logan's fears were a bit harder for Anxiety to label, seeing as they upon first inspection seemed to vary so widely. After looking more in depth, both literally, and to some extent metaphorically at his words, he had been able to narrow it down to a few. At the root, his most basic fear was being wrong, and that having a severely negative impact on Thomas and his colleagues. Even the idea of failure or not making perfect marks seemed to terrify the second-eldest. Many times he fearfully rambled on about checking calculations over and over, and outcomes that didn't match up with the variables he had in the dream. During the day, the younger had even noticed him going over his work with more vigor, even if he didn't realize why. His frequented sentences consisted of two statements, _'but that's impossible,'_ and, _'this shouldn't be happening!'_

 _Roman_

 _-_ _Allodoxophobia_ _– The fear of others opinions_

 _-_ _Atelophobia_ _– The fear of imperfection (In Roman's case pertaining to the self)_

 _-_ _Athazagoreaphobia_ _– The fear of being forgotten or ignored_

Roman's worries struck a particular chord with the anxious side, considering it was something that also affected him greatly. The real fear he had was not being useful or being worthless, but so far he was yet to come across a name for such a phobia. That issue was the one which influenced Virgil to start making lists in the first place, because once he put the worries together, they added up to the singular and much larger problem. The most painful part was that Princey's sleep-walking always ended with the exact same words, _'I am worthless.'_

The youngest emotion jumped out of his chair when he read the words, because as he did so, he recognized the corresponding, stumbling footfall in the corridor. Taking the notebook with him, he stepped out of his room and began his notes of each movement made, and word said by the other for the last night. In his rush to write everything down however, Anxiety was too late to notice what was happening right before him. Throwing the book and pen back into his room, even his fight-or-flight reflexes weren't fast enough as he jumped for his friend, "Roman!"


	12. Chapter 12 Sleep-Walking: 2 of 8

Throwing the book and pen back into his room, even his fight-or-flight reflexes weren't fast enough as he jumped for his friend, "Roman!" Just before he was able to reach the Prince, his footing was lost and he fell down the stairs that marked one end of the hall. The darker trait was hardly aware that the noise had roused Logan and Patton, as he darted down the steps two at a time, in an attempt to make sure the creative aspect wasn't severely hurt.

He was trying to stand, and had managed to prop himself up on his arms as Virgil reached out to help him up, but he was shocked as the normally-eccentric archetype swatted at him. He just barely jumped back in time to avoid the hand that was obviously meant to claw him across the face.

His companion looked up at the negative facet, fury glittering behind his eyes in the half-light, but he was more worried about the blood that now flowed freely from a cut beneath his bangs. Once again darkly-dressed manifestation reached to do something about the situation, but this time the other managed to land a blow, raking his remarkably sharp nails from the inner corner of the Anxiety's right eye, across the bridge of his nose, and to the bottom-left side of his jaw. Moving back, he felt the blood welling up from his own new injuries, and barely heard the gasps that echoed from the other two who had apparently reached the top of the stairs.

Roman's voice was a low growl that seemed to echo throughout the mind-palace, "what the hell was that?!"

Virgil was still reeling from the shock of the fall and his friend's outward display of violence, to the point that he couldn't even feel the pain of the new lacerations across his face. "I-I was trying to help you." He stumbled to find the right words, when he came to the realization of what the situation must look like to Princey. Here he was, standing just a few steps above him and no matter what angle you looked at it from, it seemed as if his fall had been an intentional attack against the second-youngest. "N-No I-I didn-"

"Help me?! Why would you want to help me when you-"

"Kiddos, what happened?!" Morality had regained his bearings from the strike the creative character had landed, and cut off the one in question. Both he and Logic stood above them with onesies on; looking down with mixed expressions of horror and confusion.

Finally the fanciful attribute shifted his gaze to look up at the two new arrivals, " _what happened?!_ I'll tell you what happened, _Mr. Bleak_ here pushed me down the stairs!"

Anxiety was at a loss, he knew the whole ordeal looked grim, and anything he tried to come up with to say in his defense would seem like a questionable excuse at best, but he had to do something. "N-No! T-That's not what happened!" He paused, his breath was coming in quick, shallow gulps, "I tried to _stop_ you from falling!"

"Oh really, because the only thing I remember is my head hitting the stairs on the way down, and when I looked up, _you_ were the only one standing there." Virgil took a few more paces back, far more hurt by the accusation and the hatred that was reflected in his counterpart's eyes than any physical blow could ever conjure.

The fatherly figure darted past him, and the darkest side was ready to jump forward to keep him safe, but Roman didn't portray any aggression towards the eldest, "listen here, both of you. We can play the blame game later, but for now we need to make sure Roman is okay…" He faltered for a moment as if unsure of what his next action should be, but he quickly jumped into action, "Logan could you go and get me some bandages and rubbing alcohol from the hall closet please." The academic nodded, clearly not willing to defy Patton when he got into his parental state of mind, and darted back into the corridor. "Virgil, perhaps you should wait in your room for the time being, and try to get those scratches cleaned up," It was clear that Morality wasn't trying to blame him, as much as keep him separated from Princey, who was still shooting death glares at him.

For a moment he considered disobeying, but he took a page from Logic's book and did as he was told, with his head down he made his way back for his room. Anxiety passed the intellectual as he went, and didn't miss the stern look he was given just before he closed the door between them. Silently he picked the notebook and pen up and placed them back on the desk before heading to the bathroom. Running some warm water in the sink, he used that and a small bit of soap to clean the four surprisingly deep gashes which ran diagonally across his face. Glancing in the mirror, he guessed that one of the middle ones would end up scarring, even long after it had healed.

Draining the water and gently patting the wounds with a towel to dry them, he returned his eyes to the reflective surface. If only he hadn't been so distracted by his ridiculous notes, if he had just been paying attention, then he could have done his actual job. In the end he knew whether the others believed him or not, he was still to blame. Why hadn't he been able to stop Roman from falling, he had had every opportunity to do so, and yet he had been so obsessed with the fears which didn't even appear to plague the others that much during the day, so why had he cared about them at all? They didn't seem to pose too big of an issue, or did they? It was the sleep-walking that had been the actual cause of the fall, what was to say it wouldn't happen to the others? No, _it wasn't going to happen to the others_ , next time he wouldn't have his nose in a book, next time he would be fast enough.

Leaving the bathroom, he took the book and pen, and placed them in the drawer of his bedside table. He would get back to them soon enough, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be long before Patton would come to talk to him, and it certainly wasn't the right time to bring up the issues the book held. He stood by his bed wondering if he would ever bring up all of the work he had done, or if he would leave the book and its contents hidden away. As if on cue, there was a knocking at the door; knowing he couldn't avoid him forever, the youngest trait moved to open the door. He had been correct, as it swung inward on its hinges, it revealed Morality. He had apparently gone to retrieve his glasses, which now rested on the bridge of his nose, but they were askew. He still wore his pajamas, but the hood had been pushed back and the mittens discarded.

"Son, do you want to explain what happened?" It was obvious the eldest had no time for jokes just now, one of his sons was hurt, and he was confronting the possible culprit.

Anxiety drew a quick breath, "Is Roman okay?"

There was a momentary lapse in the stern gaze of the other, as if he were shocked that the question had been asked. "Yes, his injuries weren't severe, a minor cut on his head and a sprained wrist. Now answer my question."

Virgil couldn't bear to meet the eyes of the usually-happy aspect, "I didn't push him if that's what you're wondering…but Roman's right…it was my fault…"

As he trailed off Patton's spoke again, "and why is that?" The darker facet couldn't bring himself to respond. " _Virgil 'Anxiety' Sanders_ , you will answer me this instant! One of my sons is hurt and he claims it was you, so what happened?!" Morality's voice rang clearly through the room, causing him to flinch away.

He closed his eyes, guilt and shame burning at him like a seething fire, "I-I was there…I heard footsteps in the hall…so I went to check who would be up so late, and when I walked out the door…I wasn't fast enough to catch him before he fell."

"So how does that make the situation your fault exactly?" For the time being the fatherly persona seemed genuinely confused.

"I-I'm the fight-or-flight response…what purpose do I serve if I can't even do my job, and keep you guys from getting hurt." The negative side was trying to fight down the sense of panic that was creeping up his spine.

Patton stood in silence until Anxiety was forced to lift his gaze, he looked up but dared not lift his head and reveal the marks across his face, "kiddo, that doesn't make this your fau-"

"Yes it does!" He knew his breath was becoming quicker, but he couldn't fight it, and his vision was beginning to narrow, "that's the only redeeming quality I have! If I can't even do that…" He trailed off, feeling the ground moving beneath his feet and his knees buckled. Next thing he knew the fatherly attribute had his hands wrapped around his arm, gently sitting him down on the bed before he had a chance to fall to the floor. The youngest could feel the shaking and light-headedness that accompanied the hyperventilation, "I-If I can't do that…then what good am I...?"

"Virgil!" His friend sounded both shocked and hurt, "I don't want to hear any more of this! You are as much a part of this family as Logan, Roman, or I, and you put forth far more than just being a fight-or-flight reflex." He paused briefly, allowing him to take in what had been said before he continued. "Now you need to calm down and talk to me… Roman claims he doesn't remember ever walking to the stairs and thinks it's amnesia from hitting his head, can you give me an explanation for that?"

The still-panicked aspect looked to the floor, trying to stop the room from spinning; this was not how he wanted to bring up the topics of their sleep-walking and nightmares. "I don't know how he got to the top of the stairs, like I said I heard footsteps and…I wasn't fast enough…he'll probably never forgive me for that."

Patton looked skeptical, and honestly Anxiety couldn't blame him, it was a feeble lie, "never say never kiddo, I'm gonna go talk to Roman and see if I can calm him down." He didn't reply with words, but simply nodded as the other left the room.

With the main part of the crisis over, and him being left alone to try and sleep for the night, Virgil still sat on the edge of his bed shaking from the thoughts that coursed through his mind. How could he have let this happen, his one job was to keep the others safe. Learning the others' fears was just a way to try and get in their good graces, and now that had back-fired. He had been so focused on his own little project, that he hadn't noticed the danger right under his nose. No matter what the Morality said, Princey was now hurt and it was entirely his fault. What was worse was that his creative counterpart would probably never trust him again, especially if he believed he had been _pushed_ down the stairs.

In a moment of sheer desperation, Anxiety retrieved the book and pen from his drawer and began scribbling things down in hand-writing that was nearly illegible. The words he wrote all but undermined everything else he had written and logged. When he had finished, a wave of fury crashed over him and he threw the objects as hard as he could across the room. The pen bounced off the wall and landed in some unknown place, while the notebook fluttered violently to the floor after hitting the top of his closet door. Still breathing quickly and shaking, he curled up on his bed, drawing his knees close to his chest, and with no energy left to fight, he let himself be consumed by the same fears he embodied.

Virgil had no idea how much time had passed when he heard the knocking on his door that signaled that it was time for breakfast. He thought of skipping the meal, not wanting to face the others, especially Roman, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. The traits as a unit didn't work together all that much outside of filming, so Patton insisted that they eat as a family to try and overcome some of the boundaries they still had. Something told him however, that this wasn't going to be a meal in which anything would be resolved.

Taking his time, Anxiety threw his black and purple hoodie around his shoulders, actually zipping it up and put his headphones around his neck. He put on his signature black eye-shadow, but didn't risk putting on his pale foundation for fear that it would get into the cuts from the night before, and they would become infected. Glancing in the mirror, he swiftly looked away; the four long streaks across his face were just a reminder of what he had failed to do. He knew he deserved the blow, and that the Prince had fared far worse because of his failure, so he couldn't complain.

Silently, against his better judgment, he made his way down the steps to join the others, and from their voices, he could tell he was the last to make an appearance. Before the others could see him, he put the hood of his jacket over his head to conceal his face. When he sat down, the other facets grew quiet and ate the meal without their usual banter. Discretely casting his gaze around the table, he couldn't help but notice the concerned expression that Patton wore and the uncomfortable look in Logan's eyes as he ate his pancakes, which for some reason had _Crofter's Jam_ on them. Then there was Roman; his eyes, which still burned with anger, were trained on Virgil, and if he had to guess, he would say that his quick scope of the table had not gone unnoticed by the fanciful personification, but neither of them said anything.

Time felt as if it was creeping by at the rate of a sleeping heartbeat, each moment, sound, and tick of the clock was excruciating, and only Morality was confident enough to speak, his voice sounding loud after such an extended period of silence. "Did…did everyone sleep okay last night?"

Logic jumped at the opportunity to break the awkward tension, "I feel adequately rested, how about you two?"

Anxiety didn't want to say anything; even if he did he would be lying, so why bother, but he was saved from being asked again as Roman let his tone rise above the hushed room. "Well I for one hardly got any sleep at all with this _sling_ on my arm." He spat the word _'sling'_ in the direction of the youngest side, but he wasn't going to rise to the bait, he deserved whatever Princey said to him.

The eldest trait cleared his throat before addressing the only one who had remained silent, "how about you kiddo, did you sleep okay?"

Moving the eggs around his plate with a fork, but not eating them, he responded with a voice that was raspy and dull from screaming the night before in panic, "fine I guess."

"Well that's good at leas-"

The low growl of the creative aspect cut off Patton's charismatic tone, "oh great! I don't get my proper beauty sleep, but _Captain Von Snapp_ over here managed to get some rest." Virgil could feel the fear rising in his throat and did his best to fight it down, but Roman kept going, "I don't see how that's fair considering he assaulted me last night!"

Finally the dam broke, and part of his panic turned to anger, without lifting his head, he raised his voice to match his mocking tone, "I never touched you!" He hissed the words like a cat that was backed into a corner, "you fell down the stairs, I tried to stop you but couldn't! I failed okay! I'm sorry! I tried to help you and then you assaulted me!" He threw his head back, letting his hood fall, and the Prince gasped at the sight of the gashes along his nose and cheek. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't sleep at all last night, just like every night!"

As the words left Anxiety's lips, the walls seemed to close in on him and his heart began to race. Quickly placing the hood back over his head and shielding his face from the shocked eyes of the others, he pushed his chair back violently, nearly knocking it over. He darted for the common room, feeling that there was no speed fast enough to get him out from under their watchful gazes.

Morality's voice rose up behind him, almost pleading for him to come back to the table, but there was no way he was going to return after what had just happened. When it became apparent that he wasn't coming back the tone shifted to a scolding one, and was quite clearly directed at Roman. "From what I saw last night, Virgil didn't do anything to you; it was _you_ who lashed out on him!" Unable to listen to anymore, he placed his headphones over his ears playing the loudest music he had one his phone before curling up on the couch.

Patton glared at Princey over the breakfast table, all of them sitting in a tense silence, with Logan focused solely on his pancakes, but once in a while his eyes would glance over to Anxiety's uneaten meal. Roman dared to meet his gaze, and the fierce look in his eyes turned to terror as Morality spoke, his voice having fully taken on the tone of an angry father. "You listen to me young man! Virgil was brave to even join us for breakfast this morning, because I would be willing to bet he knew something like this would happen, but he came anyway, and what you just did was way out of line! Next time you see him, you owe Virgil an apology, do you understand me?"

"He pushed me down the stairs!" Roman sounded defiant, but he shrunk away under his gaze.

The eldest trait couldn't believe what his second-youngest son was saying, "until I know exactly what happened I don't want to hear any more accusations, because I'll tell you something that I probably shouldn't. Virgil told me he didn't push you down the stairs, and I will admit that I had my doubts, but I'm starting to believe he's telling the truth, do you know why that is?" The Prince shook his head but wisely didn't speak, "even though he told me he didn't push you down the stairs, he still thought the whole situation was his fault, because he wasn't fast enough to catch you. Now he has thrown himself under the bus in an attempt to make sure you don't hate him, so next time you see him you will give him a sincere apology, not only for what you've just said, but for lashing out on him last night. Do I make myself clear?!" Roman quickly nodded in agreement before shifting his eyes back to his plate.

Patton knew he sounded nothing like himself, but he was angry with the creative facet, and the lack of sleep from the constant nightmares he'd been having as of late didn't help the situation. He tried to shake off the thoughts, originally dismissing them as just bad dreams, but they had become more frequent. He had intended to ask Virgil about them for days, but he couldn't find the courage. In a way he felt that the fears in his dreams were ridiculous ones, and that he shouldn't need help in getting over them. Glancing into the commons, Morality saw Anxiety sitting on the couch with his headphones on; knowing he was going to be all right for the time being, he would be able to do the dishes without too much worry for his youngest son.

When he finished, he joined the others in the living-room, each were focused on their own activities, but it was the darkest side that caught his attention. He looked as if he were asleep, an extremely uncommon occurrence to say the least, but Patton was just glad he was getting some rest after having stayed up the night before. His eyes drifted to Princey who was keeping his gaze glued to the television, quite clearly not wanting to upset the rest of them further as he watched _America's Got Talent_. Logic however, appeared more comfortable than he had at the table; sitting on the couch adjacent to his gloomier counterpart, and reading some book called _The Disappearing Spoon_. Quietly, so not to disturb the others, the moral figment sat on the floor near Roman and watched a young girl win the Golden Buzzer.

About half-an-hour had passed when Virgil stood, making his way towards the stairs without a word to the others. "Where are you going kiddo?" There was no reply, but he father figure didn't need the sense of perception the observant trait had, to notice the way he stumbled up the steps like he didn't know where they were. "Son, are you okay?"

Again there was no response from him; but Logan, who had looked up from his book answered in a slightly befuddled tone, "I…I think he's sleep-walking."


	13. Chapter 13 Sleep-Walking: 3 of 8

Again there was no response from him; but Logan, who had looked up from his book answered in a slightly befuddled tone, "I…I think he's sleep-walking."

The three remaining in the commons looked between one another, "he's never done that before." The moral aspect didn't even attempt to keep the confusion he felt from seeping into his voice.

The scholar placed his novel on the end table before looking back towards the stairs, "how would we know? He hardly sleeps at all; so, the odds of us noticing at all are…well…infinitesimal." Morality had to stop himself from giggling at his eldest son was finally being able to redeem himself by using the word correctly, but he seemed more focused and concerned with the disappearance of the other.

Standing, Patton looked back to the steps, "well kiddos, I think we need to watch over him so he doesn't get hurt." He noticed that the Prince hung his head, but neither brought attention to it, maybe Virgil had been telling the truth all along.

The three still present nodded in agreement, following the forth, together they made their way to the second-floor, to see if the stumbling about had woken Anxiety. When they reached the corridor, they were all shocked to see the door leading to the room of the sleeping facet was open. He never left it that way, originally because he didn't want the others bothering him, but now it was for their safety, he kept it closed so that their curiosity wouldn't lead them to the corner of the mindscape that would make them as anxious as he was. Even weirder was the dark persona himself, he moved about the hall as if he could see, and yet his eyes were closed. He held a small, black object close to his chest in such a way that Morality couldn't figure out what it was, but before he could point it out, the voice of the fight-or-flight reflex rose into the quiet. "No no no! I have to fix this!" Even though his shoulders were relaxed from sleep, his voice was tinged with fear.

The others gazed at him for a moment longer before both Patton and Roman turned to face Logan. He apparently understood the unasked question, and formulated an answer, "it would seem that he is talking in his sleep as we-"

The intellectual was cut short by the negative archetype, "I have to get to the bottom of this before someone else gets hurt!"

"Someone else?" The lighter figment's voice closely followed the exclamation, "what does he mean by that?"

The other two sides shrugged in defeat, Logic coming across as particularly wary. "This is my fault! Mine and mine alone…can't you see that!" Virgil paused for a long moment, as if listening to some unseen individual, "I'm the fight-or-flight reflex! I have to be able to help the others when they are in danger! If I can't do that…then what can I do?"

The happier character drew in a quick breath; his words hardly more than a whisper, "that's almost exactly what he said to me last night when I went to confront him."

He moved to help the usually observant trait, but was quickly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he was the teacher shaking his head, "don't…if we wake him, we run the risk of him hurting himself or one of us. Research shows that sleep-walkers have a tendency to react in extreme ways if woken during an episode."

Their attention shifted back to Anxiety when his scared cry pierced the air again, rising even further with panic. "Please believe me, I know I should have told the others the truth last night but…I-I didn't want to them to lose what little trust they have in me!"

Princey's eyes burned with the same fury they had seen the night before and at the breakfast table, "I told you he pushed me!"

A stern glare from the parental aspect made him look away, "and I said no more accusations; besides, we don't even know what he's talking about."

Logan's eyes were trained on the object in the hands of the sleep-walking figure, "I think we are ignoring or unaware of two vital pieces of information. We know he's dreaming, but who is he talking too, and why is he clutching that book?"

Apparently the second-eldest had figured out what he had been unable to, the object was a book. Then as if on cue, Virgil spoke again, a bit softer this time and with a tone of desperation. "No! That's not true; I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt…I was trying to figure out this." He held out the small book, "I-I was just trying to help…" He trailed off, as if the reply he received from the unheard source was a hurtful one, and held out the book almost like he was offering it to them. In the same moment the logical facet darted forward, now standing nearer to his anxious colleague than the other two. Gently he reached out and took the object from his hands, and for a moment they all stood in a terrified silence, waiting to see if the academic had awoken their friend. When there was no instantaneous reaction, Logic gently yet deftly moved back to the others, but as soon as he reached them, the darker embodiment breathed a few words. "I promise if you read that…everything will make sense…I should have told you sooner…I should have told them sooner too…but I was afraid." He paused, and they thought that was all he had to say, but they were wrong. His voice rose up sounding more defeated this time, "what I was trying to do…I didn't have Logan's skill in deduction to figure it out, that's why it took me so long. I didn't have Roman's creativity to come up with a better way of going along with my plan, and I don't have Patton's kindness and way with words….which is why I didn't say anything when I should have."

Each of them looked up in awe at their names followed by the compliments, Virgil knew better than any of them how important each of their individual contributions were, but something told Morality that he would never say it were he awake. Logic drew him from his thoughts as he addressed them, "something tells me that what happened last night will be explained by what this book holds. More than that, I think it's been going on for a lot longer than we have been aware, and whatever it is, Virgil believes it is an issue, because it seems to me that he has been trying to keep up with and fix it." Once again he willed to go over and wake the youngest attribute, but he decided it would be best to heed the warning he had been given about doing so.

The Prince glanced to the other two, but still stood in a defensive position, casting glares to the now silent Anxiety, "so what do we do now?"

"We can't just leave Virgil alone up here; he could hurt himself with the way he's walking around." The moral side's main fear was that he would fall down the stairs, just as Roman had the night before, but he made a point not to bring that up.

"Quite right, I suggest we stay here and watch over him, but if we want to know what is in this book, we should probably read it while he's unconscious." The intellectual's words caused Patton to whip around and face him, shocked that he would come up with such an idea.

"Are you suggesting that we go through his personal belongings? I'm disappointed in you!" He had fully taken on the parental inflection as he said the words, this was a notebook that belonged to the gloomier trait, and whatever it held was his business. Asleep, and clearly dreaming that he had been backed into a metaphorical corner meant he wasn't really in a situation where he may want them to read its contents. For all they knew, he could be dreaming about blue strawberries, and they would have no clue.

Logan sighed, looking down at the object in his hands, "I don't like the idea, but let's look at the facts here, Virgil believes that something is seriously wrong, and we don't know what it is. He said it himself, he wants to tell us but he's afraid he'll lose our trust, so we can't know when or if he will actually voice his concerns. It also sounds like he wasn't talking to any of the three of us, he referenced that we are part of the issue, but he wasn't talking directly to us. That leaves only one other that he could be talking to, Thomas. If he thinks something is severe enough to go directly to him…then I think we need to know what it is."

Morality pondered the statement for a brief moment, "it sounded to me like Virgil was trying to defend himself, as if Thomas had confronted him. I'm not sure that gives us the right to look through the book."

The logical aspect ran his fingers over the cover of the small object, "If the information was important enough that he would be pleading the way he is, do you really think Thomas would keep the issue from us? If we consider the facts of such concerns from the past, he has always summoned us to settle them, so why would it be any different now? That, and he all but just handed the book to us."

"I…I think we should take a look," the other two turned to face the Prince. "If it's important, then we should know."

"Oh alright," Patton didn't know if it was concern for Virgil, or sheer curiosity that made him cave in. He only hoped that he wouldn't regret doing so after they read it.

Together the three of them moved to one end of the corridor, sitting against the wall, ready to stop Anxiety if he strayed too close to the stairs. When they had settled Logan; sitting between him and Roman flipped the book open, and what they saw left them all in a stunned silence. On the inside of the front cover were three lists, each headed by one of their names, all alike in nature but different at the same time. The top was his, next Logic's, and at the bottom was Princey's. In the lists were neatly-written words that Morality couldn't even begin to pronounce followed by their definition, and every single one of them was a phobia of one type or another. A feeling of shame washed over him as he read his own list, not because he was reading it, but because Virgil had clearly noticed the fears, and thought it was his job to keep track of them, and each one of them was part of what the lighter facet had wanted to talk about with the younger for over a week. Stealing a quick look over at the two sitting to his left, they both seemed to be wearing variations of his own expression.

The scholar was the first to say anything, "h-how could he know all of this?" No one answered him, and instead they began looking through the pages.

Patton couldn't keep track of the emotions he felt as they found in-depth records of their own sleep-walking and apparently sleep-talking habits. They all knew they had their nightmares, but what they hadn't known was that they apparently vocalized them where Anxiety could hear. His logs of their episodes were extremely detailed, consisting not only of what they had said, but how they had moved through the hall, the date, and time in which each lapse had occurred. They all stayed quiet with the exception of the occasional gasp when an entry struck them personally.

Each time one of Roman's spells was recounted, he seemed to sink further and further into himself until his angered voice asked a variation on Logan's original question. "What gave him the right to listen to all of this?"

It was the factual personification, who rounded on him, "I doubt he had much of a choice. We all go to bed long before he does, and I think we can all pretty confidently assume that he doesn't sleep at all most nights." The fanciful side didn't argue, he simply huffed and repositioned his injured arm.

They kept reading, and upon further inspection, Morality felt tears flood his eyes, after the logs there were pages and pages of techniques and tactics, ideas and concerns that he had written down. Virgil had apparently intended on speaking with them about it, because each set of pages was filled with ways to help diminish or eradicate the fears they had. Then on the last recorded page, there were a few words followed by a streak of ink that blotted the otherwise flawless paper, he turned to look at the Prince. "I guess he stopped writing when he saw you heading for the stairs."

"Maybe if he hadn't been writing, and was paying a little more attention, then I never would have fallen down them in the first place!" Roman came across as more worked up than usual, probably because he was unhappy with the thought of anyone else knowing about his fears.

Patton gave him a sympathetic look, "had it not been for him writing, he more than likely wouldn't have been in the corridor at all…and no one may have known you were hurt until the next morning." He gestured to the butterfly closure-strips that sealed the cut on the creative trait's head. "That's not to mention that he clearly recorded all of our movements, and none of us had ever gotten so close to the steps."

"That may be the case, but his job is t-"

He was cut short by the Logic, who had a darker tone to his words than normal, "There is another few pages…"

As he trailed off, they all glanced back down at the book, when would he have had time to write anymore; none of them had gotten much sleep after the incident with Princey. What Morality saw pierced his heart with the same pain that an icy dagger may inflict, another list.

 _Virgil_

 _-_ _Monophobia / Autophobia_ _– The fear of being alone or abandoned_

 _-_ _Erenophobia_ _– The fear of loneliness_

 _-_ _Isolophobia_ _– The fear of isolation or solitude_

 _-Atychiphobia_ _– The fear of being wrong_

 _-_ _Atelophobia_ _– The fear of imperfection (pertaining to self and knowledge)_

 _-_ _Kakorrhaphophobia_ _– The fear of failure_

 _-_ _Paralepophobia_ _– The fear of neglecting responsibility (pertaining to not being able to keep others safe)_

 _-_ _Allodoxophobia_ _– The fear of others opinions_

 _-_ _Athazagoreaphobia_ _– The fear of being forgotten or ignored_

 _-_ _Acousticophobia_ _– The fear of sounds (particularly loud ones, voices, and one's own voice)_

 _-_ _Anthropophobia_ _– The fear of people_

 _-_ _Agoraphobia_ _– The fear of crowds_

 _-_ _Lalophobia_ _– The fear of speaking_

 _-_ _Pistanthrophobia_ _– The fear of being distrusted_

The list went on and on, and the hand-writing wasn't nearly as neat as it had been when he recorded the logs of their sleep-walking episodes, almost like he had been shaking, and he had hadn't he. Patton thought back to the state Virgil had been in when he'd left to go check on Roman, he had been on the brink of a panic-attack, and if he still thought that the fall was his fault. He held back a sob as he finally understood, unlike the documents for each of them, the one for the youngest aspect wasn't written to be helpful, it was written for the sole purpose of self-deprecation. They continued to read over the phobias and fears that spanned over nearly ten pages, some of them had their technical names, others were just the description. The last line however, no matter what they thought of the previous entries, caused them to freeze in their tracks. _Overall anxiety,_ _no cure._ _All other techniques and tactics listed to help are more than likely ridiculous and useless as well._ In that one sentence, he had managed to undermine and invalidate all of the work he had done and all the research he'd conducted. Morality had read over the ideas written to help him; all of them were good, and would possibly help him, and yet with the frame of mind he was in, the darkest facet had discredited himself.

The father figure couldn't stand the looks that were being exchanged by the other two; and snatched the book from Logan's hands as he got to his feet. He strode over to Virgil's now open door, and placed the small book on the desk just inside the room before returning to them. They sat baffled by his sudden outburst, but stayed quiet as he spoke, "I understand that we needed to read over the logs, and I don't think it was wrong; even if we aren't happy with what they said. We have these dreams night after night, but we never speak a word of them during the waking hours. We all have fears and I think it has been made quite clear that none of us have had the time or courage to face them. We haven't owned up to our own feelings and worries, and something tells me that none of us are even comfortable with the idea that we even have them, so let's stop and consider something for a moment. Quite a bit of Virgil's entire existence is dealing with fears, and the last few pages of that book proved to us that he knows about them and deals with them on a daily basis. In my opinion that makes him braver and stronger than any of us." He saw Roman open his mouth to say something, but Patton stopped him with a glare, "now, I can condone us reading our own logs and lists, but that book _does_ belong to Virgil, and the last few pages were his own. We should have closed it the moment we realized what it was, but we were too curious to stop, and before you complain, I'm blaming myself as much as I am the two of you, but there is another thing you need to think about." He paused, trying to keep his composure, "if you thought it wrong that Virgil overheard us in the night, I don't see why, because one of us would have eventually. Before you say that he knew our fears, and therefore we should know his, consider that some of the first ones he listed for himself were just the same as our own. Now, what he was doing with that knowledge? He wasn't using it to blackmail us or make fun of us; most of our own pages were filled with ways to _help_ us. His weren't," Morality noticed the dawning looks of realization in the others' eyes, but he wasn't finished yet, "I would be willing to bet that the reason those last few pages were written, was because of and during some form of a panic-attack, and that's why he undermined his own work in the end. Next, I want you to think about what _you_ are going to do with what you have just learned. If you can honestly say that the first thought you had upon reading that list, was to help _him_ through those fears, then I can justify us reading them, but if not, I think it was a major invasion of his privacy." Both of them looked at the floor, Logan straightened his tie and Roman picked at the carpet, but neither of them put forth a response. Patton just sighed, "back downstairs…both of you…you need to think over what I've just said, I'll look after Virgil." When they both stayed where they were, his disapproval began to boil into anger. "Now!"

At the change in his voice, the logical and creative sides scrambled to their feet, and darted back down to the commons, leaving the lighter trait with Anxiety. Despite the warning about how volatile sleep-walkers could be, he gently coaxed the youngest back to his room, making sure he got to bed. Placing a blanket around his shoulders, Morality checked the cuts that Princey had left on his face, only enforcing what he had said earlier about an apology. Once he had done that, he returned to the corridor, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him, before making his way back to the commons himself.


	14. Chapter 14 Sleep-Walking: 4 of 8

Virgil slowly lifted his head from the pillow, a moment later he shot upright, he didn't remember going to bed, the only thing he could recall was putting his headphones on and curling up on the sofa in the living-room, so how had he ended up in his bed with a blanket tucked around him. A cold sense of dread washed over him, he had a feeling he knew exactly what had happened, he had begun sleep-walking, just like the others. He thought back to the dream he'd had, Thomas had been confronting him about that very issue, and so the darker aspect could only wonder what he had said in his own episode.

Evening had fallen, and it was about time for dinner, Patton would be setting the table downstairs, ready for the rest of them to join him. Anxiety couldn't muster the courage to go down this time, without knowing what he had said or done, he had no way of judging the reactions the others would have. He pulled his knees to his chest at the mere thought, and rested his uninjured cheek on them, and with his head now turned to the side, his eyes locked on something that nearly sent him spiraling into a panic-attack. The black notebook, the one with all the logs and fears, it was resting on his desk as if he had left it there after an uneventful night, but he knew it shouldn't be there. He looked over to the floor where it had landed in front of the closet after his fear-fueled rage, and sure enough it wasn't there. Now only one question remained, how did the book get from the floor to his desk? His heart lurched as he realized there were only a few options, the first being that one of the others had retrieved it and placed it there, or worse, he had gotten it while sleep-walking as a part of his own fears. He wracked his mind for memories of the nightmare he'd had, but it was rapidly fading; he couldn't remember if he had shown the book to Thomas or not.

No one else knew the book existed, so how could they have come to get it, the answer, they couldn't. That left him with the one possibility he had hoped wasn't true, he had gotten it himself. Virgil could feel the shaking in his hands and the increase in his heart-rate, what had he done, what had he said, what did the others now know? He didn't have long to think about the question as a familiar tugging sensation at his shoulders told him that Thomas was summoning him. He considered not going, this was going to be his nightmare becoming a reality, but there was no running from it, he couldn't avoid his host forever.

As quickly as he could, Anxiety took the small book and stuffed it into one of the pockets of his hoodie, he had a bad feeling that the reason they were being called was held in its pages. Checking his eye-shadow in the mirror, he let his eyes rest on the four long lacerations that crossed his face, how would he explain them to Thomas? The last thing he wanted to do at this point was lay blame, especially on Roman, he didn't want to give the other facet more reason to hate him. He threw his hood over his face as he had before breakfast and synced into the real-world.

When he appeared, he was shocked to see that none of the others were present, glancing to his host, the dark persona saw how tired he looked. The feeling of dread intensified as his mind came up with the reason why he was the only one there, the others had already been questioned, and Thomas was tired because he was the last. As their gazes locked for a brief moment, Virgil could see the glimmer of concern behind the eyes of the online personality, which only served to make him feel worse.

"Virgil, I'm going to cut to the chase, since neither of us wants to talk about this. I've gotten three different stories already and I know we are both tired, so tell me this, what exactly happened last night?" His voice betrayed the fatigue he felt even further, and now the youngest side wondered what the others had said to him.

The fight-or-flight reflex looked to the floor, he couldn't lie to his host, and he deserved to know the truth, even if it was his nightmare come to life. "As far as I know…I've been keeping track of the other three sides, trying to figure out exactly what it is that has been going on. They've all picked up the habit of sleep-walking and talking in the past few months…and now it looks like I have too." His voice sounded even more dull and raspy than it had that morning, but he did nothing to fight it, "that doesn't matter right now though…the point is I have been trying to figure out the cause of the new development, and it seems like each have been having their own nightmares about a particular thing. I-I was trying to listen to them and put a name to the fears so I could try and do something useful…to help them through it." He paused for a moment, trying not to let the panic he felt bleed into his voice, "but I was so wrapped up…that I wasn't able to do my job and keep the others safe. I noticed too late what was happening…and Roman fell down the stairs while he was sleep-walking…I'm pretty sure he thinks I pushed him, but I can promise you that I didn't."

Thomas was slow to reply, as if he were trying to decide what to address first about Virgil's response, but when he did speak, there was an aura of sadness about him. "I believe you. You two may have had your differences, but I can't see you intentionally pushing Princey down the stairs, then or now." He stopped, taking a deep breath, "I've already told you that I have spoken with the others…Roman did seem furious about his injuries, but both Patton and Logan sounded a bit more concerned. All of them hinted at some sort of a book, but none of them would tell me what it said…in fact, they all acted almost afraid when I brought the subject up…do you want to tell me about it?"

The truth was Anxiety didn't wasn't to talk about the book, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but with such a direct question, he knew there was no way around it. "To some extent, I already have…the others have been plagued by these dreams…the same ones every night…coinciding with particular fears they have. To try and help them, I have been keeping logs of everything they did and said while they were sleep-walking; I have it all written down…here." He handed it over, and part of him was glad he had brought the book, but he hated having to give it to him at all, what would Thomas think of the entries? Would he believe that Virgil had the best interests of the others at heart, or would he think the intended use was blackmail?

His host glanced down at the cover curiously before opening it, with a painstakingly slow pace he thumbed through the pages. The negative trait picked at the carpet, unwilling to see the expressions the YouTuber wore as he read. The seconds seemed to drag on, and after what felt like hours, he spoke again, "when were you planning on telling the others all of this?" Shock coursed through him as he realized there was no hint of anger or pity in the voice of his host, who had instead taken on a Logan-ish demeanor.

He waited for a few moments, trying to find the right words, "originally I had intended to tell them about it this morning, but after Roman fell, I couldn't find the right time…or the courage to bring it up."

Glancing up he saw the confusion that hung over Thomas like a storm cloud, "and yet you talk as if they already know?"

"I assume they do, you told me you had already spoken to them, each of them bringing up the book, and now I know I sleep-walk…because when I woke from a nap earlier, the book was not in the same place that I had left it. The only one who knew it existed before then was me…so; no one else could have retrieved it." Anxiety placed his head in his hands, his next statement whispered to himself, "I can only guess I was sleep-talking as well…and who knows what I might have said when I was."

His host was more perceptive than Virgil gave him credit for as he referred to what had been said under his breath, "I will say this, much like the book, the others did allude to you sleep-talking as well, but none of them would tell me what you said. Now I don't know if they were embarrassed, or if they were trying to protect you, but from the sound of it, I know as little as you do."

He looked up at Thomas with a start; none of the others had repeated what he'd said? "I don't know about Logan and Patton, but if Roman didn't say anything about it, it was probably for his own good." He flinched as he saw the appalled look in the eyes of the online personality, "look, I know we've been on better terms recently, but with Roman thinking I pushed him down the stairs…well now he really has no reason to trust me."

He nodded slowly but his expression changed back to a look of bewilderment, "you claim you didn't push him though?"

The observant character chuckled half-heartedly, "do you believe me?"

Thomas took a step forward, and it was all he could do not to move away. "What do you mean, I told you at the start that I believed you…is it possible that you have gone over the situation so many times in your head that you blame yourself for what happened?"

Looking around to where the others usually stood, he knew he blamed himself, but was it not justified? Sure he hadn't physically knocked his counterpart down the stairs, but he hadn't been quick enough; he hadn't been able to keep Princey from getting hurt. He felt tears spring into his eyes, he was supposed to keep the rest of the aspects safe, and he'd failed, so that did make the situation his fault. "I was watching over Roman…I should have seen what was happening, but I was so focused on that book! If I hadn't, then he would have been fine…and he wouldn't hate me."

"You're jumping to a conclusion Virgil," he didn't dare lift his eyes when Thomas responded with a gentle tone. "Let me start with this, Roman doesn't hate you, I think he was madder with himself for falling down the stairs than anything else, and it seemed like his anger was fueled by embarrassment, not hatred." He faltered for a moment, making it feel like he was waiting for Anxiety to look up at him, but it wasn't going to happen, so he continued anyway. "Listen, I know you think you have to, but there is no way for you to protect all of us, all the time. Look at what happened from what I've heard, you were focusing on the fears the others have to try and help them, and you didn't notice Roman was so close to the stairs because none of them had ever strayed that close before. Even if you hadn't been looking after them he would have fallen anyway, and it was thanks to you that anyone noticed he had. If you hadn't been there, he may not have been found until morning." The anxious facet couldn't bring himself to lift his head, but he didn't know if it was from shame, or to keep the marks on his face hidden. "Virge...I know you often see yourself as a bad thing, but I think you are leaving out many of the good characteristics you portray."

He couldn't help but scoff at the statement, other than fight-or-flight what good was there to him? All he managed to do was mess everything up, "Like what?!" He couldn't help the inflection of anger his voice took on. Drawing a sharp breath, he continued before Thomas had a chance, the fear and anguish he tried so hard to suppress pushing him onwards. "No matter what I do it's always the wrong thing! If I'm the antagonist, no one wants me around, I try to leave and evade that problem, and suddenly everyone wants me to come back! I try to make amends with the others; I get blamed for something I didn't do! I try to help them with their fears, the only thing I'm knowledgeable about, and I let one of the others get hurt! I-"

"Virgil! Stop!" He hadn't noticed how quick his breathing had become until his host cut him off. He briefly let his eyes wander to his hands, seeing them shaking, he immediately shoved them in his pockets in an attempt to conceal it. "Virgil, you need to listen to me, whatever it is that you're thinking right now, whatever it is that has you so worked up, you need to slow down and take a deep breath. I know this kind of self-deprecation all too well; you're leading yourself into a panic-attack and you need to stop it." Despite knowing that the nature of his concerns were true, he couldn't stop the fear and self-hatred that burned within him like fire spreading through a forest. The online personality must have noticed Anxiety's inability to speak seeing as he went on, "part of this whole situation is my fault, and I will be the first to admit that." The gloomier attribute tried to voice his puzzlement, but anything he wanted to say got caught in his throat. "The first time you showed up, I labeled you _'My Anxiety,'_ I never even gave you the chance to defend yourself against the claim. Even worse, I worked to combat you...it wasn't until Logan claimed you were the antagonist in the _Losing My Motivation_ video that I realized it, and that was wrong of all of us, but especially me. I was the one working to improve the relations of the other three, and I didn't even consider that you should be included in that for quite some time. There is no excuse for how long it took me to realize that you represent much more than just anxiety, and for that I apologize."

"I know I'm your fight-or-flight reflex…we've been over this already," he didn't even try and struggle against the rasp in his voice from exhaustion.

"I think both you and I know there's more to you than that." The dark side let his shoulders fall in defeat, whatever his host was getting at, he certainly didn't see it. "Perhaps you don't...let me try to explain what _I_ see." In the moments of agonizing silence that followed, he strongly considered syncing out in an attempt to avoid the conversation, but he knew if he did that Thomas would just call on one of the other sides to help find him. Unwillingly he stayed put, not lifting his tear-filled gaze as he waited for whatever would be said next. "Yes, you embody my anxiety and my fight-or-flight reflexes, but just like the others, there's more to you. You notice many things that Roman, Patton, and Logan could never dream of seeing. If someone is fearful or feels out of place, you are the first to pick up on that, and you are honest with your opinions and statements. Since the others and I have accepted you, you have tried not to be so harsh, but you are still truthful. Then, despite your outward appearance, you do care for the all of us, and I know for a fact that you would defend any of us with your life if it was necessary. On top of that, you still try to find new ways to be helpful, like looking for a ways to assist the others with their fears even before they became apparent to anyone else." The youngest personification didn't know how to react; he wasn't used to being praised. Actually the opposite was what he considered normal he was regularly shut down for anything he did. All of that still rushing though his mind, it was what Thomas said next that really caught him off guard. "All of these things are true when the ones in question are Patton, Logan, Roman, or I, but it seems like you lose sight of that when it comes to _yourself._ " Virgil finally summoned the courage to look at his host, and was taken aback to see him sitting on the floor just a few steps below him. He'd been near the sofa when the conversation had started, and the negative trait had been so wrapped up in his own mind, his own worries and the words that were being said, that he hadn't even noticed Thomas drawing nearer. "Virgil, everyone else has done all they can to accept you as part of this team…of this family, but none of us can do any more until you accept who you are and begin to see some of what we see in you."

Anxiety hated the situation, he hated the words that had been spoken, but more than any of that, he hated himself for his reaction. He could feel his shoulders shaking and his breathing becoming more irregular even before the tears began falling to his shirt. He tried to hide the sudden change in his demeanor, but even if it was sudden to him, that didn't appear to be the case for Thomas who was soon by his side, he turned his head away from his host as he moved closer. Thoughts raced though his mind at a rate in which he couldn't keep up with and he was so focused on them, that his physical reaction took a backseat. From previous experience, he knew this wasn't a panic-attack, his chest wasn't tight enough, his breathing and heart-rate too slow, and this wasn't fueled by fear and self-deprecation alone. He struggled to discern one emotion from another, sadness from fear, fear from anger, and anger from self-loathing, what was happening to him now was different from anything experienced in the past. He wasn't having a panic-attack, he was having a complete emotional and mental-breakdown, and he didn't have the first clue of how to stop it. Overloaded with thoughts and emotions, he did the one thing he wished he was able to avoid, but it was the only thing he was currently capable of, he gave in.

The tears that blurred Thomas's silhouette stung as they ran across the marks on his face, but at the moment that was the least of his worries. _Why was this happening to him?_ He hated showing weakness to anyone, so why was he letting himself react this way? "Virgil…are you okay?" He barely managed to shake his head in response, and the next thing he knew, a pair of arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Normally he would have tried to pull away from such a gesture, but in this case he didn't have the strength, and something small, deep within him, didn't _want_ to. His body reacted before his mind could catch up, he returned Thomas's embrace, and for once allowed someone else to help him as he fell to pieces.

The darker figure was hardly aware of the hushed words of comfort that were being spoken while he struggled to maintain a hold on what shreds of sanity he had left. The thought that he had just broken every resolve he'd ever made within himself only served to make things worse. He had finally shown his weaknesses and fears to Thomas, and moreover, himself. He had finally done the one thing he had never vowed to do because he had always been afraid that he would be mocked or betrayed, he placed his trust in someone else.

Anxiety had no idea how much time had passed before he could think with any sort of clarity, and as much as he disliked it, there was no taking back what had just happened. It sickened him to think that he would have to live with the memory, but he couldn't focus on that at the moment, or he would fall back into the broken state he was trying to climb out of. Slowly he untangled himself from Thomas, leaning against the stair-rail, using the posts to brace himself. Even though it would do nothing to help his mental state, he couldn't escape the shame he felt, and the sympathy that would surely follow.

His host must have understood, because he moved back to where he had previously been sitting at the base of the stairs, waiting until Virgil was able to collect himself enough to do anything. The two sat in a deafening silence for a few more moments before the online personality ventured to speak, "Virgil…I know you don't like to show emotion to anyone, but choosing to trust me like this is a major step in the right direction."

He pondered what had been said and the situation as a whole, had he really _chosen_ to trust Thomas? He didn't feel as if he had had any control over his reactions, he had been so overwhelmed that it all felt forced. His reaction hadn't been like his ducking out, revealing his name, or changing his outfit, he had been unable to do anything but give in. Suddenly, realization struck at him like lightning, there was one thing he had chosen to do, he had chosen to stay. In the past he would have fled, returning to the mindscape and the safety of his room as soon as he became aware that he would be unable to control his emotions. In this case however, instead of running away, he had remained where he was, almost longing for the support his host had given him, something he'd deprived himself of in the past. Perhaps, somewhere in his mind, he'd hoped it would help, and he had to admit, that in a way it did. "I-I guess you're right," he struggled to find his voice. "Please don't tell the others about any of this."

The online personality actually cracked a smile, "I wouldn't dream of it." His face fell slightly, but he continued on, "now that you are in a better frame of mind, I think it's time we brought the others in and settled this whole ordeal." The gloomy aspect froze momentarily, unsure if he was ready to face them just yet, but he knew that the sooner the issue was resolved, the better off they all would be. Taking a deep breath to ground himself, he nodded reluctantly in agreement.

Thomas had just returned to his place when the logical, moral, and creative facets appeared. For the time being the tension that filled the air was almost palpable, only solidifying the claim their host had made, they had to do something to finally put this problem to rest. Before he even realized what he was doing, Virgil had analyzed all of the others' expressions, glances, mannerisms, and movements; allowing him insight on how they all felt. Patton was clearly worried, judging by the way he shuffled his feet on the carpet and fidgeted with the sleeves of the hoodie around his shoulders. Logan came across as more uncomfortable, as if he knew what was to come, and was ready to deny every word of it. All of that was found from his overly-professional poise and the way he straightened his tie instead of his glasses. Roman's reaction however, was the one that shocked him the most; he seemed to have an aura of shame about himself, something Anxiety had never sincerely sensed in him before. He refused to meet anyone's gaze, instead keeping his eyes firmly locked on the floor, as if he hoped the carpet would envelope him, and remove him from the situation all together.

With his quick scope complete, the fight-or-flight reflex came to terms with the fact that he was going to have to be the first to speak. "I'm just going to go ahead and start, and say that I owe all of you an apology." He pretended not to notice the shocked looks passed around by his colleagues, those expressions told him that they already knew why they had really been summoned. "I'll tell you what I told Thomas, I have no idea what I said when I was sleep-walking, or what conclusions you all drew from that…but I should have talked to you sooner. I never meant for things to get this out of hand, but I didn't have the skills necessary to work any faster than I did. I don't have the capability of deductive reasoning, or ways to come up with a better idea than I already had before things started crumbling around me, if I did, then I probably would have been able to get to my answers quicker. Worst of all, I lacked the compassion…and still do, to make the situation any easier to deal with." He let his eyes drift to the floor, "I was honestly trying to _help_ you guys with the fears that I discovered you all had by a complete accident. Please believe me when I say, that I never intended to use them against you…I know the power fear can have, and it is not pleasant, so I started working on a way to help all of you through it. I may not be the best one to come to for emotional support, but I am knowledgeable about fears, phobias, and anxiety." The last word hung in the air before he continued, "I was trying to come up with techniques and tactics to help you improve on how you dealt with the nightmares, and the fears that fuel them. I really was trying to help…but I only ended up making the situation worse by allowing one of you to get hurt under my watch and-"

"Virgil," he didn't have the courage to pull his eyes from the floor when the Prince said his name. "Hey, Hot Topic…look at me." Taking a deep breath, he kept his head lowered, but cast his gaze upwards, "I don't want to admit it, but if there is anyone here who needs to apologize…it's me. When I fell down those stairs, I was willing to blame anyone but myself… and when I saw you standing there," he paused, fidgeting with his sash. "I lashed out on you…quite literally, when you were trying to help me. For that I apologize."

Anxiety didn't miss the glances of concern that Thomas gave the two of them, "lashed out?"

The fanciful embodiment gave him an awed look, "y-you didn't tell him?! Why ever not? I deserve to be yelled at for what I did to you."

The observant character sighed, "no you don't, I know it must have looked bad from where you were." He chuckled half-heartedly, "think about it, to randomly fall down the stairs, and then look up and see me standing there, I can understand why you though I pushed you."

Roman appeared even more taken by surprise at his calm demeanor and consideration. "J-Just because I believed that you had acted violently gave me know right to do the same!"

Their host spoke again, more emphatically than before, "violently?! Roman…what did you do?"

The trait in question shared a glance with his darker counterpart, "just tell him and get it over with."

He turned to Thomas; face still shrouded in the shadow cast by his hood, "before I show you anything, I want you to know that I don't hold this against Roman." The online personality nodded, and with that Virgil slowly lifted his head and pushed his hood back, revealing the four long lacerations that ran diagonally across his face. He resisted the urge to turn away at the sharp intake of breath from their host as he took a few paces forward. It took all of his strength not to move back when Thomas lifted his hand and gently ran his thumb across the longest mark that cut from the inner corner of his right eye, to the left side of his bottom jaw near his neck.

Anxiety lowered his head and the online personality returned to his place, but his eyes snapped back up at the tone of his voice, "Roman you s-"

"Thomas don't…I told you, I don't hold it against him, so neither should you." He let his shoulders fall, "besides, there are more important things we need to talk about."

He glared at the creative aspect before reluctantly shifting his attention to the topic at hand, "just make sure it doesn't happen again."

The figment dressed in black and purple was the one to clear the awkward silence, "I accept your apology Roman…and I hope you all can accept mine."

Logic, who had stayed quiet now put forth his own input, "I believe that I speak for all of us when I say that you have nothing to apologize for." The negative manifestation wanted to say something as the others nodded, but he didn't have the chance before the intellectual continued, "that happenings of the last twenty-four hours have been nothing short of a disconnect on behalf of us all, and I think it is high time we got to the root of those issues." He straightened his glasses, looking directly at him, "I will be the first to admit that I have been plagued by these dark dreams." The youngest facet was in shock, not because he had been the first to speak, but because he had just claimed to be capable of perceiving human emotions such as fear. "Now, I know this is something you more than likely will not wish to hear, and none of us are keen on the idea of telling you either, but it must be said. You explained your end of the situation quite clearly when you were sleep-walking, and in doing so handed us that book to read over." He suppressed a wince as the academic side gestured to the black object in Thomas's hands, he had guessed that the others had read it, but now his suspicions had been confirmed. "I might add, even though this may be considered off topic; that the notes you kept were quite extensive and well-organized. I would appreciate it if you could find the time to discuss your methods with me in the future; they would be most helpful in my studies." Anxiety merely nodded, not really sure of how to respond to the compliment. The intellectual looked at the floor before going on, "I will also be the first to state that my work has been made a bit more difficult from the restlessness that I have been experiencing. Therefore, I would appreciate your insight on the matter, if you are willing to speak with me about it that is."

The statement the logical archetype made left Virgil speechless; the others had noticed their fears, and they did plague their thoughts during the waking hours. Part of him was also bewildered not only by the fact that he had been asked to help, but that he had been right in the first place, and was actually in a position to offer the assistance that was needed. Now that the second-eldest had asked however, he worried that fear or pride may cloud the judgment of the other two, and they may not be so willing to ask for his input.

Proving the observant persona wrong, Patton was the next to draw his attention, "first I want to apologize for going through your book kiddo, whether you handed to us or not, we shouldn't have read it. You weren't conscious, and that meant you weren't actually giving us permission to look through it." He played with his hoodie, his voice hesitant, "I would also like your help…"

"I'd like to get some of my fears out of the way as well, coming up with ideas is hard when you aren't sleeping well." Suddenly Princey's voice changed from one filled with defeat to a slightly more humorous tone as he looked down to the sling that supported his arm, "Not falling down the stairs again would also be a bonus." Anxiety was left dumbfounded; all of the others had accepted their fears, and more than that, they actually _wanted_ his help with them. Even after the events of the entire day prior, they still wanted to hear the advice he had to give. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that his work and effort was going to be put to a positive use after it had caused such destruction.

Thomas cleared his throat, pulling him from the thoughts that raced through his mind, "if you're going to help them, you'll need this." Next thing he knew he had the small, black notebook in his hands again, thumbing through it he half expected it to be blank; the whole situation a product of a dream of his own. When he opened the book however, there were the words he had written, neatly organized and color coded by the persona they were for.

Virgil lifted his head from his notes as Patton spoke up again, "so will you help us, kiddo?"

Suddenly he realized he hadn't expressed to them that he was willing to help, "yeah of course." He paused, closing the book and placing it back in his pocket, "for now though, it's getting late, and I don't think it's going to help any of you sleep tonight if you start going over your fears now. You'd all be better off getting some rest and we'll start on this tomorrow."

They all nodded in agreement, all but Roman who was glaring at him playfully, "only if you promise to stop me from falling down the stairs again, Hot Topic."

Anxiety genuinely laughed, "never going to let me live that down are you, Sir Sing-a-Lot?"

"Not a chance."


	15. Chapter 15 Sleep-Walking: 5 of 8

That night the youngest trait was ready to watch over the others, similar to the way he had been for weeks, but this time he wouldn't be keeping notes. He sat in the hall, headphones on, and eyes scanning the area for any sign of the others' sleep-walking habits, ready for the moment he may have to jump into action. He already had the information he needed, so now he could pay more attention to his job of keeping the others safe.

His head whipped to the side as he saw the moral aspect walk aimlessly from his room, removing his headphones, Virgil could hear his voice. Instinctually he reached for a pen before remembering it was unnecessary, and when the lighter of the two got a little too close to the stairs for his comfort, he got up and walked over. With a gentle hand on each shoulder, he slowly coaxed his friend back into his corner of the mind-palace.

As he tucked the covers around the parental facet, his eyes flickered open and he spoke voice slurred from sleep, "Virgil…what are you doing in here?"

He smiled and answered with the same soft tone, "my job, now go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay…g'night Virgi-" with the last threads of consciousness slipping from his grasp, the darker of the two laughed silently as the other was unable to even finish saying his name.

"Goodnight, Dad," he quietly made his way out of the room and back to his place in the corridor.

Over the course of the night the other two got up, but never strayed far from the thresholds to their corners of the mindscape. Glancing at his phone, the time read five fifty-six, Patton would wake in promptly four minutes to begin breakfast, and the others would follow soon after. Anxiety's job was over for the night, and he had a few hours to finalize his notes before he would start his work with the others. Casting a final scope around the hall, he went back to his room, retrieving the small notebook, pens, paper and three binders. If he was going to help the rest of the sides, he was going to prove to them that he was taking their fears seriously. Splitting the stack of paper into thirds, he placed each section in its respective binder, promptly labeling each one with a name.

A feeling of serenity came over him as he began copying the entries, notes, tactics, and techniques; fears, phobias, and ways to work with them onto the notebook paper. Writing with color-coding, bullet-points, and lists; he swiftly came up with more ideas to fit each personality, and scripts of what he would say to each of them. A smile graced his cheeks as he placed an object of significance in each binder as a sort of gift to the rest of them. The negative embodiment sighed, leaning back in his chair when he finished writing, more would surely follow in the future as techniques were discarded or proven not to work, but it was a good start. Looking over what he had done, he was beginning to understand why the logical trait had wanted to know his note taking strategies; everything was organized down to the smallest detail.

Knocking rang through the room, pulling him from his thoughts, breakfast must be ready, and a glance at the clock proved him right. He had been working for two-and-a-half hours, and only then did he realize how much his hand was cramping from holding pen after pen. Throwing his hoodie around his shoulders, the observant attribute wondered how an action that had been so strenuous only a day ago, could lose the weight it bore so easily. Quickly touching up his eye-shadow, he didn't even notice the marks on his face before making his way to the kitchen. The smell of bacon, which mingled with other scents, reached him the moment he stepped through his door, betraying what the fatherly figure had made for them.

Logan's voice stopped him about halfway down the hall, "good morning Virgil, I trust that your night went well. Are you ready with the endeavors you have for us all today?"

Nervousness came over him for a few seconds; would the others think as highly of what he had done as he did? He shook his head, clearing away the worries, the others had asked for his help and he had done his best, which was all anyone could ask for. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I have things lined up that will help with the nightmares more than you might think."

The scholar nodded once, "in that case I look forward to it, you understand fears better than the rest of us, so I can't think of anyone more qualified to help us with them." He glanced over to the stairs, "now, we'd best get downstairs or our food will be cold."

Logic rolled his eyes, clearly displeased by the lights and hyper-personality of the moral aspect that was being displayed so early. "Morning kiddos," the kindest of the three facets placed cups of coffee on the table before them once they had taken their seats. Anxiety smiled slightly, taking a sip of his, it was perfect as always. Sweetened and warmed to just the right point with just a dash of vanilla creamer to give it a bit more flavor. "How are you two this morning?"

He sounded a bit too upbeat, as if he was using cheer to mask something else, but he didn't have much time to think it over when the intellectual, who kept his eyes trained on his own caffeinated beverage responded, "my night was satisfactory; therefore, my morning is off to a pleasant start."

Virgil nodded in agreement, "my night went well…I've been a bit busy this morning, but it's all chill."

Patton gave him an odd look, and he began to wonder if he had done something wrong, "I-I can't tell if what I'm thinking of is a dream or a memory." He appeared thoughtful while placing the silverware on the table, "I thought I saw you in my room last night son, but maybe I was just dreaming."

Grateful that he hadn't managed to upset the eldest, he took another sip of his coffee before replying, "no, you saw me. I walked you back to your room after you got a bit too close to the stairs for my liking." The youngest character looked over to the steps, holding up three fingers where the others could see them. Confusion filled their gazes as he put one down with each second that passed.

The same moment he lowered his hand all together, Roman's playful scolding could be heard from the second-floor. "Oh, so you can keep Patton from falling, but not me, I see how it is."

He laughed along with the moral and anxious sides, joining them in the kitchen; Logan merely smirked and shook his head at them. The meal began almost immediately, with all of them taking part in their usual banter. The whole morning, if the darkest of the four wasn't laughing, he was smiling in some way, but he knew that they would soon need to get down to business.

Clearing his throat, he began in a reserved tone, "I'm going to assume that you three want me to talk with you individually. That being said, I need to know which one of you I'm going to be working with first."

The others looked at one another nervously, but the academic stepped up, "since Patton will be doing the dishes, and Roman has expressed that he does most of his brainstorming in the morning, I shall go first." His stiff movements were just one of the indicators of his discomfort with the idea, but Anxiety had already accounted for that.

"Okay, I need to get my notes, and then I'll join you in the library," Logic nodded as his comparatively-negative counterpart began making his way back to his room. They wouldn't know it, but Virgil had set it up so that he would be counseling each of them in a place, other than their rooms in which they felt most comfortable. The setting would make them more at ease, and would create an atmosphere that allowed them to talk as they normally would.

A few minutes later, binder in hand, he was passing shelf after shelf, each one filled with more books than he could count, to get to the seating area where the rational trait would be waiting. He almost got lost traversing the silent and extensive isles of which he was less accustomed than he had previously believed. Certain he had made multiple wrong turns along the way; he eventually found the place where he was to meet up with the scholar.

The analytical aspect sat in one of the plush chairs that were separated by a small table, and in front of them were ottomans on which to rest their feet. Then off to one side there was a fireplace that cast shadows around the room which shifted gently as the flames flickered. The fight-or-flight reflex knew that his appearance was often startling, due to his quiet nature, so he pretended to cough as to alert the other of his presence before rounding the corner.

Logan glanced up as the darker of the two walked over, sitting down in the free chair, "I'm assuming from your time of arrival, that you struggled to find your way through the library. Am I correct?" He sometimes forgot that through deduction, the second-eldest was almost as poignant as he was.

The youngest shrugged, placing the binder in his lap, but left it closed for the time being, he had an idea on how to bring up the issues naturally. "It's like a maze in here to me…I'm lucky I didn't get lost."

His friend was completely oblivious to the metaphorical trail of bread crumbs being left for him to follow. "I can show you the most direct route to the main corridor when we leave."

Placing his feet on one of the ottomans, Virgil smiled, looking around the space they were in, "thanks. Just out of curiosity, why do you like this room so much?"

The logical embodiment was quiet for a while, glancing around the room for the answers he wanted, "other than the enjoyment I find from reading, it is comforting to be surrounded by books and to be able to work undisturbed here. The fire keeps it warm, the seating is ideal…" He trailed off briefly, "and books aren't watching your every word and movement, waiting for you to make a mistake. More often than not, they are correct and have less of an opportunity to be swayed by emotions."

The second half of his statement held a sense of longing, which was the tread the gloomier personification was hoping for. He could use that to get closer to the worries Logic had without him shutting down at the topic of his fears. "What's one of your favorite books, other than _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_ , since I already know that one?"

"Hmm, a second-favorite novel," he had a distant look in his eyes while considering the possibilities. "Even though it is not a singular book, I suppose it would have to be the _Lord of the Rings_ by _J.R.R. Tolkien_."

Anxiety was surprised that he had chosen a fantasy genre book over something in the vein of _Sherlock Holmes_. "Could you go get the first book for me, I've been thinking of reading that series after I finish _Harry Potter_." The claim wasn't entirely a lie, but he had a different intention for the book once it was in his possession.

"Sure," Logan stood without question and strode over to one of the shelves that lined the walls of the room. He returned with a good, but well-read copy of the first story, "here you are, _Fellowship of the Ring_ , the first book of the trilogy."

He accepted the object gently into his hands before the factual character took his place in the adjacent chair. Looking over it more closely, the observant facet could see the cracks down the spine of the paperback, the creased and yellowing pages, as well as the fading colors of the cover. He had to stop himself from smiling; the book held all the features he needed to make his case, "so Logan, when I hold this book up, what are your first thoughts about it?"

He looked a tad confused, but answered all the same, "it is a highly-acclaimed and well-written novel by a world-renowned author…why do you ask?"

The darkly-dressed attribute began thumbing through the pages, "is there anything about this book that is off-putting or unreadable?"

"Of course not," Virgil lifted an eyebrow at the emphatic statement.

"Really, because it has obviously been read many times, and is far from perfect condition."

The academic trained his eyes on the novel, "well yes. While a book is to be handled with care, it is also meant to be read; therefore a bit of wear is to be expected."

Looking up, he watched the other closely as he spoke, "does the wear and tear make the story fail to live up to what it is claimed to be, or change the context of the writing?"

The teacher was yet to catch on to what he was getting at, "why would it, a few flaws in its physical features don't change the value of the fictional writings it holds. I would have thought that was obvious."

"So would I," Anxiety put the book down and replaced it with the binder.

"I am not sure I follow," even though he sounded fairly confident, he looked over to the notes the younger had with an aura of nervousness around him.

"This whole time I have been asking you questions about this book, and you have yet to pick up on the fact that I have addressed half of your fears already." He handed his friend a copy of his notes, "fears; being wrong, imperfection pertaining to knowledge or calculations, failure, and neglecting responsibility."

"I still don't see how this relates to the book," Something told the negative side that he did know what the connection was; he just didn't want to address it.

"Let me put it this way, the book has imperfections, but does it wrongly tell, or fail to tell the story written in it?" He picked up a pen ready to write whatever response he was given.

"No it doesn't, it still tells the story quite clearly," the darker trait could feel the discomfort of his friend while he jotted down his notes.

"Therefore it's not disregarding its one job which is to tell the story and be read, so while it has imperfections it is still capable of doing all the things it's supposed to." Virgil smiled slightly, "what can we infer from that?"

"That the book is still just a book with a few flaws; I fail to see the relevance."

"Logan, your fears are having too much of an effect on you right now which is leading you to the sleep-walking and talking, so this is what I propose; think you yourself like you think of this book. You have flaws sure, but you are the smartest of all of us, those flaws don't make you wrong or a failure, and you would never sit idly by when there is work to done, just as this book will continue to tell its story despite its creases and wear." The aspect in question blinked at him in surprise at the analogy.

"Yes…but the imperfections are still there, and in my case…that could have severe implications on you, Thomas, or the others." Anxiety didn't miss the way the paper fluttered in Logic's hands from his shaking.

"Okay, have you in all the books and articles you've read ever finished a line, gone to read the next and accidentally begun the same line again?"

The breathing of the other followed the same pattern of fear that the youngest was accustomed with; clearly the speaking of imperfections was putting him on edge. He wouldn't have though that the intellectual would need it, but he started adding breathing techniques to the list of tactics to help with his phobias. "Y-Yes many times in fact."

"When you do that you don't just read the same line again, you course correct and read the next line," He paused, choosing his words carefully, "when it comes to imperfections in your calculations or knowledge, which from what I've seen is rare at the worst of times, you do the same. You notice almost immediately when you've made a mistake, and you go back and fix it before it has a chance to impact anyone else, and you don't make that same mistake again, you learn from it. Imperfections are a part of life, but one that you can work through, and the only thing keeping you from that is the lack of trust in yourself that the fears are causing. In the future if you make a mistake, you need to come to terms with the fact that it's not the end of the world and trust yourself enough to know that you can mend it and keep going." Virgil looked back to his binder, pulling a sheet of paper from it, "this is a list of techniques for you to use. Some of them, like taking short breaks and finding activities that are calming to you, are for when you are stressed. Others are for when you feel overwhelmed, such as the breathing and grounding techniques. I suggest setting up some kind of schedule for those, for example use one every time you glance at the clock or when you flip to a new sheet of paper while working. Then keep the tactics that work and discard the ones that don't." He handed a copy of the list to Logan, but it was clear he was still shaking, "okay, you're still worked up, so try this. List five things you can _see_ , four you can _hear_ , three you can _touch_ , two you can _smell_ , and one you can _taste_."

The still-panicked rational facet whipped his head from side to side as he began the exercise, "five things I can see; books…chairs…fireplace…carpet…and shelves. F-Four things I can hear; my voice…the wind outside…the fire crackling…and you tapping your pen," Anxiety hadn't even realized he was doing that last one, but it still counted. "Three things I can touch; the paper…my glasses…and the chair." His voice was becoming steadier as he went on, "two things I can smell; the smoke from the fire…and new books. Finally one thing I can taste; my coffee," the darker figure smiled as he took a sip from his drink. Logic took a deep breath and held up his hand, it was nearly still now, "It worked. Pray tell, how does that work?"

The negative side gestured to the list, "it's a grounding technique. Using each of your senses one at a time lets you focus on that and only that. It helps to slow your breathing and your thoughts, making you more aware of what you are doing, and therefore works to calm you down. Saying the items out loud works best, but saying them in your head can be helpful too."

"Thank you Virgil…I think this may be quite useful," the scholar came across as a bit sheepish, but that much was expected.

"No problem buddy," he looked down at the binder, "there is one more thing." He pulled a folder from one of its pockets and handed it to Logic, "Those are the detailed instructions on my note-taking that you wanted."

He flipped it opened and scanned through the pages, "thank you, this will be most helpful."

"Anything to lower the stress of your work," Logan gazed up at him, understanding dawning in his eyes while the other smiled knowingly. "Anyway…you promised to help me find my way out of here."

"Yes, of course," the two stood and walked in a comfortable silence through the labyrinth that made up the library.

When they reached the corridor the analytical trait spoke up once more, "Here you are…er…if it were to become necessary, could I seek out your assistance with these fears again in the future?"

Anxiety chuckled, "sure, just let me know."

"Thank you again Virgil. That was a lot less strenuous than I thought it was going to be," the intellectual dipped his head in gratitude to the other.

"No worries, I've found that a place where someone feels comfortable, and finding a way to make the conversation flow naturally can help a lot, that being said I'll see you at dinner Logan."

With slight motions to signal goodbye, the younger of the two headed for his room to drop off Logic's binder. In a way he was shocked that things had gone as well as they did, he had honestly expected the situation be harder on him. As he opened the door he shook his head, he couldn't allow himself to become complacent, there was still a lot of work to do, and next he would be counseling the more emotional two. Either way he couldn't get rid of the warm feeling he had, not only had he been able to help the factual aspect, but he had asked if he could seek his advice again in the future if he needed to. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, it was time to go see which of the other two he would be working with next. When he made his way into the commons, he couldn't help but notice that Princey was the only one present.


	16. Chapter 16 Sleep-Walking: 6 of 8

Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, it was time to go see which of the other two he would be working with next. When he made his way into the commons, he couldn't help but notice that Princey was the only one present.

The one in question glanced up as he entered the room, "hey Virge, did things go well with Logan?"

"It went better than I thought it would…granted, it was Logan, so there weren't too many things that could have gone wrong," he leaned against the stair-rail as he said the words.

The fanciful facet gave him a disapproving look, "don't discredit yourself, Hot Topic. I'm sure you put in a lot of hard work to find different ways to help all of us with our fears."

The gloomier figment shrugged, "I guess, but it wasn't that hard, I just happen to be knowledgeable on the subject." He glanced around the room, "I'm guessing that you're going next since I don't see Patton anywhere nearby."

The Prince seemed apprehensive but spoke as clearly as ever, "I suppose so; I think Patton is doing laundry right now." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "between you and me, I think he is more nervous about talking with you than either Logan or I were."

Virgil was a more than a bit taken aback by the claim and softened his voice to the same level as Roman's, "Really? He is usually so open to us helping one another; I wouldn't have expected him to be so freaked out about it."

"I would have thought so too, but he has been elusive today, anytime I see him, he claims he's too busy with chores to stop and talk. I think he's using them as an excuse to keep himself occupied." The creative persona had no reason to lie, but why would the father figure be so worried?

Anxiety brushed it off for the time being, he would work with Morality soon enough, but right now his focus needed to be on Princey. "I'll talk to him later, as for you, let me go grab my notes and then I'll meet you in the screening room."

Thankfully the negative character didn't have as much trouble finding the screening room as he had to the library's seating-area. This time however, the side he was supposed to be helping was more than likely _fashionably_ late. Knowing that Roman was going to be harder to get through to than Logan, the darker trait pulled his phone from his pocket and connected it wirelessly to the speakers. With a few taps on the screen, he pulled up a playlist he had created of softer show-tune waltzes, and more mellow Disney songs, playing them at an almost inaudible volume.

Just as he put the device back in his pocket, the Prince rushed in, "sorry I'm late!"

"Sit down, Sir Sing-a-Lot," both of them chuckled at the name, clearing some of the tension from the air.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but his more-energetic counterpart beat him to it, "before you start on whatever speech you have planned, I have a few things I want to say." Anxiety stayed silent and gestured for him to go on, "firstly, we haven't spoken, just the two of us, since I fell down the stairs. That being said, without the pressure or influence of the others, I wanted to apologize to you again for the way I lashed out on you, no matter the circumstances, my actions were entirely unacceptable."

"I told you before, that I don't hold that against you, and I stand by that." His words were true, though he couldn't help but notice that the Prince had just addressed both his fears of _imperfection and opinions_ without Virgil having to lead into the conversation. Aware that fears often required reassurance, he spoke again, "if it will make you feel better, I accept your apology."

He sighed in relief, "thanks Virge…next, I want to thank you…I know that we haven't been on the best of terms with each other in the past, but you're still willing to help me…and I appreciate that."

The comment took the younger of the two by surprise, he hadn't expected praise from the imaginative aspect, especially not before he had even started. "Y-You're welcome I guess…but I haven't actually done anything yet."

"I know, but you still agreed to help me, even when you didn't have to…so thanks for that." He was sheepish, but the fight-or-flight reflex suddenly realized that it was his third fear talking, being forgotten or ignored.

"Roman I'm going to knock out two birds with one stone here, you may not even know it, but you are thanking me for the same reason that you just apologized. If I'm right, because you lashed out on me, you expected me not to help you. Now be honest not just with me, but yourself as well, am I right?"

The fanciful manifestation looked at him with wide eyes, "how did you figure all of that out from two entirely unrelated statements?"

He actually gave Princey a genuine smile, a rare gesture to him, for fear of his picture being taken if he did so, "because you just did half of my job for me. In apologizing, you faced your fears of imperfection and opinions. Then by thanking me you brought up your fear, specifically of being ignored, but also forgotten."

He stared at the observant facet, "I- I did- I mean- wh- how?"

"I'm going to act like I just understood anything you just said and continue." He paused briefly, opening the binder, "like I said; you might not even realize you did this. By apologizing, again after I had already accepted your previous apology, you proved to me that you were afraid of the opinion I may have still held against you. You also addressed your fear of being imperfect by apologizing for an action of yours that you saw as wrong or unjust. Then you got to the fear that I thought I was going to have the hardest time bringing up by thanking me. You were scared that I wouldn't help you because of the ordeal from the other night, so you were afraid that I was going to ignore you." It wasn't lost on Anxiety, that these were issues that were similar to the ones he had gone over with Thomas the night before.

The whimsical emotion blinked at him, momentarily silenced by awe. "When did you become a psychic?"

"When you guys started sleep-talking, you seem to forget that I have extensive notes on how you spoke and acted during those episodes." He gave the older a knowing yet saddened look.

"Touché, _Logan_ ," they both allowed themselves to lapse into laughter for a bit at the light-hearted insult.

When they regained their bearings, the negative embodiment went back to the reason they were there, "seriously though, through those two comments, you not only accepted but began to face your fears. In terms of the help you need with them, you're already miles ahead of the others. Flipping pages in the binder, he began crossing out topics and techniques that had already been proved unnecessary, eventually he pulled out a sheet and handed it to Roman. "You enjoy singing and acting, so I tried to incorporate that into some of the techniques and coping mechanisms for you to work on. For example, and I'll tell you from experience, don't use this one if you're already panicking, but if you're not sure of an opinion or reaction one of us has, act like us for a bit. Momentarily put yourself into our headspace and try to think like us, you know us well enough that you should be able to draw the correct conclusion from your interpretation of our personalities. If that doesn't work or you find yourself too worked up to safely believe that you are right, do what you did when we started talking. Pull us to the side in a one-on-one environment and ask us about whatever it is that's worrying you. I know that I wouldn't be offended if you did, and I'm pretty sure the others wouldn't be either. As for imperfections, one of the key things to keep in mind is that no one is perfect, trust me I know that sounds cliché, but it does help. You can also think of it this way, sure you made a mistake, but now you can say you learned from it, and you won't make the same one again, or you could think of a mistake that one of us has made in the past."

The Prince had an aura of confusion about him, almost as if he were hesitant, "could you give me an example?"

If it weren't for the sincerity in his tone, Virgil would have thought Roman was messing with him, but he seemed genuine. "An example of a mistake I've made is obvious…me trying to leave and quit my job as _Anxiety_."

The visionary side caught on quickly to what he had just made the anxious trait say, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up again, I know you regret that- I mean- I- I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Don't worry about it, I know now that I'm needed, and that's all that matters; I'm not going anywhere. It's an extreme example, but it just goes to show that I learned from my mistake, so you can learn from yours as well."

Princey was clearly calmed by the gentle yet confident way in which he said the words, but there were things he still didn't understand, and his next question proved Anxiety's suspicions correct. "Okay, so I get how I need to work on my fears and everything, but there is one thing I don't get. How is this supposed to help the sleep-walking?"

The darker aspect was wondering which of the others was going to ask him that, "the somnambulism-" He changed course at the confused look in his friend's eyes, "the sleep-walking isn't going to go away overnight, but as you work through the fears, the nightmares won't plague you as much. That will make it so that you aren't as restless and are less likely to get up and move around while you sleep. Until then however, I will be keeping watch over you guys to make sure that there are no more injuries."

He seemed satisfied with the response, "good, because I do not want to fall down the stairs again."

The negative facet smiled, "trust me I'm not going to let you or anyone else fall down the stairs again."

There was a lull in the conversation, and the Prince looked at him astounded, "how long have there been show-tunes playing in the background?"

Virgil couldn't help but laugh, "since before you ran into the room. Just like how I met with Logan in the library, so that he would feel more comfortable with the situation," he pulled his phone from the pocket that held it. "I put on a playlist of show-tune waltzes and quieter _Disney_ songs to make you feel more at ease."

Touched by the small gesture he came to an apparent revelation, "that's why I felt less nervous after I walked in." He fell silent for a moment, listening to the music, so the fight-or-flight reflex turned up the volume slightly. "This…this is _The Carousel Waltz_ by…by…I am ashamed that I can't think of the composers' names."

He answered before he knew what he was even doing, "it's _Richard Rogers_ and _Oscar Hammerstein II_ ; they also did compositions for _Flower Drum Song_ , _The King and I_ , _South Pacific_ , and a range of others."

"That's it!" Roman took on an incredulous inflection, "since when do you know so much about musicals and Broadway?"

The observant persona listened to the piece for a while longer before replying, "just like with _Disney_ , I too am a Broadway fan."

"You?" The Prince sounded pleased as opposed to the mocking tone he'd had in the _Dark Side of Disney_ video. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, what is your favorite musical? What's your favorite song?"

He was taken aback not only by the barrage of questions, but also from the positive nature of the conversation that differed so much from the similar one they had had previously. He was actually quite pleased that they had both grown up to the point that he could have such a discussion with someone, who at one time had been his enemy. "Well, my favorite musical is _The Sound of Music_. I didn't say it then, but I actually caught on to the name you called me at breakfast yesterday, it was pretty clever… _'Captain Von Snapp'_ was it?"

Princey turned bright red, "y-you knew what that was from?" The embarrassment he felt was thankfully quickly replaced by excitement, "never mind, that is a brilliant movie, why is it your favorite though?"

He gave the other a playful grin, and impersonated his over the top reaction from the _Disney_ video, " _because Julie Andrews is a beautiful goddess and because I can…o-okay_!" They were laughing so hard that Virgil barely managed to choke out the last word. When they finally recovered from the near hysteria, he gave his more honest answer, "while _Julie Andrews_ is amazing in the role, I've always liked the movie. I guess if I had to come up with a reason, other than the music, it would have to be how the children bond with _Maria_ , even though they were against her in the beginning." The fanciful character caught on to the deeper meaning in the words, but stayed silent on the matter as he continued, "as for my favorite song? I know it's unexpected, but _'Edelweiss'_ is a really good one. From other movies, I also enjoy _'Wouldn't It Be Loverly'_ from _'My Fair Lady'_ , _'You'll Never Walk Alone'_ from _'Carousel'_." He stopped, debating whether or not the next counted, but decided it did, "as for my real favorite it's actually _Disney_ … _'Feed the Birds'_ from _'Mary Poppins'_."

"I never would have guessed that you liked those songs, they're mostly waltzes…I've never heard you listening to them before." He came across as inquisitive as if genuinely curious as to why he had never heard the songs coming from Anxiety's room.

"They aren't exactly loud in comparison to some of the rock music I listen to…and to be honest, I knew if anyone heard me listening to them, it would draw attention." He knew the reason was stupid, but it was the truth.

Roman smiled understandingly, "wouldn't want that would we? Anyway, you must join me one evening to watch some of these movies! I'll make up an excuse for the others as to what you're doing."

The darker side didn't notice until the offer was made, that he did in fact like the idea of having movie nights. He was tired of listening to the beautiful musicals at such low volume so as not to alert the others to what he was watching. It would also give him something to do, and he would finally have something, other than fears in common with his imaginative counterpart. "I might just take you up on that offer," he pulled a small case from his binder, "and we can start with this one."

Princey took the object that was offered to him, a dopy grin playing on his face, "this is _'West Side Story'_ …one of _my_ favorites." He looked up at the negative trait with tears in his eyes, "I broke my DVD about a month ago, and I was so disappointed that I didn't have this movie anymore…how did you know?"

"You said you can hear music coming from my room, well I can hear music coming for yours too. You would watch that movie every few nights, and suddenly I stopped hearing it all together…I'll admit I was a bit disappointed by that myself, and then, a few days later, I saw the case and the shattered disk in the trash. I was going to wait to give this to you until your birthday, but I know that a musical can help my mental state, so I figured it would more than likely do the same for you."

The whimsical aspect pulled him into a hug, something he hadn't expected, "thank you so much, Virgil." He released the younger facet, who promptly straightened his hoodie around his shoulders. "It means a lot that you noticed and did this for me. We must watch it together one night this week, no excuses!"

"No problem buddy, and I'm looking forward to it, just tell me when; I'll bring the popcorn." He suspected that the Prince would have been clapping in excitement if it weren't for his sprained wrist. The gloomier embodiment allowed himself, for just a moment, to indulge in the sense of joy he so rarely felt, but both of them were caught off guard by the familiar tugging sensation that meant Thomas was summoning them.

He immediately began to worry, their host knew that they were going to be working on the nightmares today, and had promised not to disturb them. What could be so important, that he would go back on his word, and call them to the real-world anyway? What was wrong? The two shared a brief, but concerned glance before syncing out of the mind-palace.

When they appeared, Logic was already there, but what shocked them all was the presence of Joan and Talyn. They were almost never called upon when Thomas's friends were around, but both wore expressions reflecting worry and pain. They almost looked relieved when the sides showed up.

Before they could say anything, it was Thomas who spoke in a mocking tone, "well if it isn't _Over-Reaction_ and _Disillusion_ coming to join _Mr. Cold-Hearted_ over there." They were all left speechless from the insults the online personality spat at them so easily.

"Thomas!" Talyn looked horrified as they expressed what the others were unable to, "what has gotten into you?"

As the two continued to bicker, Joan moved to address the traits, "he's been acting like this since we got here, and we don't know what's wrong with him. We thought you guys might know, or be able to figure something out."

The intellectual glanced from Joan to Thomas and back again, "so you and Talyn summoned us? I didn't even know that was possible, how did you manage it?"

Roman's voice was the next to rise into the air, it had lost any sense of laughter it had had only moments ago, "I think we've got more important things to worry about right now."

"Yes we summoned you, but we were trying to call all of you…where's Patton?" When Joan said the name, all of them looked to where the moral aspect usually stood, and dread fell across Anxiety as if someone had draped a cold washcloth on the back of his neck. His mind began racing a mile-a-minute, where was he? If they had all been summoned, then why wasn't he here with them? He would be the one capable of reprimanding their host for his actions and helping him to see a better path.

His thoughts were cut short at the sound of Talyn yelling, "fine then!" They walked over to Joan, who pulled them into an embrace, and that's when he noticed the tears in their eyes. Talyn had always been the sweetest and most understanding of Thomas's friends; and for him to say something that brought them to tears like this was going too far.

Seeing the different looks that their host, his friends, and his colleagues had was enough to bring Virgil to a heart-stopping realization. "No, no, no!"

The others turned to him, each with varying levels of confusion, but it was Roman who took up the voice of what they collectively felt, "Virgil, what's wrong? Do you know what's going on?"

He sighed, running his hands though his hair, "I might…Roman, you said you didn't see Patton much while I was working with Logan, right?" The visionary facet nodded, "Logan did you see him at all while I was working with Roman?"

The rational personification straightened his glasses, "not that I can recall. Now that you mention it, I did find it odd that all of the chores had been done, and yet Patton was nowhere to be found."

The observant attribute put his head in his hands, he could feel the panic clawing at his chest, but he pushed it away. He was the only one that had any clue as to what was going on, and the capability to mend the situation; he just hoped he was wrong. Looking up, he faced Joan and Talyn, "can you deal with him for a bit longer? Make sure he doesn't get on social media and offend his fans?"

The severity of Anxiety's tone wasn't lost on Joan as they glanced over to Thomas, "sure, but what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his racing thoughts, "we need to go back to the mindscape…I should have noticed this sooner! All of the signs were there!" He growled the second-half of the statement to himself, furious for his own blatancy.

"Noticed what sooner?" Princey seemed ready to draw his sword, but no physical action could fight nightmares.

"I know what's going on…I didn't realize his nightmares were that bad though." He tried to stop himself from shaking, "Patton's fears consist of being alone, abandoned, isolation, solitude, and loneliness…his most common phrase when sleep-walking was…was _'please don't make me leave.'_ " Joan and Talyn didn't know what he was talking about, and he didn't have time to tell them, but both the creative and logical sides had an aura of worry draped over them. "If I'm right, and I hope I'm not…Patton has ducked out the way I did…he left before we…we could make him leave."


	17. Chapter 17 Sleep-Walking: 7 of 8

Joan and Talyn didn't know what he was talking about, and he didn't have time to tell them, but both the creative and logical sides had an aura of worry draped over them. "If I'm right, and I hope I'm not…Patton has ducked out the way I did…he left before we…we could make him leave."

Logan's tone had lost its professional edge and was now tinged with doubt, "but we would never cast him out…he knows that, doesn't he?"

Virgil looked at the floor, "fear is a strong motivator," he knew that better than anyone, but he wasn't going to admit it, not while they were all scared. "Fear can make you do things that you would never do otherwise. Often times it can lead you to regretting those same actions later on, so the sooner we get Patton back…" He trailed off, gazing at their host, "there will be less to regret."

The three of them turned to look at Thomas's friends, but Talyn spoke before any of them could, "go get Patton and set things right. We can handle Thomas until then," nods of agreement and thankful glances were hastily given before they returned to the mind-palace.

When they reappeared in the commons, the apprehensive trait didn't even take his usual scan of the area before darting up the stairs, the other two following in close pursuit. The dead silence that filled the second-floor corridor was almost sickening, the only sound being that of their footsteps. He felt himself beginning to tremble, but he couldn't fall into the clutches of panic, he had to stop things before they got any worse.

Without warning he ran to the light-blue door, and yet the knocking yielded no answer, "Patton, please let us in!"

He looked back at the other two; both had a growing glimmer of worry in their eyes as a response was yet to be heard. Logan moved forwards, his voice hardly audible, "what are we to do now?"

Desperation was spreading through Anxiety, chilling his blood like ice; he tried knocking again before speaking in the same low tone. "If his fears are the reason he left, then he will expect us to give up and walk away…" He glanced between his friends, "and we aren't going to do that." He had no idea where the confidence was coming from, but he didn't have time to ponder it as he turned back to the threshold. "Patton, please listen to me…I'm speaking from experience. You will regret this later…so, don't give yourself more to regret!"

When nothing followed, Roman joined in, "Patton listen to Virgil, whatever is going though your mind right now isn't true!"

Logic's voice quickly took the place of his fanciful counterpart's, "Patton, none of us are going to abandon you."

The youngest aspect was grateful for the contributions that the others gave; their words would convey that he wasn't simply speaking on their behalves. It still wasn't enough however, "please talk to us…let us help you!" Nothing, that was all they could hear, Virgil wracked his mind for what to do next, and an idea came to him, but would it be enough? Along with the _notes_ , and _'West Side Story'_ , he still had one more gift to give, and it could be the key. "You two keep trying to get him to come out here, I'll be right back." With no confirmation that they would do as he instructed, the darker facet sprinted for his own corner of the mindscape.

Throwing the door open, it slammed into the frame that held it in place, but for the time being, he couldn't care less. Moving to his desk, he flipped open the binder with Patton's name on it, and took the object that resided in one of its pockets. It was a picture of all of them sitting, squished together on the sofa in the commons, and each of them was smiling to some degree from the ridiculous nature of the situation. What mattered most about the photo was that they were together, and more than that, they were all happy; it was one of the rare moments they had all shared in the emotion. Then there was the frame, it was in was entirely made of glass, and engraved at the bottom was one word, _Family_.

With the picture in hand he bolted back into the hall not even bothering with his door, there was no worry of anyone else entering his room just now. He didn't pay any mind to his colleagues upon rejoining them and instead fell to his knees. His voice cracked with worry and care for the one he was trying to reach, "Patton please…" He slid the photo across the carpet, pushing it under the wooden surface that separated them from the paternal side until he could no longer see it. "You once accepted me when I though no one would…so please…let me do the same for you now!" He ignored the sharp intakes of breath from the other two, his legs barely bracing him as he rose to his feet. If this didn't work, Anxiety feared he wouldn't have the strength to force the door open; the desperation and panic coursing through him was taking up too much of his energy.

He could hardly hear the encouraging words the others were giving over the sound of his own racing heartbeat. Considering the option of just counseling the moral trait through the threshold, he just prayed that his voice would be heard. Worried that would have to be his course of action he gestured for the others to fall silent.

In the split second after they did, he was able to hear footfall beyond the door quickly cease, and it was something his companions didn't catch onto; perhaps they had given up to easily. He dared to speak again, "Patton…we are still here…can you let us in please?" The soft sound of carpet being rustled told gloomier aspect that the picture had been picked up, but there was no indication that the door would be opened to them. Wracking his mind for anything else they could do, and idea came to him that he wasn't too thrilled about, but he was willing to do anything at this point, so he turned to Princey. "I know this seems random, but I have my reasons…has Patton ever seen _'The Sound of Music'_?"

Roman was bewildered, but answered all the same, "yes…many times actually, he asks to watch it with me pretty frequently…why?"

"You'll see…" Virgil let his eyes rest on the door; this was his final idea, even though he didn't do so often, he could sing. He just hoped that his last futile attempt would be enough to lure the father figure out of his room. He glanced to the others briefly, "this is one thing I am never going to live down…" Taking a deep breath he began in a shockingly clear tone, considering how rarely he used his voice in such a way.

"' _Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens._

 _Bright copper kettles, and warm woolen mittens._

 _Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

 _These are a few of my favorite things.'_ "

He didn't dare look over to the ones in the corridor with him for fear that he would falter. Skipping the second verse, he relied on the poetic way with words that was attributed to his namesake for the third.

"' _Double dog dad jokes that make most of us laugh._

 _The caring and kindness that you make sure we have._

 _We are a family thanks to what you bring._

 _Will you please believe me when I say these things?'"_

He paused for a moment to make sure that his voice didn't shake with the stage-fright and worry that sliced at him.

"' _Through the darkest days,_

 _And the bickering,_

 _That can make us mad._

 _You're there accepting what makes us unique,_

 _To help us not feel so bad…'_ "

When he finished the final verse, letting his tone gently drop off the last note; a faint click echoed through the hall, and the door finally swung open. The eldest facet slammed into him, throwing his arms around the shoulders of the youngest. He didn't know if it was the overwhelming relief, joy, or a combination there upon that caused him to return the embrace.

Choked up with the tears that had already fallen to his hoodie, Morality still managed to speak, "d-do you r-really feel that way s-son?"

Anxiety pulled back to look at his friend in the eyes, "we all do."

Logan and Roman both nodded emphatically, which resulted in Patton walking over and drawing them into a hug as well. It was the fanciful persona that spoke up next though; sounding slightly crushed from the intensity of the embrace. "There is one other thing I think we can all agree on…you were right Virge, I'm never letting you live that down." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath as the kind side let go of them, "you must join me for karaoke sometime soon."

He couldn't bring himself to disagree as they each started laughing, even Logic cracked a smile when he added his point, "I'm also under the assumption that we concede, Virgil is a surprisingly good vocalist."

The anxious trait placed his head in his hands to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks, his shoulders shaking with hilarity. He was glad that their friend had returned, bringing his cheerful nature with him. He didn't want to shatter the moment and bring them all back to reality, but it had to be done. "While I work with Patton, you two need to go check on Thomas, Joan, and Talyn."

The moral figment stared at the carpet, the giddiness draining from him, "I-I'm so sorry about all of that, kiddos."

Anxiety smiled at him sadly, touching his chin so that he looked up, "speaking from experience…no one is going to hold it against you." The others gave their compliances before syncing into the real-world to check on their host and his friends; leaving them alone in the corridor. "Patton, I think it's time we started working on your fears." He didn't miss the wary look in the eyes of the silent aspect, but he knew it would dissipate just as it had with the others. "I'm going to get my notes…and I think you are going to like the place I've chosen for us to talk."

"You mean like how you took Logan to the library, and Roman to the screening room?" He simply nodded, "okay son…I'll follow you."

After retrieving the binder, Virgil walked the winding halls with Morality on his heels. Making their way deeper into the mind-palace; he couldn't help but notice that the usually-happy facet was still clutching the picture frame. Multiple times he asked where they were going, but the younger of the two wasn't going to ruin the surprise.

Finally they reached a dark grey door patterned with purple accents; he stopped, looking over his shoulder to his colleague who stood by cautiously. "This is a room that none of you have been in before and unlike my room, it isn't dangerous. You've seen Logan and Roman's, but…" he opened the door allowing them access inside, "Welcome to my dream space." Together they stepped inside, and Patton brightened significantly at what sat before them. A room with deep purple walls, plush chairs, and fairy-lights strung around the perimeter just below the ceiling cast a dim light. A fireplace in the corner added warmth to the area, then there were the fuzzy blankets, pillows and stuffed animals that covered every surface, including the floor.

By extending an arm, Anxiety silently offered to let the child-like character explore the area freely, so that he could become more accustomed with it. The next thing he knew, the other was darting around picking up plushie after plushie, squealing with delight each time he found another he thought was cute or soft. While he rushed about tripping over blankets, pillows, and his own feet; the observant side headed for the chairs. He cleared them of most of the fuzzy objects, leaving only a pillow in his own, and a _Simba_ stuffed-animal in Morality's. Much like before, he chose to keep the binder close, but kept it closed while he waited for the hyper trait to calm himself down.

Eventually he waded through the sea of fabric and fluff to sit across from the negative embodiment; holding the _Disney_ plush close to his chest, "so…how does this work?"

Natural conversation had worked thus far; so he assumed it would now, "we will get to that in a minute. For now I want to know, what do you think of the room?"

The moral aspect blinked at him for a bit but slowly began glancing around, "it's great kiddo. I wouldn't have expected your dream space to be quite so…soft. Now that I'm here though, I can see why you like it…" Virgil sat in silence, waiting for him to go on, "it's cozy and safe."

"Okay, so you feel safe now, but what if I were to step out into the hall?" The way his friend reacted to the question would dictate what course of action he would take next.

The darkly-dressed personification expected the answer he was given sadly enough, "I'd still feel safe…I know I'm in the mind-palace." He knew the words weren't true, but perhaps the paternal facet truly believed that's how he felt. In the past the gloomier of the two had managed to convince himself that he wasn't scared in situations where he was, and those never ended well for him.

He had to find a way to get the eldest to open up to him, and he had an idea on how to do so, "okay. Well, I left some of my notes back in my room, would you mind if I went to get them really quick?"

He watched as the color drained from Patton's face, but his voice was shockingly steady, "no problem kiddo."

The youngest stood, "If you're sure…I'll be right back." He moved into the corridor, ensuring that the door latched behind him. He walked a few yards down the hall and stepped around a corner, waiting.

He wasn't there long, ten seconds at most before Morality darted out of the room, "Virgil! Come back!" He froze momentarily; he had expected a fearful reaction, but nothing like this. Patton's breathing was too quick, his movements disjointed by the sound of his footsteps, and his voice cracked with terror. In the twenty seconds he had been out of the room, his friend had fallen completely into a panic-attack.

He had barely come to the realization before the fearful side ran past his hiding spot in the direction of the commons. Having gone further in the mindscape than he had in the past, and with no idea where he was, he just stopped, looking around frantically. Anxiety darted after him, "whoa! Patton…it's okay, I'm right here." He slammed into the youngest, nearly toppling them both, and he suddenly understood the similar reaction from less than half an hour ago. He whispered reassurances, but it was apparent that the panic was taking up too much of his energy as his knees buckled. The negative trait helped him slowly sit on the floor, this time staying by his side, "breathe in for four seconds." He counted them off, "hold for seven seconds." Counting again, "out for eight seconds." He lost track of how many times he repeated the breathing technique before Morality could even stop sobbing hysterically, and Virgil couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

Through the sniffling and shortness of breath, the kind aspect was able to manage a few words, "I-I'm sorry k-kiddo…I-I thought I'd be o-okay."

"Hey, there's nothing for you to be sorry about…this is my fault." He put a hand on the shoulder of the father figure, "I knew you weren't ready to be left alone…but I though you would just call out or run after me. I didn't know it would cause you to have a panic-attack, I wouldn't have left you if I did."

The observant facet watched as his companion wiped his eyes on the sleeves of the hoodie that was tied loosely around his neck. "Th-This wasn't your f-fault…I-I shouldn't have f-freaked out so e-easily."

"No one can stop a panic-attack that severe on their own, especially not one as sudden as yours." He listened closely as he spoke, Patton's breathing was becoming more regular, "but, I'll agree not to blame myself if you do the same for yourself."

A very slight nod was his only agreement, but his tone was growing steadier as he calmed, "can we go back to the dream space now?"

"If you feel up to it…then sure," Anxiety helped him to his feet, and together they began making their way back to the plushie-filled room. He stayed close by the side of the other, partially to aid in his recovery from the fear, but also to catch him if his knees were to buckle again.

Thankfully the lighter of the two was able to keep his footing, and his fragile composure. Sitting in the chairs, they stayed in a comfortable silence, allowing Patton to calm further; he held the _Simba_ stuffed-animal close in his arms, and gazed warmly at the picture he had been given earlier, which rested in his lap. Finally he spoke, but when he did, his voice was hardly more than a whisper, "how do you do it?"

The darker side was more than a bit perplexed by the question, "how do I do what?"

His eyes didn't leave the photo, "stay in your room so often… _alone_?"

The fight-or-flight reflex waited until he looked up to answer, "I don't…well, not as much as I used to." He searched for the right words, "that's not to mention that we are different. You're whole existence is based around friends and family; how to treat them, talk to them, and love them." He sighed, propping his head on his hand, "I, as much as I'd like not to be, am still the embodiment of _Anxiety_. My job is to keep you, Thomas, and the others safe…or that's what I like to think now."

The glimmer of saddened confusion in Morality's eyes sent a shiver down his spine, he didn't want him becoming more upset, "what do you mean son?"

"In its simplest form, anxiety is a heightened fight-or-flight response…often to an unhealthy degree. For example, I take concepts like _don't lose sleep over it_ and _stranger danger_ to ridiculous lengths. That makes it hard for me not to see everyone and everything as a threat…that's why I acted the way I did around you guys for so long, it was a defense mechanism. That in no way excuses my actions, or some of the stuff that I said, and I hope I have since made up for them, but to me, the less I'm around…there's less of a risk of me offending someone, or keeping them from an opportunity. That doesn't mean I always enjoy being on my own…I guess I'm just used to it." The younger trait had a feeling he hadn't succeeded in keeping the other from having more to worry about.

The eldest gave him a helpless look, "oh…son you don't have to- I didn't know you felt that way."

Sitting upright, the aspect dressed in black and purple smiled at his friend, "don't worry too much. Things have gotten a lot better since you all accepted me and we've started coming to better understandings with each other. Trust me; I don't feel like an outcast anymore; you all are my family." He paused for a while, giving time for his last statements to sink in before continuing, "now, back to the more important topic. I don't think a metaphorical approach to your fears if going to work for now, so I'm just going to get to the point. While I don't want to be enabling…with how quickly you just fell into a panic-attack, I'm going to make a suggestion I wouldn't dream of doing for the other two. Until we find a few techniques that work well, I'm going to advise you to stay close to at least one of us most of the time." The parental facet gazed at him, speechless from the suggestion, "that being said, we should get started as soon as possible. The faster you pick up the new tactics; the faster you will find your fears more manageable." Pulling the binder into his lap, he flipped it open, not missing the wary nature of the one sitting across from him. "Now, this goes without saying that you need to work on your fears, but knowing exactly what they are can help you find what will be most effective for you. Simply put, they are _loneliness_ , _isolation_ , _solitude_ , and _being alone_ or _abandoned_."

Patton bowed his head, shame radiating from him, "and I acted on all of those today…"

Virgil picked up where he had trailed off, "yes…but, one thing I learned the hard way is that you can't let guilt overtake you. Try looking at it this way, sure the decision you made earlier was fueled by fear, and could have had bad outcomes, but they didn't. Even if they had, I honestly don't think any of us could have held that against you; and since everything has turned out okay, that's all the more reason for us to forgive your mistakes." He chuckled softly to himself, "I know this is an ironic statement coming from me, but worrying about an event that has already been forgiven will only make it easier to fall into an even more unhealthy state-of-mind." He pulled a piece of paper from the binder and handed it to the normally-cheerful archetype, who looked it over hesitantly. "I think the best place for you to start is with ways to prevent a panic-attack before it begins. For example, you could carry something small, like a worry-stone in your pocket. When you feel fearful, you can pull it out, examine it, and have it remind you that we all still care about you, and no matter what, we will always come back. Alternatively, you could use these," he pulled four small items from his hoodie pocket, braided bracelets that he had made earlier with each of their names beaded in. One was made of red and white thread and gold beading was Roman's; one of a black and dark-blue fibers and white beading represented Logan. One with rainbow threads and black beading bore Thomas's name; then the one made of black and purple strings with yellow beading carried his own name, Virgil.

He gave them to the moral attribute; who inspected them with tears in his eyes before placing them around his wrists, "th-thanks kiddo."

"If you feel alone, you can always look at those and remember what I said, we all care about you, and the last thing we would ever do is abandon you." They exchanged a smile before the youngest side went on, "as for what to do once a panic-attack has set in, there are multiple breathing and grounding techniques on that list for you to try. If all else fails, come find one of us, even Logan who is often busy with his studies wouldn't turn you away in a situation like that."

The ethical trait read over the paper in silence, but when his tone rose up, the words took the negative aspect by surprise, "could you write down the lyrics to your version of _'My Favorite Things'_ that you sang earlier?"

Pushing aside the awe Anxiety felt at the prospect of someone actually enjoying the lines he had come up with, he flipped to a blank page in the binder. In the neatest handwriting he could manage, he jotted down the words he had improvised on and handed them over to his friend. "I'm glad you liked that…because, I'm not really one for singing."

The joy that defined his counterpart was beginning to return, and to some extent it was infectious. "I know you don't sing that often, but that doesn't mean you don't have a good voice." He glanced down at the lyrics, "and since you don't sing all that much…it made the words mean that much more. I really appreciated that, kiddo."

Virgil was nearly at a loss, unsure of how to respond to such a compliment, "th-thanks." He began snickering lightly, he didn't know if it was Morality's happiness or the thought that had just entered his mind that caused him to start though. "Roman is never going to stop pestering me to join him for karaoke now."

They both laughed freely, and the kind facet struggled to form a coherent sentence, "w-who knows…you m-might end up enjoying it."

The observant side shrugged, only half against the thought, "I don't know…I think I've done my fair share of singing in the _Sanders Sides_ videos, but we'll see." The conversation flowed easily after that, but as it did so, neither of them noticed how much time was passing as they jumped from topic to topic.


	18. Chapter 18 Sleep-Walking: 8 of 8

Upon checking in on Thomas, Roman and Logan had been relieved to find everything sorted out. Their host, through the valiant deeds of Joan and Talyn, had not caused any issues that were irreparable. They had prevailed in their quest of keeping the online personality from any social media, on which he could have vanquished his fan-base with his unjust actions and opinions.

Apologies and thanks had been exchanged after an explanation of the hardships had been given. Upon hearing of them, Thomas requested a convention including both Patton and Virgil at the nearest opportunity. The differing traits promised to comply with his wishes before returning to the mind-palace, where they would wait to tell the tale of their victory to the other two.

Minutes turned to hours, and one after the other slipped into the past with no word from their companions. Slowly Princey began to worry that something disastrous had happened to them, "Logan, how long are we going to sit idly by waiting for Patton and Virgil?"

"I have been wondering about where they have gone as well." The intellectual straightened his glasses, "I don't think there is any issue however; the two of them are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

The fanciful aspect stood from where he had been residing on the sofa, a sense of worry resting like a heavy burden on his shoulders, "do you think Deceit has returned and harmed them in some way?"

Logic shook his head, not looking up from his book, "I seriously doubt that. Deceit may be powerful when it comes to swaying Thomas's judgment, but I don't think he is capable of taking on both of them physically."

The Prince couldn't shake the nagging concern that there was something more sinister going on, as if something had gone wrong, "even still, should we not at the very least try and find them?"

The distant look in the eyes of the rational facet made him appear that much more thoughtful, "I don't think so. We wouldn't want to interrupt them."

He was becoming exasperated with his colleague, "yes, but it didn't take Virgil this long to talk with either one of us."

"No, but it would seem that Patton's fears were a bit more severe than our own. Correct me if I am wrong, but to my knowledge, neither of us had the same sort of panicked reaction to our apprehensions."

The academic's overly-placid view did nothing to calm his nerves, only causing frustration. He couldn't just stand by; he was a knight, and if there was even a chance that the others were in distress, then it was his sovereign duty to find and assist them. "Be that as it may, I'm still going to search for them; if they need my help, I will not fail to oblige. You may join me if you so please, but you cannot keep me from trying."

The whimsical persona was already heading for the corridor when a sigh from Logan caused him to halt, "fine. I can't have you getting lost in the mindscape alone…I'll come with you."

Roman had no idea as to how long they had been wandering the halls, and he'd lost count of how many turns they had made. One thing he was fairly certain of however, was that they had traversed this area already. It didn't help that as time passed, he became more concerned. He was pretty sure Logic felt the same, but he didn't voice it. He wished he had Anxiety's skills of perception as they came upon another intersection; each direction seemed the same to him, but he was sure that there was some minor detail that he was over-looking.

The analytical side was leaning against the right wall, "Roman, I am almost certain that we are lost."

He glanced down each of the corridors again; he had to find some way through them, "we can't just give up. Besides, if we are lost, how do we know the others aren't?"

His friend's tone was a clear indicator of his annoyance, "Virgil spends quite a lot of time in these parts of the mindscape, and so I think we can safely assume that the others are not lost."

The creative trait couldn't stop the thoughts and ideas that flooded his head, "do you think that they found a more dangerous part of the mind-palace and got themselves injured?"

They started down the left passageway, but that wasn't cause for the intellectual to lose his tongue, "once again I shall remind you that Virgil knows more about these areas than the rest of us. The odds of him getting into a risky situation are next to none; which are diminished further if you think he would take Patton anywhere near such a place."

"There is still a chance though," The Prince had felt more comfortable dueling with the _dragon-witch_ than he did roaming the darkened halls. "He doesn't know every inch…they could be trapped!"

Logan, as he had many times prior in their adventure, sighed at his suggestion. "Virgil would never take Patton to any place that he wasn't certain he couldn't find their way back to the commons."

The two of them made another turn, which did nothing to help them gain their bearings, "perhaps Patton ran off and Virgil went after him, and they got lost that way."

The factual aspect shook his head, becoming more irritated as they walked, "Patton is afraid of being alone and abandoned, so I highly doubt he would leave Virgil's side, especially not in a part of the mindscape of which he is unaccustomed."

"Virgil said it himself, fear is a strong motivator…maybe Patton was worried something had happened and tried to come find us."

The logical facet came to an abrupt halt, his arms crossed, "Roman this is all preposterous. I know that we disagree on quite a number of things, but I think we both know that the others are perfectly capable of dealing with difficult situations, and getting out of them if the need were to arise. If Patton feared that anything was wrong with us, he would merely request that Virgil escort him back to the commons." He glanced around at the dim-lit corridor, "you are right about one thing; fear is a strong motivator, that's why we're wandering about like this. You also seem to forget that _we_ are the ones who are lost, the others could easily have returned to the main part of the mindscape by now and be wondering of has happened to _us_."

The visionary character held the level gaze of the other, his worry boiling into exasperation. "If you are so certain that there is nothing wrong with the others, and of our own ordeal, then what do you suggest we do?"

The academic stayed silent, sweeping his eyes around the area one more time before replying, "it is something to consider, but we may be able to solve both of our predicaments at once. From what I have noticed, no matter where we were when we were summoned, we always reappear in the common-room after leaving the real-world. If we were to go there now, not only would we be able to find our way back, but we could also have Thomas summon the other two. That would also allow for him to speak with all of us as he asked, therefore we would be solving that issue as well."

The solution seemed so obvious now that it had been laid out before him, "what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Without another word, they synced out of the mindscape and appeared in their usual places. If Joan and Talyn were still over, they were nowhere to be seen, but the host of the sides jumped up from where he had been sitting on the sofa when he saw them, "Logan, Roman!" He let his eyes flit to the empty spots where the other two would normally reside, "where are Patton and Virgil?"

Princey was quick to respond, wanting to find them as soon as possible, "we don't actually know…we've been looking for them for at least an hour, but we haven't been able to track them down."

"As a matter of fact, that is part of why we are here," Logic's words were rattled off at an even quicker pace than usual. He must be more concerned than his creative counterpart had given him credit for, "since we were unsuccessful in our attempts to discover their whereabouts, and they have been gone longer than we expected, we thought the best course of action would be to have you summon them here. If you were to do so, you could speak with them, and it would solve our dilemma with their disappearance."

The online personality took a moment to decipher the teacher's rapid speech, his eyes wide. "If you two want me to, I'll summon them…are you sure we won't be causing an interruption though?"

The whimsical trait attempted to push back the worry that was threatening to blind him, "we're pretty sure they wouldn't be interrupted…and since we can't find them, I think it would give us some peace-of-mind to know that they are okay."

Virgil snickered as he spoke, "pancakes are great…what I don't understand is Logan's never-ending obsession with _Crofter's_ , and putting that on them, and-" He was cut off by the familiar tugging sensation that meant Thomas wanted him in the real-world, and by the looks of it, Patton was being summoned too. Glancing over to the clock above the fireplace, his heart skipped a beat, it was no wonder the others wanted their attention, they had been talking for nearly three hours. Time had passed much faster than either had expected, flying by once they were engaged in genuine conversation. The others were probably worried that they had gotten lost or hurt from being so far into the mindscape, which wasn't nearly as dangerous as they perceived it to be. Locking eyes for no more than an instant, it was clear that the eldest aspect shared in the understanding of the worry the others must feel. With that they left the dream space to meet with the ones who were already waiting for them.

When they showed up, the youngest facet didn't miss the looks of relief that Logan and Roman wore, but it was Thomas's voice that filled the silence. "Patton, Virgil, it's good to see you…I think some of us were becoming concerned at your disappearance."

Morality's words closely followed those of the YouTuber, "we didn't mean to worry any of you, kiddos. We were just talking and time passed quicker than we'd thought."

Logic gave Princey a glare that clearly carried the message, _I told you so_ , to which the fanciful attribute gave a mocking look. "Is it so wrong of me to be concerned with the well-being of my friends?"

Even the cold, stiff tone of the second-eldest couldn't hide the alleviation shining in his eyes, "no, I am merely making an expression conveying that I was correct in thinking that there was never any cause to worry."

There was a playful manner in how the Prince leaned forward slightly and lifted his head, "oh of course…says the one who was talking at the speed of light before they were summoned."

Anxiety jumped in before the argument could continue, "other than knowing we are okay, is there a reason we were called?"

Rather than one of the other personifications, it was Thomas who answered his question, "yes. I wanted to check in with all of you and see if things have improved from the last time we all met." He suddenly took on an aura of shame that confused him, "I just hope we didn't interrupt anything important."

The darkly-dressed side shrugged, but he couldn't keep the laughter from his tone, "if you consider a conversation about pancakes important…then sure. If not, I finished working with Patton over two hours ago." The trait in question nodded in agreement, giggling at the sarcastic statement.

He let his gaze pass between the two who had been in the real-world longer as their host smiled, "good. I was hoping that was the case-"

The online personality was cut off as Logan turned to face them, "actually the degree of importance of your conversation hinges on what kind of pancakes you were referring to when Thomas summoned you."

Virgil couldn't help but smirk, and he knew what the reaction to his reply was going to be before he even said it. "We were just talking about putting _Crofter's_ on pancakes…nothing too important-"

"FALSEHOOD!" They all started laughing at the outburst of the normally-composed aspect, who apparently noticed the shift in attention as he cleared his throat and regained his professional demeanor. "I mean…it is a meaningful matter, but it's in the past now. It's just comforting to know that the two of you are in good health. The question I now have is of your whereabouts; we searched for the better part of an hour, and still couldn't find you."

The darkest facet finally stopped laughing, but only just as understanding took over, "We were in my dream space, but I see what happened. You two tried to come looking for us because you were worried…and then you got lost in the mindscape and couldn't find your own way out, so you came here and asked Thomas to summon us, didn't you?"

The creative and logical figments shared a dumbfounded glance, but it was the prior who found his voice first. "I don't know why your…frequently correct…statements and questions still manage to take us by surprise. How did you know that?"

"Logan said that you were looking for us, and to be looking for an hour…you would have had to go further into the mind-palace than either of you are used to. One thing I know well is that those corridors are a labyrinth if you don't know where you are." The observant manifestation felt almost prideful at the stunned gazes he received, "also, they aren't as dangerous as you think they are. They're just a bit dark because they aren't used enough to warrant changing the light-bulbs."

"Well you guys can discuss _not-so-scary_ hallways later," Thomas let his eyes rest on each of them, "As for now…I can tell that you all are on better terms with one another, but I want to know how today went. I know there was a lot of tension surrounding the events, so I hope they went well." That was a question that the other sides would have to answer, and their opinions would be completely subjective. A jolt of worry suddenly coursed through Anxiety, he hadn't expected a report or analysis of his counseling from the other three.

The father figure stepping forward broke him from his thoughts, "I for one am actually feeling better…" He trailed off turning to face their host, "I haven't had a chance to apologize for what happened earlier…I didn't mean for anything to happen to you…I'm sorry, son."

The online personality gave him a saddened smile, "there was no harm done, so don't let it get to you. You're back now and that's all that matters."

The others nodded in agreement at the statement, and thankfully Patton appeared relieved. More than likely, that would be a topic that the negative trait would have to go over with him in the future, but for now he looked comforted by the approval of his family. "Thanks, kiddo…as for the rest of the day, I have to say that Virgil helped me more than I thought I was able to be helped." He glanced to Roman and Logan, "and I'm sure he did the same for you two."

The whimsical aspect held himself in less of a rigid poise, "I have to say that I was impressed by the ideas that Virgil came up with for me as well. They were far more fitting to my personality than I'd expected." He smiled mischievously at the darker persona, "he's also a surprisingly good singer."

The anxious facet had been right, he was never going to live that down, but he didn't have time to formulate a response before Thomas did. "What are you talking about? Did you somehow get _Virgil_ to sing?"

Morality giggled, "Roman didn't…I did. Virgil actually resorted to singing to get me to come out of my room."

"I can show you if you want!" The enthusiastic comment made him freeze as his imaginative counterpart reached for his phone.

"I should have guessed you would record me," even though he grumbled the words, he made no attempt to stop the video from being shown.

As the Prince tapped the screen he spoke once more, his voice maintaining the good-humor he had. "If you outright tell me that I'm not going to let you live something down, I need to get my proof that it happened." He moved over to their host who was waiting with anticipation, and a moment later the video began. Quiet at first, but he heard the tone of his voice and buried his head in his hands. The fight-or-flight reflex longed to get away from the on-looking eyes as it got to the improvised verses.

The recording cut off just after the eldest slammed into him and Anxiety dared to look up, which he wasn't sure if he regretted when he saw the compassionate awe in the eyes of the YouTuber. The feeling was only enhanced by the glances that passed between the other three attributes. "I know I've heard you sing before, but that was really sweet, Virgil. How did you come up with those lyrics on the spot like that?"

His head was still lowered in embarrassment from the praise Thomas gave; still, he couldn't ignore such a direct question. "I _am_ named after a poet…but other than that, I was willing to try anything at that point. To be completely honest…I didn't know I was capable of improv."

Patton was the next to draw his attention, "well it worked, kiddo, and you did a really good job coming up with that. It certainly meant a lot to me." The others gave their own forms of agreeance, but it was obvious from his smile that Roman was going to ask him at every turn to join in his karaoke.

Their host was still grinning with a warm gaze before turning to Logan, "so the others seem to be doing well, what about you?"

"I personally found Virgil's approach to be most helpful. Not only were the techniques he gave useful in almost every situation, but he gave me an array of them as well. The most remarkable inclusion however, was the clever use of location and metaphor. For example, he counseled me in the library, and I know he didn't do the same for the other two. As for the metaphor, we were nearly done with the conversation before I figured out that the seemingly irrelevant topic of a book was actually insightful to my concerns. That's not to mention he was able to stop me from panicking." Logic wore an expression of appreciation as he nodded in the direction of the negative side, who was still reeling from all the compliments. All of them seemed to be pleased with his work, putting the worries he'd felt that morning to rest.

"He helped me out of a panic-attack as well!" The kind trait clapped happily while giving his input.

The YouTuber beamed like a proud parent, "if all is well then-"

"Wait," all of them stopped, facing Princey after he cut Thomas off, "what about you, Virgil? Please don't take this the wrong way…but you are the embodiment of anxiety, how do we know that you don't need the same help that we do?"

Even in knowing that the others had read his notes, which held a list of his own fears; he was taken aback by the question. The observant facet hadn't expected them to bring up his own worries, especially not with them being overshadowed by those of the others. Still, Roman had managed to do so, and in a shockingly tactful way.

The look in the eyes of his visionary companion wasn't lost on the darkly-dressed emotion, he was afraid that he had come across as offensive, when in reality he was sort of touched by the gesture. "I appreciate the concern, Sir Sing-A-Lot, but going over all the ways to help you guys may have been just as helpful to me." The confusion that blanketed the others spurred him to continue, "I may be able to take some of my own advice. I actually didn't realize it until I was working with all of you, that many of the tactics I taught might just be useful in my case as well. I can pick up a book and read or watch a musical to calm my nerves, use grounding techniques more regularly, or even try something as simple as talking with you guys."

The four sides looked around at one another fondly; a sense of familial bonding having been strengthened from the whole situation, and it was only enforced by the contribution of their host. "I'm glad to see that you all are doing better today…but I have to say that it means a lot to me to know that all of you are learning to listen to each other more, and help one another through tough times like this."

It had been nearly a month since the ordeal with the sleep-walking had occurred, the Prince was no longer injured, and Virgil had kept his promise to start having movie nights with him. They had even begun inviting the others to join them, which ended up making the experience even more enjoyable. Most importantly however, was the progress that they had all made in the time since that dreadful night. To say that they were all happier and more productive was a major understatement at best.

Patton had been the one in need of the most assistance; even still, it had only taken him a few days to get to the point where he could be left alone for short periods of time, and those had lengthened as he worked more and more with his fears. Now, he still asked for their reassurances frequently, but overall he was much more comfortable in knowing that the others would always be there for him. That being said, Anxiety had noticed him fidgeting with the bracelets he'd given the paternal trait when he was nervous or when he came to ask for help. He thankfully hadn't been plagued with another panic-attack, but the two were still working together every few days.

Logan had been the next in line with the severity of his fears, but just like with his moral counterpart, he'd improved significantly. Even when he wasn't working, the youngest aspect had noticed him using the breathing and grounding tactics regularly. The academic had come to the realization after a few more sessions of counseling, that he wasn't neglecting his responsibilities at all; in fact he was going above and beyond what he needed to do. Part of the issues he was experiencing were actually stemming from being overworked and lack of sleep. The intellectual also found while he was working on that, nearly every mistake he made was resolved so swiftly that the others were almost never aware that they had even occurred. The discovery didn't make him prideful, but it did boost his confidence and self-esteem.

Roman had been further ahead than the other two in his concerns, but he had work that still needed to be done. He had come to terms with just how much the others needed him however, and that most of the opinions they had of him were positive. Those that weren't were discussed in private, and a compromise would be found with hardly a disturbance at all. If anything, he still needed the occasional reminder about how common imperfections were, and that it was okay for the creative facet to have them. Other than that though, he was doing well in conquering his phobias, and had reached a point of maturity in which he didn't feel defeated when he had to ask the gloomier figment for advice.

As for Virgil, his continued counseling of the others had helped him to come to terms with many of his own issues. Joining his colleagues in their activities such as Princey's movie nights, Logic's studies, and Morality's baking had further proven that he was necessary. It had also succeeded in getting him out of his room more, and showing him that his mere presence didn't cause others to miss opportunities. The darker character couldn't help the feeling of warmth he had from watching the others improve over time, which in turn helped his own worries even more.

The problems surrounding the sleep-walking were all but gone now, and no one else had gotten hurt. The other sides had even taken to making him to get more sleep during the day, and watched over him during that time to make sure that his own somnambulism didn't result in injury. Every now and again, one of them would stir in the night, and the fight-or-flight reflex would simply join them in the corridor, gently coaxing the sleeping figure back to their bed.

With everyone facing their fears instead of suppressing them, there was a new sense of peace that filled the mindscape. A feeling that all of them could partake in, and despite their clear improvements and the joy he found in them, Virgil knew that there would never come a day when he or any of the others wouldn't be needed.


	19. Chapter 19: A New Friend

Virgil stood in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water when a soft scratching at the backdoor drew his attention. It was just after two in the morning, and the rain that had been falling steadily all day now lashed at the windows intensely, so it was unlikely that any of the other sides were responsible for the noise. Giving into his confusion and curiosity, he decided to investigate, and what he saw when he turned on the porch light caught him off guard.

A small, black kitten stood on the other side of the glass, shivering as water dripped from its fur and whiskers, looking as if it were hardly old enough to be away from its mother. Sliding the door out of the way, he was unsure of what to do as it mewled up at him helplessly. It timidly placed a paw in the threshold, and his heart shattered; he couldn't leave the poor thing outside in such horrible weather. Ignoring the wetness that seeped through his jacket, he gently took the tiny animal up in his arms, she was extremely frail, and he was only saddened further as it nuzzled close to him. Glancing around the yard, sympathy crashed over him like a tsunami, the cat was completely alone with no mother or siblings to be seen.

Holding the trembling feline close, Anxiety locked the door before heading to his corner of the mind-palace. Taking the hand-towel from his bathroom he began drying her off; she was so diminutive, he was afraid he would hurt her. Eventually he succeeded in getting as much of the water from her pelt as he could, and he tried wrapping her in a blanket to warm her. That didn't last long however, because the moment he sat back down on his bed, she pulled free of the fabric and curled up in his lap.

She gazed up at the dark trait with bright green eyes that almost looked as if she were trying to thank him in some way. Settling down, she placed her muzzle on his right arm, and in that instant, he knew there was no way he was going to be able to let her go. She'd only been in his life for fifteen minutes, and yet he already cared for her as if she had been his pet for years. A connection forged though previous heart-ache, of how it felt to be left alone, lost in the dark. He wanted to do everything in his power to give her the same second-chance that he had been granted.

Having made up his mind, the next step was to find her a name, and with her sleek, black fur, something like _'fluffy'_ or _'whiskers'_ just didn't seem to fit. Careful so not to disturb the kitten, which was now purring softly, the gloomy aspect pulled out his phone. For half an hour, he scoured though pages on Google trying to find label that was dark but not morbid; a task that proved to be harder than expected. He had almost decided on _'Morticia'_ from _'The Addams Family'_ until he found _'Amaya,'_ and he knew it was the right one. Basque, a mix of Spanish and French, it meant _'night rain,'_ and with that definition, he knew he would never forget why he had rescued the small animal that reminded him so much of himself.

Putting the device away, he stroked the fur between her ears, his voice a delicate whisper, "you have a home now Amaya." At the last word she blinked up at him like she already knew that was her name.

Virgil woke the next morning to something tapping his head lightly; barely opening his eyes, he was momentarily confused as to why there was a cat in his room. A smile graced his lips as he remembered the events from the night before; the kitten had her hind paws on his chest, and one of her forepaws on his shoulder while the other swatted playfully at his bangs. Suddenly, it felt like she knew he had woken, because she just stopped and gazed at him curiously, her head tilted to one side. After a few seconds, instead of continuing to play with his hair, she took her paw and simply rested it on his nose, and it was all he could do to not start laughing.

He played with her for a while, but without warning she jumped up onto his shoulders, draping herself around the back of his neck. She was so tiny that her nose was visible on one shoulder, and only the tip of her tail on the other. The apprehensive facet held still, worried that he would frighten her if he moved, or worse she would fall and get hurt. As he became a little more comfortable, he slowly extended his arm and rested his hand on the blankets. Amaya glanced at it, and as if his arm were a bridge, she walked down it clumsily and sat on the bed.

Anxiety couldn't help but grin, "I think you just learned your first trick little one," she laid down resting her head on his lap, looking up at him almost as if she were proud of herself. "I think it's time we got you a few things," waving his hand over the pillow, a small collar appeared. It was made of a deep-purple material, and the tag that hung from it was the shape of his symbol with her name, _'Amaya'_ engraved in the cloud, and _'Sanders'_ on the lightning-bolt. She sniffed at it cautiously before allowing him to fasten it around her neck, the violet bringing out her eyes, "purple and green do seem to go together." With another wave of his hand, food and water bowls, toys, and a bunch of other cat stuff materialized near the door of the closet.

Taking the kitten in his hands, he gently placed her on the floor, and at first she stayed close to the bed, but soon enough, she was running around so fast that he could hardly keep his eyes on her. She would stop here and there to look around or explore, jumping up into chairs and looking over at him as if she had accomplished some mighty feat. Sometimes she would start trying to play with something dangerous or fragile, and the youngest embodiment would simply move it out of her reach, doing his best to kitten-proof the area.

Unaware of how much time had passed, knocking echoed through the room, followed closely by Patton's cheerful tone, "breakfast in five minutes kiddo!"

"Okay," the negative side didn't raise his voice much since the sounds had startled the kitten, which had run into the closet. Now her green eyes were the only thing visible against the darkness as they glittered with fear. The receding footsteps in the corridor told him that Morality had made his way downstairs, so Virgil slowly walked towards the closet. Lying down on his stomach, the small feline poked her nose out of the shadows and sniffed at him tentatively. "It seems like I'm not the only one who gets frightened by loud noises and the presence of others." His voice was hardly more than a whisper, "it's safe though, I promise," extending his arm in the same fashion he had previously, Amaya climbed up onto his shoulders, and he slowly rose to his feet.

Something tickled his left ear, and from a glance in the mirror he could just barely see the white teeth that nibbled at him. Laughing lightly under his breath, the observant trait took her carefully from around his neck and placed her in the bed that had appeared with her food and water bowls. "I never thought I'd say this about anything…but you are adorable," smiling he started for the door, but more than once he had to return as the kitten tried to follow him. "You have to stay here and get some rest little one, I'll be back soon."

Making his way down the steps a thought tugged at him, what was he going to tell the others? Even though he had a particular fondness for them, the eldest aspect was allergic to cats. Thankfully it wasn't a life or death reaction, but other than that, he had no idea how his companions would feel about him taking on a pet.

Anxiety had made up his mind before he even reached the kitchen, at least for the time being, he wasn't going to tell the others about Amaya. She was still jumpy even with just him around, and it wasn't unwarranted. She was so young, and yet she had already been through so much more than most cats her age. The idea actually caused worry to chill his blood like ice, how would she fare in his room alone, she was only a kitten after all.

He shook his head to clear his mind as he reached the table, glad that he wasn't the last to join; Roman was still absent, and that would ward off and suspicions the others would have had otherwise. Taking a sip of his coffee he waited in silence for conversation to start up, and it wasn't long before Patton spoke, "how were your nights' kiddos?"

He sounded a bit more nasal than usual, but Logan didn't seem to notice as he trained his eyes on his own source of caffeine, "I had a decent evening. I went to bed late due to all of the work I had to finish, but other than that it was pleasant. What about you, Virgil?"

"My night was pretty normal, so I guess it was good," the events had been anything but normal, but he wasn't lying in regards to how well his night had gone.

"So you didn't get much sleep th-th- achoo!" He and Logic both jumped with start at the loud sneeze, "s-sorry about that, I woke up with a stuffy nose; I just hope I'm not getting sick."

The dark character fought down a wince, he was going to have to be more careful; changing his clothes before meeting with the others, and doing all of his own laundry. He sighed internally as he realized that keeping his secret was going to be a lot harder than he had expected, but it would be worth it as long as he got to keep the kitten. The thought spurred him onwards, and he quickly regained his usual disinterested demeanor, but he was still grateful that any attention that may have been placed on him was taken by the appearance of the Prince.

"Morning all," the words were spoken with his usual flamboyant nature.

"Hey kiddo, how was your night?" The ethical attribute was washing his hands after the violent sneeze only moments before, but he sounded upbeat as ever.

The new arrival cast a concerned glance in the direction of the one who had spoken, "are you feeling okay…you sound like you might be coming down with a cold."

"I think I'm okay son, this feels more like allergies than anything else; although, I don't know what could be causing them." Drying his hands he took the seat furthest from Anxiety, which helped to ease his nerves.

The intellectual was quick to respond, "I still think it would be wise if you got some rest after breakfast. Even if you are well, allergies will make you more susceptible to illness."

There was a look of defeat about the father figure, but he nodded in agreement as he reached for the bacon on his plate. "If it will make you guys feel better, I will rest a bit more after I do the dishes."

The fight-or-flight reflex ate his pancakes in silence, only half listening to the inane banter that filled the air. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about the tiny feline in his room, and how he was going to be able to hide her, at least for a time. Despite the challenges that lay ahead, he wasn't going to give her up; she deserved a home where she could feel safe. If he could get a second-chance after everything he had done, then she had a right to one too.

Once they were done with breakfast, the academic convinced his paternal counterpart to let him clean up so he could get some sleep. Meanwhile, Roman settled in the commons to sort through some of his first-draft idea, and Virgil escaped back to his room. When he got there he realized that he was facing the first of what would surely be many large challenges as a pet owner.

In his absence, the kitten had managed more destruction than he would have thought her tiny body was capable of. The base of the curtains that had scared Patton so much were shredded, she had knocked over both her food and water dishes, and one of his pictures lay on the floor with a shattered frame. Then, judging from the black paw-prints all over the carpet, she had at some point along the way found her way into his eye-shadow. It was clear to him that until he trained her, the tiny puff of fur zipping around his room was going to be a little terror, but he still felt his heart soar when she came bounding up to him.

Thankfully he had looked up some training tips online the night before, so at least he had some idea as to how he was going to handle the situation, and looked down at her, "I was only gone for twenty minutes Amaya…how did you manage all of this?"

Similar to the way he had made her collar and toys appear, the darkest side was able to clean up the messes with a snap of his fingers. That would be the sound that he would use to condition the feline into knowing she had done something he hadn't approved of, and he would use that to deter her in the future. Once for each item that had been broken, or a mess had been made of, he clicked his fingers to revert them back to the shape they had been in when he'd left. The curtains sewed themselves back together, the claw marks on his bed frame disappeared, and he put her scratching post in front of it so she would claw at that instead. Next, the mess from her bowls cleared up and they refilled themselves with fresh food and water, the paw-prints of make-up vanished, and the shattered frame mended itself.

As he went to put the fallen picture on a higher shelf, he couldn't help but smile; it was a reminder of his own second-chance. Behind the glass was the card Morality had given him after the video in which the anxious trait had finally revealed his name. Once it was in its place, he knelt down and extended his arm, and soon enough he had a purring kitten draped over his shoulders.

It had been nearly six months since the youngest aspect had rescued Amaya, and she was about half-grown. She still loved to play and get into trouble, but the snapping trick had worked, and now, whenever he clicked his fingers, she would stop what she was doing and look at him almost apologetically. The black cat would remain like that, and keep her gaze locked on him until he whistled through his teeth, which was the sound he used for positive reinforcement.

Anxiety was amazed that he had managed to keep the secret for so long, he had never intended to do so, but even once Amaya had become less afraid of him, whenever he thought about telling the others, he worried that they would force him to give her up. The allergy attack of the cheerful facet after the night he'd found the kitten had made him mindful; any clothes that he wore when he played with her, he made care to wash himself, and upon returning to his room, he would take off his jacket and hang it on the back of his door. He liked it so much, that he worried that it would fall apart if it had to be washed too often, so that was one of the things the kitten was not allowed to mess with.

It was fortuitous that the others didn't often visit his room, but when Virgil left, it became obvious that he wasn't the only fearful one. After a quick Google search one night after a long day of filming, when Amaya wouldn't leave his side, he'd discovered that she had separation anxiety. Which meant, when she was left alone for extended periods of time, she would fear that he was never coming back, and that often resulted in the destruction of his curtains, a blanket, a pillow, or her bed. It was something he was still working on with her, but she wasn't even fully grown yet, so for her age, she was pretty well trained. She had also gained a healthy amount of weight, and no longer looked like a walking skeleton.

Currently, Anxiety was getting ready to join the others in the common room for a movie-night, he had just touched up his eye-shadow, and was heading to grab his coat before Amaya ran up to him. He scratched the fur under her chin for a few moments, wishing he could stay in his corner of the mindscape with her, but the others had been fairly adamant about him not being able to get out of the activity. Eventually he stood, heading to the bathroom to wash his hands; when he returned he put his jacket on and opened the door, but before he could do anything, Amaya hared out of his room and into the hall.

Patton was especially excited for the movie-night this week, because they had actually convinced Virgil to join them. He'd finally finished season seven of _Doctor Who_ , and Logan had insisted that they watch _The Day of the Doctor_ together. He was looking forward to watching the two-hour special, but more so to the time they would be spending together as a family, that wasn't focused on fixing an issue in Thomas's life.

Two bowls of popcorn in hand, Morality went to join the logical and creative facets in the commons, but just as he set them on the coffee-table however, his nose and eyes began to itch. Turning to tell the others that he was going to get some Benadryl, they all froze when a streak of black ran down the steps. Only once it had come to an abrupt halt in front of them did he understand his allergic reaction, because what stood before them now was a solid-black kitten that couldn't be more than six months old, its green eyes glittering with fear. The alarm that had its fur on end was a clear sign that it probably wasn't too used to being around people.

The rare use of a confused inflection to the intellectual's voice tore him from his thoughts, "a…cat…where did it come from?"

"Upstairs," the singular word from the fanciful archetype elicited a scoff from the other, but neither had noticed the crucial detail hidden in the fur on the cat's neck.

"Obviously, but how did it get up there?"

Even though his nose was stopped up, the eldest side spoke before the Prince had a chance to respond, "you both always act like you know all the answers, so it's surprising that you keep overlooking something so simple."

The academic straightened his glasses as he looked away from the kitten, "and what might that be?"

Patton couldn't help but giggle as he formulated the answer, "take a second to really think about it…it's a black cat." He paused, meeting the befuddled looks that the others wore, "with a _purple_ collar…and the most important thing…her tag is shaped like a storm-cloud with a lightning bolt. It all seems pretty obvious to me."

They were only able to gaze back down at her for a moment before an all too familiar voice echoed from the second-floor, "Amaya!"

At what must have been her name she whorled around and darted back the way she had come, and without thinking, the others followed closely in her wake. When they reached a point on the stairs in which they could see the corridor they all stopped, Virgil stood with his back to them, and for some reason snapped his fingers. The kitten straightened up immediately and looked directly at him while the three of them watched on in silence.

"I thought you knew better than that Amaya," at the end of his statement, the observant character knelt down and extended one arm so that his hand was just in front of the small feline. They stayed like that for a brief moment before their friend whistled through his teeth, and it was all the kind trait could do to stay quiet. At the sound, she walked up his arm and draped herself around his shoulders before he stood and walked back into his room, the door closing softly behind them.

Anxiety put Amaya down as soon as he closed the door; there was no way he was going to be able to keep his secret now. The kitten meowed at him like she was trying to apologize, and he knew he couldn't stay mad at her, but the others had to have seen her. It was only a matter of time now until they put the pieces together, if they hadn't already, and figured out that she was his pet. Worry coursed through him like fire, would they want him to get rid of her, would they force him to? Unable to bear the thought of losing her so soon, he realized in that moment that he was actually willing to beg them to allow him to keep Amaya.

He sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands, and it wasn't long before the kitten jumped up and laid down next to him, resting her muzzle on his arm the way she had the night he'd found her. Try as he might, he couldn't find the willpower to leave the small feline to go join the others, seeing as it could very well be the last night he would be able to spend with her. If he were to go downstairs now, at best he would be asked a barrage of questions he wasn't sure he could answer, and at worst, no. He wasn't a child; the fight-or-flight reflex was perfectly capable of making decisions for himself. Amaya hadn't become an issue yet, and he could train her to stay in his room, so there should be no reason for him to give her up. He wasn't going to give her up; they were not going to take her away from him.

The sound of footsteps in the hall betrayed the presence of the other three personifications before knocking rang through the room. The noise scared the timid feline into the closet, which for the moment was probably the safest place for her. Virgil considered waving all of her toys and bowls out of existence for the time being, but there was no point. Instead, with a flick of his wrist they all arranged themselves into neat piles and rows.

Opening the door he was shocked to see the concerned expressions that his companions wore, but Patton was the first to speak. "We thought you were going to join us for movie night—are you okay kiddo…you look like you're on the brink of tears."

The darkly-dressed aspect didn't know how to respond at first, the truth was, until he knew what the others thought, he wasn't okay. His voice ended up coming out as a low growl, and a bit more defensive than he had intended, "don't try and distract me from the issue." He paused, but opted not to change his tone, "I don't care what any of you think…you are not going to take her away from me!"

They all looked confused, but to his surprise it was Princey who seemed to come to the realization of what was happening first and stepped forward, "I think I know what all this is about." His gaze and voice softened as he continued, "Virgil…no one is going to try and take that little black kitten away from you."

"Her name is Amaya—wait…you aren't?" He suddenly felt bad for choosing to react with anger so quickly because they were saying the one thing he hadn't expected to hear.

The eldest facet moved back to the front, "of course not son, we only saw her for a moment, but from what we did see, she seemed to be well taken care of." He glanced into the room before returning his gaze to the younger persona, "and the last thing we would want to do is take away something you so clearly care about…or in this case, who you consider to be a member of the family."

His head shot up at the last word, and he was amazed to see the others nodding in agreement, but it was Logan who broke the silence next. "I expected one of us to get a pet eventually…although, I always assumed it would be Patton."

The one in question giggled, "I always thought it would be me too, but life is full of surprises." He paused, smiling at the negative emotion, "so where is this little kitten of yours…I think after all of this, it's time we met her."

He gazed at his friend in confusion, "but your allergies…"

Morality gave him a knowing look and pulled a small bottle from his pocket, "Benadryl can work wonders kiddo."

Virgil actually dared to let a smile grace his lips, "well, before I get her, you guys need to know that she's pretty shy. She's never even been out of my room until today…so you guys will have to come in. I'll make sure to have you step into the hall whenever I notice the eye-shadow though." They each gave their forms of agreement, so he let them in, and they waited patiently by his desk while he walked over to the closet. Kneeling down and whistling though his teeth, the small animal stepped out warily, clearly she felt safer on his shoulders, as she quickly climbed his arm. Moving back towards his colleagues, he felt her stiffen, so he whistled again before addressing the others, "this is Amaya. She's not used to people, so you need to be quiet and gentle with her." He stroked the fur between her ears, "it would also be best if you stepped forward one at a time to greet her for the first time."

After a few moments of silence, the ethical side slowly moved forward, the darker of the two whistling through his teeth before speaking in a gentle tone. "Hold your hand out and let her sniff you, I'll nod to you when it's okay to pet her."

Gently he held his hand out to Amaya, who glanced at the fight-or-flight reflex; he whistled softly, and she turned back to Patton. He whistled again as she sniffed his fingers, and when she moved her head back, he nodded to the fatherly trait. He tenderly scratched her under the chin, and she extended her neck, purring as she did so. The cheerful aspect's eyes glittered with joy, but his voice was a reserved whisper, "aww, you are so cute little one…welcome to the family."

After a few more moments he stepped back, and was replaced by Logan; Anxiety repeated the process with him, whistling with each step so Amaya would have something positive to associate his friends with. She took to Logic just as quickly as she had his lighter counterpart, purring softly as he petted the fur behind her ears. When he spoke, there was a sense of compassion that he hadn't expected to hear in the voice of the scholar. "You are just too precious to process Amaya," then with a final pat between the ears, he too moved back.

Roman took his place following the same steps, and the kitten came to trust him just as she had with the other two. She nuzzled his hand when he paused, as if he were afraid he'd scare her, but it wasn't long before he too was petting her with a gentle touch. The whimsical facet spoke quietly, still giving the observant embodiment the feeling that he was worried about frightening her; more than likely the affect his room was having. "You are a majestic little thing Amaya, and I am proud to call you family."

Aware of the fear that had come over the other three from the exposure to his corner of the mind-palace, the youngest figment sent them out into the corridor briefly. When they came back in, the feline didn't even flinch, instead she watched them curiously, a good sign that she was beginning to trust them further. When Virgil motioned for them to sit down, Amaya slowly stood up from her place on his shoulder and jumped down on the bed. She looked over to his colleagues before glancing over at him, as if asking permission to go and greet them, and when he nodded to her she climbed off the bed and scampered up to them.

Making his way to join the others, he noticed that the Prince seemed the most comfortable with the feline now, which gave him an idea. "Roman, place your hand flat on the floor, with your arm straight, and elbow locked."

Though he gave the gloomy side a strange glance, he did as he was told, and within thirty seconds, Amaya was draped around his shoulders. "Well hello to you too," laughter filled his tone as the white teeth nibbled at his ear painlessly, and for her little trick Anxiety whistled once more.

The second-eldest was finally able to look away, and addressed the pet owner, "pray tell, why do you keep making that noise?"

"You mean the whistling thing?" He nodded in confirmation to the query, "oh, it's a trick that I found. You can't train a cat the same way you would a dog. They don't take well to normal teaching methods, so you use sounds, for example, I whistle when I feed her or give her treats. That way, when she does something I approve of, such as jumping up onto my shoulders, I do the same, so that she can associate the sound with positive things. That's why I whistled when each of you stepped forward, it helped her to know that I trust you, so by extension, she can trust you as well." He watched as Amaya walked back down the arm of the creative trait and onto Morality's shoulders, so he made the noise once more before continuing. "Alternatively, since I have to snap my fingers to clean up any messes she makes, or items she has broken, I use that sound to deter her from actions I disapprove of. I'll snap my fingers if she jumps up on my desk, or if she starts trying to play with my hoodie. I'm still working with her on a few things, but the tactic has worked, and I chose that one because it's simple, easy to be consistent with, and it's humane."

Logan looked impressed as his words, "I never would have thought of that, but now that you have explained, it does make since."

Virgil called Amaya over to him, so the others could step into the hall again to take a breath of fresh air. He couldn't help but smile as they walked back in, before he could even finish his whistle, the kitten had run up to them excitedly, and he made a point to bring that to their attention as they sat back down. "It looks to me like she is really starting to trust you guys."

The fanciful aspect chuckled as she scrambled over his knees to get to Patton who had called for her, "answer me this, how did you find Amaya in the first place?"

His heart broke as he thought back to the night he had rescued her, "it's a cliché opening to a story, but it was a dreary night. Rain had been pouring down all day, and after all of you went to bed I had gone downstairs to get a glass of water. I heard the scratching at the backdoor, and when I looked out, she was standing there soaking wet, and as thin as a skeleton. I didn't see any other kittens, or a mother…and then she placed one paw in the door, almost like she was asking my permission to enter…"

His tone must have changed before he trailed off, because Princey responded in a joking manner, "are those tears in your eyes Hot Topic?"

"Maybe they are Sir Sing-a-Lot," he took a deep breath to steady his voice, "if you had seen her that night, you would be teary too…anyway after that, I picked her up and brought her here. I dried her off, and tried to wrap her in a blanket so she could warm up, but as soon as I sat down on the bed, she came over and curled up in my lap. I knew then that I wasn't going to be able to give her up." He wondered whether he or not to continue, but decided he should, "she deserved the same second-chance I was given."

The ethical facet gave him a saddened look, "how do you mean son?"

Anxiety stared at the carpet, "she was alone, lost in the dark…just like I was before you all accepted me." He fell silent for a moment, "and revealing my name was a big leap that helped to lead me in the right direction…to becoming a part of the family. That thought was the reason I named her Amaya…it's not your usual pet name, but she needed a title that was representative. _Amaya_ is Basque in origin, and means _night rain_ , which will always remind me of how I found her, and why I took her in." Even though it had been in conversation, the loving feline had recognized not only that he name had been said, but who had said it. She quickly jumped off of Morality's lap, and was now nuzzling the hand of the darkest manifestation. Laying it on the floor in front of her, she climbed up onto his shoulders; her loud purring nearly bringing him to tears.

"She may trust us, but there is no doubt that she knows who rescued her." The voice of the paternal side had lost most of its nasal edge, and was filled with compassion, but he took on a playful nature as well. "Please tell me if I'm right…you've had Amaya for almost six months, haven't you?

Virgil wasn't the only one who was shocked as he recognized the confusion that glittered in the eyes of his logical and creative counterparts. "How could you have possibly known that? I did everything I could to try and keep that secret!"

"I think some of your steps to keep said secret was what gave it away, such as doing all of your own laundry." Of course the kind trait had caught on to that, he was the one who normally did the mundane house chores, and the fact that he was washing his own clothes would have been as much of a tip off as the alternative. "That's not to mention that I had an allergy attack that morning, and I'm only allergic to one thing kiddo…cats." He nodded in response, and the movie-night was put on hold, as each of them decided that they would rather spend the evening with their newest family member.

It had been three months since the others had discovered Amaya; she was now allowed to roam the mindscape freely, and Anxiety's companions had begun using his sounds technique to make sure that she didn't get out of hand when he wasn't around. They all played their part in taking care of her but in some ways, she took care of them too, seeming to know each time one of them was upset. When that was the case, she never failed to stop whatever she was doing and go sit with the one who needed her presence until they felt better. Despite all of that however, she still spent the most time with the darkest aspect, and still only felt safe enough in his room to sleep. Everyone may have been working together to watch over her, but there was no doubt in any of their minds, that Amaya was Virgil's pet.


	20. Chapter 20: Movie Nights

Roman knew it was obvious to anyone he knew that he had a deep adoration for anything pertaining to _Disney_ , _Broadway_ , and musicals, but for him it wasn't enough. He relished in the lights when Thomas took to the stage, and it was a wonderful feeling, but the other sides didn't seem to understand quite why the productions enraptured him so. The Prince longed for the day when his family would finally experience first-hand the joy he found in the acting and music, whether he was a part of it or not. He even went as far as to set up movie nights, in which he could only hope the others would learn to see what he adored so deeply.

Despite the regularity of the events, Patton was the only one who never failed to join him, so he was probably the closest to understanding his enthusiasm. There was still some sort of disconnect, the father figure was excited about everything, and there was nothing different to his reactions when he watched. Meanwhile, Logan agreed to be in attendance about half of the time, and that was only when his work didn't interfere with the gatherings. He didn't fool the creative trait though, he may claim to hate any and all emotions, but something told him that the intellectual had at the least an appreciation for theatrics. Virgil on the other hand was the one he was having the hardest time getting through to, seeing as he came up with any excuse possible to get out of the occasions. The fanciful aspect had tried every type of musical he could think of from _Richard Rogers_ to old black-and-white classics, from full movie productions to recorded plays, but nothing seemed to draw the interest of the negative facet.

Roman smiled to himself as he started for the stairs, because the movie night he had planned was going to be different this time around. He had finally after months of choosing movie after movie, and a week of non-stop asking and pestering, convinced Anxiety to join them in watching _Les Misérables_. The visionary character knew that his constant nagging would more than likely bring his friend into the situation with a close-minded attitude, but he just had to pray that the majesty of the production would change his outlook. His zeal only grew at the smell of buttered popcorn and other junk foods, which was accompanied by the sight of his colleagues chatting in the kitchen. Morality was pouring snacks into bowls, and had just told one of his jokes judging by Logic's exasperated expression. Across from them the darkest persona leaned against the counter with his headphones on, but it wasn't long before his gaze shifted to the steps, drawing the attention of the other two as well.

There was more than likely some small detail that was considerably negligible to the rest of them that had alerted the youngest side to his presence, but that being the case or not, the way he was able to pick up on such things still managed to baffle Princey. "You have your headphones on, how do you do that?"

He was forced to repeat himself as his gloomy counterpart turned off his music, and an air of confusion settled over him as he heard the question properly, "how do I do what?"

The academic was quick to jump into the conversation, "I believe Roman is referring to the way in which you can identify someone's presence even before they make it known. In this particular case, you were somehow capable of knowing he was on the stairs before he said anything, and that is an ability that still manages to elude us."

Virgil scoffed under his breath, before suddenly looking between the two of them, "I'm not laughing at you. If anything I'm laughing at myself, because I always forget that you guys don't see and treat everything as if it could pose a threat…that's not a bad thing." He swiftly gestured for the whimsical trait to stop as he started again for the first-floor, "I want to see if any of you can figure out how I noticed." As he fell silent, each of them tried looking and listening to their surroundings intently, doing their best to pick up on the smallest of details that they would otherwise miss. One by one however, they turned to face the observant aspect in defeat, who merely shook his head, "Roman, do me a favor, raise your hand and pretend to wave at us." Giving him an unconvinced look which surely displayed his skepticism, he did as he was asked. The fight-or-flight reflex shifted his gaze, and until he spoke, the imaginative facet thought he was gazing at Patton, "look there." He gestured to the wall above them, "it's faint…but you can just barely see his shadow moving above the stove." Sure enough, just where he had said there was a soft outline of his hand moving back and forth against the white backdrop, "er…you can stop waving now Sir Sing-A-Lot."

The Prince quickly returned his hand to his side and continued down the steps, he had been right, the detail picked up by the youngest embodiment was one that he never would have seen on his own. He shook his head to clear it, "shadows or no, it's good to finally have you join us for a movie night."

"It's not like I had much of a choice, you've been bothering me about it for ages," Anxiety rolled his eyes, popping a pretzel in his mouth. "Every time you've seen me, you've practically begged…again."

"Well we're glad to have you with us either way!" The kindest personification smiled despite the disinterested response, with both him and Logan taking the bowls from the counter and heading into the common-room. "Come on kiddos! I want to hear the people sing!" The two who still stood in the kitchen shared a look, laughing under their breath, but he didn't know if that was because of the pun or the annoyed reaction from the rational figment. The lighter attribute didn't seem to notice as he hummed, skipping down the hall, nearly spilling the snacks with each step.

Joining their companions in from of the television, he and Virgil took their seats on the sofa while the logical and moral sides opted to sit on the floor. Their backs rested against the ottomans on which the others placed their feet, keeping them from having to squish uncomfortably together on the couch. They each choose a snack they preferred, and made sure their glasses were full as the analytical trait navigated through the trailers and menus. The darkest aspect pulled out his phone, and for a brief moment Roman prepared to reprimand him, the movie hadn't even begun and yet he was already choosing not to pay attention. He held his tongue however when he saw what the one sitting to his left was actually doing, he silenced the device and returned it to his pocket without a glance to any of them. Perhaps things weren't going to be as dismal as he had feared, if the negative manifestation was willing to truly watch, then maybe, hopefully, he would be intrigued enough by the film to watch another later on. It was a long shot, but his friend may yet be able to find that he could appreciate the musicals in the same way that the creative archetype did.

Eventually the intellectual got the DVD to play, and the movie began with its signature flag-in-the-water opening over the dramatic score of the first song. Princey knew he only had one shot to convince the observant facet, so he could only pray that he had chosen a production that would grab his interest. He was also aware that the one he was trying to convince often became irritated with the way he could recite every line of a movie; therefore, he did his best not to do so. He did slip up when it came to singing his favorite pieces, which if he was being honest was most of them.

As the story progressed, he wasn't surprised as the lightest character slowly drifted off, resting his head against Anxiety's ottoman. He had spent most of the day cleaning, and that was all before they had to go and film a video with Thomas, so his fatigue was understandable. The fanciful attribute made a mental note as he had in times past to make sure their colleague got to bed once the film had concluded. The gloomier side cast a glance to the sleeping figure, and it was clear that he had noticed too, seeing as he returned his eyes to the screen without a word.

He had no idea how much time had passed when the teacher stood with his glass in hand, and started for the kitchen, supposedly to refill it, and that was when Roman heard it. Over the footsteps, and the soft breathing of the fatherly trait was something he had never before witnessed during one of the movie nights. A voice that was shockingly clear despite the low volume it maintained, following each of _Javert's_ riffs and notes in the song _Stars_ , but undoubtedly better than _Russell Crowe's_. Patton was asleep, and Logan out of the room, so that left only one other who could be singing, and with the surprising realization, he made sure not to move for fear that Virgil would take notice of the shift in his attention and stop.

Remaining still and quiet, the whimsical aspect was astounded by how striking the other's voice was, and he was momentarily left to wonder why he'd never made the observation before. Doing his best to recall any point in the past where his companion had dared to lift his tone in song, he found that the fight-or-flight reflex had either been disinterested, or forced into singing, and had his low and raspy inflection not betrayed that? Now the words had lost that edge, and though it was hardly more than a whisper, his voice was strong with a sense of passion and professionalism he'd never heard in his friend before.

Somewhere beneath the awe, Princey had a feeling of accomplishment, not only had he succeeded in getting his apprehensive counterpart to join them, but he was clearly more impressed with the musical than expected. Looking to his left without turning his head, there was something about the way Anxiety's eyes were trained on the screen, which made it appear he wasn't aware of his singing. That was something the visionary facet constantly guilty of, and also caused relief to course though him. The other was so encapsulated; he had for once failed to notice the minor detail, which was the lack of Roman's own voice.

Realization struck him with such ferocity that it felt like a physical blow, in that instant he saw a part of himself reflected in someone he had once considered to be an enemy. The idea spoke volumes to him; they had both come so far that something which would have at one time been used as a mockery was now a commonality. Their friendship had strengthened with time, but it was still difficult for the two of them to find any sort of shared interest since in personality alone they differed so greatly. At the thought, it began to sink in just how far his success reached; it was more than just introducing his colleague to something he cherished. Instead he had managed, if only by accident, to find a way in which to come to a better understanding with someone he had gone against so avidly in the past. Had he not been so focused on his own joy, the Prince may have picked up on the most crucial detail during the movie as opposed to after, especially since it was one that should not have been so easily missed. The darkly-dressed side already knew all of the lyrics to the songs he was singing along to, meaning it was far from the first time he had seen the film.

Virgil yawned as the end credits scrolled across the screen, it had been a long day, and though it wasn't uncommon for him, the movie had kept them up late into the night. Morality had actually fallen asleep less than halfway through the film, leaning against the ottoman on which the negative trait had been resting his feet. He might have done the same, but he couldn't remember the last time he had seen _Les Misérables_ , and his fear of the others finding out how much he enjoyed the movie would more than likely keep him from seeing it again in the near future. Despite the way he had fought against Roman on the subject of the movie night, he hadn't wanted to miss out on one of his favorite productions again, and had only resisted to avoid suspicion. He often considered giving up on his façade and just telling the others how much he cherished musicals, but after the way the creative aspect had mocked to him for being a _Disney_ fan, he didn't dare. Anxiety knew that it wasn't fair for him to have to avoid something he loved so, but he couldn't handle the idea of being mocked like that again. He had put on a brave face and used insults to cover the shame that had flooded him in the previous argument, but as soon as he was away from the camera he had wondered if he even had the right to like the movies.

The gloomier facet tried to clear his mind of the thoughts, and became worried for a moment that the Prince was onto him before he knelt down and picked up the fatherly character. A small nod was the only acknowledgement he gave to himself and Logan before he turned and made his way up the stairs. After a reasonable amount of time, he left the academic to shut down the entertainment system, and returned to his corner of the mindscape. Once there he knew his odds of getting any sleep were slim, so he sat back on his bed and took out his phone. Placing his headphones over his ears, he chose to listen to a playlist of song from the _Les Misérables_ as opposed to his usual _Fall Out Boy_ or _Green Day_ music.

Virgil had gone through about half of the list, listening to _In My life / A Heart full of Love_ when, even without his hearing, he noticed someone was at his door from the shadows that shifted beneath it. Making sure to pause his music he pondered who would want his attention so late, and decided that he wouldn't be disturbed if it wasn't important, so he deftly moved to greet the visitor. He was more than a little shocked when the threshold revealed Roman, but nervousness overcame the feeling as the younger of the two realized that his expression was unreadable.

He placed his headphones around his neck so the other would know he could hear, but he was at a loss for words, so the fanciful side spoke first, "silence doesn't make for a very warm welcome Hot Topic."

Shaking his head to clear away the confusion, he did his best to formulate a response, "well I'm not exactly used to visitors Sir Sing-A-Lot."

Princey merely shrugged at the words, his eyes betraying nothing, "decided to change things up a bit…I'll help you with the welcoming thing though. Generally someone would say _'would you like to come in.'_ "

The observant persona glanced back to his room, "you know as well as I do that it is risky for anyone else to come in here." He paused, turning back, "if you want to talk, it might be better for the two of us to go down to the commons."

"Works for me," even with his nonchalant tone, Anxiety did see the glimmer of relief that passed though his otherwise blank expression as he started for the stairs. He knew well that the horrors of a panic-attack weren't easily forgotten, so it was understandable that his colleague was more comfortable conversing in an environment where there was less risk of going though one.

Closing the door behind him, the negative trait swiftly followed his whimsical counterpart to the first-floor, and he didn't know what to make of the smug look he was given when he arrived. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He decided as Roman gestured for him to sit, that he preferred the unreadable expression he was given prior to the one he was granted presently.

Nothing else was said until the apprehensive aspect had taken the seat across from his friend, "humor me. What made you decide to join us this evening?"

Virgil didn't know what he had expected, but that wasn't it, "I told you earlier that you pestered me endlessly."

"Fair enough," once again confusion draped over him like a cold washcloth, the Prince never gave in that easily, so now he was left to wonder what the other was planning. He looked in the direction of the blank television, "did you enjoy the movie though?"

In a desperate attempt to hide his worries, he chose to use a sarcastic inflection in his voice, "do you question Logan and Patton after every movie like this?"

He didn't miss the exasperated glare the imaginative attribute shot in his direction, "no, but something caught my attention earlier." Suddenly the glare was replaced by a knowing look that unnerved the darker character, "now, since you don't seem willing to answer my question…I'll answer it for you. You did enjoy the film, but it's more than that…you've seen _Les Mis_ before, and I'd be willing to bet you've seen it more than once."

The gloomier side had no way of knowing how he could have figured out a secret he tried so desperately to hide, so the claim threw him completely off his guard, and he hated himself for the way the shock caused his voice to crack. "What the hell are you talking about?"

His self-hatred only grew when the visionary trait gave him a victorious smile, "I thought Patton told us lying is wrong. I will say this much though, it took me way too long to realize how much you liked the movie." He paused, staring at the far wall, "at first I thought I had just succeeded in introducing you to a musical you liked…" Trailing off Roman locked eyes with him, "then I realized that you knew all of the lyrics." Anxiety knew he must have looked as horror-stricken as he felt; somehow he had managed to fail at holding his tongue, and not only shown that he enjoyed the film, but that he _knew_ it, and well. He couldn't remember any point, at which he had sung along with the characters, but there was no reason for the one sitting across from him to lie. Princey spoke again before he could find his voice however, "I know singing isn't really your thing Virge, but you look like you're almost sick with fear…are you okay?"

Was he okay, he didn't know, but he did know that he felt sick from the realization of his mistake, and wished he could return to his room and never leave again. There was no mistake he could have made in the situation he had fought tooth-and-nail to avoid that could have been worse than the one the observant aspect had just been made aware of. Now his oversight was going to force him to withstand the same berating he had received in the past, and he wasn't sure how well he was going to deal with it. Taking a deep breath, he failed miserably to keep his voice steady, "did either of the others notice?"

The confusion in the eyes of the creative facet was momentarily lapsed by joy, "you do like musicals!" He cleared his throat, and concern overshadowed his elation, "Patton was asleep, and as smart as he may be, Logan is blind to anything but his work, so as far as I know, no one realized but me." Virgil didn't dare to look up, even though he felt some relief from the confirmation that his mistake had gone unnoticed by the others, it was the one who had heard him that worried him most.

Roman couldn't help but feel like his anxious counterpart was acting completely out of character, "you're starting to scare me now Hot Topic…you look like you're about to pass out."

A few seconds of silence filled the air as the fight-or-flight reflex leaned back in his chair, clearly trying to push away some sort of panic, "I-I'm fine, j-just thinking?"

The way he spoke as if he wasn't in control of his thoughts unnerved the fanciful manifestation, and even worse he felt that it was somehow his fault. He had been so excited to find a commonality between the two of them, but something had gone horribly wrong, this was not at all how he had expected his companion to react. He thought over every word of the conversation, each expression, and gesture, trying to find anything he may have done to destroy the one chance he had of strengthening his friendship with the negative side. Without the observational skills of the other though, he was at a complete loss, but he did know in one way or another the blame was on him. "Virge, I don't know what's going on in your head, but I didn't mean anything by what I said. I was just glad you liked the movie." He paused, but his colleague didn't look up, "I've always enjoyed musicals, and I wanted you and the others to enjoy them too." He cast his own gaze in the direction of the television, "I had hoped I'd finally stumbled onto something we had in common…but I guess not." He did his best to push away the disappointment that threatened to choke him, "anyway, I'm sorry I bothered you."

The Prince got to his feet, ready to leave Anxiety to his thoughts, but the voice of the latter brought him to a halt, "I _do_ enjoy musicals…but do you understand why I never told anyone that?" The whimsical aspect turned back to the speaker, and was taken aback by the faint glimmer of hurt in his eyes. Racking his mind for an answer to the question that had been asked of him, he was only able to shake his head, perfectly aware that he was just as blind to the reason as he had been to his own shadow. The younger of the two apparently picked up on his bewilderment, "I'll give you a hint, musicals aren't the first thing we've had in common." He stopped, and for a moment the creative facet didn't think he was going to continue, "you'll have to think back pretty far…before you even knew my name."

The hint did little to aid Roman in recalling the memory that was being alluded to, as far as he knew; there had been nothing they shared when his friend went by the alias of _Anxiety_. Slowly, understanding began to sink in however, and as he came to the revelation, it was all he could do to stifle a physical reaction. The visionary character felt like the moron Logic always claimed him to be; the answer was a simple topic that could have been used to help months in advance to mend the rift with the one sitting before him. Instead he had chosen to mock and berate his enemy-turned-ally, and it was no wonder the negative figment feared the same reaction presently, "oh god…how could I have let myself forget that?"

As he trailed off the darker side managed to find his tongue, "don't beat yourself up too much Sir Sing-A-Lot, my attitude and sharp remarks weren't exactly a friendly gesture."

The imaginative trait couldn't believe what he was hearing, the other had been the one to take the blow, to feel the pain of their previous conversation, and yet, he was willing to shift at least part of the blame to himself. "I literally laughed in your face when you told me you were a _Disney_ fan." He placed his head in his hands at the recollection, "if you had said that to me…I hate to say it, but I probably would have come after you like the _dragon-witch_." Princey was in no way proud of how he had acted, but he was royalty, and to anyone with a drop of royal-blood in them, it was necessary for them to own up to their mistakes, and have the integrity to try and amend them. As he sat back down, he came to the realization he had faltered at that post until now, always too self-aggrandized to admit he was wrong.

Virgil actually sounded genuinely amused, "with some of what I said, and the way I phrased it, I'm amazed you _didn't_ come after me with a sword."

"I lashed out at you first, even having the gall to accuse you of an action that I was also guilty of. I had always assumed you were acting to some extent, with self-defense in that video, but that in no way excuses me." He paused, running his hands down his face and letting them land in his lap, "you felt singled out, and I only served to make that worse… _always_ served to make that worse." Roman probably resembled the one he spoke to more than himself with the way his shoulders were hunched forwards, "hell…in the end, you were the one who ended up being the bigger person."

He didn't miss the confusion in the glance he was given by the apprehensive facet, "what are you talking about? All I did was try and disprove every point you made."

The fanciful aspect looked over to the one he had wronged for so many years, "sure, but after Thomas tried to help us come to an agreement, it was you who claimed, _'I never said_ _Princey_ _was wrong.'_ After that however, I still chose to take another stab, and insult you again as we synced out."

Anxiety gave a disgruntled sigh, but he had a feeling that his negatively-perceived counterpart was angry with himself, "at the time no one, including you, had any idea that I didn't want to be an outcast." He looked over to the steps, where he would sit were they in the real world, but his gaze glittered with disinterest, "that was only the third video I had shown up in. Back then I _tried_ work against you all, to be the antagonist, and I wore the title like a badge of honor." He let his gaze fall to the floor, "it wasn't until I saw what I could be… _who_ I could be, that _I_ realized I didn't _want_ to be the bad guy. I hate to even say this, but even after you all had accepted me, I didn't really believe I was part of the group until Deceit came in, and it was then that I noticed just what I had done, and how far I had come since my introduction…"

Roman blinked in shock, amazed that _he_ was the one the fight-or-flight reflex had chosen to share such a meaningful truth with, and he had no idea how to repay the favor. "Whether we knew that or not…whether _I_ knew that or not, what I did was wrong, and utterly unfair to you. No matter what you said to me, I should have had the courage to be at the very least accepting, if not kind, even to someone who could have been considered an enemy…and for that I apologize."

Virgil had to admit, the last thing he had expected from a conversation pertaining to a musical was an apology from someone he used to despise. "There's not really anything for you to apologize for, over the last few months I've forgiven all of you for anything you may have said against, or misconceptions you may have had of me." After that sappy line, the one thing he wanted was to get out from under the look of sympathy that had been placed upon him, "You were right though, I do like _Les Mis_ , and yes I have seen it before…multiple times actually."

The look of joy that crossed the expression of the whimsical side actually startled him, but it was what he said next that really took him by surprise, "I never would have thought that you would like musicals."

"What do you mean?" The observant trait wasn't sure what his colleague was getting at, but since the conversation hadn't devolved into an argument yet, he was willing to see what it was leading up to.

The Prince beamed, looking from him to the television and back again, "I live and breathe musicals, whether they are stage-productions, or full-length films, whether I'm in them or not. I've always had a passion for them, and I've done my best in the past to get you guys to see that as well, that's actually why I started the movie nights in the first place. That being said, though I mean no offence in saying this, it seems like I am the only one who is able to look past the plot and see the beauty that the music and cinematography holds." He paused, glancing at the floor, "did any of that make sense to you?"

The darker of the two chuckled, "I think I get what you're trying to say, despite the fact that we have seen the movies, we don't appreciate the smaller details like you do." He tried to come up with an analogy that would help him get his point across, "have you ever seen _Sherlock_?" His friend nodded, allowing for him to continue, "there is a quote from the first episode that sums up your struggle pretty well, _'you see but you do not observe.'_ "

"Yes!" The enthusiastic response caused him to jump, but he quickly regained his composure as the other explained further. "I've tried desperately to get you all to _'observe'_ the films, but nothing has worked thus far."

As he came to a halt the negative aspect could almost feel the pain his companion was in, "you know Sir Sing-A-Lot, you may not have been the one to introduce me to them, but I enjoy musicals far more than you think I do, I just never said so. The actual reason I joined you all tonight wasn't because you pestered me, I just used that as an excuse. The truth is _Les Mis_ is one of my favorite movies, and because I didn't want anyone knowing how much I liked it, I knew it would be a long time before I would get another chance to watch it…and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity."

Roman looked at him in awe, "Wait are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, I love musicals just as much as you do, the acting, the characters, the score, the lighting and sound, the costumes, and so on; I'm just not as vocal about it as you are." He allowed the other a moment to take in what he had said before continuing, "just like your shadow on the wall earlier, I pick up on the smallest of things, and in the case of musicals and movies, I actually like having that capability. It's just like you said, it's extremely enjoyable to look past the plot and appreciate the work and effort that it took to make the production as beautiful as it is."

The creative facet looked for a moment like he was at a loss for words, but the glimmer of elation, and to some extent relief in his eyes betrayed how happy he really was. "Y-You actually do love musicals the way I do, you understand!"

"Of course I do," Anxiety honestly felt a little guilty that he had said nothing to his counterpart on the subject in the past. "I had my reasons for saying nothing, but now knowing your reaction, I wish I had told you what I thought sooner. I honestly didn't know it bothered you so much that you believed no one truly saw what you saw in these productions; again, I would have said something sooner if I had."

"I'm just glad someone else gets it, I was afraid that I would never get it though to any of you, and I would be forced to care so deeply for these films alone." He suddenly took on a look of concern, "hold on, it is unfair that I can enjoy these musicals whenever I so please, and yet you have to as you said, _'wait for the opportunity'_ to watch them." He was going to respond but the visionary character beat him to it, "I understand that you may not want the others to know that you like these movies…but now that I know, we may be able to work something out. At the very least I could loan you my DVDs whenever you want, but watching with a friend is much more fun." He looked at the ground, clearly trying to come up with some sort of idea to solve their current dilemma, "I know, we can use my dream-space! It would be safe for both of us to enter without fear of corruption, and let's be honest; did anyone expect me _not_ to have a screening room in there? We could watch the films there, allowing for you to watch them without having the others be any the wiser!"

Virgil couldn't believe what he was hearing, someone he had clashed with for so long now offering to share something he cherished so deeply with him, "you know what, I might just take you up on that offer. It's about time we actually started _being_ friends as opposed to just _acting_ like we are around the others."

Princey seemed to light up at his agreeance, but there was more to it than just the confession that he enjoyed musicals, "I think you're right. We've accepted one another, but outside of activities that the other two partake in, we haven't really acted like friends, we should change that."

"Agreed," the younger of the two genuinely smiled, "it has been a long time since I've seen any musicals; so, where do you think we should start?"

He looked like he had just been asked again to choose his favorite _Disney_ movie, "okay…well, _Fiddler on the Roof_ is brilliant. Oh, then there's _My Fair Lady_ , and we can't forget _Carousel_ or _Phantom of the Opera_ , but then there's _The Music Man_ , and I haven't even gotten to _Disney_ yet!" Apparently he realized he was rambling, because he came to a halt, "I know, let's go classic and watch _The Wizard of Oz_!"

"I'm game."

Over time the others did find out about Virgil's love of musicals, but no one mocked him, and even reacted to his fear in the same way that Roman did, and he even started joining the movie nights as much as Patton. The best part however was that he and the imaginative side actually did end up bonding over the shared interest, watching the films, and discussing what they liked and disliked about each one. They even matured to the point that they could disagree on a particular musical and not become angry over the topic, overall strengthening their friendship. After a time they found other things they had in common with one another that didn't have anything to do with films, and started talking as friends would even without the pressure of the others forcing them to interact. Anxiety had to admit being on better terms with the Prince made it easier for him to be with his family at all, and empowered him to stand up for them when the need arose.


	21. Chapter 21: The Pain of Assignment

Traits were never born with their hosts, instead they were assigned. When a child was brought into the world, a unique combination of four main aspects was appointed to them for the entirety of their lives, creating each individual's personality. The passing of the host however would return the facets to the Astral Plane where they would wait for reassignment, and the cycle would repeat.

The sides themselves were immortal, but the longer they lived the darker they became, and as time went by, they would develop a much harsher outlook on life. All of the personifications knew the quote, _"You either die a hero, or live long enough to watch yourself become the villain,"_ which summed up the aging process of a trait surprisingly well, even though their immortality made it impossible for them to die. Unfortunately, that meant they would all eventually become _"the villain,"_ so to speak. Using that order, it made sense that morality was the youngest phase, which started when an aspect turned twenty-one, followed closely by creativity. The creative stage started after a facet had had three hosts, and they would remain that way until the eighth human they were a part of passed on. Then once they became logical they were required to have another ten hosts before they would fall into the inevitable darkness that each would become. That was the final, longest, and worst part of their immortal lives, when they finally became a negative character, overall disgusted with life.

There was one way to prevent such a fate, but it was an honor that was rarely bestowed upon any to say the least. Some of the alignments of the moral, creative, logical, and negative sides worked better together that most others and that would result in a particularly fulfilling and selfless life for the human they were a part of. This allowed the embodiments to be granted the gift of Elysium by the Council of the Astral Plane, and when the traits reached the perfect haven that was Elysium, their aging process would come to a halt, and they would be permitted to live the rest of eternity in peace.

If the four manifestations failed, when the person passed on, their soul would go to the Fields of Asphodel, and the aspects would simply be paired off in a different alignment, and they would be assigned to another child. They would be given a way to remember the one they had lost however, a symbolic mark comprised of elements that had been instrumental in the life of, or important to the human they would never see again. The more the host had meant to them, the closer the resting place of this mark would be to the heart, sometimes seeming like an open wound as it reminded them of the grief they felt.

Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil had grown particularly close not only to their host Thomas, who had been one of the few people to ever be aware of his attributes, but to one another as well, considering the other three to be family, which was uncommon among most facets. It was interesting that the online personality had used the videos he made to help them come to a better understanding with one another without knowing about what would happen to any of them later down the line. Not only that, but the same videos influenced him, his followers, and those around him to be better people and make the world a better place.

Days, months, and years passed in a blur, and before they could process all that had happened, one-by-one, the sides came to the heartbreaking conclusion that the time they had left with Thomas was limited. Eventually he was hospitalized, and each of them struggled with the knowledge that he would never return home, and the traits themselves would be soon be separated, with great odds of never seeing one another again. The thought caused emotions to run high, and they all channeled them differently, Patton spent most of his days in tears, and Logan grew quiet, hardly speaking a word to anyone. Virgil, as the eldest had been though the process the most, and took up the position of trying to console the others despite his own grief and worry which shown clearly behind his eyes, and Roman searched desperately for a way to grant them all more time.

As the weeks passed, the characteristics learned when the doctors and other staff would come by, and the four of them would sit with Thomas in between rounds. His family and friend's previous knowledge of them proved to be a blessing, seeing as that allowed them to visit the real-world, even when they were present. More than once despite this advantage the logical or negative aspects had been forced to take their moral counterpart back to the mindscape when he began sobbing hysterically. It was also decided for the safety of not being discovered, that the ethical facet couldn't stay with their host alone. Sadly, they knew his emotions would cloud his judgment, and in a time of crisis he would not leave if he heard the doctors coming, so someone else had to be there to drag him away if need be. The creative persona on the other hand did his best to not let what he felt show, but on multiple occasions he had left the bedside of the YouTuber, cheeks wet with tears. Then there was Anxiety, who had difficulties sleeping at the best of times, so he elected to stay with the online personality though the night, permitting the others to try and get some rest.

To everyone's dismay, Thomas slowly became less responsive, to the point that he was unable to acknowledge the presence of even his own sides. Then, after a few more agonizing weeks, with family and friends gathered around, they all heard it, the single, high-pitched, and unbroken tone from one of the machines which indicated the lack of a heartbeat. Morality immediately started sobbing, clinging to Logic whose professionalism was momentarily forgotten as tears sparkled in his own sorrow filled eyes. Princey placed his head in his hands as a last attempt to hide the flood of grief that caused his shoulders to shake, but when he glanced up for just a second, he locked eyes with the darkest trait and saw his own pain mirrored there. The family in the room broke away to get those who were absent, and the four aspects took their opportunity, and with hushed goodbyes they synced out of the real world, bidding farewell to the best host they had ever had the honor to serve.

Despite knowing what came next, each of them was taken by surprise when they didn't reappear in the mindscape; instead they stood before the Council of the Astral Plane. They were given no time to react as a female voice chimed from above them, and Roman wondered how anyone could be so cheery on the eve of such a tragedy. "In accordance with our laws, you will be granted the customary six months to mourn your loss before the time of your reassignment. We apologize for any hardships or negative feelings that this most recent event has inflicted, and we hope you readjust well to the Astral Plane." The fanciful archetype could feel his blood boiling as the shallow-sounding words were said in her squeaky, joyous tone. It actually took all of his power to keep his mouth shut as she moved back to join her colleagues; these were facets who would never experience the trauma that they were going through.

The next to step forward was a man dressed in the dark robes that marked the Leader of the Council, theoretically the most respected person in all of the Astral Plane, and that was the reason he held his tongue. Unlike the woman a moment before, he didn't carry himself with the same light and care-free demeanor; there was sympathy in his eyes, but his voice remained professional and authoritative. "We know that this loss has touched all of you deeply, more so than any before," he paused, and it wasn't until the speaker locked eyes with him, that usually-whimsical side realized the glare he wore, but he didn't shift his gaze. Eventually the one standing above them looked away, maintaining his calm integrity, "understanding the relationship you held with this host," he waved his hand over them. "The symbolic mark he leaves upon you rests as near to the heart as it can…just below your left collarbone."

Each of them pulled gingerly at their shirts, and after a few seconds they were left in an awed silence, but it was broken when a sob escaped their youngest companion. His knees buckled, and all three of the others jumped to catch him, but Virgil was the nearest and braced his ethical companion with a shoulder. The tattoo that each of them now bore was done in an array of colors, but was still clearly the YouTube symbol, with the outline structured like a molecule, with both ionic and covalent bonds. The three main components representing Thomas's sexuality, love for chemistry, and the talent he had shared on the video website.

The sides weren't allotted much time to process this newest development before being dismissed by a few nods from the Council Members. As they were ushered away, the Prince dared to shoot one last glare at the Leader, he didn't care about the respect most showed him, all he could think of was how this person had said he understood their relationship with Thomas when he'd never even met him. He didn't know what he expected in return, but the shadowed look of concern he cast at the floor certainly wasn't it, but they were separated as the door shut between them. They were promptly faced with the doors to their apartments, all of which just so happened to be next door to one another in the order of their age, but none of that stunned them. The Astral Plane was able to morph and shift, meaning it was not uncommon for any place the Council needed to magically become closer at their will.

Virgil exchanged small tear-blurred glances with the other three as soon as their escorts left them, and wordlessly they walked into their separate flats. He had been back to the Astral Plane so many times that he had actually grown accustomed to his temporary home there, even if he only lived in it for six months at a time. That being the case, he still found himself longing to be back in his room in Thomas's mind-palace.

Shaking his head to clear it Anxiety timidly opened the door and flicked on the lights, and to say that he was astonished would have been a massive understatement. In times past his apartment had changed slightly to accommodate the changes in his own personality or interests he picked up during assignment, but never before had it altered itself to be anything like this. What sat before him now in no way resembled his old apartment, and instead was a perfect replica of his room from Thomas's mindscape.

He couldn't hear his footsteps as he cautiously moved inside, ensuring that the door latched firmly behind him. It actually sickened the darkly-dressed trait to see, and even interact with such a perfect recreation without it being the real thing. What made it worse was that he so desperately wanted to believe that he was back in his room; he could almost hear Patton downstairs making dinner, or the music of a _Disney_ movie echoing from Princey's room. It wasn't until he had made his way over to the desk in the corner, and found the black notebook with all of his notes on the others' past sleep-walking habits, that he realized the trap that he was allowing himself to fall into. The negative aspect, despite not having grown so close to a host in millennia, knew he needed to put his grief aside, so he could help the others, and be in the correct frame of mind at the time of his reassignment.

Understanding that the only way to prepare himself would be to distance all memories from his mind, especially those he was fond of. Aimlessly the fight-or-flight reflex tossed the book in the trash, a familiar numbness evaporating as his eyes rested on the object that turned his determination into a sorrow-fueled, unbridled rampage. Suddenly, the picture that had no business being in the Astral Plane was resting in his hands, and only served to sadden him further. In the photo, the floor in his room was easily identified by the dark carpet, and on it four figures sat in a circle, and on Morality's cardigan clad shoulder sat a black kitten, his kitten, _Amaya_. The feelings he had from the recent loss of his host, and the nearing separation of his family was only intensified by the reminder of a friend whose death he had already mourned.

In a moment of blind fury, the observant facet threw the picture with as much force as he could muster, and as it shattered against the far wall, it shook another frame free of its hook, and fell to the ground with an equally loud crash. The grief and anger obscured the minutes that followed; in his quest to make the flat look as different as possible he could only remember bits and pieces. Drawers were pulled from their places, contents scattered on the floor as wood splintered under the force of impact, the sounds of breaking glass and plastic thankfully overpowered any sobs or yells that escaped him. Somewhere behind the agony and heartache, in the depths of his subconscious, Virgil knew this would be the only reprieve he could allow himself. All too soon the others would need his reserved manner, and experience with death as a means of emotional support; but for now, with his room in shambles, he stumbled over to the bed.

Cleaning the duvet of any debris that had managed to land there, he collapsed into the soft surface, expecting the tears to return, but none came forth. After all the destruction, he merely felt numb, his ears ringing, and his vision faded in and out with what looked like television static. Of the hundreds of hosts he'd had, none had ever left the eldest of the four in such a frayed mental-state, normally he could just move on and ignore what he felt, but it was different this time. In the past he had been able to almost, if not completely forget the existence of those he had previously been a part of, and the ones he had worked with, but this time there was no denying the pain. Thomas had been special, and not only to him, he had been the only one to ever take notice of them, and he had done his best to amend the rough relations between them. Once the personifications had figured out just how much the online character cared for them, the sides had tried to reciprocate by doing what they could to help him through his own dilemmas.

Anxiety tried to clear his mind because while he suffered through what felt like hell, he could only imagine how Patton and Roman were coping. He didn't know exactly how many hosts they'd had, but by a trait's standards, they were still young and without experience, the whole process had to be harder on them. He still worried about Logan, but he wasn't as emotional as the other two, making it a bit easier for him to rationalize his way through the situation.

The gloomy aspect was drawn from his thoughts as a soft knocking echoed from the door, and with his current mindset, it didn't surprise him that he hadn't heard anyone approaching. Sucking in a deep breath he got to his feet seeing as it was more than likely the youngest of the others waiting for him in the corridor, so he needed to pull himself together. His room however would be a clear indicator of the mental break he'd just suffered, and as he stepped over what had once been a bookshelf remorse stabbed at him, maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to destroy his flat, but there was no taking it back now.

Logan had been stunned when he had stepped into his apartment, he had returned to the Astral Plane after seventeen different assignments, and never before had his temporary home fully taken on the appearance of his room from a host's mind. He abhorred emotion, but he couldn't deny the anguish that seared at him like someone had set his chest on fire as he took in the details of the area. There was one object though, that drew his attention over everything else, the intellectual didn't have the faintest clue as to how it had ended up in his flat, but there it was, in the corner of his room, the _Celestron 60EQ PowerSeeker_ that Virgil had given him so many years ago.

Resting his hand on the optical tube, he thought of the memories intertwined with the object, even with the negative facet's original misgivings on the idea; years later, the two of them had eventually told the others the story behind the scope. As it turned out, no one had made fun, or been overly sappy about it, instead choosing to partake in, and came to love the same astronomic activities. The thoughts of the star-parties they had shared nearly brought tears to his eyes once more because he knew the number of days, and chances of similar moments, with his family were limited.

In an attempt to return to his rational mindset, he turned away from the scientific instrument, but a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror across the room brought Logic to a stand-still. For a brief moment he didn't recognize the person staring back at him; his skin had become paler, his hair, eyes, and clothes darker, he wasn't standing as straight and his shoulders were hunched forward slightly. At first he put it off to the major change in his life, thinking that it had shaken him more than he'd previously thought, but the chill that ran down his spine disproved his hypothesis.

The scholar was horrified that such a change had slipped his mind, but it helped to explain the difficulties he was having in keeping his emotions in check, he only had one more host before he would change phase once again. Still overwhelmed, he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, thoughts rushing through his mind as he placed his head in his hands. He wondered what kind of _negative_ archetype he would become. Would he be _anxious_ like Virgil? He couldn't imagine being so fearful all the time though. Perhaps he would be a _depressed_ side, a long time ago he had worked with such a figment, but the idea of being so dismal was no more appealing. As it was, the analytical trait quite liked who he was presently, but then again, had he not felt the same when he had been in the _moral_ and _creative_ stages of his life? Sighing, he knew the only way to handle the fear was to live one day at a time, and worry about who he would become when he reached that point.

The plan of action offered the academic some relief, but he was unable to relish in it for long when two equally loud crashes sounded from the other side of the wall. A barrage of destructive noises from splintering wood to cracking plastic echoed from the room next to his, and left him to wonder who was causing them and why? It wasn't until a muffled scream ripped through the air that he understood what exactly was happening.

He had no idea how old the fight-or-flight reflex was, but there was no way he would be able to keep going if he truly remembered and mourned every host he'd had, which more than likely meant that the perfect recreation of his room infuriated him. It was extremely probable that he thought the only way he could get the distance he needed from his memories of Thomas, was by destroying everything he could to get away from them. If that was what he felt was the best course of action, then that was his choice, but he would still go and check on him after all the noises had stopped.

Logan waited in silence for the shatters and bangs to cease, and even then he allowed his friend a few more minutes to compose himself and gather his thoughts. Counting the seconds by tapping his leg, eventually he could no longer justify sitting idly by, and stood to go and help Anxiety. It wasn't until he had already knocked on the door that he realized the other wouldn't appreciated being, for lack of a better term, _mothered_. That meant he had less than twenty seconds to come up with an excuse for why he was seeking his colleague's attention.

When the threshold opened to him, he couldn't help but notice the shock and concern that crossed the expression of the darker aspect before being swiftly replaced with the same solemn responsibility he had been upholding for months. The teacher knew the quick lapse of emotion pertained to his change in appearance, but he did not address it. "Look, I know you probably don't want anyone bothering you right now," he struggled to come up with a reason for his visit. "I didn't want to come get you myself, but we are probably the only ones who can put aside our… _emotions_ for the time being." Virgil raised one eyebrow, looking unconvinced by his words, "Patton and Roman however, I fear may not fare as well in our… _current situation_." The claim wasn't entirely a lie, he was genuinely worried about the others, but he had no idea how he was going to help them with their _feelings_.

A nod was the only response the observant ideal gave him before wordlessly stepping out of the wreck that was his apartment. They moved to the nearest door, and the rational facet made a point to stand up taller and keep his shoulders back, but he still knew there was something off about his stature. He just had to hope that without the perceptive skills that the one next to him had, they would not notice, and if they did they would also keep it to themselves.

Four swift knocks were soon answered as Morality peered out of his flat, the redness of his face and eyes betraying that he had been in tears since they had last seen one another. When he realized who was seeking his attention, he opened the door a little further, "h-hey kiddos…wh-whatcha need?"

Logic looked to the one in the corridor with him for the response, and after a quick glance he turned back to the youngest manifestation. "We wanted to check in on you before doing the same for Roman," the eldest paused briefly as if he were searching for how to continue. "Perhaps it would be best of you went ahead and joined, then the four of us could go get something to eat."

The ethical persona slipped out into the hall, giving them a half-hearted smile, "thanks kids…now let's go get Roman."

The Head Council Member stared down at the place where the four traits had been only moments before; trying to hide the shock that coursed though him from the events that had just taken place. He had no idea if the creative side had seen his reaction when he had bravely turned to glare at them one last time, but he hoped not. What caused the wave of surprise was a single moment; he felt that if he had blinked, he would have missed it, still it made him reconsider everything he had previously thought about the group that had just been dismissed. They wouldn't know it of course, but the Council had been keeping a particularly close eye on the four of them, seeing as they were all strongly considered candidates for Elysium.

Unfortunately for them, they had managed to fall shy in only one of the testing categories, their relations with one another, but in the quick moment after they had received their symbolic marks, the moral aspect had nearly fallen to the floor out of grief. That in itself was not unexpected, it was common for the younger and more innocent to be overwhelmed by the loss of a host, but it had been the occurrence immediately after that had astounded him. Normally, the elder three facets would turn a blind-eye to such an emotional breakdown, but each of them had jumped to help, most notably was the negative embodiment who had succeeded in catching him. More often than not the oldest cared very little for the younger sides, in this case however, he not only cared, but there was something altogether different about him that the Leader couldn't quite place. He knew that they had also grown close to their host, but now it had come to light that they thought just as highly of _one another_.

The possibilities raced though his mind, he was not one to go back on his word lightly, and he had already stated that the host's soul would go to the Fields of Asphodel, and that the attributes would be reassigned. Then again, when he had made the decision, he had been under the impression that the bond between the four was far too weak for them to achieve Elysium, and some didn't show their true feelings until they underwent a true moment of pain or fear. That now having been the case, he was beginning to rethink his previous resolve, perhaps he had been wrong.

"Sir?" A soft voice jolted him from his thoughts, and he turned to face the speaker and his second-in-command. She was the woman who had first addressed the traits, but she seemed to have lost the preppy edge to her voice, her eyes glittering with a mixture of shock and concern. "P-Please correct me if I am wrong, but we all just witnessed the same thing, those aspects a-acted almost like a… _family_." Her words were soft, lacking the confidence she usually portrayed, even falling silent for a moment as if she were contemplating something deeply, and only spurring the curiosity he constantly had for what went on inside her head. Her gaze swept the floor as she dared to continue, "should this newest development not mean that they have passed in all categories, and that they along with their host be granted passage into Elysium?" The look she gave as the question was asked conveyed the fear she held of being rebuked, but he couldn't constitute the use of anger seeing as she voiced _his own_ thoughts.

The Council Leader allowed the query to tumble through his mind, carefully considering the options that were now laid out before him, "it is a difficult decision." He took the same low tone so that the others would remain oblivious to their conversation for the time being, "the event in question happened after the passing of the host, does that not invalidate their actions?"

She finally met his eyes, "may I be permitted to speak freely sir?"

"As you were."

She nodded slowly, "pardon my forwardness, but the relations between facets is one of the few testing categories that is _not_ influenced by the presence of a human." She took a quick breath, "if we follow that ruling, then it should not matter if the moment of unity transpired before or after the host's death, as long as it was before the time of reassignment." She suddenly looked back to the floor, "my apologies for speaking out against your decision sir…if you so desire it, I will accept the papers requesting my removal."

"That won't be necessary," he sighed, not comfortable with the idea of going back on a verdict, and in doing so admitting he was wrong. He did believe however, that his second-in-command was correct, and the amount of courage that it took for her to address the topic in such a manner was not lost on him. She would not have done so if she did not feel strongly about the predicament they now found themselves in, "we _must_ be certain, there is no room for error from here on in. It will take an immense amount of work from each department to retrieve the human's soul from Asphodel, and before that can be acted upon it will require a two-thirds vote by the Council."

She cast a quick glance in the direction of those still gathered in the auditorium behind them, but looked him in the eye as she responded, "do you not think it justified to at least try? If those personifications have passed all tests, and proven that they are worthy, then who are we to deny them the right they have to go to Elysium?"

He nodded, her conclusion was drawn from sound logic, so he slowly moved to the podium from which he would address the others, "Council Members, hear what I say." Everyone straightened up, and sat at attention, "we have a serious matter which needs to be settled. You have all borne witness to the events that have just unfolded before us, and I doubt that I need to remind you that the sides who were just dismissed had been strongly considered candidates for Elysium. Their short coming had been in their relations with one another, but the actions that took place only seconds after they had received their symbolic marks leads me to believe that they may be closer to each other that we previously thought. Since this display of what appears to be _familial_ sentiment was exhibited after the passing of their host, it is debatable if this should qualify them for Elysium." He glanced around as the others waited anxiously for him to continue, "that being said, we must cast a vote as to whether or not this honor should be bestowed upon them, and for an issue of this caliber, we will need a two-thirds compliance in their favor." He pressed a button on the surface before him, and holographic screens appeared in front of the others casting a green glow on their faces, "cast your votes, but consider your decision carefully. This is not a matter that is to be taken lightly, so take your time."

He moved his gaze to the side as his second-in-command took her seat; the glimmer of determination in her eyes was only intensified by the light of her screen. She tapped on it a few times and the illumination disappeared, and he could almost feel the certainty of her resolve as she was the first to look up, and he knew already the verdict of her vote. Meanwhile, time seemed to creep by as one-by-one, each of the Council Members gazed up, and their incandescent desks flickered back into sleep mode. Most had an air of confidence surrounding their choices, but others came off as wary, and even he wasn't sure as to which way he wanted the ballad to swing. In his heart, he knew the woman that worked alongside him was correct, these traits deserved the chance to go to Elysium together, especially since they had grown so close. Equally, he knew just how much time, effort, money, and paperwork it would require to reclaim the human's soul from the Fields of Asphodel. The guards there were strict, and did not take kindly to a host being taken from their ranks, that being said, even if the vote was in favor of Elysium, he wasn't certain that they would be capable of finishing all of the preparations and references before the time that the aspects were to be reassigned.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the last screen was cut off, and with everyone now gazing up at him, he slowly moved his hand back to the podium. The screen upon it sprung into life with a blinding blue light that almost made him flinch, but he allowed muscle-memory to guide his fingers through the menus and options. As he did so, he noticed the hush that had fallen over the room, making it clear that the Council Members were all but holding their breath as they waited to hear the results of the census.

After what felt like a century, he found the page he was looking for, and he could hardly believe what he was faced with, even going as far as to refresh the page to make sure there was no technological error. When it came up the same, he accepted the numbers as truth, and lifted his head; there was no use in making the customary call to attention now seeing as the suspense in the room was almost palpable. Clearing his throat he began in a shockingly clear voice, which he prayed wouldn't crack, "to start, I wish to thank each and every one of you for staying late to participate in this poll." He paused, looking once more at the white numbers shining up at him just to make sure he hadn't dreamt them, "of the two hundred fifty of you in this room…two hundred thirty-five of you are in agreeance that the happenings of a few minutes ago are to be validated. Therefore, over two-thirds of you have voted that both the facets and the human's soul shall achieve the high honor of Elysium."

The Council Leader didn't know what reaction he had expected, but the enthusiastic applause that followed his words was not it. Even those who had seemed wary, or voted against joined in on the vehement response. He waited for a few more moments before gesturing for silence, and the room fell quiet once more, "now, I told you to deeply consider your verdict, and I hope that you took my words to heart, because retrieving the human's soul from Asphodel is not going to be a simple matter. There is much work to be done since we are going back on a previously made decision, but you all are well versed in your departments, and I have no doubt that you will complete your tasks. The most difficult and crucial piece to this endeavor is ensuring that all required business is finished before they are to be reassigned in six months time, so let us not delay any further…dismissed!"

Since they had returned to the Astral Plane, the four attributes that had made up Thomas's personality had been all but inseparable, not daring to waste any more of the precious time they had together as a family than they had to. Patton wasn't with them at the moment as he got some well deserved rest, after being cursed with terrifying dreams the night before. Currently however, Virgil sat with Roman and Logan in the park of their apartment complex, but he had grown a bit uncomfortable as the conversation turned to the topic of hosts they'd had prior to Thomas.

Shaking his head, the eldest side hardly heard the question that was asked, "so, Logan, who would you way was your most _logical_ host?"

The academic took no time in finding his answer, "simple…although you might find it to be a bit shocking, the most _logical_ was by far Marie Curie."

"Hold on, what?" Princey paused briefly, brow furrowed, "I'm not as up to date on scientists as you are, but wasn't Marie Curie…female?"

The query actually elicited soft laughter from the rational and negative traits, but it was the prior who responded, "well yes, but considering that she lived in the late eighteen and early and nineteen-hundreds, there were not yet labels for gender-fluidity, or the prospect of not fitting cleanly into the ideals of binary genders."

Noticing that the confusion was yet to leave the expression of the other, Anxiety picked up the topic himself, "I think Logan and I both speak from experience, but there is a reason that people are born non-binary or gender-fluid, and for the same reason there is a spectrum. It all comes down to how many male or female aspects are assigned to a child no matter their physical gender at birth."

"I'd never thought of that before," the creative character looked genuinely fascinated and to some extent pleased by the explanation. "Anyway, were _you_ a logical facet when you were assigned to Marie Curie?"

If it was possible, the one in question looked a tad smug, "as a matter of fact, yes. I was quite…gratified when she chose to persue and later win the _Nobel Prizes_ in physics and chemistry."

"Chemistry," the darker manifestation smiled softly to himself, "now I know where Thomas got that interest from."

"Your turn Roman," Logic let his gaze rest on his fanciful counterpart, "has there been anyone _famous_ who you were a part of?"

"Two people come to mind, the first being Max Steiner…if you know who that is."

It was clear that the intellectual was at a loss, but the observant persona knew all too well who that was, and was a bit shocked to know that his friend had been a part of his personality, "Logan may not, but I do. Max Steiner was a film-score composer, right?" When the Prince nodded in confirmation, the second-eldest glanced to their companion, clearly impressed, but it was the fight-or-flight reflex who continued, "he composed for _Casablanca_ and _Gone with the Wind_ , didn't he?"

The imaginative embodiment didn't notice the smirk he was given at first, "yes! Some of my best work if I do say so myself- what are you grinning about Hot Topic?" As Virgil kept quiet about his little secret, another question was formulated, "I wouldn't have expected you to know that instead of Logan. How do you know that?"

He allowed himself to chuckle for a second before revealing what he knew, "I was going to wait until my turn, but…I was the negative side of Clark Gable."

Roman's eyes grew wide, "you were a part of Clark Gable?!" Despite taking a deep breath, he still sounded astonished, "he played _Rhett Butler_ in _Gone with the Wind_ , hold on," the glimmer in his gaze changed to a shocked understanding. "That means that we have indirectly worked together before we were assigned to the same host!"

The anxious trait hadn't realized that until it had been plainly laid out for him, and he was sure that he now wore the same look of amazement, "shit…you're right. How have we not discussed this until now?"

"I-I don't know," he suddenly snickered, his shoulders shaking slightly, "h-here's what I want to know, what kind of sedatives were you given to let Clark Gable, as his fight-or-flight reflex, run through a burning movie-set?"

The teacher looked almost horrified by the trivia fact, "the movie-set caught fire! Was everyone okay?"

The other two shared a humor filled look before the darkly-dressed aspect answered, "first of all, the movie-set of _Gone with the Wind_ didn't burn. Next, the producers took some old sets into an abandoned warehouse at the back of the look where it was filmed, and set them ablaze to get the famous _Atlanta Fire_ scene. Clark Gable, along with Vivien Leigh, Thelma McQueen, and Olivia De Havilland had only one chance to get the take because they were using real flames. Anyway, there's no reason for you to get worked up, there were fire chiefs and medics everywhere off camera, and no one was injured." He turned back to the other, "and to answer your question, I don't really remember how the others talked me into it, but you can rest assured that Clark Gable was not happy about running though the literal burning building."

The analytical facet appeared comforted, "well, that's good to know, back on topic however, Virgil do you consider your admission of being part of Clark Gable as your turn?" A nod was the only answer he gave, his sense of discomfort surrounding the conversation returning, "in that case, who was the second person that came to your mind Roman."

"I was moral at the time," the whimsical figure gave a side glimpse to the rational archetype, "but, I did have Sir Edmund Halley as a host."

"Wait, what?!" Despite being a famed scientist and mathematician, it wasn't Logan who had the outburst, seeing as the eldest beat him to it. Both of the others turned to face him, but he didn't care, "sorry…just answer me this Sir Sing-a-Lot, were you the one that convinced Halley to be kind with Isaac Newton, and help him through the issues he had with Robert Hooke after _he_ claimed to discover the _Spectrum of Light_?"

"Newton discovered the _Spectrum of Light_ , not Hooke. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I thought that needed to be clarified."

He merely giggled at Logic's statement, "I'm not laughing at you, trust me, I know it wasn't Hooke." When his friend nodded, he turned back to Princey, who appeared a bit taken aback, "was it you who convinced Halley to help Newton though?"

"Y-Yes…but how do you know that?" Now, Anxiety found it hard to breathe between the bouts of laughter that racked his lungs, "why is that so funny?"

"I-I can't believe this!" he took a deep breath so that he could remain composed long enough to explain, "I-I'm the reason Newton went into seclusion at all! Had it not been for Halley's moral side convincing _me_ to ease up and let him try again, Newton may never have left Cambridge at all…that moral side was _you_!"

As the three of them sat in a dumbfounded silence, Patton walked up, finally having awoken from his nap, and nearly scared them to death when he spoke, "what are you all gawking at kiddos?"

Thankfully Roman stopped his reach for his sword in reaction to the start, but it was the academic who broke from his trace to the point that he could respond to the query. "Well, I'm in awe that these two were previously traits of Edmund Halley," he gestured to his visionary counterpart, "and Isaac Newton, two era-defining scientists."

Morality was clearly impressed, but still confused, "okay, what about you two?"

Virgil did his best to shake off what he was feeling, "as it turns out, Roman and I…in completely different centuries have crossed paths, and had hosts who worked together, twice."

He didn't know why he noticed, perhaps it was his observational skills, but as the intellectual began asking questions about Edmund Halley, the ethical aspect kept his eyes trained on the ground, tears falling to his shirt. Quietly so as not to draw the attention of the others, the gloomiest of the four moved to comfort his colleague, at first just helping him to sit on the grass away from where their friends could hear, "what's wrong Pat?"

He picked at the ground, "d-don't let me tear you away from the conversation just because I can't join in."

Befuddlement overcame him, but only for a moment, "wait…how old did you say you were?"

The lighter of the two whipped his eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie tied around his shoulders, "I-I didn't say, but I'm a hundred and eighteen."

Something about the number set off an alarm in the mind of the fight-or-flight reflex. And silently he did some small calculations, his previous experiences from his logical phase taking over. The number seemed too low; a persona couldn't be assigned until they turned twenty-one, and Thomas had lived to be ninety-seven. Quickly adding the two, he understood why his companion had allowed himself to become so grief-stricken, and it was simply because he had no experience at all. "Patton…why didn't you tell us that Thomas was your first host?"

"I-I never really felt like I needed to," he paused, keeping his eyes on the grass, "it didn't seem important."

The eldest drew the youngest into a hug, "of course it's important," he made a point to keep his voice soft, and tried not to let his own emotions bleed into his tone. "The loss of your first host is always the hardest," at the words, the kind figure broke down in his arms, and it didn't take long for the other two to notice. As they made their way over, it was clear that they considered the sobbing to be the same run-of-the-mill grief that the rest of them were experiencing.

The creative attribute opened his mouth to speak, but stayed silent when Virgil gave him a pointed glare, so instead of talking they just sat down nearby. It took nearly fifteen minutes before they could discern anything the paternal side said from his sobbing, "sh-should I t-tell them?"

He gave his friend a sorrowful smile, "I think we will all be able to help you more if you do."

"Tell us what exactly?" Even though he sounded professional, there was a glimmer of concern in Logan's eyes.

The anxious trait received a look that pleaded for him to be the one to respond, so he turned to face the others, but kept one arm around the crying characteristic. "Guys, I'm pretty sure Patton is having a harder time with the loss of Thomas." He trailed off, looking for the right words, and the others waited patiently for him to continue, "having a harder time because…because Thomas was his first host."

The sharp intakes of breath conveyed that they understood the severity of what had been said, and both slowly moved to comfort the moral aspect. After a few moments, Princey's voice rose above the quiet that evening had brought, "I wish you had told us sooner. Virgil is right, we could have done more to help if we'd known."

"I'm inclined to agree, losing your first host is always the most difficult…and we were closer to Thomas than most traits usually become." Despite his straight-forward approach, the academic was correct, and the sympathy seemed to be lifting Morality's spirits. "Perhaps it would aid in your grief if we were to share our own ages, and possibly some experiences we've had in the past."

The darkest of the group felt his stomach drop at the proposition, and the agreeance of the youngest. The last thing he wanted to do was disclose his personal history, thankfully however, the fanciful facet spoke up first, "by an immortal's standards I'm still fairly young, six hundred eighty-five, but I don't look a day over thirty! Anyway, I've had six hosts including Thomas, so I am about halfway through my creative phase."

A slight gesture to his side, and the second-eldest jumped on board, "having had seventeen hosts, I am a little over fifteen hundred years of age. That means I…I probably only have one more host before becoming a negative trait."

The other two looked at him in surprise, but the gloomier figment could only feel saddened by the confirmation of what had already guessed. That was quickly replaced with fear as the other three expectantly, the only issue was he couldn't tell them, "I-I can't…"

"Virge, we can't hear you," The Prince gave him a concerned glance, "we know you are the eldest, so there is no reason…"

He trailed off as the fight-or-flight reflex met his gaze, and after a moment of silence he dared to speak again, "I-I can't tell you how old I am, or how many hosts I've had because," he took a deep breath, "because I can't remember."

It was obvious that morality didn't understand what that implied, but the other two did. It was the imaginative side who voiced what they were thinking though, "y-you're a _Shadowed Lifer_?"

Before he could respond, the paternal trait asked the question he had hoped he wouldn't have to answer, "what's a _Shadowed Lifer_?"

"er…Patton, that's not really a question that you should ask directly to a _Shad_ \- Virgil, you-"

"It's fine Logan, he's too young to know," even with his reservations of giving such an explanation, he didn't want the others to have to carry that burden, or to explain it incorrectly. "Firstly, yes I am a _Shadowed Lifer_ , which is an aspect who has been alive since the beginning of humanity or close to it, and has yet to reach Elysium. The age can range anywhere from seven thousand to two hundred thousand, which is where the ' _lifer_ ' part of the term comes from, and ' _shadowed_ ' because, if you've been around that long, you're clearly going to be a negative facet."

The rational persona picked up where he left off, " _Shadowed Lifers_ have a mixed reputation; some see them as wise elders destined to help others through grief." He paused, giving Anxiety and apologetic glance, "others however, see them as corrupted, or unworthy of Elysium. Most never meet a _Shadowed Lifer_ , and think that the term is just a subject of myth…even I thought that until now."

The darkly-dressed figure couldn't help but scoff, "well, I can confidently say that _Shadowed Lifers_ do exist, as for the myth, I don't really feel like I'm wiser than anyone else…honestly, I think the second description is more accurate."

Patton couldn't believe what he was hearing, "do you really think you aren't worthy of going to Elysium… _ever_?!"A nonchalant shrug was the only response he was given, and a familiar sense of sympathy fueled rage seared at him, "son, I can't think of anyone more worthy of going to Elysium!"

The negative character shook his head, "I'm not so sure about th-"

The youngest embodiment cut him off by trying to tackle-hug him, but he attempted to scramble away, and Morality ended up catching Virgil by the leg, and the two of them fell to the ground with a thud. Gasps from the other two indicated that they too saw the similarities to the time in which the ethical and anxious sides had gotten into a mock fight, because the latter had been putting himself down just as he was currently, but no one was laughing now.

Quickly he released the other, and the two go to their feet, brushing off the grass and dirt, an intensified feeling of mourning surrounding the four of them from the recollection of the memory. In the silence that followed, each of them glanced at the sky, which was growing darker by the minute as evening drew to a close. The chill of night began to set in, and it was clear that another day had slipped through their fingers. None of them wanted to be separated, but they knew it was time to go back inside, which gave the caring manifestation an idea, "guys," slowly he turned to face them, fearing that his composure would crack like ice if he were to move any faster. "I don't think anyone of us want to be alone right now…so why don't we go back to my apartment, pop some popcorn and watch a movie?"

The sorrow in the eyes of the others dissipated slightly, and while the observant emotion still looked too distracted from his recent confession to do much other than nod, the Prince smiled, and Logic spoke for the group. "Considering the events of the last half-hour, I think that may be the best decision for all of us."

Three of them started heading in the direction of the building that housed their flats, but Anxiety remained where he was, eyes fixated on the first stars to appear in the east. "You two go on ahead, we'll catch up with you soon," Roman and Logan seemed to understand, giving their friend one last look before continuing on their way. Once they were out of earshot, the father figure walked over to his companion, who looked to be watching as each of the celestial bodies came into view. "Son, you once taught me that I could come to you when I needed help…but I think you have forgotten that you can come to me as well."

Silence enveloped them for a while before his colleague moved to sit on one of the nearby benches, placing his head in his hands as he did so, and even then it was at least five minutes before he said anything. "I don't say this to be self-deprecating, so please don't try to tackle me again, but do you really believe…believe that I will ever get to Elysium?"

The question nearly brought Patton to tears, he didn't have the slightest clue as to how many times the one sitting next to him had been assigned, but clearly he had come back to the Astral Plane so many times that he had convinced himself that it was his eternal destiny. "I honestly do believe you will get there someday, it's not your fault that you haven't been assigned to the right group yet."

The horror and distraught in his gaze sent a shiver down his spine, sometimes he wondered if the eldest remembered that one of his jobs was to inflict fear, seeing as he would occasionally manage to do so without realizing he had. "I-I have felt closer to you all and Thomas more than anyone I've ever worked with in the past." He trailed off briefly, and if it was possible he looked even more scared than he had before, "wh-what if my being a _Shadowed Lifer_ denied you all a chance at Elysium?!"

"Virgil! I know you asked me not to tackle-hug you, but if you keep talking like that, I'm going to go back on my promise." He did his best to collect his thoughts, "let me rephrase my earlier statement, you _will_ get to Elysium, and do you want me to tell you why?" The darker side hung his head, but nodded all the same, "you will get to Elysium, because with your experience, you have proven yourself to be as intelligent as Logan. For you to have kept going, even after all these years, you'd have to be as brave as Roman, and even now, you have put your own grief aside to help the rest of us with ours. That easily makes you even more kind-hearted than me."

His friend seemed to genuinely smile, but only for a moment, "no one could be more kind-hearted than you."

The compliment meant a lot coming from the _Shadowed Lifer_ , but it only proved what he said to be true, "thank you, but whatever the case may be, Elysium is missing out not having you there for so many years."

Morality watched in confusion as Anxiety spoke into his hands, "one hundred fifty thousand, nine hundred twenty-seven."

"What was that kiddo?"

"One hundred fifty thousand, nine hundred twenty-seven…that's how old I am, over a hundred and fifty thousand years older than you, and yet you still call me _kiddo_." The ethical trait had never been happier to hear laughter in his colleague's voice, but in the same breath, he felt honored, he was the only one the other had chosen to share his age with thus far.

"You may be older than me, but that doesn't mean I don't still consider you my son," he allowed himself to giggle for a moment, "I guess that's paternal instinct overpowering even age."

The negative aspect finally looked up, true happiness lacing his expression, "I guess paternal instinct really does overpower everything." Both of them lapsed into laughter for a while, but he eventually spoke again, "thanks Pat…you always have been able to help me, no matter how lost I feel."

"Well, if you're feeling better we should go join the others," he helped Virgil to his feet, "at this rate the movie is going to be over before we get there."

Roman glanced over as he and Patton walked into the flat, and thankfully, despite the state they had been in the last time they'd seen the two who now stepped inside, they all seemed to be in good spirits now. Virgil smiled as he saw the movie that had been chosen, _Les Misérables_ , and he doubted it was coincidence that they had picked the musical, seeing as it was the one they had watched the first time he had joined the others for a family movie night. More importantly, it was the film that had actually spurred him to realize that there were things he had in common with the imaginative facet.

A smile actually made its way to his lips as he sat down in front of the television with the other three, the best part however was that unlike before, both the creative and anxious figures were comfortable turning the songs into duets. They even made a game out of it to keep everyone laughing, seeing who could come up with the most absurd harmonies, whose voice would go the highest, or who could still manage to sing with a mouth full of popcorn. In the end, the point was to try and distract not only the other two, but themselves from the pain they had all been struggling with for five months, and the harsh realities of life for a while.

As they continued acting ridiculous, Morality joined in singing the lyrics that he knew, but proceeded to intelligibly ramble the rest of the time. Before long, even Logan had fallen whim to the side-splitting laughter, and even the more depressing bits of the movie became difficult to take seriously. Whether it was due to the purposely bad singing, or the small, sarcastic comments they would make, by the finale of the musical no one could have guessed that they were in grief.

All good things had to come to an end though, and if they wanted to partake in anything the next day, they all needed to get some rest, so each of them returned to their respective apartments. As the observant personification stepped into his, cautiously making his way through the rest of the wreckage from the first night that he couldn't be bothered to clean up, he realized just how tired he was. The events of the day felt as if they had happened a century ago, but had drained him of his energy all the same, so he was contented just collapsing into his bed without even changing in pajamas.

He had no idea how long he had been asleep when a knocking at his door drew him to consciousness. Groggily he got to his feet seeing as it was more than likely the youngest character seeking a shoulder to lean on, so the eldest didn't even bother messing with his hair. He was thankful however, that he had chosen not to change out of his clothes as he made his way across the room once more.

When he opened the entrance to his flat, he didn't recognize who was standing before him, but his voice was clear and authoritative, "sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but I need to verify, are you Virgil?" He nodded, but didn't speak, "in that case, the Council of the Astral Plane has requested an audience with you and your colleagues, immediately."

There was only one reason the Council would want to see them, but Anxiety hadn't expected it so soon, they were supposed to have six months before reassignment. Glaring at the man who stepped aside to let him out of his apartment, he saw his three companions waiting in the corridor. They all looked downtrodden clearly coming to the same conclusion he had, they were about to be separated early.

He couldn't help but notice that the kindest side was sobbing, and he began to move in his direction, but one of the escorts stopped him with an arm across his chest. The motion infuriated the observant archetype, and he turned to the perpetrator, and before he even know what he was doing, his voice filled the silence. "With all due respect, this is this moral trait's first reassignment, and he is seeking the comfort of his friends, a right which you have just denied him. I have never seen an escort with the gall to do something so crass, and quite frankly I find that kind of behavior for a Council Elect to be appalling!" He held the gaze of the man, not daring to blink for fear that it would look as if he were backing down, "therefore, if you are not willing to let him pass, then I request that you allow _me_ to help someone who I consider to be family!"

The escort didn't seem pleased with the idea of being reprimanded by a civilian, but one of his co-workers whispered something in his ear, and he turned back to face the fight-or-flight reflex. "You may help your companion, and accompany him and the others to your audience."

"Thank you," he all but spat the words at the man as he walked over and drew Patton into an embrace. It wasn't until they were preparing to teleport to the Council that he released him, and registered the shocked and impressed glances that the others gave him. It wasn't commonplace for someone to talk back to, and especially demand anything from an escort, but he was a _Shadowed Lifer_ , and knew his rights well.

Moments later, they stood back in the room they had appeared in upon their arrival back to the Astral Plane, a deafening silence surrounding them. The smiles plastered on all of the faces of the officials sickened him with anger; did they find joy in tearing families apart? He knew that these aspects would never understand the pain of assignment, or how it felt to lose a host. They would never know the difficulties of being cut off from the rest of the Astral Plane, or how it felt to restart with a new set of facets every few years, but even with all of that, he never expected them to be so sociopathic.

Virgil was ripped from his thoughts as the Leader of the Council addressed them, "am I correct in thinking that you believe you are here to be reassigned?" Though he was still furious, the question left him mystified, in all of the times that he had returned to the Astral Plane, he had never been asked something so obvious.

He made sure that the speaker met his glare before he responded, because Anxiety remembered the day he was elected to lead, and he wanted this man to know just how horrific his sarcasm fueled joke was. "Just in case this is some sort of miscalculation, we were supposed to have another month before our reassignment." When his words elicited giggles, the negative embodiment wanted nothing more than to lunge at the Council Members, and he probably would have, had they not been in a loft above him. "What can any of you possibly find humorous about this situation? Please inform me, because I don't see it. Between this, and the appalling behavior of the escort when he denied my friend his right to seek comfort from us, I am disgusted by what this government has become!"

"Young man, it would be in your best interest to watch your tongue, and apologize to the Council."

The eldest turned slowly to face the escort who had spoken, rage flowing through his veins like the liquid fire from the River Phlegethon, " _young_?!" He paused sweeping his gaze around the chamber before returning his attention to the one who had made the demand, his tone rising in volume until he was shouting. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm almost certain I'm older than anyone in this room! I've dealt with more than anyone else here, and I'm not just going to sit idly by, letting you take away our rights, watch you berate us, and have you get a laugh out of the pain my colleagues and I are going through!"

Now it was the Council Leader who addressed him, "as an elder, I'm sure I surpass you in age, wisdom, and most certainly in rank, therefore I do expect an apology from you."

The darkly-dressed side actually dared to scoff, "oh please! You may out rank me, but with the way you've been acting you certainly aren't as wise as you're acclaimed to be. As for age, I remember when you were appointed!" The words he spoke were truth, but he wasn't finished yet, "look me up in your databanks, there's a term for traits like me…and that's _'Shadowed Lifer'_." He didn't miss the gasps that echoed through the auditorium, and the stunned expressions that most of the officials now wore. "This conversation may very well be the reason that I never make it to Elysium, but at least I will know that I sealed my fate by defending my family!" He didn't mean to, but he screamed the last sentence to anyone who would listen, and in a room as large as the one they were in, his words rang though the air like church bells, "and that is something I will _never_ apologize for!"

In the silence that followed, a force slammed into him, gripping his arm, and the sound of sobs reached his ears. Without a second thought he wrapped his free arm around Morality, drawing him close, "V-Virgil…don't throw away your chance at Elysium because of us!"

He kept his voice a whisper, making sure no one else could hear him, "and let them treat you the way Deceit did, I don't think so!"

Moments later the father figure pulled away and released his grip on him, glaring up at the Leader, but what he did next left his gloomy counterpart speechless. "If Virgil will never be allowed to go to Elysium, then I never want to go either!"

"Me neither!" Both Logan and Roman jumped forward, looking at each other in surprise for a moment, as their voices mirrored one another.

Something about the reaction must have taken the Council by surprise as much as it did him seeing as they no longer demanded an apology, and the Council Head spoke in a soft tone as if he had forgotten all about the altercation, " _he_ was telling the truth. You four really would give up anything for each other…even a _Shadowed Lifer_."

The creative aspect moved to his side, his shoulders back defensively, "of course! We may have a rocky history, and we may not always see eye-to-eye, but I know for certain that Virgil do anything for us, and we would do the same for him without question!"

"I must agree, if you somehow managed to miss it, Virgil did just call us his _family_. He's proven to us repeatedly that he truly means that, and I think I speak for all of us when I say we see him in the same light!" He was taken aback by the emotion in the voice of the second-eldest as he moved to stand next to them.

At the statement some of those who sat above them had varying expressions of shock and for some reason relief, but the woman who appeared to be the second-in-command was the first to speak her mind, "I have never seen a group of facets grow so close to one another. I thought _he_ was joking when he told us that." Anxiety wondered who they repeatedly referring to, but didn't have long to think about it over before his attention was demanded again, " _he_ said you all had developed a _familial_ bond…but I didn't think it would be anything like this."

She stepped back at a gesture from the Leader, but it was Princey's voice which rose into the quiet, "I don't know where you learned all that, but it is true and now you're going to rip our family apart!"

"I can't listen to this, why didn't you tell them?!" A familiar voice filled with horror and anger echoed from the corridor off to the right of the auditorium was followed by quick footfall. The fight-or-flight reflex couldn't help the hope that ignited in his heart like a candle as the four of them turned to face the doorway. "You just let them grieve for five months without the slightest hint as to what was really happening?!" The question came to its conclusion, and a sense of joy that the negative character hadn't felt in millennia coursed through him as the speaker stepped into view.

He almost couldn't believe his eyes, standing before them, returned to the peak of his health, and looking as he did not too long after starting YouTube was Thomas Sanders. His hair had even taken on the bright shade of purple that had been the influence for his own eccentric wardrobe change. He was broken from his thoughts as Patton stepped away from his side, "Th-Thomas…is it really you?" Despite the tears that rolled down his cheeks, the ethical persona looked happier than he had in months. Their beloved host, the one who had left a mark so close to their hearts now stood only a few feet away smiling at them, his hazel eyes sparkling with the same tears.

Suddenly the online personality looked up to the loft, more specifically the Council Leader, "all this time you left them in the dark, when even me, who was stuck in the Fields of Asphodel for months was told. Did it really never cross your minds, any of you, to tell them what you managed to get to me despite the fact I was literally in a different world?!"

The four sides remained silence, their confused stupor only made more intense by the words that had been said. Meanwhile, the Council Members shifted uncomfortably in their seats until the Leader was forced to respond, "we thought it best not to inform them until we were sure that we had secured your soul from Asphodel. We didn't want to tell them seeing as we feared that your referrals would not go though before the time of their reassignment." The way he repeated his first statement with different wording made it sound as if he were trying to convince himself as well as anyone else.

The exasperation that shone in Thomas's eyes only grew stronger, "and you couldn't keep them here for a week or two longer because…?" There was more rustling above them, but the traits glanced at one another, trying to process this newest development without speaking. All they were able to do was agree to wait for an explanation, but they all looked back to the YouTuber as he piped up once more. "That's what I thought, but there is nothing stopping you now, so what are you waiting for?"

Under the watchful gazes of those on the ground floor, the Leader shook his head, "we kept a close eye on the four of you and your host for the entirety of your assignment. When we spoke to you initially upon your return to the Astral Plane, we…made an error; we thought your relations with one another were far weaker than we discovered them to be." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "when you arrived however, there was a moment in which you helped one another in a way that only a, I hesitate to say it, but only the way a _family_ would. Needless to say, we were a bit astonished by this concept, and after you were dismissed, a vote was taken. ' _Relations Between Aspects_ ' was the only testing category in which you all fell shy in your scores, but that moment soon after your arrival made us doubt our previous decision. The vote we took was to see if that action would qualify you to pass the one testing category that you had failed, and the outcome greatly exceeded that of the two-thirds requirement."

Their heads shot up, but Anxiety forced himself to extinguish the flame of hope in his chest, the odds of such an honor being placed upon not only his family, but himself as a _Shadowed Lifer_ was just too farfetched. Morality however, so young and innocent asked the question that he wouldn't dare, "d-does this mean…?"

The Head of the Council glanced down at them, "despite the altercation from earlier, yes. You four, along with your host have passed in all testing categories." The observant facet held his breath as he waited to wake from the dream he was in, or to have his heart shattered, but neither happened. "Congratulations, all five of you will be granted the greatest gift, and the highest honor. You will all achieve and enter Elysium this day."

The next few moments were blurred with elation, joyous tears, hugs, and reunions with someone that were sure that they had lost forever. The negative figment could hardly believe what his senses were telling him, after so much pain, heartache, all four phases of a trait's life, and so many hosts that he had lost count; he was finally going to Elysium. By far however, the most humbling and wonderful part was that he was going with the four people he cared most about.

When the chaos subsided somewhat, the second-in-command moved to the front, clearing her throat to demand their attention, and for the first time her smile appeared to be genuine. "Thomas, could you step forward please?" He was clearly confused, but after a few nods from the sides, he did as he was asked.

"Thomas, just so you are aware, when aspects return to the Astral Plane, they receive a symbolic mark to remember the host they just lost, and the closer the mark is to the heart, the more the host meant to those who bear it. Furthermore, when a host goes to Elysium, they too are granted the mark," she waved her hand over the online personality, "and now you have yours."

Thomas stiffened slightly, clearly battling between the positive emotions he felt, and the information he had just been given, "wh-what is this mark…" He trailed off as if he were afraid to ask the rest of his question, "and how close to the heart is it?" Her eyes glittered with the same happiness that her smile betrayed, and she gestured to the four standing just behind him, who had already pulled their shirts down, revealing the rainbow, YouTube-shaped molecule. Cautiously he turned, and the moment his eyes rested on them, he seemed to be overtaken by joy and humility. "J-Just below the left collarbone…" he paused, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "I-I mean that much to all of you?"

"Yes!"

"Of course you do kiddo!"

"You were the one who created an environment in which we could come to a better understanding with you and each other."

Even though he was the last one to state his agreement, Virgil knew exactly what he wanted to say, but waited until the YouTuber had turned to face him. "Thomas…you have no idea what being a facet is like, but I can try and tell you. We are immortal, living out our lives in four phases, moral, creative, logical, and negative, with each being longer than the one before."

"So…you're the eldest? Hold on, how old are each of you then?"

While their host had questions, he needed to finish what he had to say, "we will tell you with time, but for now, let me explain. I don't say any of this to ask for sympathy, or to depress you, just for you to understand the influence you have had on us." Thomas nodded silently, allowing him to continue, "you have been through grief, the loss of your parents, bothers, and husband…grief is hell, but with time, any kind of pain can fade, but how much grief do you think any one person can take?" The online personality stayed quiet, shrugging his shoulders, but Anxiety hadn't really expected an answer. "I actually didn't realize it until recently, but anyone is able to handle more and more grief as they gain experience on the matter." He pulled up the right leg of his jeans to show the faded mark a previous human had left on his ankle, "if the person is close to you, closer than any other before then," he pulled at the collar of his shirt, "it can hurt as much as the first time you dealt with grief. Now, for a trait, from the moment we turn twenty-one and can be assigned, we don't just lose one person at a time," he gestured to Thomas and his own companions, "we lose four. That being said…I am the oldest in this group by far and yet with all of my experience, losing you, and then being plagued with the thought that I would soon be losing Logan, Roman, and Patton as well, it felt like I was experiencing grief for the first time all over again, and the reason for that is simple. In the end, _you_ were the only one to ever acknowledge our existence; _you_ cared for us and helped us when we needed it most…a favor we can never repay. _You_ went out of your way to accept me for who I was, and help the others to do the same. _You_ were the one who noticed our faults and helped us strive to fix them, and be the best we could be, but most of all wehave _you_ to thank for what _we all_ have been given today." The observant side knew that the speech had been extremely articulate for him, and had hit close to hone since he and the others were each in tears by the end of it. Next thing he knew, Thomas had his arms around him, a gesture he would have abhorred in the past, but he had grown close to the online personality. The fight-or-flight reflex didn't dare to pull away; for fear that everything that had happened was just a dream. Hardly moving at all, he looked over to the others, gently motioning for them to join in the hug, which they did without hesitation. Morality nearly toppled the two as he slammed into them, but the Prince quickly stabilized them with his own embrace, and even Logic allowed himself a moment of emotion as he too drew them close.

As they broke apart, Thomas looked at them sadly, "Virgil, you said something about immortality…I had no idea, and I don't mean this in a crass way, but how old are each of you?"

The paternal trait smiled sadly, "as the youngest, I guess I'll start…you're the only host I've ever had, so I'm one hundred eighteen years old."

The YouTuber blinked at him in shock, "so this was genuinely your first experience with grief?"

He nodded gently, "yes, but don't worry about me too much kiddo," he glanced to the rest of them, "I have a pretty great support system!"

The fanciful aspect placed his hand on the shoulder of the other, "we weren't just going to leave you!" He looked over to their host as if he'd only remembered what they were doing, "oh, right, I'm the second-youngest. You were my sixth host, and at six hundred eighty-five, so that puts me at half-way though my creative phase."

Thomas looked shocked by the number, but remained silent, making the darker character wonder how he would react to his own age, but the intellectual stepped forward, cutting off his thoughts. "I'm the second-eldest, and with you being the seventeenth host that I've been assigned to, I'm fifteen hundred thirty-seven."

The online personality turned to face him, and the others moved to say something, but he stopped them with a slight movement of his hand. "Thomas, I'm what you call a _Shadowed Lifer_ …or I was. To put it bluntly, I don't remember how many hosts I've had; too many to count, but there's more to it than that. I'm going to guess that you're wondering how I've had so many hosts to the point that I can't recall the number, and yet I have very few symbolic marks." He took a deep breath to clear his mind, "like I said, pain fades with time…and with no reason to keep grieving those I was certain I would never see again, the marks faded, if they ever appeared at all." He saw the concern in the eyes of the online personality, "then again, even with the one hundred fifty thousand, nine hundred twenty-seven years of experience, I knew the mark you left would never fade."

Thomas didn't seem capable of hiding his surprise, "c-can you repeat that number?"

He chuckled softly, seeing the same expressions on Logan and Roman, "at one hundred fifty thousand, nine hundred twenty-seven, I'm the eldest of the group, and probably in this room at all."

Everyone but Patton looked at him with a mixture of shock, pain, and understanding, but it was the academic who let his voice rise into the silence, a terrified whisper, "one host…"

As he trailed off, Anxiety turned to face him, confusion pricking at the back of his neck, "what do you mean?"

Logic met his gaze, the glimmer of fear there sending a shiver down his spine, "I-I never said how many hosts I had before I would become a negative facet." His breathing began to quicken, "one more host, and I had no idea that's what my thoughts would have been like? What-"

"Specks," the gloomier persona cut him off, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder, "First of all, there is no point in worrying about what could have been. Next, your thoughts would not have run that dark…those weren't the thoughts of a negative trait; they were the ones of a _Shadowed Lifer_ , something you would and will never become. Do you understand?" He nodded, the cloud of horror dissipating from his eyes.

"It is clear that the five of you have much to discuss, but you will have all the time you want to talk soon." They looked up to the Council Leader, "for now however, you will be escorted to the Gates of Elysium, where you all will be permitted to live for the rest of eternity in peace."

Thomas had no clue as to how long it had been since he and the sides had entered Elysium, nor did he care, but he did know he had never felt so happy or blissful. At first he had wondered if he could really live for eternity in contentment without the presence of his family and friends, but as it turned out, those he had lost were waiting for him in paradise. The joy he had felt when he'd been reunited with the aspects of his personality was only amplified when he'd finally seen his loved ones again.

Currently the YouTube was heading to his room after staying up late to talk with Joan and Talyn seeing as they had only just gotten to Elysium. Reaching the top of the stairs, he came to a halt looking out one of the windows, outside it was a quiet night as always. The moon sat high in the sky, and the stars were so plentiful they looked like glitter on a midnight blue curtain. As winter had just begun, snow lay untouched and flawless along the branches of the trees and the ground below, save for the soft breeze that disturbed it now and again. The white powder and frost sparkled in the half-light of the celestial bodies above them, and with the washed out colors of nearby holiday decorations.

He took in the serenity of what looked to be a scene out of a Christmas movie while the rest of the world was at rest one last time before moving towards his door, but something stopped him. There was someone else who enjoyed the wintery evenings just as he did, and the former online personality wondered if he might want some company. Changing course, he knocked quietly on the wooden surface that would soon be opened to him, and sure enough, he was answered almost immediately, "come in."

He slowly opened the door and looked around the room as he stepped inside, it was dark but still undeniably beautiful, at the same time functional and cozy. Even in the shadows, he could make out the picture frames that littered the walls and surfaces, each one bearing a happy memory, but that was really the only difference from the previous version of the area. Eventually his eyes stopped on a bay window at one end of the room where Virgil sat with his knees drawn to his chest, a blanket thrown over top of them, and what looked to be hot tea sitting next to him. A small, black kitten lay around his shoulders, purring softly as her white teeth nibbled at his ear, thankfully when they had entered Elysium, Thomas had lost his allergies, and was finally able to meet Amaya.

"What's got you up so late?" At the question Anxiety sighed with contentment, his breath momentarily creating a fog on the paned glass.

Thomas felt the same sense of joy he had the first night all of them had been in Elysium, because if there was anyone who benefited most from living in their eternal home, it was the one who sat before him. Over time the darkest facet had opened up about the hell that his life had been for so many thousands of years, and in the end it had proved to be comforting to the one in question. He had become more lively and pleasant, finally in a place where the negativity that had defined him for so long could no longer affect him. Even now his voice reflected that, "I had forgotten how peaceful and calming the early hours can be." The YouTuber smiled lightly, nights used to be the most horrible for him, but there was no reason for worry any more, not now, not here, "what has you awake?"

Thomas sat down on the edge of the bed as his friend turned to face him, "stayed up talking with Joan and Talyn." The fight-or-flight reflex smiled softly, a distant look of joy in his eyes, as if he were recalling some sort of memory before his former host continued. "I know how much you love nights like this, and I wondered if you might want some company?"

It was an offer the observant attribute surely would have turned down in the past, but now he simply nodded and shuffled over so that the online personality could take the place across from him. Once he'd settled down, his feet only inches away from Virgil's, the character in question snapped his fingers, and another blanket fluttered down around his own ankles, protecting him from the cold that seeped through the glass. Seconds later more tea appeared on the table nearby, and Thomas couldn't think of any situation that would make him feel more at ease as the two of them gazed upon the world beyond the window, wrapped in blankets and the dark of night. By far however, the most wonderful thing was knowing that those they both loved so deeply were safe to the point that the two of them could sit in such a comfortable silence, no longer as trait and host, but as family.


	22. Chapter 22: Personal History

Virgil sat with his hands over his face, fears tumbling non-stop through his mind, and feeling like his world was coming to an end as everything he had tried so desperately to run from came back to haunt him, as _he_ came to haunt him. The whole situation was threatening to send him spiraling into panic; knowing that his family was going to pay the price for his mistakes, and that he would once again be the cause of their suffering was almost too much to bear. They had already forgiven him for so much, but he'd always worried that if they knew his whole story, they wouldn't have been so willing to put his trespasses behind them.

For so many years he'd gone out of his way to make them miserable; but what they didn't know, was that it had gone far beyond simply shooting down ideas and countering everything they said. Before the other sides had accepted him and shown him what true companionship and familial sentiment was, he had been _friends_ with someone else. He used the word loosely; because, what he had believed to be camaraderie had actually been a maliciously-composed game of manipulation, and Anxiety had been the puppet.

It in no way excused what he had done, but almost every word he'd said, or action he'd made had been fed to him like a script. At the time he'd had nothing else to go on, and he hadn't really given the other traits a chance to show him a better way, so he had actually believed Deceit to be his only friend. That being the case, he'd thought berating others, and tricking them into doing what you wanted them to was the only foundation for any sort of friendship. If he were forced to find anything good that came from his interactions with the duplicitous aspect, it would be his dare to the negative facet to begin showing up in Thomas's videos at all. He had been cruel and shrewd at first, but it was the time spent listening to and talking with the others that had eventually changed his outlook on life as a whole.

Before that however, while he had still been working in tandem with the liar, words had been his weapons, but at the time he had not thought himself to be a wordsmith. Now that he thought about it, that was what the dishonest character had lead him to believe, so that he could maintain his totalitarian grip on what was said in the presence of the others. Then it was left to the observant persona to figure out which insults struck home and find a way to build on them over time.

Guilt began to plague him as he grew to know the others on a more personal level though, and he was able to see the effect his statements were having upon them. It even got to the point that he resented himself each time he made such a comment, and would dread having to do so again in the near future. Still, he had pressed on, worried of what may happen not only to him, but his newfound colleagues if he were to back down in any way.

It wasn't until the _Negative Thinking_ video, in which Logan had called him out directly for what was said, that it got through to him that something had to give, something had to change. The darkly-dressed manifestation had full expected to be yelled at since that was what he was used to, but the intellectual had elected to instead have a debate; and he would never admit to it, but he had actually learned quite a bit about the topics they had discussed. The action that by far had the most effect on him however, was the compliment he was given at the end of the whole ordeal. It had been the first genuine act of kindness that he had been shown by anyone other than the embodiment of said trait, and without the influence of an outside source.

He had actually still been indecisive on what his final resolve would be, until he returned to the mind-palace and Deceit had gotten in his face for agreeing with Logic, and failing to ridicule him for the courteous remarks. That was when it had all come crashing down on him, everything he'd said, everything he'd done, how he'd treated the others, and how he had allowed himself to be treated. He clearly remembered returning to his room, his heart and mind in shambles, thoughts rushing though his head as they did now, with no clue as to how he was going to solve the issue. It was not as simple as just saying he had, or was going to switch allegiances, if he were to do that, retribution would have most certainly been brought upon him, but possibly on those he had grown so close to as well.

It was another three months before he was able to come up with a plan, and even then, he wasn't sure it would work. In the end, the others had believed that his reason for _ducking out_ the way he had was because he thought they didn't want him around, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. As a dark-side, he knew that others of his kind could sense his presence, but if he were to leave in such a way with no explanation, they would think him to be dead. The light-sides however would come looking for him, and when they did, he would be able to make amends with them, and he had an idea of how he was going to stay in their good graces after the event played out. He knew that in its most simple form, anxiety was no more than a heightened fight-or-flight response, so if he were to stop inflicting fear unnecessarily, then that calmer version of what he once was, would be what he'd become. The dark-sides would think he was gone, which would allow him to leave his old alias of _Anxiety_ behind him, and he would be able to join the light-sides as Thomas's fight-or-flight reflex. All that would be left for him to do after that, would be to earn the trust and respect of his much kinder friends by proving he was worthy of it, and finally revealing his name.

Thankfully his plan had gone smoothly, and for six months he had been able to enjoy his life surrounded by those who truly cared about them, but now all of that was in jeopardy. Virgil had known from the start of the most recent video that Patton had not been who he claimed to be, but he also knew that Deceit would never allow himself to be called out, and the gloomier aspect wasn't too keen on blowing his own cover. For the safety of both himself and his family, he had kept his mouth shut until he was addressed directly, and it was then that he realized there was no getting out of the horrid situation.

At first it seemed as if the snake-like facet wasn't aware of his true identity, but when he asked; seemingly as Morality, if they were friends, there had been a dawning realization in the eyes of his newfound enemy. When he'd responded in his cold and cynical tone, he'd been perfectly aware to whom he was speaking, and meant every word he said. Then, once the liar had revealed his true self, it had taken all the self-control he had to not shutter when his adversary had hissed his real name, but he'd remained strong, not daring to admit defeat by looking away before the other left.

He sighed as he thought over the most recent happenings again, with the untrustworthy figment now personally joining the fray, he had no idea how to protect his family, or his secret. When it came down to it, he couldn't care less what happened to him, but it was the ones he had grown to care so much about that he feared for. It was very possible that in a moment of anger, they could be used as bait in an attempt to hurt the negative emotion, and with his former colleague now desperate to the point that he was putting himself on the front-lines, there was no telling what he might do.

Knocking echoed through the room, rousing him from his toxic thoughts; it was more than likely the parental attribute coming to check in, so he was forced to pull himself together. Until a direct attack was made on the others, he didn't want to worry them; because, for the time being, the battle was his and his alone. He wasn't going to allow them to take the fall for him if he could prevent it in any way; he had managed to hurt them too much already.

As he opened the door, Virgil had never been more thankful that he had perfected his ability of hiding what he thought and felt. The one who stood before him now, who met his cold, blank stare was not Patton; he instead wore a malicious grin, his one yellow eye only serving to intensify the animosity in his gaze, "it would seem someone has forgotten his manners." The liar shouldered past him, "I'll see myself in then, thank you very much." He turned to glare at the intruder who sat down, propping his feet up on the desk, "my, my, is this any way to treat an old friend?"

Confusion overcame the observant figment after the words were said, because they didn't match the movement other the other's lips, that was until he remembered that as a former dark-side, his mind replaced any lies he said with what he really meant, "why are you here?"

The look of mock-concern the deceptive trait gave only infuriated him further, "it's been a while since you and I have had a chat, and I thought it time that we caught up with one another."

The fight-or-flight reflex knew anything he said could be twisted and used against him, so he chose to make his statements brief, "I haven't much to say to you."

"Well, I guess I'll start then," he cackled under his breath, "so you're not dead then, how…fortunate."

He rolled his eyes, "how observant."

"Ah, now you see, observational skills have never really been my department." He paused glancing around the room, "do close the door, we don't want the others overhearing our conversation, do we?" The demand grated at Virgil's nerves, but it was true, he didn't want the others getting involved for their own sakes, so he pushed it shut gently without looking away from the unwelcomed guest. "There you go. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I may not be the most observant, but I have to say that I'm almost impressed. Tricking the other dark-sides into thinking that you were dead…I never thought I would see the day that you became so dedicated to a lie."

"Not a lie."

Behind the confusion, there was a sickening glimmer of pride in his mix-matched eyes, "still wanting to continue the deception I see, you've come so far." He took his feet off the table, nearly knocking over a container of pens as he sat upright, "but it looks like you could use a few pointers. First, you need to learn when a lie has run its course, and move on from it. Next…you need to figure out who they will work on to begin with."

The gloomier aspect forced himself to swallow the fear that was clawing at his throat, apparently he hadn't fooled him after all, "it's not a lie. The _Anxiety_ you know _is_ dead."

Deceit placed his elbow on the desk, resting the snake half of his face in his hand, making him appear almost normal, "clearly I'm not getting the joke, so enlighten me."

"It's not a joke either," he leaned his back against the wall next to the door, "the _Anxiety_ you knew is dead. I grew tired of being cruel, so I gave up the title and changed who I am."

"Now I know this is a joke, you can't just change what you embody!" The dishonest facet laughed to the point that he had tears in his eyes, "you need a better poker-face Anx."

"I will tell you this once," he didn't even care that his voice came out as a low growl. "My name is Virgil, and it's the only title I will respond to from here on out, do you understand?"

The other placed his hands up in faked surrender, "whatever you say Virge, now do please continue."

He reverted to his low-tone, but didn't bother replacing the glare he now wore, "fear is all anxiety is at its most fundamental level, s-"

"Ugh, you're beginning to sound like the _smart_ one," it took all the self-control he had not to lash out at the way the treacherous figure referred to Logan.

"You came in here, if you don't want to listen, I could not care less if you left," he gestured to the door next to him, but the other didn't move. "As I was saying, anxiety is no more than unnecessary fear; therefore, if someone were to stop being needlessly scared all the time, the anxiety would become a fight-or-flight reflex. If you haven't figured it out yet, that's exactly what I did."

The liar blinked at him in shock, but the expression was quickly replaced with one of mockery, "I never thought I would see the day where the dark and cynical _Anxiety_ would willingly surrender his power!" He stopped, and another rapid succession of emotions began to unnerve him, the good humor turning to anger, but it's more than that…ha! I thought you had potential, but it looks like I've finally managed to lie to myself! You broke your rank, and in doing so betrayed us both, and for what?! To _be_ a light-side?! You're even more pathetic than I thought you were!"

The observant character wanted to respond with just as much venom in his voice, but he wouldn't give the other the satisfaction of sinking to his level, "you're wrong, but that's nothing new. I haven't surrendered my power; I just elect not to abuse it anymore." The devious manifestation scoffed, but he ignored it, "yes, I do choose to be a light-side, and I'm not afraid to say it. It's nice to have actual friends for once in my life."

Deceit wasn't laughing anymore, " _'for once in your life?_ ' Then what am _I_ in your eyes?"

The darkly-dressed attribute spoke before he could stop himself, "a good-for-nothing son-of-a-bitch who manipulated me like a puppet for his own enjoyment."

The words were true, but he wasn't sure if he regretted them or not as his unwelcomed visitor got to his feet, shaking with fury. "It's not as if I care…but I think you need to know what happens when someone abandons the dark-sides." The next words were hissed, making his seem even more snake-like, "did you really think I would let you switch allegiances so easily? I think it's time I reminded you where your loyalties should lie!"

The duplicitous personification took a step forward, but Virgil didn't move, "am I supposed to be intimidated?"

"You should be…you've renounced your power, and I need to show you who has the control!" He moved forward, and before the he could do anything, his counterpart had grabbed the collar of his jacket, "and that someone is me!" He was stronger than he looked, shoving the gloomier of the two, who lost his footing and fell against the dresser, which toppled behind him with an echoing crash. "You've grown soft," vengeful snickering reached his ears as he got back to his feet, "it looks like you aren't too good at the _fight_ part of your little _fight-or-flight_ complex!" He knew he was capable of besting his adversary in a physical altercation with ease, but that was the response that the one in question was waiting for, and he wasn't going to let him illicit a reactions, so he chose _flight_. He expertly dodged the next few blows, but it was clear that anger was making the violent trait more tenacious, "you really are a coward, the _Anxiety_ I know would fight back!" After a few more avoided strikes, he finally managed to catch the usually-bleak aspect across the chest, slamming him into one of the closet doors, which was ripped from its hinges under the impact. Before he could get up again, the vicious facet placed a foot on his chest, holding him down, and the knowing look he was given beneath the wrath unsettled him. "If you won't fight back, then I haven't beaten you, and if I haven't beaten you, then I haven't hurt you!" He paused, and negative side knew he was devising something that was going to deliver more pain than any physical injury could. "Ooh, here's an idea…you never did care much about yourself; perhaps the only way to hurt you, is to hurt those that you apparently care _so_ much about."

He was struggling to breathe under the pressure on his respiratory system, but still managed to cough out a response, "y-you're angry with me, and rightfully so…b-but it was me and me alone who betrayed you. Th-They have done nothing to you, so don't make them s-suffer just to get at me."

If he could have gotten up, he would have clawed the liar's throat out at the sing-song tone of his voice, "aww, but that simply isn't true Anx…someone had to influence you to do what you did."

He gasped in a breath, "th-then blame yourself…it w-was you who treated me like dirt, and made me w-want to leave at all." He was going to continue, but at the accusation, the snake-like figment moved his foot just above his collar-bones with more force, cutting off his airway entirely. He was just about to get to the point where he was going to struggle for air when a series of knocks rang through the room, and he nearly fell into a panic as he choked in a breath when his attacker darted for the door. He tried to warn whoever was seeking entry as he got to his knees, but his voice was hardly more than a raspy cough, "guys…run!"

The battered archetype didn't know what he expected when the threshold opened, but what happened was not it. All three of the light-sides were standing there, clearly shocked to be faced with Deceit and not him, but it was Roman who regained his bearings first and lunged for the one in the doorway. "What the hell did you do t-"

Virgil cut him off; he'd gotten to his feet and managed to stumble over, he separated them, making sure he stayed between them, "d-don't sink to his level."

Patton moved to the front with tears in his eyes; when he lifted his hand to gently run his fingers over the excruciating marks that must have appeared on his neck, he had to force himself not to flinch. "Wh-What happened to you?"

He was still panting after being deprived of air for so long, "I-I'll tell you l-later."

Laughter rang through the room from the trait standing behind him, forcing him to turn, "Anxiety, if you trust them so much…why don't you tell them your little secret?"

He didn't miss the sharp intakes of breath from the others at the use of his old alias, but he spoke, not wanting them to say anything that could make them the target of the fury that had nearly killed him. "Deceit, please…leave them out of this."

He smirked, his yellow eye glittering with mischief, "aww, this is cute, we've gotten to begging now…but don't you think they deserve to know the truth Anx?"

"Could you please use Virgil's proper name? I am fairly certain he does not appreciate your use of his previous title." Logan took a step forward, but the youngest made sure he stayed between him and the unpredictable aspect before them. "I believe that each individual is entitled to keep specific details of their life to one's own self, no matter what relationships they may hold with those around them." The academic placed a hand on his shoulder, "none of us are going to require you to tell us anything."

He looked back to those who had somehow succeeded in melting the ice that had gripped his heart for years, "no. Family is built on trust…and you guys deserve the truth." He took a deep breath, thankful that he wasn't gasping for oxygen anymore, "first…you need to know that nothing I am about to say excuses how I treated all of you." He stopped momentarily, repressing the dismay that burned in his chest; something told him he the liar was going to get what he wanted when the others turned their back on him after his explanation. "I…I was a dark-side, and what's worse is that I used the power that I had to be cruel, trying to use words and fears to strike each of you where I knew it would hurt. Those I was _friends_ with used me…well; actually I helped them in trying to take away the influences you all have on Thomas's actions. E-Eventually I got to know you guys though, and I couldn't stand to keep treating any of you the way I was…but it was more than that. I had to find some way to leave my old life behind without bring more trouble to you all; because, if they had known what I was doing, the other dark-sides would have made _your_ lives hell to punish _me_." He looked to the floor, not daring to meet their eyes, "when I _ducked out_ the way I did, I lied and told you it was because I thought you didn't want me around. The truth is, in leaving, I knew Thomas wouldn't be the only one who could sense my absence, the dark-sides could too, and they would think…think I had committed suicide. To maintain that façade, I chose to stop using quite a bit of my own power, which means that as far as I'm concerned, the _Anxiety_ I was once know as _is_ dead. Not abusing my abilities and refusing to inflict fear unnecessarily meant that I could be a simple fight-or-flight reflex…and take my place alongside all of you. The three of you and Thomas have already forgiven me for more than I deserve, so I can't ask you to do the same after choosing to lie to you all for so long." Tears filled his eyes, and he saw the victorious look the dishonest facet gave him, he had succeeded in his mission, or that's what both of them thought.

"Then it's a good thing you don't have to ask," Virgil turned to face the Prince, dumbfounded by the claim, but he didn't have a chance to find his voice before his fanciful counterpart continued. "Yes, family is built on trust, but it's also built on forgiveness…and if you were able to forgive me for the way I treated you, then I think I speak for Patton and Logan as well when I say we forgive you." The other two nodded emphatically, but nothing could have prepared him for the last comment the imaginative manifestation made, "and for the record…we already knew."

Logic picked up the conversation as the youngest watched on in confusion, "hold on…were we supposed to think that you _weren't_ a dark-side at first, and that you were working entirely on your own?"

He was so dumbfounded that he only managed to nod in agreement before Morality piped up, "and that you left only because you thought you didn't fit in with us?"

His expression must have conveyed some form of an answer, because the visionary attribute had an air of confidence about his words as he glanced at the malicious figure, who looked as shaken as he felt. "You and the other dark-sides must have been pretty slow to fall for that," he looked back to the reformed trait. "Why do you think I suggested the outfit change in the next video…it was so you could leave behind the monochromatic hues, which were the last remaining link to your past."

The observant aspect couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only had his family forgiven him, but they had taken steps to help him move on from his old life. His moment of reprieve was short lived though as a growl of frustration echoed from behind him, forcing him to turn and face the perpetrator. Knowing what he now did, he was willing to do whatever he could protect those who had done the same for him.

He took a step forward, and unblinkingly held the gaze of the treacherous facet, whose voice had become guttural, "why is it so impossible to hurt you?!"

The fight-or-flight reflex held out his hand, stopping the others from getting any closer to the danger manifested in the one before them, keeping himself between them. "It looks like you could use a few pointers…pain becomes a lot easier to handle when you've got a strong support system."

The others made sounds of agreement, but the snake-like persona didn't seem to care, stepping a bit closer to him. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper that only he could hear, "I've just had a very clever idea." He lifted his tone so the others could listen to what he had to say, "a triple bluff. The only way to hurt you is to let your family…" He was too late in catching on to Deceit's plot to stop it, but he had a moment to react, shifting less than a centimeter to the left as the liar pulled something from beneath his cape, "watch _you_ in pain!" On the last word he plunged a five inch dagger to the hilt into Virgil, just below his ribcage, and for a brief second he was so astonished that he didn't even notice the pain. He had expected the deceptive figment to try a little harder to recruit him back to the dark-sides, seeing as they had been a nearly unstoppable team in the past, but it was clear to him now that he was more focused on vengeance than power. He felt his breath escape in a slight gasp as the knife, now covered in his blood, was pulled away; instinctually his hand when to the wound, and it only took a moment before his literal life force started to slip between his fingers. He locked eyes with the one who could very well be his murderer, not willing to let him think he had gotten any victory from the action, but he didn't expect to see the insanity-fueled determination that had taken over his expression, "now you will all know pain!"

Even though his consciousness was rapidly fading, he knew the others were not yet aware of the severity of their situation as they spoke to him in confused murmurs, all of which seemed to blur together, same as the colors that his eyes were trying to focus on. He did manage to discern that the comments changed to horrified outcries as he began to collapse, and they caught sight on the scarlet that now stained his shirt. He braced himself for the impact of hitting the floor, but someone must have caught him because he never felt it, and the next thing he knew, the other three were at his side. Logan had Patton's hoodie, and the negative embodiment gasped as it was pressed against the injury in an attempt to stanch the blood-flow. The last thing he saw before his vision evaporated into blackness however, was the visionary trait getting to his feet; bringing the hilt of his sword down on the back Deceit's head, rendering him unconscious as well.

It was pretty clear to Roman that Virgil was capable of deciphering Deceit's words far better than the rest of them, but he didn't need that skill to know the malicious intent of the latter. He was stolen from his thoughts as his observant counterpart spoke once more, "it looks like you could use a few pointers…pain becomes a lot easier to handle when you've got a strong support system."

The Prince wanted to reach for his sword as they agreed; something told him he was going to need it as the liar moved closer to his friend, but he stayed his hand, deciding to trust the judgment of the darkly-dressed aspect. A few words were said that he couldn't hear, but there was a crazed glimmer in the eyes if the deceptive character that put him on edge; he didn't have long to think about it as the next statement was directed at all of them, "a triple bluff. The only way to _not_ hurt you is to _not_ let your family watch you in pain!" Moments later the youngest facet exhaled sharply in a way that turned the blood of the creative personification to ice, it was the same gasp he'd heard multiple times in the past after impaling his enemies with a sword in the battles he'd created in his dream space. He was so shaken that he barely heard the last statement, "now _none_ of you will know pain!"

He was doing his best to repress the terror that threatened to overtake him as he watched his companion swayed on his feet; amazed that he was able stand at all after such a stab wound had been inflicted upon him. He could hear the concerned comments of the two standing beside him, and he tried to explain what had happened, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. A second later Logic jumped to catch the fight-or-flight reflex as he collapsed, and an ear-piercing scream ripped through the air when Morality caught sight of all the blood. The intellectual ignored his outburst, snatching the hoodie from around his shoulders, and pressed it over the wound, and the weak sound of pain from their colleague was what finally grounded the usually-whimsical archetype in reality.

Brushing off the previous warning of fighting, the knight drew his sword and jumped for the dark-side, but he wouldn't sink so low, if for no reason other than Virgil wouldn't want him to. Thankful for the strength he had gained from the battles he'd thrown himself into, he brought the hilt of his weapon down on the back of Deceit's head, knocking him out cold. He took his chance, darting across the room he grabbed a blanket and cut it into strips with the blade that was still in his hands. Sheathing his sword, he dragged the unconscious figment across the room and used the fabric to tie him to the bed frame, preventing him from getting away when he came around.

Now that he was taken care of, Roman rushed back to his family, and the first thing he noticed was Patton off to one side sobbing hysterically, but sadly enough, that would have to wait. Logan on the other hand had next to no trace of his usual professionalism; he was shaking as he continued to applying pressure with the now blood-soaked hoodie. Not saying a word, he handed the rest of the blanket over to the teacher, who immediately used it to replace the article of clothing.

As he resumed pressing down the fabric he looked up to the fanciful manifestation, "he _has_ to go to the hospital!" The fact that he was talking a mile-a-minute betrayed just how serious the situation was. "This isn't like the time the support beam came down on his back, I-I'm not a surgeon…" He looked back to their injured friend, "I-I can't help him this time!"

"Logan, listen to me!" His head snapped back up, "remember the breathing and grounding techniques Virgil taught you for dealing with fears and stress; use them. Keep applying pressure to the wound, I'll go to the real-world and talk to Thomas. He's going to be fine…do you understand?" The academic nodded appearing to be somewhat calmed by having a plan of action to follow. "I'll be back soon," without waiting for a response Princey synced out of the mind-palace.

He didn't have time to do anything when he appeared in front of the television as Thomas ran up to him with Joan and Talyn following close on his heels. "Roman! What's going on, why is-"

He took his panicked host by the shoulders, "I don't have time for this, I'll explain later." Swiftly he turned his attention to Talyn, "don't ask why, but go call nine-one-one and ask the operator to send an ambulance to this address quickly!" They opened their mouth to say something, but clearly thought better of it, moving to the kitchen they pulled out their phone. Turning back to the other two, he realized that his demand had gotten their full attention, "Thomas, I need you to go get any medical supplies you have and bring them to me." He stayed where he was, giving the creative side a confused look, "now!" He felt bad for yelling at the online personality, but he had no time to waste. When he finally ran up the stairs to do as he was asked, he was left with only Joan, "I'm going to give you a very brief explanation of what's going on; because, I think you're the only one who can handle it, and I need your help figuring something out." They nodded but remained silent, allowing him to continue, "long story short, Virgil is severely injured and needs to go to the hospital or he'll…never mind that. What I need you to help me figure out before the ambulance get here is how he can get the medical attention he needs, and how the other traits and I can go visit him without anyone figuring out what we really are…any ideas?"

While Joan thought over any possibilities, and the others were completing the tasks that had been asked of them, the Prince was left with nothing to do. He felt helpless, something he had never been good at handling, which made the seconds seem like hours. "You guys can shape-shift," He looked at Joan wide-eyed as they finally responded, "Virgil can go to the hospital as Thomas, and then you all can go visit by taking the forms of Terrence, Valerie, and I."

At the suggestion he felt as if a load of bricks had been lifted off of his shoulders, "that's brilliant, how did you come up with that?"

"I help Thomas edit his videos, and I did quite a bit of work on that one, I-" They were cut off as both Thomas and Talyn approached with their tasks completed.

The YouTuber's motions were almost robotic as he handed over the supplies, making him worry that Virgil was fading faster than they thought, but it was Talyn who spoke, "the ambulance will be here in five minutes."

"Good, let me take this stuff back to the mind-palace, and then I'll come back and explain things further." The three of them gave their silent forms of agreement, so the fanciful character left without another word. When he got back, Morality had calmed down a bit, Logic seemed to have a better handle on the situation, and he couldn't help but notice that the fight-or-flight reflex looked even more pale than normal. One glance to his left told him that Deceit was still out cold, so he walked over to the teacher. "I brought medical supplies; although, I don't know which ones you'll need, but there is an ambulance on its way, and it should be here in about five minutes."

"First question, can you hand me the ace-tape?" He only looked away from his patient to accept what was handed to him, "next question, how exactly do you intend on having him go to the hospital without anyone finding out about us?"

"Joan helped me to come up with that one," he paused to hand over some gauze, "Virgil is going as Thomas."

Logan didn't look away from his work, "that's genius…remind me to properly thank the two of you when I'm not trying to focus on saving Virgil's life."

"Will do," the whimsical aspect got to his feet, "I told the others that I would go back and explain the situation to them before the ambulance gets there, but I'll come back here to help you get Virge to the real-world before the medics get inside." He didn't give the others a chance to respond before heading back himself. When he appeared before the television once more, the three sitting on the sofa remained silent, but looked over at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Roman started in on the story, making sure to listen for the sound of sirens as well, "Joan, did you tell them anything?" The shook their head solemnly, "okay…well before I get into what happened, Thomas you _need_ to go upstairs when you hear the ambulance's sirens until one of us comes to get you because…because it's Virgil who's going to the hospital, and he's going under your name." His host looked horrified, but said nothing, "anyways, back to what happened. After we filmed the video, Virgil went straight to his room instead of sitting in the common-room and talking with us like normal. We all assumed it was because he was more shaken by seeing Deceit than we thought he'd be…and we were right to some extent. After some time however, we heard a few loud crashes come from his room along with two sets of footsteps, so we went to check if he was okay. Needless to say, we were a little surprised when it was Deceit who answered the door…and by the looks of it, there had been some sort of a fight. We entered the room, and it seemed like Virgil was making a point to stand between us and Deceit at all times…we figured out why later," he paused, trying to find the right words, "and, this is just a warning, the story gets… _bad_ from here. At first we thought the worst thing we would be dealing with was the way Deceit insisted on calling Virgil… _Anxiety_." He hated using the old alias, even for the sake of storytelling, but the gasps of the others conveyed that they understood that too. "Then he wouldn't stop claiming that Virgil had some _big secret_ to tell us; at this point it was becoming pretty clear that Deceit was trying to get us to… _hate_ Virgil. As is turned out though, his _big secret_ was just the whole situation behind _Project Runway_." The Prince refused to refer to his companion as a dark-side even in the past-tense, but Thomas nodded in understanding. "Seeing as we already knew about his past, we obviously didn't shun Virgil, but Deceit wasn't too happy about that. Then, and keep in mind that I have a difficult time deciphering what that snake- I mean Deceit says sometimes. Anyway, he said something along the lines of, _'the only hurt you, is to let your family watch you in pain.'_ It was obvious that he was still trying to make Virgil suffer in some way, but we didn't know exactly what he meant until…until he had taken some kind of dagger, and st-stabbed Virgil with it…" He trailed off; trying to keep his emotions in check, but the frightened gasps of the others weren't helping, "a-after that we understood what Deceit had meant. If Virgil was in danger, it would hurt him to know that _we_ were worried about keeping _him_ safe. Once he was injured, I knocked Deceit out and tied him up…it was all I could think to do at the time. Now Logan and Patton are helping to keep Virgil alive until the medics get here, and that's all I know-" The visionary trait came to an abrupt halt as sirens pierced the air in the distance, he and Thomas shared a look before the latter bolted up the steps, tears streaming down his cheeks. Turning back he saw Joan and Talyn, their eyes reflecting his own sorrow and fear, making it that much harder for him to continue, "in a moment the other sides and I are going to bring Virgil to the real-world, but I wanted to ask a huge favor of you guys. None of us have had a chance to figure out what to do about Deceit, or had the time to really process anything that has happened…"

He trailed off, unable to find his voice, but Talyn jumped in with a calm tone, "do you want us to accompany Virgil to the hospital for the time being?"

"Would you?" They both nodded in agreement, but with the sirens growing closer, he only had time to give them a few rushed thanks before returning to the mindscape.

When Roman arrived, Logic looked over to him hopefully, "is the ambulance here?"

"Almost, but we need to get Virgil to the real-world. Thomas is out of sight, and Joan and Talyn have agreed to go with Virge to the hospital. Once we've gotten him to the real-world, Logan you and Patton are going to return to the mind-palace, and don't leave until you are sure that the medics are gone, I'm going to remain hidden in the real-world, do you understand?" They showed their agreement by taking a place beside the injured aspect, each using their power to teleport the four of them out of the mindscape.

It had taken a lot of energy to get to the real-world with one of them being unconscious, so he hardly heard the concerned outbursts from the ones waiting for them. They didn't have long to catch their breath however, before the sirens pulled up outside, forcing the moral and logical figments to return. Soon he was looking only at Joan and Talyn, who had taken Logan's place beside his friend, and he willed himself to shape-shift, taking on the form of Valerie. The action used up even more of his energy, but looking down, he took in that he appeared to be female, but what shocked him the most was Virgil. He hadn't planned it, but his subconscious must have thought that he needed to look more like Thomas; because, he no longer wore his usual dark colors, but his new outfit was just as tattered as the clothes he'd been wearing before the change.

The eccentric jacket which had become almost a source of comfort for the fight-or-flight reflex when he started to worry, was nowhere to be found, and his stressed-black jeans had been replaced with a regular blue pair. His acid-washed, purple shirt was now the red one from _Steven Universe_ with the large yellow star printed on the front, and his hair had been pushed back out of his face. The change that made him appear most different however was the lack of his character defining eye-shadow.

Since the injury was so severe, it felt like the paramedics were there for only an instant before they loaded _Thomas_ in the ambulance, to rush him to the hospital in Orlando with Joan and Talyn following closely in their wake. Now that they were gone, and the crisis was no longer in his hands, he changed form, but other than that, he didn't know what to do. It wasn't long before the other two returned, but they all stood in the deafening silence that fell over them. Thoughts and worries rushed through Princey's mind uncontrollably, but the one that tinged each of them was the pain of knowing that this was how his negative counterpart felt most of the time. Apparently the others were in the same predicament seeing as there were five minutes of silence before he remembered that he was supposed to go fetch his host now that they were alone.

He felt numb as muscle memory guided his feet up the stairs to the correct room, when he approached, his host gave him a hopeful glance, "Roman?"

"The medics are gone…they have been for a bit, so you can come join us downstairs." The one before him merely nodded, his footsteps being the only indicator that he was following as the creative facet made his way back to the living-room.

Apparently Morality missed his cat-hoodie, seeing as he now had his old cardigan thrown haphazardly around his shoulders. As if on instinct they all took their usual places, Thomas in the center, Logan in front of the entry-hall, Patton before the blinds, and Roman with the television behind him, the only issue was, it wasn't all of them. His eyes gravitated to the stairs where Virgil would usually sit, making sarcastic comments that had become endearing to all of them, rolling his eyes, and being a voice of genuine concern that helped to guide them through troubled times such as this, but he simply wasn't there.

He was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he almost missed Thomas's question, but it was the sadness in his tone that pierced through his apathy. "Guys…do you think Virgil is going to be okay?"

"Virgil's stronger than he looks, he's been hurt before and come out of it…he'll be fine, you'll see." The normally-whimsical facet hoped that he sounded more confident than he felt, but something told him he didn't do well in hiding his uncertainty, Virgil _had_ to be okay.

He looked over to his host as his voice rose into the air once more, but his gaze remained on the floor, "but if Deceit wanted him to be in pain, if his goal was to break Virgil's spirit, well…what if he _succeeded_? What if Virgil doesn't _want_ to survive?"

Seeing the shocked understanding in the expressions of the other two was what turned the apathy and weariness that the Prince had been feeling to horror and anger, "he would _never_ do that!" The others jumped at the change in his voice, his breath coming in shallow gulps as he resisted the urge to lunge at the one who'd made the claim, "Virgil knows, because we told him _before_ he got injured, that we are his family! Deceit did what he did, because he _failed_ to break Virgil mentally! Whether you all believe me or not, I _know_ Virgil wants to live!" He tried to stop his hands from shaking, "he would want to come back to us even if we had rejected him, because he feels- _knows_ that he can protect us!" He couldn't handle the idea of his friend being thought of in such a manner, and suddenly he realized why he was so furious with the claim. "If he has any say in whether he lives or dies, he would choose to live, to protect us…and that is the difference between _Anxiety_ , and _Virgil_!" Roman knew his words had struck home from the gasps they received, but he wasn't finished yet, "don't discredit that; because, that is exactly what Deceit would want us to do!" He did his best to keep his tongue, but failed as one last thought left his lips, "you all need to be reminded of something though…if I recall correctly, the last time Virgil got hurt…it was from protecting us!"

Silence filled the air briefly as everyone took in what he had said, but before long, Thomas's scared and downtrodden tone reached him, "Roman…I didn't mean to imply that Virgil doesn't care, I know he does…I'm just worried about him, as I'm sure you guys are. I just wasn't thinking clearly…I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

The visionary attribute sighed, "no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." The fanciful character suddenly understood where some of his pain was coming from, it hurt him to see them all standing in their usual places as if things were going back to the way they were before the fight-or-flight reflex had joined their family, "how is any of this fair?!"

The others looked over to him with concern and heartache, but it was the intellectual who responded, his voice lacking its usual confidence, "what do you mean?"

"We stand here as if we don't need him here…as if it were one of the first two _Sanders Sides_ videos, how can we be this cruel?!" Unable to bear that thought, he quickly moved to sit on the stairs, keeping his head down as tears made their way to his eyes, spilling onto his cheeks, but the others stayed in a shocked silence. He knew what he had just accused them all of, but his mind was in pieces, and the unbridled-grief forced him to go on. "Why is it that Virgil, the one who would go out of his way to protect us from harm, the one who, less than twenty minutes ago, was so afraid we would cast him out if we knew his past, is also the one who _isn't_ here?!" He took in a shaky breath, "he has sacrificed more than the rest of us combined, giving up who he was to be one of us despite how we treated him, and now we've let _him_ take the blow for _us_ again!"

"Roman…" It was the academic who spoke, "he didn't necessarily _'take the blow'_ for any of us…Deceit was targeting him personally from the beginning."

"No," He couldn't believe that they were trying to downplay what their companion had done for them, but then again, how could they know? None of them were as knowledgeable about battles and self-sacrifice as he was, "I mean yes, Deceit was after him, but it's far more than that! I've been in enough battles to know when someone is throwing themselves into the line of fire to protect others! He knew that _snake_ would try to hurt us…and that's why he made a point to stand between us and Deceit at all times!" He couldn't stand the confused glances he was given, "think about it! Virgil was already hurt when we went to his room, but the first thing he did was jump in front of us to keep Deceit away from us! He knew that we were in danger; he knew that Deceit could try to hurt us to get back at him, so he stayed between us!" The Prince was trying his best not to shake, but he failed miserably, "did none of you notice that Virgil only moved when one of us tried to advance? He was using his own body as a barrier to protect us!"

The ethical trait took a slight step in his direction, "Roman…I think you might be reading into this too much. I understand that you're upset; we all are, because things are grim right now, but you haven't had a chance to process things like we have."

"No, now that I think about it…Roman might be correct," both of them turned to look at Logan in shock as he continued. "It is a common tactic in pack animals, specifically wolves. One will pretend to cower in front of another, but the one that appears fearful is actually placing itself before the threat as a last line of defense." He took in a shaky breath, "while we were in his room, despite everything that was said, Virgil never once moved to counter Deceit…he moved to counter _us_ , to keep _us_ safe." The teacher looked to the floor, "when I called out Deceit for using Virgil's old alias, I moved forward to face him directly…but Virgil wouldn't let me past. I should have figured out what he was doing then, but I was so focused on what was being said, that I didn't even notice that he was blocking my path to keep _me_ out of harm's way."

The fanciful aspect gave him a gracious look, but his voice still reflected the anguish clawing at him, "and now he's taken the blow for us again." A sudden thought stuck at him with the ferocity of lightning, "he took that blow for us…and we may never see him again because of it…but, can any of us say we really know Virgil personally?" At first the looks he got were filled with confusion, but one-by-one they changed to mirror his own shame, "he could have just given his life for us…and do we really know more about him than, he won't choose a _Hogwarts House_ , or, that his favorite movie is _The Sound of Music_?"

Patton chipped in, his voice demure with sorrow, "h-his dream space is full of stuffed animals…"

Logan added his bit next; although, he sounded a bit hesitant, "he finds enjoyment in astronomy."

Thomas had a forced smile, "he hisses when he reaches his limit with stupid questions…"

He was given some strange glances, but Logic smiled as well, "he did hiss at me during a debate once."

The other three were able to add one or two more things to the list, but it became pretty clear that none of them know that much about their colleague. Roman was the one who added the least to the conversation, and he could only focus on the guilt that pressed on his chest, "all I can think, is how long we fought him, treated him just like the dark-sides did…and just how little time he's had knowing what it's truly like to have a family."

Morality was in tears, but he moved to sit a step below him, "we need to focus on the positives, at least we can be certain that he _does_ know what it's like to have a family."

The other two nodded in agreement at the statement, but it raised a frightening question in his mind, "I-I could have done more…I almost drew my sword to defend Virgil, but I didn't."

"Roman no one could have kn-"

He cut off the kind facet in a blind panic, "but I can't figure out if I would have acted differently if it had been one of you! If it had been either of you, I probably _would_ have drawn my sword, and jumped in your defense…so why didn't I for Virgil?!" The pressure on his chest only seemed to grow, "I was always against him more than you guys…what if somewhere in my mind, I-I was still against him, I-"

"Roman, no!" Suddenly a force slammed into him, and he didn't need to look to know it was father figure, who had done the same for the negative character so many times when he began to panic. After a few moments, he returned the embrace, "Roman, that's not who you are. Sure, you were against Virgil for a long time, so were the rest of us, but you would never let any of us get hurt if you could stop it."

Before he could respond, the intellectual demanded his attention, "I may not be as good at delivering _emotional_ support as Patton, but I may be able to help. Looking at the situation objectively, I can say that you stayed out of the situation, not because you have any ill-will towards Virgil; but, because you trust him." The Prince shot him a confused glance before he continued, "you didn't draw your sword to defend him the way you would with us, because he has more self-control in dangerous situations than we do. If you had known that there was more to the situation than what we were seeing, I can confidently say that you would have jumped in, do you know why that is?" He shook his head, "I'll put it like this, no one asked you to render Deceit unconscious, or to find a way to keep him detained when he woke. I never asked you to get medical supplies, I alluded to the fact that Virgil needed to go to the hospital, but I didn't directly ask you to have an ambulance called. No one asked you to come up with a way for him to go to the hospital without it being found out that he isn't human, you did all of that of your own accord." He still didn't completely understand what the academic was saying, and he must have picked up on that because, he continued, "you didn't jump in Virgil's defense because, you trusted his judgment. When the situation spiraled out of his control however, you stepped up and did just that, you took control to help save his life without being asked. If you still don't believe me, think of this, it was you who realized that I was beginning to panic while acting as a first-responder, had you not reminded me of the breathing and grounding tactics that Virgil taught me, I may not have been able to help him at all." He paused briefly, as if debating whether or not to go on, "I haven't said anything until now, because I didn't want you all to be upset by just how bad things were. Had it not been for you taking control and doing all that you did in such a promptly manner…Virgil wouldn't have the fighting chance at survival that he now does, and _your_ actions could very well be the reason that he lives."

The creative side didn't really have much of a response, but the statements quelled some of the toxic thoughts, "thanks guys…I just hope Virgil gets though this."

Thomas finally seemed to have found a way though his emotions, "like you said, Virgil's strong, he'll persevere."

Logan appeared as weary as he felt, his shoulders were hunched forward, and he didn't have his same almost uptight posture, apparently he noticed it as well, because he moved to sit on the couch. He placed his head in his hands as if he couldn't even muster the energy to look at them, "if we are in a state-of-mind in which we can discuss it, we need to make a decision as to how visitation is to be handled. Do we intend on letting Thomas's colleagues go so that they may keep us updated on Virgil's condition?"

Roman was confused briefly before remembering that he was yet to explain that, "sorry, I was so busy that I forgot that Joan gave me an idea as for how to handle that as well. I don't know about you Thomas, but Logan and Patton, we can take the forms of Thomas's friends, and visit Virgil as _Joan, Terrence,_ and _Valerie_."

Each of them nodded, but one by one, they turned to face their host, the truth was, there was simply no way in which he could go. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, _he_ was the one currently in the hospital, but his words put their concerns to rest, "don't worry about me. I can rely on you all to keep me posted," he looked to the door, "but we should get going soon. Joan and Talyn rode with Virgil in the ambulance, so they will need a ride home."

The four of them had already started for the door when a thought struck the Prince, "you guys go on, in his current condition, I doubt they will let more than two people see him at once, so I'll stay back for the time being."

"Are you sure?" Morality placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can stay and go later if you want me to."

"No, you guys go on ahead," he fidgeted with the sword at his side, "I have things to take care of here…I'm the only one capable of keeping _Jekyll and Lied_ under control, and we need a more permanent solution than keeping him tied up in Virgil's room."

Logic looked over to him, "what do you intend on doing instead?"

He chuckled, "my dream space is set up like a castle…I'll throw him in a dungeon, or something like that."

Virgil was confused when he woke, he wondered at first if he'd begun sleep-walking again, but he didn't recognize the sterile-white ceiling and walls of the room he was in. The only things he did recognize just disoriented him further, Joan sat in a chain near his bed, their eyes glued to a book, and Terrence paced the length of one wall. He wondered why Thomas's friends were present, but he put the query to the side when the pain in his abdomen, and the beeping of a heart-monitor told him he was in a hospital. The revelation caused more important questions to tumble rapidly though his mind, how had he gotten here? Was he going to be okay? Was his family safe? Had Deceit managed to hurt them too?

It took quite a bit of effort, but he eventually found his voice; still, he was still limited to only a few words, "wh-what happened?"

The two in the room with him came to an abrupt halt, but his attention was quickly drawn to Terrence, "you're finally awake!"

"Yes, but how are…" He was going to say their names, but the fact that they were not personally in the room with him made him think better of it, "how is my family?"

Hopefully his host's friends would understand the meaning behind his question, and just as the thought crossed his mind, Joan stood, walking over. Something was off about their movements however, "you know _Thomas_ , we thought it would be… _illogical_ to have three of the same person in one room."

Had he not been on so many pain medications, the statement probably would have made sense to him sooner, but the emphasis on the word _'illogical'_ brought him to an answer, "oh, I see…hey _Specks_." The fight-or-flight reflex turned to face the one who appeared to be Terrence, "and I'm taking it that it's _patently_ friends with _Joan_ here?"

"You'd be right kiddo!" The one in question bounced up onto his toes, "we're so glad to finally see you awake, son!"

He smiled, but there was more he needed to know, "how are, er… _Valerie_ and _Talyn_?" He hoped that the others remembered that the other two names had also been used in the _Changes_ video, and conveyed who he was really asking about.

Logan nodded to his moral counterpart, who darted over to the door; he glanced around for a second before running back, "all clear."

Logic spoke in a hushed tone, "all right then, I don't have long before the doctors come back, so I will make this as brief as I can. Roman has made sure that Deceit is been kept in a position to where he can't hurt anyone else for the time being, and Thomas is a bit shaken from this whole situation, but he is okay overall. The doctors think that _you_ are _Thomas_ , and you have been out for a little over a week, do you have any more questions?"

He ran though the list of concerns in his mind, "how badly injured am I?"

The intellectual gave him a glance that told him part of what he was saying was a fabricated lie that had been given to the medics. "The _knife_ that impaled you when you _fell in the kitchen_ injured your liver, and several major arteries, but thankfully missed your stomach, but only by a few millimeters. That made it easier for the surgeons to repair the damage upon your arrival with less of a chance for infection, now that you are awake; you will probably be here for another week and in recovery for a few months at home."

The negative embodiment rolled his eyes, "so, it's back to being an invalid…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so cynical. I'm actually quite relieved that I'm alive." He paused, looking over to Morality, who was keeping watch at the door, so he lowered his voice to where only the analytical side could hear. "How close was I to…?"

His colleague grew a bit pale, "I'll put it this way; you lost so much blood that…that you went into cardiac-arrest while in surgery, twice."

He blinked up at the teacher, unable to conceal his shock, "my heart stopped…twice?

"Yeah…you gave us quite a fright Hot Topic," even though a female voice said the words, the nickname revealed Roman's presence.

Virgil shot a knowing grin at the creative trait, "well I didn't mean to scare you _Miss_ Sing-A-Lot."

"Don't worry about it too much," _Joan_ nodded in agreement, "you just focus on getting better; it's too quiet in the min- at home without you."

He didn't have a chance to respond before Patton piped up, "the doctors are coming!"

Those who had come to check on him had been surprised to find him awake, but had given him a full rundown of his injuries anyway. Once they had, even he had to admit, he was surprised to be alive. The wound had kept him in intensive care for five days and in a coma for ten days total, and they still intended to keep him for observation for at least another week. Deceit had done his damage, but in the end had had no victory over Virgil or the others as there were no permanent repercussions on them.

Currently it was about three in the morning and the youngest aspect sat in silence with none of his usual distractions to take away from the thoughts and worries that constantly plagued him. He was allowed visitors around the clock, but since the others had elected to sit with him through the night multiple times already, he had insisted that they go home and get some rest. It had taken some persuading, but in the end, fatigue had subdued them to his words and they had agreed to go back for a while.

A knocking at his door drew him back to reality, and knowing that it was more than likely a nurse coming to check on him, or top of his medications, he answered without hesitation, "come in."

He was pleasantly surprised when _Joan_ , _Terrence_ , and _Valerie_ stepped inside, but it was the first who spoke, "we thought you would be awake."

The second quickly bounced over to his bedside, "and we know nights can be tough for you, so we brought you some surprises!" He had no time to express his shock before Morality handed him two things, the _Simba_ plushie from his dream space, and the picture of their family that Virgil had given him in the first therapy session he held for his nightmares. "I thought you might need these more than me right now."

The gloomier of the two forced himself to hold back the tears that burned his eyes as he took the items, setting the photo on the table next to him, and the plushie on the blankets beside him, "thanks Pat, this means a lot."

As he stepped back, Logic took his place, "I made a point to bring a few things that may help to distract you if you begin to become panicked. Firstly, I have the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy that I am aware you have been reading," he set the books next to the frame on the table. "Next, I thought you might want these," he had never been happier to be handed his phone and headphones in his life, "I'll plug the charger in by the bed."

"Thanks Lo, these will help even more than you know," the academic actually gave him a small smile as he moved back as well.

Now the Prince stepped up, "I only have one thing to give you; because, it took me forever to get it right, and…well, you'll see." The observant facet had to admit that he was confused as he was handed a hanging bag that was normally used for transporting formal clothes. When he unzipped it however, he completely failed to hold back the tears that were still threatening him when he saw the purple-plaid fabric which made up one of the patches on his jacket. When he had pulled it fully from its covering, his companion spoke up once again, "needless to say…your old hoodie was ruined, but I know how much it meant to you. It took some work, but it is as perfect a replica as I could create, even down to the types of fabric…" He trailed off, looking a bit like he was worried that Virgil wouldn't like the gift.

"Coming from someone, whose job is to notice the tiniest of details, I wouldn't have known that this _wasn't_ the original if you hadn't told me. Everything is perfect from the size and position of the patches to the placement of the yarn stitching," he waited for his friend to meet his gaze, "Roman this is amazing, thank you."

He looked over to Logan at the sound of _Joan's_ voice, "he probably won't appreciate my saying this, but Roman has been working on that garment since you were admitted to the hospital."

Even though _Valerie_ glared over at the speaker, it wasn't lost on the fight-or-flight reflex that the whimsical persona had begun work on the jacket before they even knew that he was going to make it. "This is a really complex pattern, how did you do all this without having the original as a template?"

"Parts of it were easy, like finding the black jacket you used as the base for the design, all I had to do was ask Patton if he remembered the brand and fabric type from doing the laundry. Then, for the front and sleeves I just analyzed the placement of the patches and stitching from the videos that you've worn the hoodie in, after that it got tricky though. I had to go hunting though photos to find some that had you in the background so that I could figure out the placement of the ones on the back and hood. Once I had drawn the layout of the arrangement, it just took some time with a sewing machine, needle, and thread." The Prince rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "it wasn't too hard though."

While he had been explaining, the negative character had been looking over the jacket, running his fingers over the soft and pliable material calmed him just as it always had in the past. "You did a damn good job, don't discredit yourself." The words elicited a strange reaction from the others, but he just put it off to the use of profanity in his statement.

They had kept Virgil in the hospital for another week and a half before allowing him to go home, and it was clear when he got there, that he was going to be confined to the sofa in the commons once again. Still, despite the necessity to go back to the hospital for regular checkups, and his incapacitation when it came to physical activities, he was glad to be back in the mindscape with his family. In his absence, Roman had done well in keeping Deceit away from the others by throwing him into a cell in the castle he'd created in his dream space, but it was the former dark-side who had all but fully solved the issue. Even in his weakened state, he had managed to seal off the two halves of the mind-palace, insuring that the dark and light-sides stayed separated.

Now, just like the time he had been injured by the support beam, his family was more than happy to sit in the commons and talk to him, and with the certainty that he was going to live, he finally found the courage to approach a touchy subject, "so what exactly happened after I passed-out?"

The others stopped momentarily, but soon enough they had each taken a seat, and Logan began, "I'm guessing that you mean after the ambulance left, since we have already told you the happenings up until that point." He merely nodded, "well, though we found it was a difficult topic to discuss; but, we spoke about the probability of your survival…which lead to an argument of sorts."

From that point the elder three, though seeming a bit sheepish, explained up to the part of their discussion in which they had talked about him _taking the blow_ for them before he couldn't keep himself from interjecting. "Guys, I am honestly touched by all this…but you all need to chill. I thought I was bad about over-thinking things, but you guys," he cast a quick glance to Roman, "you in particular, have taken this to a whole new level. That being said let me clear up a few things for you…first, I consider all of you, and Thomas to be family, so you don't need to worry about that. Next, yes, I will try and protect you guys if I am in any way capable of doing so, and not just because it's my job, but because I don't think I could handle watching any of you in the same position that I'm in right now." The observant attribute paused, sweeping his gaze over them, "now, as much as I appreciate your concern, I can't help but notice how much the conversation has upset each of you, so I'm going to suggest that we change the topic."

For a moment it was clear from the silence, that the others were lost in thought, trying to figure out what they should talk about next, but soon enough Princey piped up, "I have a question. Since when do you like astronomy Virge?"

At the query, he slowly turned to face his rational counterpart, who stared at the speaker with a sense of near betrayal in his wide eyes. Deftly he got to his feet and started for the stairs, "I almost forgot that I have an extremely important… _thing_ to do."

Logic who was already half-way up the steps came to a halt as he was called out to, "get back here Specks. Do you care to explain to me why Roman knows I have an interest in astronomy? You might want to be careful about how you word your answer, or I might be forced to keep my promise, and then there would be an… _infinitesimal_ amount of conversations in which a certain word is _not_ used."

The teacher moved back to his seat, "the only reason I am returning is due to the fact that you would be chasing me if you could, and I can't be certain that if I were to leave, that you would not choose to peruse me anyway, and that could be dangerous for you." The fight-or-flight reflex simply stared at his colleague, waiting for some kind of an explanation, but instead he turned to the paternal figure, "I have to say, it is surprising to know that Virgil's dream space is filled with stuffed-animals."

Now he cast his gaze over to Patton who was glaring playfully at his friend, "hey! I'm not the one who said anything about astro- astromo-nom-ony- astrology- no…astrop-"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, " _astronomy_?"

"Yeah, that," Morality turned to look over at the creative side, and he began to wonder how much the others truly knew about him, "well I think it's good to know that Virgil's favorite movie is _The Sound of Music_!"

The negative trait considered reprimanding them for talking about him in the third person, and about topics he had chosen to tell each of them individually, but they seemed to be going after one another and not him, so he decided to spare himself the stress. He did believe however, that he was the only one capable of cutting off the altercation, so he spoke in his usual low tone, "well, it looks like you all know me better than _I_ know me." He proceeded to lean back and close his eyes, not thinking much of his words, but the silence that followed them forced him to look up again, and the shock in his companions' gazes unnerved him slightly, "why are you all looking at me like that?"

Logic's shaken tone didn't make things much better, "c-could you repeat what you just said?"

He glanced over to the second-eldest in concern, "what…that you all know me better than _I_ know me?"

"That's what I thought you said," the intellectual straightened his glasses, "sorry, the reason I ask, is due to the latter part of the conversation that was the topic of our earlier discussion. It is odd that you would make that claim when…when _we_ were all in agreeance that we did not know you that well."

The darkly-dressed aspect was completely blind-sided, he had always though they knew quite a bit about him. Thinking over it a little more, he was sure they knew more than they might be aware of, "humor me…I'm going to ask a string of questions, and any of you can answer to the best of your ability." They all looked a tad confused, but agreed all the same; so with a small smirk, he began, "what's my favorite color?"

The ethical facet hopped up onto his toes with a wide smile, "that's a trick question; you have two, black and purple!"

"Right you are," he glanced to the other two who seemed a bit worried, "next, what soda do I prefer?"

The rational manifestation cleared his throat, " _Mountain Dew_ , because it has the highest caffeine content…and you are far from a healthy sleeping schedule."

He chuckled, "despite the nagging, you are right." Now he noticed that Roman appeared to be the most fearful, and he wondered what was going though his friend's mind. Shaking it off, he asked the next question, "which _Disney_ movie do I enjoy most?"

" _Mary Poppins_ ," the whimsical character seemed to speak before he knew what he was doing.

He smiled lightly to himself, "correct…alright then, favorite constellation?"

The academic was quick to respond, "The Pleiades, because of the Greek and Native American history surrounding it."

"Right again," He looked around at his family, who were yet to catch on to what he was doing, "animal?"

"A cat," the eldest giggled, "like Amaya!"

He nodded smile growing a bit wider as he glanced up to the kitten lying on the back of the couch, "TV show?"

" _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ ," this time it was the Prince who gave him a response.

"Right again," he paused as the others waited in silence for him to ask again, but he had something else to say. "Not a single wrong answer, it would seem to me that you guys know me better than you think you do."

The scholar shook his head, "but all of those things are extremely trivial."

"I know the facts may seem trivial, but I also know which of you would know each one, even before you answered" they gave him a confused look. "Let me explain, Patton you said what my favorite colors were, and what my favorite animal is, yours are light-blue and yellow, and your favorite animal is a dog…specifically a Pomeranian."

The others looked to the kind archetype, "right you are kiddo!"

Virgil knew they were yet to understand what he was getting at, so he turned to the analyst, "Logan, you answered what my favorite constellation is, and what soda I like most. Firstly, I know that you don't like soda, you prefer water because, it's better for you; and your favorite constellation is Taurus, which shines most brightly in the winter sky."

Logic looked over to him in amazement, "y-you would be correct about both."

He had a feeling that the factual side had caught on better than his moral counterpart, but not entirely, "okay then, Roman you answered what my favorite _Disney_ movie and TV show are, and yours just so happen to be the same as mine. You identify most with _Lance_ from _Voltron_ , and even though you don't like to choose among _Disney_ movies, I hear the music from _Mary Poppins_ echoing from your room the most, and that was the movie you kept quoting in the _Dark Side of Disney_ video." Each of the others smiled at one another with the reminder of some of their favorite things, but they were still missing the point, "you may see these facts as unimportant, but they are still a part of who I am." He paused, smiling to himself, "and if these questions are so _trivial_ , then why can I answer them about you all as well?" The other three froze as they came to the same realization that the observant persona had at the beginning of the conversation. Each of them stammered as they tried to come up with some form of an answer, but he beat them to it, "you guys seemed to forget that my whole life revolves around small details. Those can be the difference between," he pulled at the sleeve of his jacket, "a perfect replica, or an absolute mess." He paused briefly, "they can also be the difference between life and death, such as noticing a fissure in the ceiling…or knowing you are more likely to die if you don't shift a few millimeters to one side."

The logical and creative traits found their tongues at the same time, "you knew?!"

The negative aspect sighed, "not soon enough, I should have known that Deceit would have his knife on him, but by the time I realized that, I had less than a second to react. I knew he would want to deliver a fatal blow, but I also knew that my chances of survival went up exponentially if he missed my stomach, so I shifted my position in the short amount of time that I had." He chuckled at the dumbfounded expressions his friends now wore, "see, little details do matter."

Months had gone by since Virgil had been injured, but since there was no reason to give the fans this time around, Thomas was forced to continue making videos. He'd ended up putting out as few _Sanders Sides_ videos as he could get away with, and to further divert suspicion, their focus had been almost solely on the others. Patton had stepped back from his filming as well to help care for the injured fight-or-flight reflex, so they along with Deceit, had only made momentary appearances in the videos. It had been interesting to watch the two opposing characters try and have a debate; and that was due to the fact that they had somehow found a way to argue more than he and Princey had in the past.

The gloomiest facet had been feeling fine for almost two months now, but the doctors hadn't wanted him to reinjure any of the newly healed scar-tissue, so he'd been forced to remain an invalid during that time. After a final MRI and CT scan however, he was relieved to find out that there was no longer any chance of internal bleeding or reopening the wound. That meant, just as he had before, upon returning from the doctor's office with his clean bill of health, he had been more than happy to do the others' chores.

Both Logan and Roman had gladly taken him up on the offer, using the day for other things, and even though he wouldn't directly admit it, the prior had desperately needed a mental health day. Virgil was well aware of this, so he had only agreed to do Logic's house chores if he promised he would use the extra time to relax. Through out the day his colleague had enjoyed some _light_ reading, if it could even be called that. He'd actually managed to read the entire anthologies of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _The Heroes of Olympus_ series, while still finding time to make comments about the inaccurate portrayal of the myths. The creative attribute on the other hand had spent his day brainstorming; which unlike any other time, meant he was actually quiet. Morality however, as he had in the past, refused to allow the youngest figment to do anymore than he already had, for fear that he would push himself too far.

Now as he sat on the sofa after a day of working, he smiled to himself as he realized that unlike the last time he had recovered from a severe injury, he had no reason to fear that his health would impact the way that his family would interact with him. He trusted them to keep the same promise they had made to him then, and he was proven correct as the Prince came downstairs, "finally tired yourself out Hot Topic?"

"Nah, Patton just wouldn't let me make dinner," he gestured in the direction of the kitchen, and his friend merely shrugged.

"That's just as well," a harmless grin laced his features as he glanced in the other direction. "No offence to you or anyone else, but Patton is the only one of us who can cook."

Both of them laughed as the darkly-dressed archetype nodded, "yeah, you're probably right, if I were to cook, we'd all be in the hospital."

His claim only caused them to laugh that much harder, but eventually, Roman regained his bearings enough to speak. "You know, I'd come up with some ridiculous story about trying to flip down the stairs again, but it doesn't seem like you need it this time around…and after my tumble a few months back, I'd rather not." He nodded as the whimsical side popped the wrist he had injured from the fall, something he'd been unable to do until then, "the last thing we need right now is someone getting hurt…again."

"Hey, you don't honestly still believe that you could have stopped Deceit from hurting me, do you?" His companion simply hung his head. "Look, there's nothing you could have done…because, I wouldn't have let you, so don't beat yourself up about it too much. Besides, if it hadn't been for your quick reaction, not only is there a chance that I wouldn't be here right now, but someone else could have gotten hurt as well." He still didn't seem convinced, "I saved you guys' lives by standing between you and Deceit, and you saved our lives by rendering him unconscious, and by not allowing me to bleed to death, so I call that even."

The Prince appeared comforted by the statement, and it was one that could be enforced if necessary; because, just as he nodded Morality's voice rang from the dining room, "dinner's ready kiddos!"


	23. Chapter 23: A Halloween Nightmare

In the few days since Logan and Roman had come to their impasse with one another, and things in the mind-palace had calmed without their constant arguing, a cold had settled over their home. More times than once the analytical side had checked the thermostat, even turning on the heating despite the tepid weather that usually accompanied the autumn months in Florida, but nothing had changed. Though he hated to admit to any emotions, a sense of dread and fear had come hand in hand with the adjustment in temperature, and he hadn't been the only one to notice it.

The other traits had been on edge as well, and even though no one voiced it, they had all suspected that it was Virgil's doing, seeing as his capability of inflicting worry and unease was often followed by the chill they were experiencing. However, after a day or so, they had dismissed the idea, as he too had begun to fret over the unfortunate development, which had reminded them that he would no longer go out of his way to do something of this caliber. He had stated on multiple occasions he found the thought of working hard to be unappealing, and he had grown to a point in which he no longer used his abilities to work against them; there was no reason for his loyalty to wane now.

Currently, Logic stood at the top of the stairs, peering down into the darkness of the first-floor warily, wondering to some extent how he had managed to get himself into such a questionable situation. He had deduced that the cold grew worse by night from the times he had been forced to leave the comfort of his bed to retrieve another blanket, which is what he had intended to do before something had caught his eye. The inky shadows cloaking the mindscape were unnatural, normally their intensity was diminished by the moonlight which cut through the cracks in the blinds over the back door, or the dim lamp left on above the stove, but neither seemed to reach through the darkness now.

He nearly jumped down the flight of steps as the clock chimed, signifying that it was three in the morning, or the devil's hour as it was so called. That did nothing to abate the nervousness he was trying to suppress, but he was determined to get to the bottom of their predicament, so with a deep breath, he began making his way down to the living-room. Reaching the base of the stairs, he could just barely make out the pinprick of light from the bulb over the stove, appearing more like a star in the night sky than a lamp.

He kept a hand on the railing of the steps so he would be able to keep his directional bearings while allowing his eyes some time to adjust to the actually stumbled backwards as he momentarily saw a shadow disappear into the corridors, which led deeper into the mind-palace. He attempted to dismiss it as a simple illusion, but as the rational facet it was rare for his mind to play tricks upon him, so he found himself pondering the notion of following it.

Despite Anxiety having reassured them that the halls were of no real danger to them, the others still made a point to remain close to the commons if not escorted by the aspect in question. More often than not, even then their visits to the deeper mind were brief and only made when absolutely necessary. Now that his sight was somewhat acclimatized to the stilted shade, curiosity began to get the better of him, and with a tread made silent by his sock-clad feet, he started in the direction he had witnessed the shadow disappear.

As he stepped further and further into the mindscape, each turn making his trail seem more ominous, he began to wonder if he had been right to follow such a rash decision. Had he thought it through, he would have at the very least brought a flashlight or pulled a jacket around his shoulders to offer him some protection from the unrelenting and bitter chill, or perhaps he may not have chosen to make the journey at all. Now that he thought about it, he was certain it had grown colder as he walked, but he didn't know if that was from his exposure to it for so long, or something more sinister.

He shook away the ridiculous thoughts, if his friend said the corridors were secure then he had no reason to doubt the claim. Still, since his inspection was yielding no results, he soon decided that he would return to his room and try to get some rest, but that's when he saw it again: the flicker of a human figure rounding a corner only a few doors ahead of him. Certain now that his eyes wouldn't betray him twice, he began walking faster in an attempt to catch up, even contemplating the idea that the fight-or-flight reflex could be trying to pull some kind of joke on him, but it would be unlike him to carry it out for this long.

Focused on the thoughts rushing though his mind, he couldn't seem to find the character he had seen, but worse than that, he had lost his bearings. No longer could he tell which darkened path would lead him further into the labyrinth, and which would take him back to the comfort of his room. Pausing in an attempt to choose a direction, he picked up on a minute detail which caused him to freeze entirely; his vision which had previously extended about six feet in any given direction had shortened immensely, making it difficult to see his hand when it was held at arm's length from him.

He wasn't given long to consider this newest happening, as a rush of wind swept by his left ear, almost as if someone had taken off running passed him. Whipping his head around in an attempt to see the one in the halls with him, he dared to speak, "Virgil, is that you?" His words yielded no response, so he called out once more, "if this is some kind of joke, I believe that it has gone on long enough."

Just as he began to think he had imagined the whole ordeal, a voice, no more than a whisper, echoed from down the corridor ahead of him, "Logan? What the hell are you doing up this late?"

He opened his mouth to respond when a jolt of fear rushed down his voice, though it had the same intensity, sounded nothing like his colleague, instead it sounded more like a hiss. "Deceit, I should have known you would be the one to try and trick me like this."

When the tone sounded again it was louder but still echoed as if the one before him maintained his distance, but what unnerved him was that the voice had changed to hold Roman's vibrato. "Oh, this is no trick Specks." Despite his previous misgivings with the one in question, he knew the creative side disliked the darkened expanse of the deeper mindscape as much as he did, and he would never work in tandem with the liar. "Logan, you're okay, come with me and I'll help you find your way back to the common-room." At the next change in tone, the intellectual gave up on his façade of appearing emotionless, and began darting in the opposite direction of the voice because there was no way Thomas would have found his way into the shadowed passageways. All sense of direction now gone, his only goal was to put as much distance between himself and whatever was in there with him as he could.

Virgil shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders in an attempt to ward off the growing chill in the mindscape, and had even moved to his dream space. It was an area filled with plush pillows and blankets, warmed with the external heat of a fireplace to try and keep warm through the knew well that the others had originally thought the cold and sense of dread to be his doing, but considering how often he dealt with said feelings, he couldn't constitute putting the others though it as well. That being said, even he had no idea what was causing the rapid decline in temperature and morale in the mind-palace, because it wasn't how Thomas was feeling either.

In an attempt to try and ride out the unfortunate situation he tried to focus on the _Lord of the Rings_ book he had been reading, but the cold kept pulling his mind from the story, but now it was accompanied by a newfound sense of worry as well. Placing his headphones around his neck to return his hearing, he tried listening for anything that could warn him of incoming danger, but at first nothing reached him other than the crackling of the fire and the steady flow of air from the vent above him. He was about to return to his story when something finally drew his attention, something that sent a shiver down his spine—footfall in the corridor beyond.

Knowing the only others who would be willing to traverse so deep into the mind-palace were dark-sides, he jumped to turn off the lights so that no one would know the room had an occupant. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened intently for any indicators that could betray who was outside, and his heart dropped as he recognized that there were multiple people beyond the threshold. For a moment he wondered if Deceit was among them, but he soon realized he didn't recognize his footfall, there were too many to just be the dark-sides, but what set him on edge the most was the fact that all of them were running.

Taking a deep breath, he dared to make a calculated risk and open the door despite the fact that anyone beyond it could pose a threat. Stepping out he was surprised to see just the empty corridor, but he was quickly distracted by how dark it was, he always made a point to keep the lights that lead to his dream space functional, and a glance up to the ceiling betrayed that they were being clouded by something. His heart nearly stopped as he recognized the darkness, annoyed that he hadn't thought of it sooner, with it being so close to Halloween or All Hallows Eve, it was no wonder that the nightmares were stirring. Their overactive nature explained everything from the temperature to the feelings of dread and worry that had overcome their home.

What still eluded him however was how they had managed to gain enough strength to be capable of physically manifesting to a point in which they could interact with the mindscape to create footfall. Normally they were hardly more than holograms, images that had limited mobility, and that was only when they attached to a trait. Anxiety knew well that the only ones who could be this far into the halls at night were dark-sides, and he considered just leaving them to the mercy of the nightmares, but he couldn't.

As a reformed aspect, it wasn't lost on him that even the mere thought was a remnant of who he once was, and if he were to just abandon them, he was proving himself to be no better than they were. Closing his eyes briefly, he used his power as he had in the past to hone in on the position of the phantoms, thankful for his own knowledge of the mindscape as he hared after them. Even in the near blackness his acute sense of sight still managed to serve him as adrenaline coursed though his system. Growing nearer to the nightmares he realized he could only sense one facet that they had latched onto, but what made it worse was that it was a light-side. The discovery only spurred him forward, and before he knew it even his senses were being limited, meaning there had to be at least dozens of the creatures after whoever had been dumb enough to follow them on Halloween of all nights.

He only stopped when he slammed into someone, and at first he thought it had to be one of the nightmares, so he grabbed their wrist in an attempt to stop their pursuit. "Whatever you are, release me!" Virgil only tightened his grip at the sound of a voice he recognized, he was ready to attack the phantom to keep it at bay, but just before he did so, it registered that the voice of the one who had spoken was too steady to be one of the apparitions. "Release me!"

"Logan it's me!"

He attempted to stop his friend's struggling but he didn't seem willing to relent, and was surprisingly strong, "sure, as well as Deceit, Roman, and Thomas! Release me!"

He understood that the factual side wasn't capable of hearing the stability in his voice, especially not while they were fighting in such a manner, so he wracked his mind for anything he could say to prove he was who he claimed to be. Almost everything he could think of was something the others knew, or the nightmares would know, and his grip was quickly loosening. Just as his hand slipped from his companion's arm, the words left his lips before he could stop himself, " _Celestron 60EQ PowerSeeker_!" The other came to a halt only yards ahead of him, giving him a brief but confused glance before he continued, "I gave you a _Celestron 60EQ PowerSeeker_! Think it through, if I was so insistent that no one else be told that, how could the nightmares know?!"

Logic stared back at him, "th-they couldn't…Virgil?!"

He was about to respond when multiple figures rounded the corner behind the other, "follow me now!" He took off at a sprint, casting a quick glance behind him to see that his friend was on his heels, but by the looks of it, the nightmares were gaining, their voices ringing in his ears.

"You'll never be any more than a dark-side."

"You'll never really be a part of the family."

"Anxiety, that's all you will ever be."

He wanted to yell to try and remove the voices from his head, and he could see from the way he winced that his rational counterpart was hearing similar insults. "Don't listen to them, they aren't real!"As the phantoms grew ever closer the fight-or-flight reflex dodged around corners and doubling back in places with the hope that he could confuse them. He wondered where the two of them could go to lose the nightmares entirely, but he realized that on Halloween, and after obtaining such strength even the well traversed parts of the mindscape would offer them little solace.

Though the footsteps still echoed from nearby, he knew that they could take a few minutes to catch their breath before continuing, and Logan looked over at him wide-eyed, "wh-what the hell were those things."

"N-Nightmares…you've met them before," his colleague appeared to repress some sort of a shudder at the memory of the hellish creatures.

He looked pale as he spoke, "I thought you said these corridors didn't pose a threat."

"They don't most of the time," he sighed trying to listen for any danger as he formulated a response. "I never said anything about the few risks there are, simply because none of you seemed to have any interest in exploring the halls, but nightmares become a particular issue around Halloween, which just so happens to be tonight. I didn't think anyone would dare to come through, and therefore didn't warn any of you about them since they don't normally go as far as the commons. What are you doing out here anyway?"

The teacher looked down as if suddenly realizing his actions may not have been the best idea, "I registered how dark the commons were after heading to get another blanket to battle this chill, noticed a shadow move into the corridor…and decided to follow it."

The negative trait froze, trying to keep the worry from his tone, "er…was the common-room as dark as these corridors?" The other merely nodded in response, "we need to get back to the others, now!"

He turned to begin walking, but his companion's voice forced him to remain where he was briefly, "Virgil…what's going on?"

"I'll explain as we walk, come on," the two of them began rapidly making their way back to the main part of the mindscape, but he kept to his word and spoke as they went. "Nightmares become more temperamental around All Hallows Eve, but normally they don't gain enough strength to leave the deeper parts of these corridors." He cast his gaze around the area to make sure they weren't in immediate danger, "but if they have managed to infect the commons…that could very well mean that the others are at risk."

"Then what do you intend on doing to keep the others away from their grasp?" The intellectual seemed to be recalling his own interactions with the phantoms, and it clearly wasn't a pleasant memory.

"The same thing I did to help you, try and ward them off," it was a well fabricated lie, but the truth was that his struggle with only five apparitions had resulted in him being rendered unconscious then. Now the number was astronomically higher, and he wondered if he would physically be capable of pushing them away, not even considering what it could do to his already frayed mental state.

He was going to elaborate in an attempt to further to comfort his friend, but a scream ripped through the air from the direction of the living-room, and without a second thought, the two of them shot off to help whoever was in trouble. As they ran, the air grew colder,his vision served him less, and the voices had returned, but this time they were filled with more venom than before.

"How could you ever be a light-side?!"

"You should have left when you had the chance!"

"No one will ever love you!"

Despite the ice that gripped his heart from the words he continued on, pausing from time to time in an attempt to remind the factual character that what he was hearing wasn't real. As they went his sight limited until he was forced to expand his perception as he had in the past, just to allow him to see where he was going. Eventually they were spilled from the corridors, and glancing around, Anxiety barely recognized the commons as part of his home; it looked more like his room than the shared living space.

It felt more like his room too in that you could have cut the tension and fear in the air with a knife, but what drew his attention was Roman, though he was still dressed in his pajamas, he wielded his sword, swinging each time a new apparition appeared. He had just turned to the two of them, weapon held high when Virgil yelled the only thing he could think of to prove they weren't also nightmares, "my favorite songs from musicals are waltzes!"

The Prince came to an abrupt halt only a few feet ahead of them, looking at him as if he had grown a third eye, but instead reacting how Logan had, he leveled his sword to the throat of the youngest aspect, who looked down at it warily. "How can you know that?! Virgil has never said that to anyone but me!"

He took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep his composure, "because I'm the real Virgil." He didn't look convinced, nor did he draw the blade away, "and your favorite is musical is _West Side Story_ …I gave you the DVD during our first counseling session."Appeased, suddenly he shifted his attention to Logic, who looked as if he was about to lose it at the thought of being attacked with the sword. He jumped between the two of them, "if you know me, you know I wouldn't allow for one of the nightmares to be with me, it's actually Logan."

The creative facet returned his sword to his side looking horrified, "I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it Sir Sing-A-Lot, Logan didn't recognize me at first either," he however didn't add that the one in question hadn't threatened to kill him though.

His gaze flickered between the two of them frantically, "so, these things that keep appearing…they are the nightmares that took hold of Logan that one time?"

"Yes," he glanced around to the stairs, "they become more active around Halloween, but even I've never seen them this powerful."

"Then what do you propose we do?We cannot just stay here, it has been made quite clear that even the commons aren't safe anymore." The tone of horror the academic had unnerved him, things were looking grim.

The fanciful manifestation whipped around as if looking for more of the apparitions even though his darkly-dressed counterpart knew that their eyes didn't serve them in such darkness, "our rooms are out of the question too. That's how I woke up, to one of those monsters staring down at me."

"Wh-Where is Patton?" Both the analytical and imaginative archetypes turned in his direction, though their unseeing gazes couldn't seem to find him, but the terrified realization was written clearly in their glassy stares. Anxiety let out a breath, which billowed out in white wisps from his lips, "come on we have to find him!"

"How?We can't even see!" Virgil, who was already on the stairs turned back to the whimsical attribute, trying to come up with any sort of a plan. "My perception allows me to see to some extent through this mess, so I'll go find Patton; you two stay here and don't lose one another!"

He didn't allow them time to respond as he darted up the shadowed steps, and paid no heed to the flickering figure he darted past on the way to the bright-blue door covered in pictures of puppies. He didn't waste time with knocking, instead he threw the surface separating him from the paternal side open, but what greeted him shocked him to the core. Frost crept over the windows, mirror, and obscured any photos in glass frames, icicles dangled from the base of the bed frame and the doorway to the bathroom. The temperature must have dipped into the single digits, but what frightened him the most was his companion, who sat on the bed. His cat hoodie had been put on as opposed to thrown around his shoulders like normal and his knees were drawn tightly to his chest.

Morality shivered, but the fight-or-flight reflex didn't know if it was from cold or fear, and his voice, fraught with dismay pierced through the already frozen air, "n-no…pl-please…leave me alone. I don't w-want this…don't hurt me…don't hurt them!"

He struggled to find his voice, and when he did it shook with sorrow, "P-Patton…it's me, Virgil."

A small whimper came from the trait who had curled in on himself, "n-not another one." His heart broke for his friend, the father figure knew well from helping him though long nights just how dangerous and horrific the nightmares could be.

Now it was time for him to repay the favor, so he moved forward, speaking gently, "Patton, it's the real me."

"Pr-prove it…" his weak and feeble voice stung like an icy dagger through the heart of the gloomier aspect. Once again he thought of a way to prove he was telling the truth, but in the same breath attempt to calm the one who had always been so kind to him and the others, and without a second thought his tone rose into the air, but not in speech.

"' _Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens._

 _Bright copper kettles, and warm woolen mittens._

 _Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

 _These are a few of my favorite things.'_ "

He prayed that his improved lyrics from before would be enough to convince the petrified facet that he was trying to help, that he would help.

"' _Double dog dad jokes that make most of us laugh._

 _The caring and kindness that you make sure we have._

 _We are a family thanks to what you bring._

 _Will you please believe me when I say these things?'"_

His own voice was beginning to shake with worry and from the frigid nature of the room, and he wondered if he would be able to get though the final verse.

"' _Through the darkest days,_

 _And the bickering,_

 _That can make us mad._

 _You're there accepting what makes us unique,'_ "

He felt his heart swell as the tone of the ethical personification joined his own for the last line.

"' _To help us not feel so bad…'_ "

Though still caught up in the panic of the situation, Patton got to his feet and began making his way over to him. Just as he expected to feel a set of arms around him, he was too late to realize his mistake as instead a pair of hands laden with frost clasped around his neck. He had been so focused on helping the one who had always been there for him, that he had fallen for the ruse the nightmare had laid.

As he struggled to breathe, a malicious voice whispered in his ear, _"you won't stop us this time. For so long we've gone after you, but you remained even tried to get at you by picking off one of your little friends, but you're just as desperate to play the hero as Roman is. You may have managed to best us then, but you don't have your little family here to ground you this time,you pathetic excuse for trait who just can't seem to choose whose side he wants to be on!"_ Virgil struggled against the pressure that was being applied to his wind pipe, one thought rushing though his mind, he had to get back to the others, he had to protect them. _"Ah ah ah, you don't want to waste your precious oxygen, do you?"_

He tried to teleport away, to sync out of the mindscape, anything he could think of to get out from under the grip of this demon, but nothing worked. His vision was beginning to blur, becoming dark around the edges as death slowly approached him. Images flashed through his mind as he thought of all of the times he had spent with those he loved and cared for most, and how little of that he had spent truly being devoted and loyal to them.

In that moment he realized that for the first time, he was experiencing the fear of death as his heartbeat began to slow and his lungs screamed for air. It occurred to him that in all the times he had actually succeeded in saving his family, whether it was from a collapsing ceiling or a demented side, he had still maintained enough control to ensure that his own life prevailed along with those he loved. Now, with the understanding of just how little time he had left, he couldn't bear to deny it any longer, he loved the others, all of them. His thoughts drifted to Thomas, Patton, Logan, and Roman…there was no doubt that they were his if he couldn't save them this time, he could die in peace knowing that they loved him too.

Tears made their way to his eyes as he found himself wishing he could watch one last musical with Princey, have one last star-party with Logic, one last baking session with Morality, and help his host through one last dilemma. He didn't want to leave them, and he would have cried out in anguish if he could, now he only wanted to see them one last time, to wish them all the it wasn't meant to be, and he just had to pray that they would be able to find the courage and tenacity within themselves, and one another to go on without him. With what little power he had left, he reflected on how fitting it was for him to be killed by something made of fear, just like him.

Allowing his eyes to close and his head to fall to one side, he heard a voice, which he assumed belonged to the nightmare. "Let go of my son!" It wasn't until the force lifted from his throat, and he was able to weakly suck in a breath, that his oxygen deprived mind understood what had just had managed to save his , he lay there, momentarily paralyzed from his weakened state, unable to even open his eyes as a familiar voice filled with horror and heartache reached him. "Virgil…Virgil please…you have to be okay!" He felt his head and shoulders being lifted off the ground, cradled by the eldest facet."You can't leave us…we need you!"

He attempted to move in response to the sobbing but found he was still too feeble, and a moment later, another voice joined the fray, "Virg- no…" He could just barely feel the carpet beneath him stir as Roman dropped down next to him, "Virgil, you can't leave our family! Don't you dare!"

"Virgil…" His name was gasped out by another voice before he could even try to respond a hand was placed against his neck, a motion he wished he could pull away from due to the excruciating pain it sent down his spine, but his body was still unresponsive. He began to worry that he may be permanently paralyzed, "i-it's slow, but his heart is beating, and regularly…he should be okay."Logan didn't sound too certain, but finally he recovered the strength to let his eyes flutter open, and he found that in that moment, he had never been happier to see his family.

Apparently the father figure noticed, because the arms around him tightened slightly, and a relieved sob escaped him, "Virgil! You're okay!"

He glanced over to the others as the academic gasped sharply, and breathless yet alleviated laughter escaped the Prince. He considered making some light-hearted joke about not being gotten rid of that easily, but accepting how terrified he had been in what he had thought were going to be his final moments, he decided against it. "D-Don't worry…I-I'll be alright," his voice was raspy from the damage that had been inflicted to his vocal chords, but the other three lit up as they realized his health was returning.

"Don't scare us like that Hot Topic!" Though the visionary aspect sounded angry, the façade was shattered by the way his voice caught at the end of his nickname.

The analytical facet drew their attention, "I am as relieved as the rest of you that Virgil is going to be okay…but there is still the pressing matter of the nightmares which needs to be dealt with as promptly as possible."

A scared silence draped over the other three, clearly they realized that without him being at peak strength, it was going to be extremely difficult for them to get rid of the apparitions. Taking a deep breath, Anxiety hoped his vocal chords would hold out long enough for him to pitch the idea he had, "Patton does have some experience in warding off nightmares that I'm sure he could teach you." He nodded slowly as the fight-or-flight reflex paused briefly to catch his breath, "and I could expand my perception, allowing you all to see them through the darkness they've created."The others gave small forms of agreement while the moral persona helped him to his feet, and he did his best not to let it show, but his head felt as if it were going to split from the oxygen deprivation he had suffered. Pain or no, he forced himself to stay steady on his feet, "here goes nothing." Closing his eyes he focused on the realm around them, and extended his perception so that the others' eyes would serve them once more, and he could tell from the sharp intakes of breath that he had succeeded. The task drained him of energy, but he knew he had to his eyes he breathed out a few words, "we're not dealing with a _few_ nightmares, there are dozens…this isn't going to be easy."

Patton blinked a few times as his vision returned; he was amazed that even in such a weakened state, his friend had managed to grant them all their sense of sight. Now however, it was up to the paternal side to help the others ward off the nightmares, but after watching the demons nearly kill his youngest son, he felt ready to do anything to protect his family, so he slowly turned to his companions. "The only way to get rid of nightmares is with sheer willpower, and now that Virgil has helped us see what he sees, we are in their realm so to speak. To make them go away you have to believe that you can, and think of something happy, or someone you care about. Their goal is to break your spirit, so you combat them by believing in those things which bring you joy." They seemed a bit uncertain, so he continued, shocked by the confidence in his tone, "it's like the _Patronus Charm_ from _Harry Potter_ , you have to focus on a happy memory. Roman, you can think of all the monsters you've defeated, or of the times Thomas has been on stage." As he smiled, Morality turned to Logic, "Logan, you can think of your favorite books and subjects, or any time you succeeded in teaching someone something." He nodded in agreeance, so he glanced between the three standing before him, "now, let's go get our home back!"

The new sense of certainty and unity actually made it feel as if the frigid room was beginning to warm, a good sign that they were on the right path. As a family they made their way back to the commons and when they got there seven of the phantoms stood on the other side of the room. One by one they flicked into different forms, hissing words of pure venom.

"Your _family_ doesn't need you!"

"None of them love you, you know."

"You're just needlessly silly all the time!"

Suddenly Virgil's raspy voice pierced though the hate filled thoughts, "focus on one another! Use each other's presence as a way to ground yourself, and remember that none of us would ever say or even think these things!"

His warning snapped the father figure back to reality, and he placed his sights on the two apparitions closest to them. Taking a deep breath he thought of the fact that Virgil was still by their side, the hoodie Logan had given him, and the sweaters he had helped Roman nightmares began to hiss in protest, and he noticed that the others were following suit; apparently the words of the fight-or-flight reflex had worked on them too. The creatures' forms began to flicker as they lost power, and their insults grew softer until they disappeared entirely.

The three of them were ready to go and hunt down the rest of the phantoms, but the tired tone of the gloomier character brought them to a halt, "let them come to you; it will use up more of their power and less of yours, rest until more of them appear."

Begrudgingly they stayed put, each of them shifting restlessly, but it proved to be the best idea as another five phantoms appeared from the corridor that lead into the deeper mind-palace. They were quickly warded off, but more replaced them as soon as they were gone. As they ridded the mindscape of each one, Patton could feel himself becoming weaker, and a glance to his side proved that the others were falling whim to the same issue. By the fifth wave of them, Logic was using the stair rail to brace his weight, and Princey looked as if he were about to fall over.

He wasn't sure they could handle much more, and as a group of thirteen nightmares entered the room it proved to be too much. The rational trait panted as he clung to the railing, and his fanciful counterpart dropped to his knees, but the ethical aspect was determined to keep going until he had nothing left to that he stood alone, his energy drained rapidly. There were still six left when he felt his knees buckle and his heart shatter, how was he meant to protect his family if he couldn't even stand?

Suddenly the flickering figures of the remaining phantoms were obscured as they lost their connection to the realm they had been seeing. He could tell from the rapid footsteps that followed however, that a certain facet dressed in black and purple had thrown himself in front of his family. He wanted to call out to his son, the one who should have been too weak to expand his perception, let alone fight nightmares, but all he could hear was his own haggard breath.

A moment later though, he realized that he could see Virgil's outline from the light being cast from the lamp over the stove, which was steadily growing brighter. His position was a fierce one: his whole body lowered as he stood as the last line of defense once again, not daring to let the demons past him. One by one they flickered out of existence, but the final nightmare didn't seem like he was going to give up easily as he rushed for the darker character, who rose to his full height.

Just as the phantom got close enough Anxiety did something that Morality had watched him do only once in the past. His hand, now illuminated with a deep-violet magic, lashed out, ripping through the nightmare gave an ungodly shriek of pain before evaporating into black dust. As the powder began to settle, the one who had saved them swayed on his feet, nearly falling before he caught himself on the back of the sofa, slumping down until he sat on the floor.

The four of them sat there in silence, slowly registering all that had happened within the last half-hour and regaining their strength. Finally the quiet was broken by Logan who looked over to the negative personification, "you shouldn't have done that…you could have died."

Through his ragged breathing, a hoarse voice rose into the air, "and you all _would_ have been killed if I hadn't…to be honest I wanted to jump in long before I did, but I knew how little power I had, so I saved it until it was absolutely necessary for me to get involved."

"Virgil, this has got to stop!"

Everyone jumped at Roman's infuriated outburst, but none more than the one in question, who responded in a calm but quiet manner, "what has to stop?"

"You putting our lives before your own every time!" He took in a shaky breath before continuing, "have you even thought of what would happen to _us_ if you died, and I don't just mean that we wouldn't have you here to protect us anymore! You're a part of this family now, and we couldn't handle losing you!"

The observant attribute glanced over to his colleague, "I have thought about that actually…but let me turn that same question around. Do you think I could handle losing any of you, knowing that my job is to protect you all, do you really think I could live with that guilt?"

The creative manifestation was visibly shaking now, "how can you be so calm about this?! This is the fourth time in the last year that you've put yourself near death!"

"Roman-"

"No! I'm tired of always having to worry that I'm going to lose my best friend!"

Virgil stopped in his tracks as the Prince slammed a hand over his mouth, it was clear that he wasn't the only one shocked by the sudden confession, "best friend? I'm not trying to discredit that…but you hated me until a little over a year ago."

"First of all, I never _hated_ you." He took a deep breath, and what followed was hardly understandable as it was said so fast, "next, you've proven that we have a lot in common, you're the only one I can talk to, and I never thought I would be saying any of this to you! Still, after you nearly died for the third time half an hour ago, I realized I should probably say something, because I don't know if I'll have another chance! I thought I threw myself into dangerous situations, but you're as bad as me!"

Anxiety flinched at the last few words as they were so similar to the ones the nightmare had threatened him with, but in the same moment a realization came over him and he forced his tone to remain steady. "I don't try to be," the other three gazed at him in confusion, "a fight-or-flight response is generally seen as impulsive…and as much as I hate acting rash, that's a considerable part of who I am." He took a deep breath, trying not to let his fatigue and desperation for the others to understand bleed into his voice,"when I knocked Thomas out of the way during the roof collapse, I acted before I thought. When I got hurt from Deceit, most of my mind was running on auto-pilot…and just now when I jumped in front of all of you, that was completely instinctive. The only commonality between those three situations was my thought process, and that was to ensure that one or all of you were kept safe."

The whimsical side glanced at him, his gaze showing the battle he was fighting between reality and blind-idealism, "but what would we do if you died, if you weren't there to keep us safe anymore…if we lost our friend?"

"I wrestle with that same scenario every time I find myself injured," he cast his gaze to the floor, "I don't want to die, but I don't want to watch any of you die either…so, I'm sorry if I keep worrying all of you, but until someone gives me a better idea, I'll continue to do what I must." He rose to his feet, suddenly feeling that he couldn't escape the ever watchful gazes of the others quick enough, "I need to get some rest, come get me if you think there are any nightmares we haven't dealt with."

Patton's eyes were filled with tears as he watched his youngest son make his way to the second-floor, leaving him with Logan, who still looked tired, and Roman, who didn't seem to know what to do. After a brief moment of silence however, the Prince's broken tone reached him, "does he even care that we're worried?"

"Of course he does kiddo…but you have to remember how long he was manipulated by the dark-sides. It doesn't surprise me that he has trouble figuring out how to react to having people who care about him." He paused briefly as a thought struck him, "I just realized something. Virgil has said before that he thinks his job as a fight-or-flight reflex is his only redeeming quality…when you fell down the stairs during our sleep-walking issues, he went to pieces over the fact that he had failed." He glanced back in the direction that their colleague had disappeared, "other than protecting us…I don't think he knows who he is, or what he means to us."

A couple of hours had passed, but with the exception of Anxiety, who had been in the worst condition, none of them had gotten any sleep, and they had remained in the commons awaiting the first light of dawn. Now as it filtered through the blinds on the backdoor, they could all breathe a sigh of relief, the mindscape had grown warmer, and with the horrors of All Hallows Eve behind them, they could get to work without the fear that more nightmares would rear their heads. They all settled on making their own breakfast, and while Logic and Princey stood in the kitchen, talking and sipping at the coffee that would keep them awake, Morality slipped away to go and check on Virgil.

Tapping softly on the black and purple door, a groggy answer soon echoed from beyond it, "come in." Stepping into the room, the ethical trait watched as his negative counterpart sat up, the blankets still wrapped around his knees. "Hey Pat…"

He gave his colleague a sad smile as he saw the look of guilt behind the other's eyes, apparently the heavy conversation, and his quick departure had been haunting him almost as much as the phantoms did. "You know Virge…Roman only said what he did because he was afraid, and isn't used to voicing things like that."

The darker character sighed, resting his head on his knees, "he's right though, I have little regard for my own life when it comes to protecting all of you…I just don't think I could live with myself if I let anything happen to you. I spent so much time hurting all of you, that I feel like this is the only way I can make up for it."

"By putting your own life at risk?"

He hid his face with his arms, "no, by finally being the friend that I should have been to begin with, someone who at least tries to look out for your best interests."

"You know there is more to you than just being our guardian, and I think that's what Roman wanted to convey, even if he didn't know how." Anxiety peeked up over his arms as he continued, "you're our friend…no one appreciates my jokes like you do, Logan seems to be more comfortable around your calm nature, and Roman knows he can be hard to get along with, but you have managed to transcend that barrier too." He paused, taking a deep breath, "and to lose that…to lose you, it would break us."

The fight-or-flight reflex remained silent for so long that Patton began to fear he hadn't heard what had been said, but eventually his hoarse words rang through the air, "I guess I never thought of it like that," he stared at the blanket his hands fidgeted with, "how the hell am I supposed to fix this?"

He pondered the question for a moment before formulating an answer, "one thing I think you need to do is to explain a little more clearly to the others that you do what you do because you care, and remind them that you consider them friends. After that, it's up to them to accept the role that you play in our family…sure it might be a bit more dangerous than ours, but that just means that you care all the more for us."

Virgil actually dared to smile, "I'll never understand how you do that."

He tilted his head to one side, "do what son?"

He chuckled softly, "how you manage to come up with the perfect way to talk to others…I couldn't have come up with that on my own in a million years."

"You have your role, and I have mine," he didn't miss the dawning look of realization in the eyes of the other as he got to his feet.

He really must have been tired when he returned to his room, because he was still fully dressed, jacket, eye-shadow, and all. He paused as he reached the door, clearly fighting with himself, but after a second he sighed, speaking in a low tone, "the sooner I get this over with, the better off everyone will be," and with that he turned the knob and stepped out into the corridor.

Morality followed closely on his heels as they made their way down the stairs to the commons, a hush falling over the two who had still been chattering over their coffee. Logan stirred his drink awkwardly, as if uncertain as to what part he was to play in this situation. Roman on the other hand put his mug down, and though he remained still for a moment, he soon made his way over. In a motion that shocked everyone else in the room, he placed his arms around the shoulders of the youngest aspect. After standing frozen briefly, the one in question returned the embrace lightly, but it was the prior who spoke, "I owe you an apology…you saved our lives, and I got mad at you for it. I just don't want you to get hurt again is all, but Logan helped me to realize that I can't ask you to be less than you are."

As they pulled away from one another, Anxiety allowed his voice to replace his friend's, "I owe you an apology too…all of you actually. I know sometimes when I put myself into a life or death situation where my life is not my top priority, it can seem like I don't consider what it would be like for you all if I was gone. I have thought about it, but at the same time I can't stand idly by and watch any of you get hurt when I know that I have the power to stop it." He paused glancing at the floor and then back up to his colleague, "you hit the nail on the head after the whole ordeal with Deceit went down."

The Prince raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?"

"When you said I would always _choose_ to live…" He gestured to the room around them, "if I have any say in the matter, I'm not going anywhere."


	24. Chapter 24: Fight, Flight, or Freeze

Everyone knew what a fight-or-flight reflex was, but out of shame many people omitted the third reaction. It wasn't just fight-or-flight; no, it was fight, flight, or freeze. Many chose to exclude the final reaction, unwilling to confess to others, and often themselves that they would just stop when faced with a crisis.

Virgil, as a physical embodiment of a fight-or-flight reflex, knew the third option well, but not necessarily in the same negative light. As opposed to having himself or those he protected stiffen up in the face of danger, he could; in a sense, freeze _time_ , or at least as it was perceived by those he guarded. It was difficult, though not impossible for him to stop time from moving forward all together for a brief moment; however, he had no problem in making it pass at a snail's pace. It was this ability which he and traits like him held, that caused many to recall the happenings of life-or-death circumstances as a slow-motion event. It allowed the one at risk more time to process the situation, and to decide on a way to face or escape the looming threat. Then, once a decision had been reached, the perception of the passage of time would return to normal, and the perilous situation would be allowed to continue as it was always meant to.

Anxiety had had this power for as long as he could remember, but refrained from using it unless it was entirely necessary, partially out of etiquette, but also because the action drained him of a substantial amount of energy. How much he slowed time, and the length at which he had to maintain the illusion contributed extensively to how tired he would be after the fact, so when he used this skill, he just had to hope that a decision was made swiftly. One of his own fears was that one day someone he cared about so deeply wouldn't process the situation quickly enough, and he would be forced to end the façade before they were prepared to get themselves to safety.

Despite this concern being so deeply engrained in him, no one around him knew of his ability, mostly because he had never been placed in a position where he it was necessary for him to slow time to the point in which it became noticeable, and it wasn't a topic that just came up in conversation. That was the case until what should have been an insignificant afternoon; when he and the other sides were relaxing in the common-room as they often did. He sat on the sofa scrolling mindlessly through Tumblr, while Patton baked cookies in the kitchen nearby, and Roman was practicing new maneuvers with his sword, something he had been intent on since Deceit had attacked the youngest aspect. Logan had been absent for sometime under the excuse that he had work to get done, but they all knew it was because he found reading to be easier when there weren't other noises distracting him.

After a while the one in question began making his way down the stairs with his nose in a book; such an ordinary occurrence that the gloomiest facet almost didn't recognize the danger in time. Princey was turning to strike an unseen foe, but he realized that if something wasn't done quickly, he was going to flay the oblivious intellectual. The fight-or-flight reflex both spoke and acted before he thought, "look out!" Though he couldn't see his reflection he knew that his normally hazel eyes now glowed with a purple incandescence as everything around him nearly came to a halt.

The sword, which now moved as if the air had turned to molasses, was less than a foot from slicing the factual attribute across the chest. Unable to do anything other than watch for fear that he would use up too much energy, the darkly-dressed character watched on as the other two gradually locked eyes, their expressions turning to horror. The creative persona began to pull his arm back, but with the momentum he already had, it wouldn't be enough; Virgil couldn't safely release the time-lapse until the teacher began to act as well. Then as if on cue, he began to draw his book away from his face, and his foot started to move back in an attempt to get himself out of harm's way. It was only then that Anxiety felt confident enough in the outcome of the situation to release his grip on their temporal existence, allowing the terrifying scene to unfold.

As he did so, everything seemed to happen at once; he had been right, Roman's attempts weren't enough. The blade sliced less than gracefully through the remaining space before the catching the cover of Logan's book, which he had draw to his chest like a shield. The sharpened metal thankfully didn't hit him as he tripped over the bottom step behind him, when he landed however, rather than a dull thud, a metallic clang echoed through the room as Morality dropped the tray of cookies he had been putting into the oven, and darted into the room.

The sword came to a halt when the power behind it lodged its tip into the carpeted floor; the leather grip hanging loosely in the hand of the fanciful embodiment. Meanwhile; the book, which had helped to save the rational side, fluttered to the floor with slashed papers falling from their binding. The father figure rushed over to ensure that no one was injured, and in the tense silence that often followed nearly-traumatic events, the observant trait was able to breathe a sigh of relief, he had succeeded.

He stayed quiet, but kept a close eye on the other three, and despite the fact that they were all still panting whether it was from fear or exertion, the voice of the visionary aspect rose shakily into the stillness. "L-Logan…oh my god! A-Are you okay?!" The weapon fell from his grasp completely, landing on the ground with a dull thud as he darted over to his logical counterpart.

The one in question still had wide-eyes behind the black rims of his glasses, but after a moment he seemed to recover enough of his bearings to respond, "I-I believe so…my ankle hurts slightly from when I tripped, but nothing severe."

"Can you still walk kiddo?" Everyone glanced over to the usually-cheerful facet as he offered Logan a hand up.

He took it without question and rose to his feet, "yes, I'm all right, just a bit shaken is all."

Patton didn't seem too keen on letting go of his arm just yet, "are you sure…what about your ankle, is it hurt badly?"

The teacher shook his head slowly, "just bruised from where it hit the step; otherwise, I am in good health."

As his statement came to a conclusion, the lighter of the two hesitantly let go of his arm, allowing the academic to bear his own weight. Once they were certain he wasn't going to fall, the Prince spoke in a hushed tone, "I'm so sorry…I didn't know you were there," he paused briefly, "I-I could have killed you."

The second-eldest remained silent until his colleague met his gaze, "there was no harm done," he looked down at the torn and scattered papers, "and the fault is partially my own. I should know better than to walk around the mindscape with my nose in a book."

The negative manifestation repressed a shutter; he knew all too well the dangers of being glued to a book in the mind-palace. Back then, he hadn't been quick enough, he hadn't had a chance to still time, to reach out, or to do anything, and Roman had paid the price. Even now after so many accepted apologies, he still blamed himself for his friend's injuries after he fell down the stairs that night.

He was torn from his thoughts by the imaginative figment, "no, I shouldn't have been practicing sword strikes and parries in the common-room of all places."

The eldest archetype stepped between them, "both of you made mistakes, but we've all learned from it, and it won't happen again, so don't beat yourselves up about it."

The two in question shared a glance, nodding in agreeance, and the youngest of the four who had remained silent since his warning couldn't help but feel a glimmer of pride. The others had truly listened to the lessons he had spent countless hours working on; Logan could now face his mistakes with dignity, and Roman could acknowledge his imperfections with humility. All of them had come a long way with their fears, and while there was still much that needed to be addressed, he allowed himself to find some comfort in watching them face their concerns in a healthy manner.

He was once again ripped from his thoughts, but now by a question that sent a chill down his spine, "am I the only one who feels like an eternity went by when I swung my sword?"

He swallowed hard as the intellectual formulated a reply, "I don't often experience such things, but even I wonder if the seconds ticked by more slowly."

"It did feel like it took a long time for me to reach the commons…" as Morality trailed off, they all turned to face the darkest personification, as if expecting his compliance.

It wasn't until Princey met his gaze that the sense of confusion seemed to solidify, "you've been awfully quiet…especially considering the dangerous situation we just got out of." He paused momentarily, as if searching his eyes for an answer, "is there something that you're not telling us Hot Topic?"

"I also find it rather odd that you have been somewhat indifferent to what could have been a detrimental happenstance, it's not like you."

He shook his head at Logan's words, "I-I wasn't _indifferent_."

The other three looked on in concern when they took notice of his breathless tone, but it was the paternal character who took a small step in his direction, "Virgil…what did you do?" Unable to fully respond, he had to settle for a tilt of the head to convey his bewilderment. His companion blinked briefly before an air of understanding took over, "what I meant was, whether it was Deceit, nightmares, or a natural disaster, you've always placed yourself between us and danger. This time however, we didn't notice you move outside of your initial warning…and yet, you're completely out of breath, how did that happen?"

Virgil had made a point to calm his breathing over the course of the explanation; readying to answer the question, and despite having recovered some of his energy, he found it difficult to find the words to define his manipulation of time dilation. Taking a final deep breath, he decided that he would start from the most obvious and work from there, "you weren't wrong about time seeming to slow."

Logic straightened his glasses, clearly puzzled by his claim, "pardon?"

"Outside of today, have you ever heard of life-or-death situations happening in slow-motion?" The others nodded, not daring to interrupt, "well, in a way, that is more than just how we experience a situation."

Roman stared at him skeptically, "are you saying that time actually _does_ slow down?"

The darker of the two rubbed the bridge of his nose, wishing he had Logan's intellect to explain such a complex concept. "Not directly…just the way that its passage is perceived by those in the situation."

He snapped his head around to look at the teacher, "pray tell, how do you know all this?"

It looked like he was going to have to give up his little secret, "because I'm the one who caused it." Each of the others appeared to be more speechless than the last, forcing him to continue, "you all know what fight-or-flight is, but do you know what the third reaction is?"

The rational side seemed to be the only one capable of shaking off his surprise, "to freeze."

"Right," he nodded to the place where his friend had been standing when the sword had nearly struck him, "and how often is that the best course of action."

The Prince looked over to the blade, which still lay on the carpet nearby, "a-almost never."

He nodded slowly in agreeance, "exactly; so, someone who embodies a fight-or-flight reflex needs to have a way to counter that third reaction. Ironically enough, the issue and the solution are all but one in the same; for example, a moment ago, I slowed your perception of the passage of time to allow you both a chance to change your actions and get away from danger. Meaning that in a sense, I can _freeze_ time to combat the reaction of _freezing-up_."

The factual trait, though he kept his eyes trained on Anxiety, appeared thoughtful, "I'm curious as to why we are only just hearing about this ability."

"Well…none of us have every really been placed in a position to where I would need to slow time to the point that you would notice until now."

The fanciful aspect looked unconvinced, "that doesn't make any sense! How many times has your life been at risk, and we are only just now figuring out that you can slow time…why haven't you used it before?"

The others gazed at him in confusion, clearly in agreement with their friend, "if you look back to the dangerous situations that we have been in, you'll find that slowing time would have either been pointless, or actually made the outcome worse."

Logan straightened his glasses, "I am not sure I follow, could you give us an example?"

"Sure," he began to recall some of the memories, "let's go with the time the support beam fell. Yeah, I could have slowed time to give Thomas more of a chance to react rather than having me knock him across the room, but like I said then, that would have put him out of my line of sight, something that was equally as dangerous. So let's fast-forward a bit, I had knocked Thomas out of the way, yes I could have slowed time before the beam hit me, but that wouldn't have done any good, because I'm only slowing the body, not the mind. When time went back to normal I still wouldn't have had any more of a chance of getting away from that beam than I did without slowing time." He paused, looking at the floor, "actually, if I had tried to slow time in that particular situation…it could have been lethal to me."

"Why's that kidd- Virge?" He smiled softly as Patton changed course, he really was trying to comply with his request to stop the childish nicknames.

"Well, you just saw how breathless I was from using my ability," he faced Logic, "you were the one who checked how badly I was injured…do you think I would have survived had I already drained myself of that much energy?" His companion gave no verbal response, merely shaking his head, allowing him to turn his attention back to all of them, "another example is when Deceit stab- injured me. Again I can only slow the body, not the mind, I had already decided what I was going to do, so yet again, slowing time and using up that energy would have lowered my chances for survival." He took a deep breath, "there is one instance however, where it might have helped that still bothers me…"

As he trailed off Morality gave him a concerned glance, "when?"

He trained his eyes on the floor, "the night Roman fell down the stairs; because, I'll never know if slowing time would have helped that situation." He shook his head, growling the last few words to himself, "if I hadn't been so focused of that ridiculous book, I-"

"Virgil!" His head shot up at the sound of his name, only to be faced with the one he had failed in that situation, "let's go off of your logic here. Let's say you did notice, and that you slowed time; you said it yourself all you can slow is the body, not the mind." He held the gaze of the darker facet, "I was asleep…there is no way I could have changed my actions, because I didn't realize it was happening. I didn't know what really happened until the next day when _you_ were sleep-walking, so to give you some ease, slowing time in that situation would have done about as much as it would have in the case of the support beam."

Anxiety was speechless; in all the times he had run through the situation in his head, he had somehow never accounted for the fact that his colleague had been asleep. Of course slowing time wouldn't have done any good, there was no perception to be changed; still, he should have been able to do something, "I-I guess I never thought of that…"

"Sure, but I know that look, you still feel guilty that you didn't have the chance to try," he looked up at his imaginative counterpart, trying to remove all emotions from his features. How had he allowed the others to see what he was feeling, it was at times like this that he wished he had Logic's capability of appearing stoic and cold even in the face of such guilt and remorse.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Princey rolled his eyes, "how many times has Patton told us that lying is wrong, drop the act. Besides, I know that look all too well, and…"

His guilt was now laced with confusion as he saw the loathing in his friend's eyes, but it was more than just loathing, it was self-loathing, whatever he was thinking about could set him back months in his therapy sessions. "What are you talking about…how do you know _that_ look?"

He fidgeted with his sash, "because I see it in the mirror every time I think of how I've talked to you- _all_ of you in the past…do you really think that you're the only one to live with regrets?"

He was still reeling, but he had to say something, "I-I never said that, but think about it rationally for a second, nobody's perfect, and you've done your best to make amends."

Roman's head shot up to look directly at him, "but I'm supposed to be the Prince, and I can't even be nice! Hell, I should be able to protect you all, and the only thing I've ever done was almost kill Logan, and scar you permanently both emotionally and physically!"

As if on instinct, Virgil's hand went to the scar that ran from the inner corner of his right eye, across the bridge of his nose, and to the bottom-left side of his jaw, left from the night his companion had fallen. At the time he had blamed the fight-or-flight reflex for his injuries, to the point that he had wanted to get revenge by clawing him across the face. "Listen, you and I have come a long way since we met, and I know that you are thinking that I was bluffing all the times I told you that I forgave you for the way you talked to me, but I wasn't. We aren't enemies, I'm not sure that we ever were if I'm being honest; sure we didn't see eye-to-eye but there were times even before you all accepted me when we took the same side. It wasn't a frequent occurrence, but it was there; had it not been…I don't think I ever would have tried to reason with you all." He let his hand fall from his face, "as for the physical scar, I never blamed you for that, I told you that when Thomas showed us all the book, and when I started counseling you-"

"That doesn't make the act any more justified; and ironically you have gone out of your way to save our lives, and I've had the gall to try and shame _you_ for that!"

"You still don't see it, do you?" He shook his head, "you've saved my life almost as many times as I've saved yours!"

The creative attribute dared to look up, though his eyes were filed with tears, "when?!"

"When I threw myself into harm's way to help all of you, who was there to see me through it?" Roman glanced over to Logan, "no…I mean yes, Logan helped, but when the support beam came down, I know you were the first one to be at my side, I was still flitting in and out of consciousness when you asked the others to help you get the beam off of me! Then there was the situation with Deceit, and unless I have the story wrong it was _you_ who rendered Deceit unconscious before getting medical supplies, and calming Logan so that he could take care of me until the ambulance arrived! Oh, and you were also the one that came up with a way for me to even be able to go to the hospital in the first place!" He took in a deep breath, "our feud reached deeper than I thought…" The others gazed at him in disbelief, as if he were going to renounce his truce with them. "We may have put our differences and fighting behind, and found grounds on which to build a friendship, but we share more than a love of musicals and an instinct to keep others safe, we share the same guilt." The visionary side stared at him slack-jawed, "we may have forgiven one another, but neither of us has forgiven ourselves for what we did in the past, and I don't think either one of us can keep going on covering up guilt for things that have already been forgiven…so, I think it's time we finally put that to rest."

Roman lacked his usual confidence, once again sounding more like Anxiety than himself, "and how do propose we do that?"

"Rather than continuing to apologize, we make a promise," he waited until his colleague met his gaze to continue. "From here on out, we put the past behind us, and let our actions speak for themselves. We prove that we forgive one another by working as a team and acting like a proper family," he glanced over to the other, "the same goes for the two of you. I might not understand your reservations like I do with Roman, but I have no doubt in my mind that they are there, so here's the promise. From now on we put the past behind us, we apologize for our misdeeds when they happen, and continue to prove that we are a family through not only how we treat one another, but how we work together as a team." He let his gaze rest on each of them, "do we have a deal?"

Patton was the first to pipe up, "I promise."

Logan nodded, "as do I."

Roman took a deep breath, "it's better than continuing to worry about something that doesn't need our attention…so I promise too."

Virgil smiled slightly, "and so do I." His own soft laughter broke the following silence, "and with that out of the way…I'm wondering if group therapy might benefit all of us, myself included."

"I think we are all in a place with our fears now, in which group counseling could prove to be useful."

The other two nodded in agreement at the words of the intellectual, so the darker trait ran through the options in his head, "I'll come up with a few topics we need to work on, and lead the discussion since I have more experience with it." He paused briefly, running the numbers, "I should have all of that ready in a week, and that should give you all enough time to mentally prepare for it, so does a week from today work for all of you?"

Logic snapped his fingers, and a spiral bound book appeared in his hands, after quickly skimming the pages he looked back up. "Our agenda is clear that day, no video with Thomas, and no other counseling sessions, so that should work well."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this…but I'm actually looking forward to it."

The words of the imaginative aspect pleasantly surprised him, but he smiled all the same, "in a weird way so am I."


	25. CAST CALL YouTube Sanders Sides Series

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a story upload, but I'm working on something that I would like to get you guys involved in!

I have written a new story that lends itself more so to an audible format than a written format, so here is what I'm doing! I'm casting most of the characters for the story I have in mind! If all goes well, I might consider doing some recordings of my already published stories!

That being said, I'll give you a brief rundown of what I said in the Cast Call I posted on YouTube!

(Note: All audition lines will be at the end of this chapter for ease of access)

 **Characters In Need of Voice Actors:**

Narrator - I've often considered doing the narration myself, but if you have a voice that lends itself to narration, I'd be happy to let someone else be the narrator!

Logan - Stoic, Cold, Analytical (Preferably lower pitch)

Roman - Flamboyant, Dramatic

Patton - Happy, Excitable, Hyper (Higher pitch)

Thomas - Honestly, if you can audition for the sides, go ahead and give Thomas a shot as well!

Joan - Preferably gender ambiguous

Talyn - Preferably gender ambiguous (Smaller more demure tone)

Now Deceit is not in this list because he doesn't show up in this particular story, however if I intend to do another story for YouTube, I will do another Cast Call for him!

Also, Virgil isn't on this list, since I intend on voicing him myself; however, if you want to send your own audition for Virgil along with another character, feel free, and I will consider it!

 **Important Things to Keep In Mind:**

 **1.** GENDER DOES NOT MATTER IN THE CASTING DECISION! As long as you can get the inflections that I have listed above, I don't care if you're a guy, gal, or non-binary pal! All auditions are viable!

 **2.** If enough people audition then I will have back-up casts in case the first person has something come up that prevents them from voicing their character! So if you are not cast, there is a chance you could be an understudy!

 **3.** Say you don't want to voice anyone, or you don't get cast, there is still a way for you to get involved as well! Along with the voice actors, I am looking for people to help make an aniamtic to go along with the story! (Depending on how many requests I get for this part will decide how many parts the animatic is split into, or if I will just find someone to make a cover photo for the whole story...because I don't want to put the whole animatic on one person. (I've done animatics before...they aren't easy!)

 **How To Contact Me:**

All auditions must be sent to my e-mail address:

xephinatheeleven

If you are cast however, discussions will be held on Discord, but don't worry about that unless I cast you!

 **Character Audition Pieces (Please Read the Underlined Parts!):**

BE WARNED THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE NEW STORY IN MOST OF THESE!

 **Roman:**

Roman had always been one of those people, that when inspiration struck, he wanted to act on it then and there, so as soon as the idea for his next prank entered his mind, he darted off to find his ally. As it turned out, Virgil would be the perfect accomplice for his newest ploy, so now he just needed to work out the details with him, and the prank would be underway. Knocking on his bedroom door, he shifted from foot to foot in anticipation, hoping that his friend would answer sooner rather than later.

After a few moments, Anxiety opened the door, "yo, what's up?"

"I have had a brilliant idea for a prank, but I'm going to need your help to pull it off."

He nodded with a smirk, "okay, well I know for a fact that Patton and Logan are in their rooms, so let's go down to the commons and talk there."

Once they were in the common-room, the darker side just sat down on one of the sofas and looked at him, clearly waiting for an explanation. "Okay, so this prank is going to get everyone."

He lifted an eyebrow, "define everyone."

"Patton, Logan, Thomas, Joan, and Talyn."

"Okay, you've caught my interest," he glanced over to the stairs briefly, "so what's the plan."

"I bought twelve remote-controlled alarm clocks, and this is where you come in. You can teleport, so I need you to go into everyone's rooms and hide three alarms in each room along with a camera." The fight-or-flight reflex just nodded, waiting for him to continue, "once they are all in place, we will wait in a hidden location and set off the alarms one by one, all while recording their reactions on the hidden cameras."

It shocked him that his colleague actually smiled, "okay, when are the alarms going to go off?"

"I want the others to have time to just barely fall asleep between them, so I propose that we do it like this. We set off one for the first target, when they turn it off, we go to the next target, and by the time we get through everyone, the first target will be asleep again, so we hit them again." He had to stop, so he wouldn't start laughing, "ideally, by the end of the night we will have gotten everyone three times."

"I'm down for that, but here's what I'm going to need _you_ to do. I need you to distract the others one at a time, so I can sneak into their rooms and hide the alarms." He glanced at the stairs again, as if worried someone would overhear, "I'll remember where I hid them all, and tell you when we reconvene." He paused for a moment, "the hardest is going to be Thomas, Joan, and Talyn because we have to distract them in the real-world."

"I have an idea…for them; I will hide the clocks while you distract them." He was given an odd look, but the plan was clear in his mind, "you use your teleportation skill to show up outside the front door, then you take the form of Valarie or Jamahl. From there you act like you just decided to drop by on the way to another location, talk to them outside while I hide the alarms, and then pretend to leave before returning to the mind-palace."

 **Logan:**

"Our computers have been wiped," the Prince paused briefly, "was this you?!"

"No, it wasn't me…" Anxiety trailed off for a moment, "hold on, let me go check if my computer has been reset too." After a minute or two he nearly jumped out of his skin at the shout of the youngest side, "Logan, so help me if you don't have the information on my computer backed up!"

Getting to his feet, he walked over to the door, glancing out of it he saw his three comrades, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Morality looked as if he were close to tears, "I had so many pictures and memories of us on my computer…even if you didn't pull the prank, please tell me that there is some way to get those back!"

"I'm not certain," he was certain, "did you have any of the images backed up to a cloud or an online source such as e-mail?"

"N-No…" his friend sniffled slightly, "is there any other way to get it back?"

"Well what seems to be the issue with your laptop, perhaps it is something reversible."

The fanciful trait was quick to round on him, "stop playing dumb Logan and admit that you reset all of our computers to factory settings!"

He gave a fake look of confusion, "I have done nothing of the sort; however, if your computers have been restored to factory settings…I'm afraid there is nothing to be done about the loss of the information."

If looks could kill the fight-or-flight reflex would have been his murderer, "you are the only one with enough technical know-how to do this; besides, you are the only one whose computer is unaffected!" Continuing to glare he spoke once more, "you've also broken one of the rules which is not to _break or mess up anything you can't replace_."

Though two of his colleagues looked ready to kill him, it was the soft sobbing from the eldest aspect that caused him to cave in, "honestly you three, how can you fall for something like this?"

Still crying, Patton looked at him hopefully through his tears, "s-so you can get all of those memories back?"

"Yes, and the scripts, and whatever it is that Virgil is missing," he glanced back to his room, "I didn't exactly look at what was on your computers, I just wiped them."

"How exactly do you plan on giving us all of that back?"

He didn't notice who asked the question as he was already returning to his room when it was asked. Gently so as not to damage them, he took the three external hard-drives from their place on his desk and returned to the corridor. "Each of these holds one of your computer's data, I even took the liberty of color-coding them for you." As he spoke he handed the red one to Roman, light-blue to Patton, and purple to Virgil, "if you plug those into your computers you will find all of your data and settings restored automatically."

 **Patton (It was hard to find audition lines for him):**

The ethical facet gave him a saddened look, "how do you mean son?"

Anxiety stared at the carpet, "she was alone, lost in the dark…just like I was before you all accepted me." He fell silent for a moment, "and revealing my name was a big leap that helped to lead me in the right direction…to becoming a part of the family. That thought was the reason I named her Amaya…it's not your usual pet name, but she needed a title that was representative. _Amaya_ is Basque in origin, and means _night rain_ , which will always remind me of how I found her, and why I took her in." Even though it had been in conversation, the loving feline had recognized not only that he name had been said, but who had said it. She quickly jumped off of Morality's lap, and was now nuzzling the hand of the darkest manifestation. Laying it on the floor in front of her, she climbed up onto his shoulders; her loud purring nearly bringing him to tears.

"She may trust us, but there is no doubt that she knows who rescued her." The voice of the paternal side had lost most of its nasal edge, and was filled with compassion, but he took on a playful nature as well. "Please tell me if I'm right…you've had Amaya for almost six months, haven't you?"

Virgil wasn't the only one who was shocked as he recognized the confusion that glittered in the eyes of his logical and creative counterparts. "How could you have possibly known that? I did everything I could to try and keep that secret!"

"I think some of your steps to keep said secret was what gave it away, such as doing all of your own laundry." Of course the kind trait had caught on to that, he was the one who normally did the mundane house chores, and the fact that he was washing his own clothes would have been as much of a tip off as the alternative. "That's not to mention that I had an allergy attack that morning, and I'm only allergic to one thing kiddo…cats." He nodded in response, and the movie-night was put on hold, as each of them decided that they would rather spend the evening with their newest family member.

 **Thomas:**

Suddenly he felt both bad and enraged, as it turned out, none of his colleagues had touched his cat, but rather his host. Not saying a word, he synced out of the mind-palace, and into the real world. He was hardly aware that the others had swiftly followed him as he had his way up the darkened staircase, rapping his knuckles endlessly on one of the doors. This time a voice quickly followed the action, "wh-who's in my house?!"

"The sides, so get downstairs now!" Not giving the online personality a chance to protest, he turned on his heel and marched back down the steps to his place with the others.

"Pray tell, what is going on?" He turned to face the intellectual who had apparently straightened his glasses.

He didn't have a chance to explain before Thomas began stumbling down the stairs, "guys it's four-thirty in the morning, could this not have waited a few more hours?"

The cheerful trait glanced over to him, obviously trying to somewhat diffuse the situation, "we're here because Amaya has been turned green."

The YouTuber glanced around at them, "okay, so you caught on to the prank…again, why couldn't this have waited a few more hours."

Anxiety rounded on him, "because my normally elegant and somewhat edgy black cat is now bright green!"

Suddenly their host's eyes grew wide, "hold on, did you say _your_ cat?" He merely nodded in response, "ohh…er, I thought the cat was Patton's and that he would find the prank funny." He finally dared to meet the gaze of the negative aspect, "I wouldn't have dyed her green if I'd known she was yours."

He gritted his teeth, "okay, even if I forgive you for turning her green, here's what I want to know…what did you do with her collar?"

"I took it off of her so I wouldn't get dye on it," he glanced back up the steps, "I must have left it on the bathroom counter."

"I'll go get it," he stood, but before walking to find the trinket, he looked to Thomas in confusion, "if you had to take Amaya's collar off…how did you not know that she was my cat?"

He tilted his head slightly, "how would I be able to tell that from a collar?" The darkest facet simply shook his head and started up the stairs.

 **Joan:**

He clicked his remote, "Joan's, because that one is harder to get under."

The beeping, despite being under Joan's couch woke Talyn first, who glanced over to their friend in confusing, "Joan…Joan is that your phone?"

They began to stir at Talyn's voice, looking at their phone, "no…are you sure it isn't yours?"

"I wouldn't set my phone to go off at," they looked down at the screen, "at two forty-five in the morning."

Joan blinked a few times in confusion, "hold on, aren't we in a Prank War of some kind?"

Virgil spoke, through the two in question couldn't hear him, "oh you have no idea!"

Talyn sat up, "we should have known spending the night here during a Prank War was a bad idea…whatever, let's just find the alarm and shut it off."

"Works for me…the sooner we get back to sleep the better," they stood, glancing around. "it sounds like it's coming from behind that painting or something."

They both glanced around the area before Talyn moved further towards the kitchen, "are you sure it isn't on the bookshelf?"

"No…is it under one of the couches?" Joan crouched down as Talyn came back around the corner, "it sounds closer now." The swept their arm under the sofa, pulling out empty water bottles and food containers before they got their hands on the alarm and cut it off. "Got it…I'm going back to sleep now." Talyn simply nodded in agreeance before they both collapsed back onto the sofas.

 **Talyn:**

He clicked his remote, "Joan's, because that one is harder to get under."

The beeping, despite being under Joan's couch woke Talyn first, who glanced over to their friend in confusing, "Joan…Joan is that your phone?"

They began to stir at Talyn's voice, looking at their phone, "no…are you sure it isn't yours?"

"I wouldn't set my phone to go off at," they looked down at the screen, "at two forty-five in the morning."

Joan blinked a few times in confusion, "hold on, aren't we in a Prank War of some kind?"

Virgil spoke, through the two in question couldn't hear him, "oh you have no idea!"

Talyn sat up, "we should have known spending the night here during a Prank War was a bad idea…whatever, let's just find the alarm and shut it off."

"Works for me…the sooner we get back to sleep the better," they stood, glancing around. "it sounds like it's coming from behind that painting or something."

They both glanced around the area before Talyn moved further towards the kitchen, "are you sure it isn't on the bookshelf?"

"No…is it under one of the couches?" Joan crouched down as Talyn came back around the corner, "it sounds closer now." The swept their arm under the sofa, pulling out empty water bottles and food containers before they got their hands on the alarm and cut it off. "Got it…I'm going back to sleep now." Talyn simply nodded in agreeance before they both collapsed back onto the sofas.

 **Narrator (Not underlined as there is no dialogue in this piece, so read the whole thing!)**

When he got to his room, he began strategically laying out stage one of his ploy, _waiting_. If this was going to work as he hoped, he was going to have to lure the others into a false sense of security before enacting the next stage. Thoughts that his actions were reminiscent of who he once was plagued his mind, but he managed to quell them by reminding himself that he wouldn't be hurting his family in any way.

It took three days for the others to stop questioning him about his warning, but he knew that was just because they understood they weren't going to get anything out of him. No matter how quickly they stopped asking, he had already decided to wait a full week, so that the memory of his warning would be fading, but not completely gone. That being said, for the next four days he just laid low and acted normal.

Long after the others had gone to bed on the seventh night, Virgil had everything he needed to begin phase two, and since Logan was the deepest sleeper, he would be the first target. Silently he put everything in place before moving to Patton's room and doing the same. They had been easy enough, but Roman was going to be difficult. He was almost as light of a sleeper as Anxiety himself, but since the sleep-walking incidents a year or so back, he wondered if he could still be woken so easily.

Roman stretched out an arm to shut off the incessant beeping of his alarm, but his hand didn't strike the hard plastic as he had expected. Instead, the sound of crumbling Styrofoam blended with that of the clock. Rolling over, he finally opened his eyes, but he found it hard to believe what he was seeing.

His normally pristine room, fit for a Prince was now buried in at least three feet of packing peanuts. Sitting up he realized that there was no escaping the sea of small s-shaped pieces that covered every surface, including his bed. Briefly, he wondered how his corner of the mind-palace had ended up in such a state, but his attention quickly returned to the beeping of his alarm.

Digging through the Styrofoam, he eventually uncovered his clock and cut off its piercing sound, leaving the room in silence save for the settling of foam. Accepting his fate, he threw his covers back, sending packing peanuts everywhere, but as he stood, his foot intersected with something buried in the sea of greenish white. Moving his hands around just below the surface, he found the top of what felt like a large sheet of cardboard. Turning it around, revealed purple lettering that held one message, _'Welcome to the Mind-Palace Prank War! For more information see Virgil!'_

 **FOR MORE INFORMATION PLEASE CHECK THE VIDEO ON MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL!**

Channel Name: Xephina The Eleven

Link: /KDksxEtP0kw


	26. The Prophecy of Assignment: Part 1

Traits were not born with their hosts, instead they were assigned. When a child was brought into the world, a unique combination of four main aspects was appointed to them for the entirety of their lives, creating each individual's personality. When the host passed away, depending on how fulfilling their life had been and the impacts they had had on those around them, their soul would be sent to The Fields of Asphodel, or worse Tartarus. If a person was particularly selfless, contributing much to society, they along with their traits would be granted the gift of eternal paradise that was Elysium. That was the highest honor that any facets could achieve, which meant the number sent there was extremely low. Most aspects would return to their life in the Astral Plane with only one way to remember the host they had lost; a symbolic mark. This mark would be comprised of what had been most important to the one they had lost, and the more sentiment the facets felt, the closer the mark would be to the heart.

"You either die a hero or live long enough to watch yourself become the villain." This was a quote that all traits knew, as it represented their lives well. The longer they lived, the darker they would become. Over the years of having host after host, their outlook on life would become cynical and harsh as they became disgusted with the pains of assignment. Unfortunately, the aspects themselves were immortal, so unless they achieved Elysium, they would all become 'the villain' eventually.

Due to the facets' immortality, they didn't really use years to measure their age, and instead used the phase of life they were in to define them. At the age of twenty-one, a trait was old enough to be assigned, so that marked the beginning of their moral phase. After a few hosts, they would lose some of their childhood innocence and they would change into the creative phase of their lives. It would take almost twice as long for them to switch phases again, but when they did the change was much more dramatic. They were no longer bubbly and hyper, but cold and analytical as they entered their logical phase. That was where they would remain for another thousand years at least until finally they would enter the longest and darkest phase of their life as a fight-or-flight reflex.

There was another way to break this cycle, but it was one that most tried to avoid, because once the change was made, there was no going back. If a facet experienced a prolonged period of a negative emotion such as anger, grief, or fear, they could be overtaken by said emotions and become a corrupted trait. If this were to happen, they could still be assigned, but never again would they take the place of one of the four main aspects. Since this change made these facets volatile and sometimes violent, for the safety of those in the Astral Plane, the corrupted traits were forced to live in The Fields of Asphodel between assignments.

No matter which aspects were assigned to them, there were people born and passing away every day, which meant there were facets constantly entering and leaving the Astral Plane, Asphodel, and Elysium. That was not to mention the human souls who were also being sent to Elysium, Asphodel, and Tartarus to live their eternal lives or damnation. Having so much traffic between the four planes and the world of the living, a proper government was imperative to ensure that everything ran in an orderly fashion; this is where the story of the Princes began.

There were four brothers who ruled over the four lands, and each was in a different phase of a trait's life. Once they reached the chapter of their existence in which they were fated to live forever, they stopped aging. This was only one of two ways that they differed from their subjects, the other came after they had finished their royal training and entered the eternal part of their life. They were granted a pair of brilliant wings, given to them upon the day of their coronation, which reflected the royals' personalities. This made it impossible for anyone else to impersonate the leaders of the four lands.

The Eldest Prince ruled over the night when stars filled the darkened skies, and the moon cast its silvery light upon the world below. He would remain a fight-or-flight reflex for all time, and was the only monarch who had gone through all four phases of a trait's life. His responsibilities differed greatly from that of his brothers, as he commanded the Astral Plane's militaristic forces. His troops also included the wardens sent to escort human souls to their final place of rest or torment, and those who brought aspects back to their homes. Even the guards tasked with protecting the palace were under the command of the Prince of the Night, who's attentive and observant nature made him the perfect candidate to protect their kingdom and all who lived within it.

The Second-Eldest Prince destined forever to be a logician held yet another important role in their worlds. He formulated the speeches used to address their subjects, but more importantly, he drafted the laws to be voted upon by the Council of the Ethereal Planes. Economics and trading between the four lands were also under his jurisdiction, filling his days with books, pens, writing, and calculations. It was his contributions which kept their home from devolving into anarchy.

The Second-Youngest Prince eternally in the creative stage of his life oversaw the day from the moment the sun rose in the east to its setting in the west as the Prince of the Day. He held the most power in the eyes of the common person as he was the monarch who interacted with them the most, attending most of the social gatherings, showcases, and dances put on by nobility. He also was the one to stand before their subjects and announce the laws that had been put into place by his older brother and the Council.

Finally there was the Youngest Prince, who despite his age arguably held the most important position in their government. Eternally in the moral phase of a trait's existence put him in the perfect position to oversee the communications and political relations between the four lands. He worked with the delegates in charge of Elysium, The Fields of Asphodel, and Tartarus, ensuring that they were updated with the newest laws and developments in the other three worlds. It was also nearly impossible to lie to him, since his natural born sense of right and wrong helped him to see through any fabrications presented to him by the senators. Still, he enjoyed a game every now and again, and remained cheerful most of the time, but this in no way made him naïve. If things got out of control he had no issues calling upon the Prince of the Night to gather his forces.

Together the Princes ruled over the Astral Plane, Elysium, Asphodel, and Tartarus with a firm yet justified authority. After nearly a millennia of his lone rule before his brothers joined him in a place of power, the Eldest Prince had decreed that their royal standings would not keep them from being assigned. This was a choice he had made to ensure that they remained thoughtful of the hardships that came along with assignment, whether that be losing a host, or a group of friends. This made them more empathetic towards, and helped them gain a better understanding of the struggles their subjects endured so frequently. The law remained in effect; still, it was uncommon for such an event to occur, but when it did, the Council of the Ethereal Planes was left with precise instructions. These instructions allowed the Council to look after all four worlds during the temporary absence of any or all of the monarchs.

However, there was a prophecy, which had been delivered so long ago that the exact wording had long since been forgotten. In the many millennia that followed, the prediction had devolved from story to legend and from legend to myth. In current times it was told as a simple fairytale bedtime story for children, with no one being aware of the weight the words held.

The tale claimed that there would be a time of crisis, with the fear of war looming on the horizon, and all hope would seem lost. During this time, the fear would be further stuck into the hearts of the people when all four Princes were assigned. When they returned however, it would be revealed that they had all been assigned to a single host, whose soul despite being honorable and ethical, yet intelligent and cautionary, would not achieve Elysium. It was foretold that the Prince of the Night would go to Asphodel in search of allies for the upcoming war, and in doing so would find the host's soul. The Eldest Prince would bring the human back to the Astral Plane, where he would take his place as King, and even the sovereign four would bow before him. He would be a kind and just ruler, and his reign would bring prosperity and peace to their worlds, but it was just a story.

As time came and went, the people were more focused on real matters, including how odd it was that it had been over two-hundred years since any of the Princes had been assigned. Most put it off to the currently unstable relations regarding the delegates overseeing The Fields of Asphodel. The traits who were now in power had managed to rise to their positions by unknown means; any documents made on the matter, if any, had either been damaged or destroyed, and it wasn't hard to see why. The aspects who had risen to power were not Council elects, as they never would have chosen corrupted traits to lead any of the four worlds, even Tartarus.

News of the Asphodelian Delegates had unnerved those who lived their lives in the Astral Plane, as they knew how volatile corrupted traits could be. The monarchs had tried to settle any fears, even resorting to trying to file official documentation instating the corrupted traits as Council elects, but nothing had gotten through. It had even reached the point that the Moral Prince was struggling to discern if any of the delegates were lying to him. The Logical Prince had been forced to implement new laws to keep them in check, and to monitor the delegates in Tartarus and Elysium as well. As all these changes were taking effect, the Prince of the Day did his best to keep their subjects calm, while the Prince of the Night secretly gathered his troops in case they needed to liberate Asphodel by force. In the end it was all the rulers could do to keep everything in order while also working with the new developments.

Just when everyone was beginning to wonder if the Princes were preparing for battle, they disappeared, and as it turned out, they had been granted their assignment at the most inopportune moment. At first it was all the Council could do to keep the people from panicking, but then something even more unforeseen happened. The threats from Asphodel, while still concerning, became less frequent and seemed a tad more scrambled as if they were unsure of how to go on trying to intimidate the Astral Plane.

Since a trait's appearance shifted to match that of their host, it would be years before the Princes would realize that they had been assigned to the same person; a young boy named Thomas Sanders. He was clever, and as aspects often did, they would appear to him as his childhood imaginary friends, but what took them all by surprise was that he continued to be able to see them, even in adulthood. He began calling on them to make videos which he would put up on the internet about solving internal conflicts, which actually helped the four to bond as friends. Due to their appearance change, Thomas's fans merely thought that he played all the roles himself.

They all grew close to one another as if meeting for the first time, and it wasn't until they revealed their names that the truth came to light. The logical facet had been the first to do so, and the others came to realize that he was indeed Prince Logan. Soon after his creative counterpart followed suit, revealing himself to be Prince Roman, next was the moral side who turned out to be Prince Patton. He never said why but the fight-or-flight reflex had been extremely hesitant to reveal his own identity, despite knowing who he had been assigned with. Finally, after much heartache and asking repeatedly he was revealed to be Prince Virgil. In the end, Roman was the only one who continued to use the title of Prince, but their host simply put that off to his somewhat egotistical nature, and his unabashed love for Disney.

Once they all understood who they had been assigned with, they would come together when they weren't filming and discuss the worries they had about how their lands were fairing in their absence. They tried to get information by seeing how those younger than Thomas acted, seeing if their traits would betray anything, but their efforts proved fruitless. Even with the looming fear about their home; over the span of his life, they all grew close to Thomas, and it was clear that he cared about them as well.

Days, months, and years passed, and they knew the time they had with Thomas was drawing to a close. Eventually he was hospitalized, and despite their hopes and wishes, it soon became evident that he would never return home. When he passed, they all hoped he would achieve Elysium, but that would still be a bittersweet ending for the Princes. Thomas would get to live his afterlife in eternal paradise, but they would never see him again. They couldn't join him in Elysium because their loyalties forced them to remain in the Astral Plane. Due to the looming threat of war, they had to look after all of their subjects, traits and human souls alike, which meant they would have to sacrifice their relations with someone they had all grown close to.

Being torn between their grief for the one they would soon lose, and their fear for their people, each of them channeled their emotions differently. Roman spent most of his days trying to find some way to extend Thomas's life and help their subjects at the same time. Logan grew quiet, but he had returned to their useless attempts to gauge how their worlds had faired without them. As the youngest, Patton wasn't as accustomed to losing a host, especially not one as meaningful as Thomas, which was only made worse by the realization that he may not have time to grieve when they returned home. Then there was Virgil, and as the eldest, he had been through this process more than any of the others, but even he recognized that the circumstances were different this time, so he spent his time trying to console the others.

As time slipped by, they learned when the doctors, nurses, and family members would come by, so when he was alone, the four would take their places at Thomas's bedside. More than once during the last few weeks either Logan or Virgil would be forced to drag Patton back to the mind-palace when he became hysterical. Eventually it was decided that the moral side couldn't be left alone with Thomas for fear that he would not leave if a crisis called medical staff into the room. Meanwhile, Roman tried valiantly to not let his own sorrow show, but more than once he had returned to the mindscape with tears rolling down his cheeks.

During the day the four of them would sit with their companion between rounds, trying their best to be brave. Then by night, Virgil would ensure he wasn't alone, taking the place by his bedside while his brothers slept. To their dismay, Thomas slowly became less responsive, eventually slipping into a coma from which they knew he would never awake.

After a few more days of agonizing decline, they finally heard it, the single high-pitch and unbroken from a monitor near the bed which indicated the lack of a heartbeat. Patton started sobbing hysterically, clinging to Logan; Roman had his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with grief for their fallen friend. A quick glance passed between Logan and Virgil, both with eyes full of tears and understanding, someone would be in any second; they needed to leave. It took a bit of prompting for the other two to join them, but finally the four gave their hushed goodbyes, and synced out of the world of the living, bidding farewell to the best host they had ever had the honor to serve.

Despite knowing what came next, each of them was taken by surprise when they didn't appear in the mind-palace commons. The Princes had returned to the Astral Plane, and now stood in the familiar halls of the palace, clueless of the state their worlds were in. That simple fact left them unsure as to whether or not they would have the chance to properly grieve for the one who had touched their hearts in a way that no other host ever had or would again.

They all stood in silence, and though he hated to do so Virgil was the first to break it, his voice sounding out of place in the open-air corridor. "I…I know we all want to pay our respects to Thomas, and mourn our loss, and we will in good time." He cast his gaze to the courtyard below, making a point to regain his regal demeanor, "for now though, we need to take back our positions. We need to find out what has happened while we were gone and announce our return to our subjects of the four lands."

For a few moments he worried that the others would simply ignore his words, but to his relief, Roman stepped forward. "Virgil is right…we have sovereign duties to uphold, so let's find one of the castle staff and have them gather the Council for a conference."

There was no verbal response, but together they made their way through the winding corridors, and it wasn't long before they stumbled upon one of the royal advisors. Due to the lack of their royal attire, the whimsical side was the only one initially recognized as a Prince. It didn't take long however for the woman to realize she was in the presence of all four monarchs, and was falling over herself to apologize for the mistake.

As she continued to bow before them, the patience of the darker character was beginning to wear thin, but Logan was finally able to draw her attention. "Your mistake was an honest one and requires no apology, but there are important matters we need to attend to. Would you be so kind as to have the Council of the Ethereal Planes convene in the conference room in the next half-hour?"

She nodded profusely, "of course your highnesses!" Bowing once more, she scurried off to take care of the task that had been assigned to her.

When they were alone once more, the creative trait looked over each of his siblings with disapproving eyes. "This will be the first time in nearly a century that any one from the Astral Plane is going to be seeing us…and the three of you don't even look like Princes." The fight-or-flight reflex glanced forlornly at his stressed jeans and patchwork jacket as his brother continued, "no matter how upset we may be, we need to show that we are in control. We have no idea what kind of state our world is in, so the Council Members need to know that we are ready to take back our positions, and that includes looking the part."

"He's right, we don't appear regal in the slightest," Virgil took a deep breath, "I'm going to go change into my military uniform. I'll meet you at the conference room in twenty minutes."

Before he could turn away, Roman spoke, "we need to look unified, so if you're hell bent on wearing your uniform, I won't protest, but could you please wear your crown for once?"

"Our lands could be at war and you're worried about what I will be wearing," he shook his head, unwilling to start such a petty argument. "Fine, I'll wear the crown…see you in twenty."

They each gave small gestures to bid one another farewell before they went their separate ways to retrieve their uniforms. As he walked, the gloomy attribute realized that he wasn't being as attentive as usual; normally he would have at least admired the forested décor. He didn't know if it was the grief that plagued his mind or how swiftly he needed to walk to get to the other side of the palace where his room resided that kept him from enjoying being back in his lavish home.

His thoughts ran rampant as he walked, the mere idea being ignorant to the issues and threats to the world they had sworn to protect made him uneasy. The worries must have spurred him forward, because he reached his destination in record time, but what unnerved him was just how little of the walk he remembered. The truth was, if he was going to take his place back as Commander In Chief, he was going to have to put his feelings aside and be the leader his people deserved.

Using the time alone to clear his mind, he took his dark-grey uniform from his closet and rested it on the bed. Removing his jacket, he carefully hung it where his uniform had been, unwilling to let go of something that was so meaningful to him. It wasn't until he made his way back to the center of the room that his eyes caught his reflection, and what he saw caused him to freeze. Just above the collar of his acid-washed, purple shirt was a sliver of brilliant colors; taking off the article of clothing, his breath caught in his throat at what was revealed.

He had completely forgotten about the symbolic mark he would receive, and it did indeed fit Thomas well. Outlined like a molecule with both ionic and covalent bonds, it was still clearly the YouTube logo. The tattoo was filled in with a rainbow as opposed to the usual scarlet, and represented the three most important and influential parts of Thomas's life. The bright hues were an illustration of his sexuality, the framework portraying his passion for chemistry, and the shape showed his care for the content and talent he had shared on the video website.

Sorrow clawed at his heart like ice as he took notice of the mark's location, it rested just below his left collarbone. It was closer to his heart than any other mark he had ever received, showing just how much Thomas had meant to him. Glancing away from his reflection, he knew that the same mark had been granted to his brothers, and something told him that it was just as close to their hearts.

Running his fingers over the tattoo one last time, he turned back to his uniform, forcing his grief away. How was he supposed to step up and take care of his subjects when he kept getting distracted? Shaking his head, he made a point not to look at the mirror again until he was certain that the symbol had been completely covered by his shirt, and his uniform jacket was buttoned up to the neck. Throwing a cape over his sleek black and purple wings, he sheathed his sword at his waist; for the first time since their return, he was beginning to feel like himself again. He about to head for the door when Roman's request rang in his ears, so with a sigh he took the crown from where it resided on the dresser and deftly placed it on his head.

The golden headpiece clashed horrendously with the silver accents of his cape, clothes, and multitude of service pins. He knew his brother would have something to say on the matter, but then again, he had been the one to ask Virgil to wear the crown in the first place. Rolling his eyes, he subjected himself to his fate by walking out of his room, hoping the others would focus on the more important matters at hand.

Now that he was back in uniform, the castle staff had no issue recognizing him as a Prince, and he had to admit, he was uncomfortable with the bows he kept receiving. Still it was rivaled by the sense of actual comfort he received, not only from being home, but from regaining the control he had lost during their assignment. Using the more positive of the two feelings to remain calm, he navigated the halls until he reached the doors of the conference room. He wasn't surprised in the slightest to see that the whimsical side was the only one still absent; he was extremely picky about his appearance, and his extensive wardrobe didn't help.

The worrisome trait was torn from his thoughts as Patton filled the silence with small talk, "it actually feels pretty weird to look like ourselves again."

He was right, now that they no longer had a host, they were all taller, their shoulders more broad, but the most prevalent aspect was that they were no longer identical. Though they were similar in many ways, their differences were more noticeable, Virgil had a more muscular build than his siblings as that's what his responsibilities demanded of him. Still, their eyes were what set them apart most, and that color was also reflected by their wings, both of which depended on what they embodied. Morality had pale-blue coloring which maintained the look of innocence that youth often brought, the next being creativity held sunset-orange hues, which made them seem bold and brave, as they usually were. Then a logical aspect was characterized by stormy-grays, making them appear as if they were always thinking deeply, and a fight-or-flight reflex, such as himself, had eyes and wings of a black and dark-violet color with an intensity that often succeeded in intimidating others. Their hair, while still different, was more reflective of their individual personalities, Virgil's was black, and more often than not imperfect in some way, and Patton's often mirrored that, but in a dusty-blond shade. The other two normally had well-kept styles, Logan, as a brunet used his hair much like every aspect of his appearance to seem more intellectual, keeping it slicked back in a way that kept it out of his face. Then there was Roman who would never allow for a single strand to be out of place, even when he was alone, his auburn locks were always pruned so that his crown wouldn't cause an issue.

The voice of the academic brought him back to the conversation, "for me it is somewhat of a relief to look like myself again. It is much easier for people to take me seriously when my hair isn't constantly changing colors due to a hos-" He stopped abruptly when he noticed the sharp glare that the observant facet was giving him, Thomas had only been the third assignment for the Youngest Prince. If the eldest of them was in so much pain, he could only imagine how much pain the loss must be creating for their brother.

Thankfully the arrival of the fanciful manifestation broke the awkward tension, "Virgil, we simply must get you another crown! Yours clashes dreadfully with your uniform, gold and silver have no business being in the same ensemble!" He didn't even feel like sighing in response to the comments, and Roman seemed to realize he wasn't going to get a reaction, "no matter. There's nothing we can do about it right now, so let's go greet the Council; we really shouldn't stay them any longer."


	27. The Prophecy of Assignment: Part 2

Nods were the only form of agreement which passed between them; stepping through the doors, all of the senators were on their feet. The Eldest Prince would always be thankful for the life he had, but it was at times like this that he wished he still had the ability to fade into the shadows. The Council Members were traits who he considered to be his equals, so the way they bowed before him now made him feel as if he were being awarded for something he hadn't done. It was a gesture that he had despised from the moment he rose to power, but it had become clear quite quickly that it was not a habit that was going to be broken. Still, he didn't feel right having people practically on their knees just because he had walked into a room, at least in the armed forces he felt that he had in some way earned the respect he was shown. No matter the case, he kept his mouth shut as his siblings seemed fine amongst the worship-like bowing.

In one swift motion, the intellectual got the other senators to take their seats, with the Princes doing the same, "I'm going to cut to the chase here. We need to know what has been happening within not only our government, but our worlds as a whole. Let us begin with the most current events and work our way back from there."

The Council Leader, who also appeared to be a logical trait, pressed a button on the table causing holographic screens to appear before each person. As they sprang into life, they cast a blue glow around the room, "as you can see, we have had considerable growth in economics and trading during your absence your highnesses." He tapped on his screen a few times, and everyone's displays changed, showing file upon file of new information on the topic at hand. "The reason for this prosperous change is attributed to the fear of war, which has continued to simmer over the last century." He glanced at the Eldest Prince nervously, "this has boosted funding both to and from the militaristic forces, causing a spike in our economy." His aura of apprehension only grew as he continued, "no threats have yet been acted upon. We believe that the reasoning for this era of peace stems from the valiant men and women in your forces being prepared for any possible developments. It is also thought that Asphodel has not tried to press their threats further because their leading delegate was assigned not long after you were your majesties."

The other monarchs appeared to be placated by the information, but as Commander In Chief, he needed to know more. He set about flipping through the logs and documentations, and as he expected, they held little to no information pertaining to the forces under his control. The Council was excellent in their tasks of filling in for his brothers, and gave the people the voices they needed in the government, but that did very little to help him. The truth was, they had no idea what was going on in the field, which meant Virgil didn't have the luxury of getting the information he needed through something as simple as a meeting. Still, he knew he couldn't just walk out with no explanation, so he decided to give the Council Members a chance, even if he knew it was a waste of time.

"I understand the economic impacts, but I am inclined to ask from a militaristic standpoint, what threats have been made? What plans have been put in place to counter the issues they address, and how have the people reacted?" When his words were met with silence and uncertain glances, he had to remind himself that he was back in a position of power and could not be permitted to show frustration too readily. His only hope for the details he needed now rested with his First-Officer, Commander Hawk. "My most sincere apologies, but I am afraid that I will have to excuse myself from this meeting."

"Very professional," thankfully, the analytical side had made the slight to where only he could hear, but it only enforced that his siblings didn't fully understand what an uprising in Asphodel could mean for all their worlds.

He knew well that the corrupted traits living there had been sent because they posed a threat to the Astral Plane, if those threats were still causing issues from their home in Asphodel, that meant they were even stronger than previously believed. Despite having been granted the same living conditions and luxuries that were available to anyone else, they were still incredibly unpredictable. It would take very little for them to turn their backs on the government which ruled over the four lands, and if they could convince the copious number of human souls in Asphodel to join their plight, it could spell disaster for the other three planes. If they were to take the place of the Princes with that power, then Elysium would not be the haven it was promised to be, and the Astral Plane could fall into anarchy; leaving children and adults in the world of the living without the traits that defined them.

"Once again I apologize for my hasty departure, but seeing as my concerns lie with the armed forces, I'm afraid I must go speak with my Commanders." He stood, and the senators did the same, bowing deeply before him, "good evening." He turned to his siblings, "we shall reconvene later and discuss our varied concerns over dinner." Not giving them a chance to protest, he turned and made his way out of the room; if he was to be diligent in keeping their subjects safe, then he could not risk any further delays.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he put more and more distance between himself and the conference room. He never would understand how his brothers could be so oblivious to such serious matters. They had all discussed their worries while they were assigned, and yet they still expected him to sit in a room with them for hours and neglect the part of the government in charge of keeping everyone safe, he simply couldn't condone it.

He was forcefully brought back to reality when one of the castle staff whipped around bowing deeply before him, "I-I'm so sorry your majesty, I didn't know it was you!" The fight-or-flight reflex blinked at him in confusion for a moment before he realized that the man before him had merely nodded when he passed as if only greeting another worker rather than bowing. His light-blue eyes betrayed how young he was, meaning he hadn't worked in the palace long and more than likely had never seen the Princes in person, "is there anything I can do for you, your highness?"

He made a point to smile so as not to unnerve the servant further, "do you know where I could find Commander Hawk?" He knew exactly where she would be, but he wanted the one before him to have a better memory of his first contact with royalty than just messing up.

"She and the other military leaders have their base of operations set up in the lower levels of the North Wing; you'll find her there. Can I be of any more service to you?"

He placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, keeping his tone soft, "you have been most helpful, thank you."

Giving him another bow, Virgil dipped his head respectfully to the servant before continuing on his way to the North Wing. A thought struck at him, almost causing him to falter; the leading delegate of Asphodel had been assigned; what if a good portion of his Commanders had as well? That could potentially be the reason for the lack of retaliation concerning the threats made against the Astral Plane. It was at times like this that he wished he could rely on a group such as the Council of the Ethereal Planes, but a group of people sitting in an office would have no more idea about what was going on out in the field than his soldiers did about their economic situation. That meant one thing for him; if he wanted information, he was going to have to work to get it, but he would much rather do that than sit around drafting statements of neutrality or balancing checkbooks. After all, the hands-on aspect of military work was what had drawn him to the position in the first place; he simply couldn't imagine himself sitting in an office all day.

Arriving in the North Wing, he didn't know Commander Hawk's exact location, and the last thing he wanted was to have more people needlessly bowing before him. Still it seemed like that was what he was going to have to do, so he began searching for a staff member. He was spared his fate however when a familiar voice echoed from somewhere down the corridor, "what are you doing soldier? Only Commanders are permitted in this section of the North Wing!"

"Last I checked I outrank you ma'am," though his words were true, they were laced with a sense of humor.

"Captain Virgil?" The confused calling of his title was followed by swift footfall, "we were beginning to wonder when you would retu- Why in the four planes are you wearing your crown?"

He had to stop himself from sighing with relief; Commander Hawk would never treat him as anymore than he had proved himself to be. "I just left a meeting with the other Princes and the Council early becau-"

She gave him a knowing look as he clipped his headpiece to his belt, "because the Council has absolutely no idea what's going on in the military despite claiming that we are the reason for their financial success?"

"Exactly…hold on how did you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "who do you think attended those meetings in your place? Not having you around meant that the two parts of the government were completely separated, so I had to step up."

Her straight-forward attitude was a breath of fresh air, and her willingness to take responsibility without being asked reminded him of why he had made her Second-In-Command. Honestly, she had no issue coming to him and questioning orders, or suggesting an idea that could prove more efficient than his own. He couldn't be expected to do all the work, and she understood that, something that had proved to be most helpful on multiple occasions. "I'm going to cut to the chase, I need to know what threats have been made to our lands, what plans have been made, how things have been dealt with up to this point, and that's just scratching the surface of what I need to know."

The First-Officer sighed, "we have much to discuss but I will warn you, you won't like what you hear. I'll gather the other Commanders, and we can give you a full briefing," without another word she spun around and began heading down the corridor she had come from, leaving him to follow in her wake.

Virgil knew that he was going to be the last to arrive at dinner, but there had simply been no way for him to leave or rush his meetings with the other militaristic leaders. He had been told so much that the other Princes needed to hear; just as he was sure they had things to tell him. However, with the knowledge he already had, he was ready to jump into action; but if there was anything he wasn't known for, it was being rash. Rare was the occasion when he allowed himself to get into any situation without as much information as he could get, and a well laid plan of action.

Reaching the door that led to the dining hall, he shook his head to clear it, the last thing he needed at this point was to annoy or worse frighten his brothers with his restless and nervous nature. Regaining the calm, collected demeanor that his position required of him, he stepped into the room, and as he'd expected, the others were already in their seats. All eyes were trained on him as he moved towards his chair, resisting the urge to stuff his hands in his pockets and put his head down from the attention.

"Virgil please tell me that you haven't lost your crown within six hours of our return!" Roman sounded genuinely terrified over the useless golden band laden with rubies, and rather than feeling the annoyance he expected, envy washed over his being. He found himself genuinely wishing that the possible loss of a pointless artifact was the biggest thing he needed to worry about. He didn't give a verbal response for fear that his voice would give away what he felt. Wordlessly, he shifted his cape and took the headpiece from its clip and placed it back on haphazardly.

Giving a huff of exasperation, Logan waited until they were all seated to speak, "I know that we all have much that needs to be said, but it would be wise to keep our strength up, so let us eat first."

No sooner had the words left his lips, did servers enter the room at a rapid pace, setting silver platters before them, piled with enough food to feed his troops and probably more. Their crystal glasses were filled with red-wine before the waiters moved to stand by the walls in case they were to need anything else. The fight-or-flight reflex couldn't help but feel odd having people to wait on him hand and foot after decades of believing he was an outcast. His colleagues were quick to begin eating, but he felt as if he were expending as much energy to swallow each bite as the food itself would provide. Still, he forced himself to eat a full meal, knowing that as part of the Royal Guard, the night would demand much of him. As Prince of the Night the weight of the people's safety fell to him alone when the stars filled the skies.

Inane banter filtered through the air, but he couldn't join in as the thoughts of what his Commanders had said continued to flood his mind. It wasn't until the light-hearted conversation and jokes carried on well after the meal that it all began to annoy him. He would never understand how they could be so positive, surely they were aware of the dangers that threatened their lands; even the Council wasn't that blind.

They continued to chatter on like starlings until he could bear it no longer, and his voice came out rougher than intended, "I am going to begin the conversation I believe we have all been avoiding with this; I will be going to The Fields of Asphodel first thing in the morning."

His claim finally drew his siblings' attention, their senseless chit-chat giving way to a dumbfounded silence. Eventually, it was Patton who found his tongue, "wh-why is that kiddo?" The last word was a habit he had picked up while assigned, and one he would probably grow out of quickly.

Choosing to ignore that, he attempted to sound a bit more polite in his response, "the delegates ruling there have turned their positions into a dictatorship, and it appears that the leader has returned as well. While…" He trailed off, glancing around at the plethora of waiters, "Thank you for your service, but the matters in which we need to discuss are private; you all are excused." No one dared question him, simply bowing deeply before hurrying out of the room, leaving them in a momentary silence. Clearing his throat, he continued at a lower tone, just in case anyone was listening, "as I was saying, while speaking with my forces the leading delegate contacted my forces. What he said leads me to believe that we may have an Asphodelian spy in the palace."

The accusation only added to the perturbed quiet, but eventually it was the creative side who addressed the issue, "why would anyone want to betray us? Besides, no one can cross between planes except for corrupted traits and those who are granted passage by you."

Had anyone else said the words, Virgil would have taken them as an allegation against himself or his troops, but he knew that had not been the intent. However, try as he might, his voice still resounded like a low growl, "and what makes you so quick to rule out a corrupted trait as the spy?"

The intellectual jumped in before a sharp remark could be made, his grey wings shifting nervously, "first and foremost, the two of you need to remember that we are no longer assigned, so the bickering needs to cease. Next," he glanced over to the eldest of the brothers, "let me ask a question which may clear up some of the confusion. Why do you believe there to be a spy at all? I may not be as well versed in deciphering threats as you are, but surely a singular message is not enough data to draw a conclusion from."

"That would depend on what the message contained," he cast his gaze to everyone sitting around the table. "We have only been back in the Astral Plane for a few hours, with no time to announce our return to our subjects, let alone the other planes…and yet the Asphodelian Delegates were already well aware of our return to the throne."

Shocked glances were what met his claim, but the academic maintained his composure, "I can understand your apprehension with a message of that caliber, but I fail to see why that requires you to _go_ to Asphodel."

"If what my Commanders have told me is true and they have no reason to lie, then…" He trailed off, remembering his First-Officer's exact words, "Asphodel has been turned into a place both in its environment and government comparable to Tartarus."

Gasps escaped the others, but it was Roman who swiftly regained his regal demeanor, "if it is as bad as you say, and I believe that your troops are telling the truth…" Fear clouded his gaze, "then perhaps _you_ shouldn't be the one going to Asphodel at all."

Shaking his head, he thought over his options, "while I agree to some extent and appreciate your concern; sending in my troops would not be the best course of action." When his words were met with confused glances, he chose to continue, "at best, having my troops go in would make us as the Princes seem weak and unfit to run our worlds, a point of leverage we do not want to give to the Asphodelian Delegates. At worst, it could be seen as a sign of aggression, or an attack, which could put our worlds into the war that we are trying to prevent; besides, I can take care of myself."

Morality seemed particularly unnerved by the conversation, "we know that son, but what if you were killed…I don't think any of us could handle that kind of grief right now."

"If I was killed, I would come back, you know that." It was true, traits were immortal, but they could still be slain in a sense.

If fatal wounds were delivered to an aspect, then their _death_ would be marked by the disappearance of their body, something he had witnessed in battle many times. The one who had been slain however would then be sent to Tartarus, where they would begin a long and painful trek back to the inter-world gate. He suppressed a shiver at the thought, just like those he commanded, the Eldest Prince had been forced more than once to crawl through the scorching heat and deafening screams of the damned, all while bearing the wounds which had _killed_ him. The Phlegethon River, if it could even be classified as a river was made of flames which flowed through a bed of searing rock, with a bank made of obsidian rocks as sharp as broken glass. Still, there was no avoiding it, as the water, or flames, were the only thing that could keep you from _dying_ again forcing you to repeat the horrific journey through what was literally hell. He nearly gagged at the memory of drinking the liquid-fire which had made his entire body burn like his blood had turned to magma. Still, it replenished the oxygen in your lungs after inhaling so much of the toxic air that made up Tartarus's atmosphere, and replaced the blood you would lose from your wounds. It was only once a trait had reached the inter-world gate that the excruciating injuries would heal, allowing said trait to return to the Astral Plane. Even then, the whole process could take anywhere from days to years depending on the wounds that sent you there to begin with.

The words of the ethical side drew him from his memories, "we need you here to lead your troops, and even if your death isn't permanent, I don't think we could bear your loss…not so soon after Th-Thomas."

Though his voice had caught at the end of his statement, Virgil was surprised that Patton had been able to summon the courage to say the name that the rest of them had avoided until now. He was about to speak when a waitress cautiously stepped into the room, making them all realize they had forgotten to keep their low volume. As they turned to face her, he wondered what was so important that she was willing to defy their specific instructions.

"M-My apologies for the intrusion your highnesses, I know my presence has not been requested…but may I ask a personal query?"

He held out a hand to stop his brothers from reprimanding her as he noticed the color of her eyes, they were the same shade of purple as her own, making her a fight-or flight reflex. The sheer nature of her being meant that she hadn't taken the opposition lightly, so he decided to give her a chance. "Despite having disobeyed a direct order, I can see that the decision was not one you made without much thought; so, what is your question?"

She bowed deeply, "thank you, your majesty." She took a deep breath, and her voice steadied slightly, "w-were you assigned to the same host?"

Logic clearly didn't understand the relevance of the query anymore than he did as his voice rose into the air, "yes, we returned together. Why do you ask?"

"M-May I be permitted to speak freely your highnesses?" They all nodded, clearly intrigued by what the waitress had to say, "it-it's just that there is this nursery rhyme that we tell our children." She shuffled her feet on the carpet, "i-it speaks of a prophecy which was told many years ago." As she paused, a memory began to tug at his mind as if he knew what she was referring to, but he couldn't quite grasp it. "It stated that in a time of war, all four of you would be assigned to the same host…"

"Then I as _Prince of the Night_ would go to The Fields of Asphodel to reclaim his soul, bringing him back to the Astral Plane. Once here, he would be King, and even the four of us would kneel before him when he brought peace to our lands." His tone was breathless as he recalled the rest of the story, prompting the others to look at him in confusion and concern, but the waitress merely nodded in agreement.

After a moment the intellectual scoffed, "you're beginning to sound like Roman; that is no more than a fairytale we tell to children."

Ignoring the slight, Virgil wondered if he sounded as awed as he felt, "it all lines up though. The story says that in a time of crisis, we would be assigned all at once, but what no one would know was that we had been assigned to the same host." He glanced down at the table, barely noticing Patton gently gesturing for the waitress to leave, "what are the odds? Honestly, what are the odds that we were all assigned to the same host during a time of political unrest in which our subjects have felt hopeless?" He looked up at his siblings, " _and_ I just so happen to be going to Asphodel in the morning anyway…why not try and look for Thomas's soul while I'm there?"

"Virge…I never thought I would have to explain this to you of all people, but once a soul has been sent to their final place of rest or torment, they can't leave. I am aware that we all grieve the loss of Thomas, and would do anything to get him back, but we can't. Furthermore, we can't allow ourselves to be overtaken by some children's story." Even the rational facet sounded close to tears, "I know we all wish we could repay him for what he has done for us, but it is simply impossible. The Astral Plane is the one place a human soul cannot go, and let's say hypothetically that you do manage to find him, could you really give him the false hope of leaving Asphodel over a mere fairytale?"

Logan was right, he didn't want to find Thomas only to be unable to bring him back; still, he wracked his mind, trying to find any way to verify that the legends were true. Then a realization hit him like a physical blow as he found that he didn't just _want_ the myth to be true, but he _believed_ that it was true. He couldn't figure out why though, he had always been as skeptical of stories as his analytical counterpart and yet, he honestly believed this one to be real.

Suddenly the memory that he had been grasping for flooded his mind, and it was the sole reason that he _knew_ the story was true. The events that had occurred had happened hundreds of thousands of years ago; long before his siblings had even been born. At that time even he had still been training to take up his position as Prince of the Night, but he had been the one the prophecy had been delivered to.

He had tried to tell his mentor what he knew, but she had just put it off to his childish imagination, a mentality that nearly everyone shared. The prediction had spoken of _four_ Princes, and at that time, no one knew that he was going to have any siblings; along with that he had not yet discovered his ability to travel between worlds. He had tried for ages to find someone who would believe him, but no one did, so over time the prophecy had devolved into a story; one of which no one could remember the exact wording, even him.

He found it hard to bring himself back to reality, "i-it's not just a nursery rhyme."

"Virgil…are you okay?" He was so lost in thought that he couldn't distinguish who had spoken.

"Y-Yes, but the story, it's true…and I know because, I was the one it was given to." He continued before anyone could interject, "it was before any of you were born, I hadn't even reached twenty-one, or finished my training then. I-I had tried to tell the elder, who was my mentor, but she didn't believe me, so I told anyone who would listen, but always received the same response. The tale must have spread to become the myth it is today," the others were giving him worried glances, but he shrugged them off. "Don't you see…I have the power to grant others access to the other planes, I've just never tried it with a human soul before, because there was never any need to!"

The teacher wore an expression of concern and irritation. "and there still isn't! Virgil you need to let go of this…this fantasy!"

He looked around at the others dismissing the observation that his vision was beginning to tunnel, "how many coincidences are we going to let slide? None of you have the ability to grant others access to other planes, so what are the odds that the Prince who is sent to Asphodel to reclaim the soul is the same one with that exact ability?!"

Morality had apparently gotten to his feet as he now rested a hand on the shoulder of his older brother, "the same child who already had that ability…there's still a chance it's all a story Virge." His voice was filled with sadness, "I never thought I would see the day when grief would get to you this much."

He jumped away from the one trying to console him, nearly tripping over his chair in the process. As Patton tried to move closer, he backed away shaking his head, "it's just like when I was an apprentice; no one believes me…why would I lie about this?!"

Now it was Roman who moved forth, "even I have to admit that this…this fairytale seems a bit farfetched. We're all in grief and would get Thomas back if we could, but you're letting desperation get the better of your good judgment." He took Virgil gently by the arm, "come on, you need to get some rest, I can take over your duties for the night."

The fight-or-flight reflex jerked his arm away, taking a few paces back from his brothers, "th-the only thing I'm desperate about is getting you all to see that I am telling the truth; the pr-prophecy is real!" His vision was beginning to fade away completely but he tried to power through it, "n-none of you u-understand I-I-"


	28. The Prophecy of Assignment: Part 3

Virgil woke with a splitting headache, the lights above him a blinding white, though he didn't remember going to sleep, especially in the dining hall of all places. As his vision began to adjust to the light he realized his head was resting in Patton's lap as Roman used one of his sunset-orange wings to fan him. Meanwhile, Logan stood off to one side holding his crown and cape, but the similarity between all three of his brothers was the terrified confusion that glittered in their eyes; what had happened?

When he spoke, his throat felt as if he had just had a drink from the River Phlegethon, "wh-what happened?"

At the sound of his voice, all three turned to face him, but it was the one sitting with him who finally spoke, "how are you feeling kiddo?"

His strength was returning rapidly, and the pain in both his throat and head had already subsided to a dull throbbing, "w-well enough to get off the floor."

The younger two brothers helped him to his feet and back over to his chair, where he was grateful to see that his wine had been replaced with water. After a few sips, his vocal cords no longer felt as if someone had struck a match to them; still, it was another minute or two before Morality spoke again, "Virge…how much do you remember?"

He thought back to the most recent memory he could recall, "I-I was trying to explain that the old nursery rhyme was true…and then I woke up on the floor."

Logic drew his attention despite his words not being directed at him specifically, "he doesn't remember what he said." He stopped as he seemed to realize that the apprehensive persona could hear him, "i-in regards to the story, I believe I speak for all of us when I say…we've had a change of heart about its legitimacy."

The way the intellectual stuttered unnerved him slightly, "not that I'm complaining, but why did you change your minds?"

"You really don't remember anything about what happened…do you?"

He held the gaze of the analyst, "after I blacked out, no I don't; which is usually how blackouts work."

"You did something before you blacked out though," his only response to the statement was a confused glance, prompting the second-eldest to continue. "Well, your voice…it changed, it almost sounded like you were yelling at us, but it was raspy."

"You sounded demonic." The two of them glared at the creative side, "what…he did!"

"As I was saying, your voice changed…and your eyes began glowing, it wasn't until after you said something rather disturbing that you blacked out."

Normally the factual trait was much more confident in his speech, and his words held a sense of determination, but there was no trace of that now, which unsettled him further, "what did I say?"

At first no one moved or said anything, only passing around concerned glances until the most whimsical of the four broke the silence with an angry tone, "if neither of you will tell him, I will." He looked around, "Logan, where did you put the paper?" The one in question gestured to where he had been sitting at the table during dinner, so Roman walked over to it, "thankfully Logan was able to write everything down. I really don't think any of us could have remembered everything you said if he hadn't…and be warned, it's a bit unsettling." He took a deep breath before looking down at the paper,

' _In a time with fear of war,_

 _The assignment of all four,_

 _Princes to a single host,_

 _Hope would seem but a mere ghost._

 _Then with the host's final breath,_

 _His soul sent away after death,_

 _Though he cared not for self-gain,_

 _Elysium he would not obtain._

 _The tale would break the Princes' hearts,_

 _But they would not fail to play their parts._

 _Only then would the four return,_

 _To bear the weight of the people's concern,_

 _To Asphodel, the Prince of Night,_

 _Would go to try and amend the fight,_

 _But then from there he would bring,_

 _The Astral Plane's one true King._

 _A man of strength never to cower,_

 _Would not be corrupted by his power._

 _With a quick wit, but daring and bold,_

 _He would still be just, with a heart of gold_

 _Once he took his rightful place,_

 _His rule would consist of care and grace._

 _Before him the sovereign four would kneel,_

 _And with that, the worlds' fate he would seal._

 _At the final moment all would see,_

 _A true prophecy become history.'_

He could hardly believe that he was once again hearing the words he had spoken so long ago, but while he sat in disbelief, the others shared looks of both alarm and shame. This time the kind aspect let his voice rise softly into the silence, "w-we actually wanted to apologize. We thought you were reading too much into a fairytale…"

Logan picked up where his brother left off, seeming displeased by the idea of being wrong, "our dismissal of your beliefs was wrong of us as it appears you possess an ability that none of us had accounted for." He met Virgil's gaze, "you may not have even realized it yourself, but you have a gift that very few are blessed with, foresight. When someone has the gift of foresight they can be granted prophetic dreams or visions."

 _Prophetic_ , the word rang like bells through his mind, how could he have been unaware of such an important detail about himself? Shaking his head to clear it, he rose to his feet and took his cape from where it had been placed on the table, clipping his crown to his belt. He would worry about the prophecy later, for now there were more important matters that he needed to attend to; specifically the safety of their subjects.

Patton spoke with concern just before he got to the door, "where are you going son?"

Throwing his cape around his shoulders, he acted as if the issue which had plagued him only a few moments prior hadn't happened. "It's getting late, and I need to know what changes have become of our palace and kingdom."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" The fanciful character was the one who voiced his concerns as they all made their way into the hall, "bearing the weight of the people's safety alone isn't easy. You just woke up from a complete blackout, and that's not to mention you intend on going to Asphodel in the morning…I can still take your shift if you need me to, Virge."

He turned to face his siblings, determined not to show weakness before them now, "I'm fine, and you all know I don't usually sleep that much anyway." Despite the concern in the looks he was given, there was truth behind his statement; he could go sometimes for days without rest. That was not to mention that he had no remaining symptoms from his prophetic state. "I'll be okay, I promise…besides, we all have to _play our parts_." As they reached the courtyard, he gave them each a reassuring glance, "you guys should probably step back," each of them did what they had been told, knowing what came next. Taking a deep breath, he extended his deep black and purple wings to their full forty foot span, and with one powerful lash backwards, the now increased pressure beneath the feathers propelled him skywards.

It wasn't until he had reached an altitude of over two hundred feet, that he remembered why he enjoyed flying so much. He had claimed to hate it in the past, but that had been in an airplane, of which he had had no control over. Now as he glided through the air he could shift his wings, and his direction, altitude, and attitude would adjust accordingly.

Landing on the highest spire of the palace, he looked over their kingdom, the silhouettes of shops and homes outlined by the moon's first light. The cool evening air whipped at his hair and whistled in his ears, and the sight of the stars twinkling far above him soothed his nerves. Inspired by his newfound confidence, he longed for the speed and agility which came with the slender build and slick feathers of his wings. Not giving the idea another thought, he took off again, but once he was about three hundred feet from the ground, he clasped his wings behind him tightly, staring into a rapid yet controlled fall. He could have sworn he heard his brothers gasp as he whisked past one of the open air corridors, but he didn't allow that to distract him. Moments before he would have hit the ground, he unfolded his wings, which caught the air beneath them and he glided upwards effortlessly.

He ran his fingers through the leaves of one of the trees which comprised the castle when Roman's voice reached him through the night air. "We didn't ask you to scare the living hell out of us Hot Topic!"

The fight-or-flight reflex used only the sound of his sibling's voice to guide him through the darkness. Tilting one of his wings, he was able to turn swiftly, and within seconds he landed deftly on the railing of the hallway the other Princes were in. All three of them gasped, jumping back in surprise at his sudden appearance, leaving him to chuckle slightly at their stunned expressions. "You all forgot that I'm trained in speed and stunt flying, didn't you?" They simply nodded, clearly still trying to get over their fright, "well, I didn't mean to scare you." Taking off once more he called back to them, "have a good night, I'll see you in the morning!"

Other than his brief interaction with his brothers after takeoff, the night proved itself to be fairly uneventful; it appeared that his guards had done well in keeping both the palace and their subjects safe during his absence. He had seen a few of them throughout his shift, and while he was still uncomfortable with all the praise he was receiving, Virgil much preferred the salutes his officers gave him, to the worship-like bowing of the other castle staff. Finally, he was beginning to feel like he was home again as he soared through the gentle breeze which accompanied the late hours.

While the moon and stars cast their soft light which turned his black feathers to silver, he used the silence that the night brought as a vigil to remember and pay his respects to his fallen friend. He could only hope that the prophecy would come true and that they would see Thomas again, but for the time being he had to uphold his role as Prince of the Night. Still, he used the time he had to reflect on his memories and all that had been achieved during their assignment, thoughts which pierced at his heart like an icy dagger.

At nearly three in the morning, he was forced to put an end to his vigil as he caught sight of Commander Hawk gesturing for him to join her in the courtyard. Sighing heavily, he took a few final moments of reprieve as he circled the palace one last time before landing across from his Second-In-Command. "What do you need Commander?"

She held his gaze, her deep purple eyes appearing even more fierce in the shadows of night, "we have received messages from both Asphodel and Elysium." He remained quiet, allowing for her to continue, "Elysium claimed that a threat had been sent to them. As it turns out, that was the same message _we_ received from Asphodel."

After that he had gone with her to hear the message himself and gain confirmation that the threats had also been sent to Elysium. Due to the nature of the plane, the delegates in Elysium were used to peace in their land, so they had fallen nearly to pieces while speaking with him. They were terrified that the threats were going to be acted on immediately, making it quite difficult for the Eldest Prince to console them. Finally, after nearly an hour of speaking with them they seemed comforted by the fact that actions were already in place to change the behaviors of the Asphodelian Delegates.

As he left the communications room, he could feel anger bubbling up inside him. He could understand if those in Asphodel had issues with the government in the Astral Plane, but there had been no need to put the Delegates of Elysium through such an ordeal. The newest development had lonely enforced his resolve of going and confronting the offenders directly and just as he had said to the Elysium Delegates, there would be consequences.

The next morning though he knew it could be the last time he saw the others for quite some time, Virgil had no intent on giving any goodbyes before he left, knowing they would be fearful ones. By this point he was done with fear, with experiencing it, with hearing it in the voices of those he cared about, and with seeing it inflicted on his people. Now he just wanted to get to The Fields of Asphodel and see an end to the fear which had affected nearly everyone, and defined him for so long.

Before he had left the castle, he had switched out his capes, certain that the one he wore now would serve him far better. As he navigated his way through the forest that lay to the north of his home he unclipped his crown from his belt and placed it on his head. Finally, he reached what to the untrained eye appeared to be a small abandoned cottage, but it was merely a façade. When infused with even the slightest bit of his magic, the doorway into the small building would open like a portal; it was one of the few inter-world gates. He was perfectly capable of teleporting to any plane on a whim, but it used more energy than the gate did, and he felt that his energy might prove to be a limited resource on this trip.

Despite his ability to travel between the four worlds, he generally kept his visits to a minimum, leaving the delegates to govern their lands alone. On the winter and summer solstices he would visit each of the other worlds to ensure all was continuing to run smoothly, but other than that the Prince of the Night remained in the Astral Plane. His reasoning for such a decision came from the position he held; as a militaristic leader, he didn't want the delegates to feel as if they couldn't be trusted or that they were being ruled with an iron fist. Even still, he had no issues making trips such as the one he was on now if he thought it necessary.

He shook off the thoughts as he reached the small building, and moved to place his hand on the cold stone of the doorframe when a voice echoed from behind him. "I have to admit, you are one hard man to keep up with…" He turned to see his First-Officer a little ways down the path, breathlessly leaning against a maple tree, of which the leaves had begun to change color with the onset of autumn. Meeting her gaze, he did his best not to let his confusion show, but the truth was, no one was supposed to be accompanying him on his mission, and she off all people should have known that. "If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you were trying to avoid tradition…surely you haven't forgotten have you?"

The apprehensive side almost flinched at the shame which coursed through him; in all honesty, he _had_ forgotten that it was commonplace for a lower ranking officer to see off their superior on a dangerous mission. During which, they would promise to keep the Astral Plane safe until their return. "I-It may have slipped my mind," he knew there was no point in lying as she would just see through any fabrication he tried to come up with. "Having been gone for so long, and with everything that's going on…yeah I forgot." He waited until she stepped into the clearing, "so I guess it's a good thing you decided to follow me."

"I suppose so," she gave the archway a worried glance, "good luck down there Virgil, something tells me that you're going to need it."

He gave her a small smile; the use of his name had been a prompt to remind him that during these meetings they weren't supposed to use formalities and proper titles. "Thanks Sytha, but you know me, I'll be cautious."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," once again her eyes flickered to the inter-world gate, "but I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be going down their alone."

He shook his head sadly, "you know, you're beginning to sound like my brothers…" He let his gaze drift back to the palace, which was barely visible above the trees, "but you know better than anyone why I have to go alone."

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." She sighed, standing a bit taller, "oh don't let me unnerve you. Best of luck down there Virge; I'll keep things in order here until you return."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," he gave her a nod of gratitude, "thanks Syth. I know the Astral Plane will be well taken care of with you in charge of its defense. I'll see you soon," with that, he placed his hand on the stone doorway, which glowed purple under his touch.

In the blink of an eye, the militaristic monarch found himself in Asphodel, but for a moment he wondered if he had accidentally appeared in Tartarus. Taking a deep breath, he realized that his lungs filled with oxygen rather than toxic fumes proving that he had gone to the right world. Still, the clean air was the only thing which resembled The Fields of Asphodel as he knew it to be.

At first glance, the entirety of the plane which was usually bustling with activity as those sent there went about their afterlife, appeared to be nothing more than a barren wasteland. Many things looked scorched as if a fire had broken out, destroying the entirety of the plane; leaving only the trunks of what were once immense and life-giving trees standing blackened and burned. Homes and shops which had managed to withstand the blaze had shattered windows, roofs which were beginning to cave in, and doors ripped from their frames. Crops, which were usually tended to by the souls who resided in the land lay withered and lifeless as if forgotten by those who had planted them. Even the river, which was the main source of water for the world ran almost completely dry, as if someone had drained it. The ground took on a grey coloration from the ash that had settled there, and the sky held a dull hue, making it look like Asphodel was suffering through some form of volcanic winter.

He now understood the comparison to Tartarus; this plane was meant for those who had been relatively influential in the world of the living. Here they were supposed to be able to spend their afterlife much like they had their life before it with both the good and bad aspects of it. Now however, The Fields of Asphodel held no resemblance to what it had once, and still should have been.

Looking around, the only places worth noting were bright and brash compared to the rest of the plane. The first he laid eyes on was the center where the human souls would appear when they were initially sent to the plane. What was supposed to be a place to help them adjust to their new life looked more like a prison than a welcoming center. Still, it paled in comparison to the Delegates' Center, which seemed to have leeched all the light and color from the rest of the world, taking it as its own. Now it rivaled the Princes' palace in the Astral Plane in appearance, luxuries, and most importantly, guards.

Seeing the destruction and devastation, he knew he would need to tread with care, and that included changing how he looked. Even the dark-grey of his uniform seemed brilliant compared to the landscape he was in, which would make him a target. That added upon the fact that he didn't necessarily want random strangers to come up to him just because he was a Prince, he knew he needed a change of attire. Thankfully, he had expected such a necessity, and had switched out one important article of his clothing, his cape. His normal one matched his uniform, a simple dark grey with no hood, but he had a special cape he had crafted himself for moments such as these.

This cape, or his _Shadow Veil_ as he had named it was a product of his own design and just appeared to be made of black fabric with deep purple patterns, but that was just a façade. What made the cloak special had nothing to do with the fabric itself or its more fancy appearance; what made it so useful depended solely on its stitching. At first glance it just looked like white thread had been used, but upon closer inspection it was shining silver, as it had been carefully crafted with an extremely rare material known as _Angelwright_. The name was a clever one as the material could only be taken from the feathers which fell from the wings of the Princes themselves. Once the feathers were obtained, they could be refined into _Angelwright_ thread; one inch of which took at least ten feathers. Still, any garment stitched with the material held a special ability; it could shift the wearer's appearance to anything they wished. It was truly the best form of camouflage there was, and if _Angelwright_ were not so hard to come by, he would surely use it to line the uniforms of his troops. The material was so difficult to make however, he was only half way done with a cape for only _one_ of his brothers.

Flipping his hood up, he activated the _Angelwright's_ spell like abilities, causing it to glow like moonlight for a moment as he imagined what he wanted it to change to. Soon, he looked nothing like a monarch as his uniform, badges, and even his crown faded away to ill fitting and dirtied off-white fabric. He had willed his clothes to appear like that of an Asphodelian Soul, which should have been normal, casual clothes, but this was nothing like he had expected. What he now wore looked more like oversized washcloths than clothing; even his hair, skin, and eyes had become only muted copies of what they had been only moments before.

Becoming more disgusted with the state of Asphodel by the second, he accepted that he had been fully disguised, leaving him to move freely through the plane. He made his way cautiously towards the Delegates' Center, but as he walked the ruined landscape, homes, and towns only served to infuriate him further. Still, he couldn't help but notice that there was almost no one around despite The Fields of Asphodel being the world with the highest population. Despite the number of human souls sent there on a regular basis, he could only see children who had sadly passed away young. Every now and again he would see a teenager rushing around trying to take care of toddlers, or to watch over the children, but from what he could see there were simply no adults.

Putting the observation aside, he pressed on until he reached the steps that lead to the rather extensive gardens surrounding the Delegates' Center. The colors in the area assaulted his eyes after his trek through the near monochromatic scheme that seemed to cover the rest of the plane. It almost looked as if someone had taken all of the beauty which should have been scattered throughout the land had been condensed into this one terrace.

As he made his way through the offensively bright setting, he was beginning to understand why the adults were not with the children. By the looks of it, they were being made to work here, maintaining the flower beds, hedges, and large waterfalls cascading down either side of the walk ways, which explained what had happened to the river as well. Glancing to one side he realized that someone had a sick sense of humor, seeing as the only trees in the gardens hung thickly with a deep red fruit, pomegranates.

In ancient Greek myths, it was said that by consuming the seeds of the fruit, the one who had eaten them would be forced to spend eternity in the underworld. The story was of course just a myth, more than once a human soul had been wrongfully sent to Asphodel, and he had been able to take them to their rightful place, even long after they had consumed the fruit. Even still, it was a twisted reminder to those who remained, that they would never leave, and even more so that they had to work on the trees themselves.

He was torn from his thoughts as a woman reached out to him, "don't go there! Try to get away!" She sounded breathless, her frock torn and covered with the dirt of her labors, "please, for your own sake, get as far from here as possible!" After looking at her for only a moment longer, he could see the lacerations on her back, wounds which could only be made through the use of a whip. He looked down at the woman forlornly, but inside his fury was boiling over as he realized that these people weren't just workers, they were slaves.

Things could not be left as they were now, and the changes that needed to be made rested squarely on his shoulders. A shiver ran up his spine as one thought entered his mind, The Princes had only been back for a day, a day that Thomas would have been in Asphodel. Had he already been subjected to the humiliation and torture that this poor woman and so many others had? His host had been one of the most kind-hearted individuals he had ever had the honor of meeting, always ready to stand up in someone else's defense. Now, it was high time that Virgil repaid the favor.

Suddenly a harsh voice echoed through the otherwise peaceful landscape, "get back to work you hag!"

The woman who had warned him flinched, quickly going back to her work on the flowers, a moment later however, a different tone called from the main doors to the building, directed at him, "halt! No one is to see the Delegates of Asphodel without invitation, especially scum like you!" He glanced up at the two guards blocking his path, both of which were corrupted traits; one bore the red eyes which indicated Rage, the other had the pitch-black irises which betrayed Vengeance.

He had to admit that the sentries had been chosen well, the anger that the ones before him embodied would have deterred anyone with a fainter heart, but he was not one such individual. When it became necessary, the Eldest Prince could allow his heart to grow as cold as ice and hard as stone, making his own fears nonexistent. Wanting to test how far he could press the guards, he took another step towards the doors.

The two quickly pulled their swords, prompting the fight-or-flight reflex to do the same, and for a brief moment he wondered if he would have to fight them off, but he had a better idea. Throwing his head back, his hood fell, and the sentries gasped as his clothes changed back to his normal attire. His uniform was restored, his crown reappeared on his head, and he let his wings spread to their full span, causing a sparkle of intimidation to appear in the eyes of the ones before him.

"As a Prince I have the right to go wherever I so please; however, if you wish to fight I will oblige. I implore you to reconsider though as I can promise," he leveled his sword to them, "you would not be walking away unharmed." They shared a glance and sheathed their swords; he followed suit, unwilling to be the cause of any unnecessary violence, and folded his wings neatly under his cape. "A wise decision; now, I do believe that the Asphodelian Delegates would be most displeased if _you_ were to deny them an audience with royalty."

The vengeful warden stepped forward cautiously, but his voice was a low growl, "follow me, your highness." The monarch walked with both confidence and determination, but he kept a close count on each turn they made in case he needed to make a quick escape. Eventually they reached a large set of double doors and the one leading him came to a halt, "it would be best I alerted the delegates of your arrival before you enter."

The observant side glared at him with narrowed eyes, but chose to stay where he was, "go on then." Returning the angered expression, the vindictive character stepped inside, and it was not a good sign when it took him less than a minute to return, eyes wide with fear. "You may go in now your majesty."

"Thank you sir," he gave no further acknowledgement to his escort before heading into the room himself.

Human souls filled the chamber, and even though their clothes didn't bear the same dirt and grime as those he had seen outside, they were still clearly enslaved. Some stood guard; others darted about with platters of food or bottles of wine, waiting on the delegates. Everything came to a halt the moment he walked in however, a reminder that his clothes were a stark contrast to their own.

He turned as a hiss resonated from one of the thrones at the far end of the room, "may I just say how honored we are to have a Prince in our midst?"

The nine of those who sat above him must have been the Asphodelian Delegates seeing as they were dressed in so many colors and jewels that even Roman would find their outfits to be over-the-top. Judging by their eyes, each delegate was a different corrupted trait, but he brushed that aside, "I thank you for the warm welcome but it would behoove us all to skip the formalities. I come here with serious concerns, all of which need to be addressed promptly."

The leading delegate had the yellow eyes of a dishonest aspect, and they glittered with a contemptment that he almost recognized. As he spoke, Virgil was thankful that he had learned to navigate the backwards language and tones used in lies. "As the Leading Delegate of Asphodel, it would be rude of me not to make the Prince who has blessed us with his presence feel comfortable in _our_ land." Something about the senator was sending off countless alarms in his mind, "perhaps you would like some refreshment after your travels."

At the words a few of the servants approached him, but he waved them away gently, "none will be necessary." After a moment he realized that the other eight delegates were being oddly quiet, as if holding their tongues for some reason. Some of them even looked away as if their worried expressions had already conveyed too much, he would have to come back to that. "Getting straight to the point, I have come to inquire about The Fields of Asphodel and its inhabitants. It would appear that the treatment of the land and those who make their homes here is not up to par with the standards set in place by the Council of the Ethereal Planes. That is not to mention that both the Astral Plane and Elysium have received threats from Asphodel." He held the gaze of the untrustworthy facet, "do you have anything to say for yourselves on these matters?"

"Of course my _good_ Prince," the way he had said the words brought him to a chilling realization, though he did not let it show. The pieces were all beginning to fall into place; as it turned out, there was never any spy. There was no need for one when the leading delegate had been assigned with them. "Asphodel has had its share of issues, as have those who live here; and I should know, seeing as I have been here to oversee them during the absence of the Princes."

Virgil actually allowed a small smile to grace his lips, "I must say, you were much more convincing when you were half snake… _Deceit_." Suddenly his contempt turned to fury, but the monarch continued on, "let us drop the act. I have made it quite clear that I know you just as well as you know me." He quickly turned to the other delegates, "I'm inclined to ask, are you all incapable of speaking?"

His eyes returned to the malicious figure who seemed to think the whole issue was a game, "oh you highness, it's not like they're being _ordered_ to remain silent."

The fight-or-flight reflex suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, a habit he had picked up during his assignment, "I'll say it again, you were more convincing as a snake." He glanced over the other senators, "I'll say this just in case any of you have forgotten. Any I order I make overrides that of a delegate; with that being said, I request that someone other than Deceit step forward."

After a pause, an anguished trait defined by her dark-green eyes glittering with the sorrow that had sealed her fate stepped forward, "what would you like to know your highness?"

"Would you be so kind as to tell me about the happenings here in Asphodel, how the inhabitants are fairing, and what threats have been made to the other planes?"

She cast a worried look at the leading delegate before speaking, "Asphodel has been under _strong leadership_. The human souls now do most of the _work_ for us, and all threats made have been _justified_ your majesty."

She clearly didn't agree with the way the world was being run, but that didn't stop the fury that ignited within him once more. "Allow me to clarify…the souls of the humans are being used as slaves so you all can live luxurious lives. You're also being ordered around by a dictator who doesn't even allow you to speak freely in the presence of higher authority! All that being said, will someone please explain the specifics of the threats that you all have avoided talking about?!"

The next to step forward was a rage fueled aspect, and judging by the way he moved forward, he was Deceit's Second-In-Command, "it's not as if we as corrupted traits are being treated fairly."

He looked over them his mind battling between anger and accord, "as a matter of fact I may have a solu-"

He was cut off by the untrustworthy facet, "Rage makes a good point your highness."

Animosity took over his reaction, "and what right does that give you to make these people slaves?! You speak of unfair treatment and yet you are far guiltier of the crime than anyone else!"

The voice of one of the enslaved souls took him by surprise, "my afterlife here was fine until you all came to power and ruined everyth-" The bravery she'd held to make the statement faded away under the senators' glares.

The Prince looked over the delegates, "before your own actions brought The Fields of Asphodel to its knees, you all were provided with the same living conditions and luxuries of those back in the Astral Plane. That being said, if you had any issues, as delegates you should have brought them before the Council of the Ethereal Planes to be discussed until all parties could come to a compromise. Now that those concerns have been dealt with, I will ask one more time…will someone explain the threats?!"

An apathetic trait with off-white irises gave him a deadpan expression, "messages have been sent to the Astral Plane and Elysium. The latter has only been sent one message, and that was last night, which said that we realize we are being treated unfairly, and if it isn't brought to an end, then we'll end it."

A vengeful character moved forward, obviously in close alliance with Deceit as well, "and you can rest assured that if we need to, we _will_ get the treatment we deserve."

Though he did not agree with their stance, Virgil knew he was going to have to pick his words carefully, "I will take your concerns back to the Astral Plane and we will convene with you soon to find a compromise. However, your issues do not involve the Elysium Delegates in any way, so I kindly request that no new messages be sent to them." He looked around the room, "as much as I would like to leave with that, I am afraid I will also have to give you an ultimatum. The human souls who call Asphodel home are to be released to live their afterlives without fear of slavery or retribution; if they are to work, they are to be paid fairly. As I understand that these are not changes which can occur over night, I will give you time to get the restoration efforts underway and will come back to check on your progress in two weeks. If your issues are still persisting by that point, I will speak with you about them again, but I expect to see improvements by the time I return. Have I made myself quite clear?" Half of the senators nodded, while the other half shot him death glares; still, it was enough to know that they had heard him. Slowly he turned to face the leading delegate, "as one of the four Princes, I apologize for any misgivings that may have transpired between us in the past. You can rest assured that we will do our best to amend them, and we hope you will be able to help us do that in a civil manner."

"Of course, your majesty," he knew the compliance was a lie, but he would be no better than the one before him if he didn't give them a chance to mend their actions.

He wondered if now was the best time to bring up his final concern, but so far the delegates had been rather compliant, and he couldn't return to the Astral Plane without trying, so he cleared his throat. "On an unrelated note, I assume you know what happens to human souls when they are sent to The Fields of Asphodel, may I ask what that is?"

The apathetic senator glanced over to him once more, "they're put to work upon arrival."

The Eldest Prince nodded as he turned back to Deceit, "if that is the case, then in your… _possession_ is a soul who has been wrongly sent to Asphodel and is in need of relocation. I trust that the soul of Thomas Sanders will be passed over to my custody so I can take him to his rightful place without any further delay."

Their gazes remained locked for a few moments before a few servants were waved out of the chamber, "he will be retrieved and handed over to you immediately." The liar stepped down until he was nearly toe to toe with the fight-or-flight reflex, "we wouldn't want any conflict here."

"You know you really were more convincing and intimidating as a snake, I suggest making the change permanent…it suits you." Even as he made the snide comment to see if he could get a rise out of his old enemy, he knew from his calm reaction that things were going much too smoothly. Something told him that they were far from the end of the issue they were facing, in a way it felt like this was merely the beginning.


	29. The Prophecy of Assignment: Part 4

Virgil actually struggled to keep calm and maintain his regal demeanor as Thomas was finally escorted into the room. Despite it only having been a day since they last saw one another, it honestly felt like centuries had passed. He now wore the same clothes that the servants did, but he appeared unharmed; his voice however was dejected yet hopeful. "Th-They tell me that you're a Prince, and that you're here to take me away from Asphodel…is that true?"

He had known that his former host wouldn't recognize him, but that didn't make it sting any less, "that is one of the reasons I am here, yes. As it turns out you were wrongly sent to Asphodel; your destiny lies elsewhere, and as the Prince of the Night, it is my task to see that you are relocated." He looked back over to the delegates, "you have been aware of my demands, so my business here is finished. See that you comply with the orders I have given, and that they are well underway by the time of my return." He gave them all a curt nod, "good day."

He turned, ushering Thomas towards the exit before the delegates could have a chance to change their minds. He didn't miss the soft hiss in his ear just before they walked out however, "don't think that I am unaware of what is happening here your highness." The taunt didn't warrant a response and he began heading back through the winding corridors.

He remained silent until he was certain the two of them were alone, "I'm sure you have many questions, all of which I will answer soon, but for the time being we need to get out of this building. When we step outside I will have to disguise myself as it won't be safe for us to traverse Asphodel with me looking like a Prince." He glanced over to his friend as he continued, "so, just stay calm when I flip my hood up." Once they were outside, he did just that, once again taking on the appearance of an Asphodelian Soul, or a muted version of himself. Thomas remained quiet as they made their way through the gardens, but his eyes betrayed the awe and gratitude he actually felt.

Finally, with the Delegates' Center far behind them the online personality seemed to muster the courage to speak, "you're a trait, aren't you?" He simply nodded in response, "just like the ones I had, but you're a Prince…like an _actual_ Prince."

He suppressed a laugh at the slight reference to Roman; the claim that he was a trait, _just like his_ was a surprisingly accurate description. Still, he didn't want to reveal who he was just yet, both for their own safety, and because he felt everything would be better if they were all present when their identities were revealed. He wanted to be treated as an equal by the one he walked with, just as they had been before, but something told him it would take a while for Thomas to get over his awe.

"I am one of the Princes, but until we get out of here, I'm afraid I will have to keep my name a secret."

He read his colleague's movements and mannerisms as they walked, he was clearly curious, but there was an air of relief and worry about him as well. "Thank you for getting me out of there…but what about the others, surely you can't just leave them under that dictatorship."

He could see Patton's influence reflected in the statement, which warmed his heart a bit. "I don't intend to, as delegates, the traits back there take their orders from myself and the other Princes. I have given them an ultimatum for correcting their actions, and in doing so, a chance to prove themselves benevolent leaders. If they refuse to comply however, there will be repercussions."

The observant manifestation didn't miss the brief look of concern he was given, "please don't take this the wrong way, but if you and a handful of others are in charge of everything…how is that different from a dictatorship?"

He came to a halt, resting a reassuring hand on Thomas's shoulder, "you will soon see that the other Princes and I have…varying viewpoints, which allows us to see things from different angles and think more about any decisions we make. Along with that, there is a group elected by our subjects called the Council of the Ethereal Planes; they help us make decisions while giving our people a voice in the government when there is an issue to be voted upon. The Council is sort of similar to the…what's it called?" He paused to think for a moment, "the Electoral College in America; that's it!" He cast his gaze back to the building they had just left, and the delegates we leave in charge of Elysium, Asphodel, and Tartarus are usually elected as well, but as you can see, we have been dealing with some issues pertaining to the Asphodelian Delegates- and I sound like a logical trait, don't I?"

Thomas chuckled as the Eldest Prince pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "just a bit." The brief explanation of their government seemed to have calmed his companion, and it became clear that he had an endless list of questions. "What are the other planes like? How many Princes are there? What trait are you if not logical? How was I sent to the wrong plane?"

He felt a bit overwhelmed by all the queries, "all of your questions will be answered soon enough; but for now, we need to get back to the Astral Plane, we'll be safe there."

Thomas nodded as they reached the inter-world gate, and with the same purple glow of magic, they were soon standing in the woods north of the palace. It was nearly midday, and the brilliant colors that shown in the light were almost too intense to look at after so long in the muted scheme of Asphodel. Knowing that they were safe, he let the hood of his _Shadow Veil_ fall, and his attire returned to its militaristic state once more.

He moved to face the online personality, but stopped in his tracks at the sight which stood before him. Thomas looked up, and Virgil saw his own awe reflected in his eyes as he ran his fingers through the metallic feathers of his wings. Their silvery nature led to each fringe casting a rainbow when they caught the light. Their span must have been at least thirty-five feet, and at a quick glance appeared to be built similarly to his own black and purple ones.

"Y-You didn't tell me that I would get wings too…"

He spoke in a hushed tone, "to be quite honest, I didn't know you were going to get them either." He forced his shock aside and started down the path, "you'll learn to fly soon enough, but I think it would be wise if you met the other Princes first."

The other darted after him, still somewhat mesmerized by his shimmering wings, "how many Princes are there?"

"Four including myself," he glanced over to the YouTuber with a small smirk, "we're all brothers actually…and I think once you meet them, you're going to be surprised to find that I'm the eldest."

"Why would I find that surprising, you seem capable of standing up for what you think is right, and if they are your brothers as you say, it must have taken a lot of courage to go to Asphodel without them." Thomas gave him a thoughtful look, "something tells me you didn't go alone without reason…one of the reasons was to keep them safe, wasn't it?" He was absolutely dumbfounded by the deduction, but chose not to respond for fear that he would give too much away. He was spared speaking as his friend continued, suddenly sounding downtrodden, "you know, you remind me a lot of the youngest trait who was assigned to me." He sighed deeply, "Virgil was his name," guilt shimmered in his eyes, "I misjudged him at first, but I just hope I was able to make amends with him. I'll miss him and the others as well, we all grew pretty close over the course of my life…I'll probably never see them again though."

The words clawed at him like ice; he had no idea that Thomas still felt guilty for the way he had reacted when Virgil had first started appearing in videos. He wanted more than anything to reveal who he was then and there, promising his friend that he held no resentment, but he restrained himself, forcing his voice to remain steady. "Never say never; life in the Astral Plane is full of surprises…you might just see them again someday." After that they continued on in silence until they reached the gates of the palace courtyard where his guards were keeping watch. They saluted him as the two approached, but behind their eyes was a glimmer of confusion; still, he greeted them as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Good day, could you please let Commander Hawk know that I have returned, and see that my brothers meet with me in the conference room?"

"Yes Sir!"

The swiftly reached for their communicators to hail those requested as the two entered the grounds, "thank you."

"Why didn't they refer to you as a Prince?" He didn't need to look over, the befuddlement was clear enough in Thomas's voice.

The fight-or-flight reflex accepted that the walk would be filled with questions, and he had promised answers once they were in the Astral Plane, so he complied. "Along with being a Prince, I am in charge of the militaristic forces and the Royal Guard. I know that last one is a bit of an oxymoron, but I get bored out of my mind if I don't have patrols to demand my attention."

"If you're in charge of the military, what do your brothers do?"

He smiled lightly at the query, "the youngest works in communications and political relations, the second-eldest formulates the laws that are to be voted upon, and works with the voting strategies and economics as well. The second-youngest is sort of our spokesperson, he delivers speeches to our subjects, but more importantly, he controls the day…I mean that he literally raises the sun with his powers."

"I'm guessing that you work with the moon and stars as you referred to yourself as the _Prince of the Night_ back in Asphodel." He nodded, but Thomas didn't seem capable of pulling his eyes from the décor as they entered the palace, "why does this place look so familiar?"

He glanced around the open air corridors with the vine like nature of the railings, and the branches which made up the pillars and roof. The whole place looked like it had just grown from the trees which supported everything as opposed to having anything to do with intelligent design. "My brothers and I have a particular fondness for _Lord of the Rings_ by _J.R.R. Tolkien_ , so the whole palace is modeled after _Lothlόrien_. It's the home of the _Nandorien Elves_ in the books, but is more commonly recognized from the film scenes with _Galadriel_."

"That's amazing," Thomas finally tore his eyes away from his surroundings and looked up at him. "You guys must have had some pretty amazing architects."

"We didn't have to," he wondered how he was going to explain such a complex principle about their world. "The landscapes of the four planes can shift and morph, in the case of the Astral Plane, it can do so at the will of those living here." He fidgeted with his sleeve as he walked, "it's sort of like my cape, which is actually stitched with a material that allows it to react similarly; that's what you saw when I took on the appearance of an Asphodelian Soul earlier." He let his gaze sweep around the hall, "when we come up with a better idea, the palace will change again. I personally hope it stays this way for a while, it's much more welcoming than the stones of the fairytale type design we had before. Still, I think the others have been considering remodeling it to look like _Hogwarts_."

They weren't far from the arranged meeting place now, but there seemed to be no end to his questions, his thirst for knowledge was a trait he'd gotten from Logan. "Is the Astral Plane or the palace similar to the _Tardis_ from _Doctor Who_?"

The Eldest Prince smiled to himself, "in a way, I guess it is. It can chance appearance, but it's not bigger on the inside…then again I suppose it could be, but I think my brothers and I all agree that the palace is large enough already." They stopped before a set of double doors, and he could just barely make out the voices of the remaining monarchs on the other side, betraying their arrival. It was only in that moment that Virgil realized he hadn't thought this far, the others were going to greet Thomas like they knew him, the only problem was, he didn't know them, or he _thought_ he didn't. In a last ditch attempt to hold up the façade, he turned back to his former host, "just a warning, my brothers can be a bit…excitable."

He really couldn't think of a better descriptor in the moment, so he just shook his head, pushed the doors open, and together they walked inside. Their presence was met with the joyous outbursts he had expected, but it was clear that they were just as stunned as he had been by Thomas's silvery wings. Despite his warning, the one in question looked a bit overwhelmed by the reactions, but he knew that wouldn't last long.

The online personality glanced at the others, "so you're all Princes?"

Roman, who was closest, leaned over whispering to his negative counterpart, "why doesn't he know who we are?"

He cast a quick glance at the other two before matching his soft tone, "I wanted him to realize who we were with all of us present."

The whimsical side lit up at the idea of being able to see Thomas's reaction, "that's considera-"

He didn't have time to finish his response before the YouTuber piped up again, clearly unaware of their side conversation. "I'm guessing from the colors of your eyes that you are moral, creative, logical, and fight-or-flight traits respectively." They each nodded, but he continued before they could respond, "you all are Princes; who brought me to _your_ place…and I don't even know your names."

The two brothers in the know gave the others reassuring glances before militaristic aspect moved forward, "I think the reasoning for why we brought you here will become apparent soon, but for now, allow me to give some introductions." It was all he could do to keep a knowing grin from his lips as he gestured to Morality, who skipped forward with glee, "this is Prince Patton, the youngest of us." The visionary facet swiftly took his place next to his joyful sibling, "Prince Roman, the second-youngest," Logic moved forth confidently, "the second-eldest, Prince Logan." He himself moved to stand next to his brothers, "and as you know, I'm the eldest…Prince Virgil." He finally allowed himself the smile he'd been suppressing, "I told you that you would see us again."

Their former host finally managed to speak through the hands he held over his mouth in shock, "i-is it really you guys?"

The ethical character bounced up onto his toes, "of course it's us kiddo!"

There it was; that last word, a habit he had picked up during their assignment was the key to changing the glimmer of disbelief in Thomas's eyes to elation. Even though he still appeared too stunned to speak, Virgil addressed a topic that the others knew nothing about. "Oh, and there's something else you should know. I hold nothing against you…never did if I'm being honest; your reaction to me when I first appeared was justified, and you made up for it later."

"I-I thought I would never see any of you again…"

Shame and guilt washed over him, even thought it had only been a day; the four of them had been grieving, but they had forgotten that Thomas not only was unaware of the prophecy, and he had been forced to grieve alone. Pushing the feelings aside, he made sure his voice was laced with humor, "you're not getting rid of us that easily."

Thomas actually hugged him, and for a moment, Virgil remained stiff, caught off guard by the reaction. After a moment however he was able to shake off his shock and gently return the embrace. When they pulled away from one another the online personality had to look up at him, "apparently not too easily, I died and you guys are still here!" As the others broke into giggles he looked back over to the observant side, "I'm glad to know you don't hold anything against me Virge." He merely gave a reassuring smile as the others pulled themselves together, and Thomas chuckled, "I know I'm being slow on the pick up here, but you guys are Princes…like actual monarchs?"

Roman nodded, "yes, but I was the only one who kept my title while we were assigned to you."

"We didn't have our titles rebuked, we just chose not to use them."

The Eldest Prince rolled his eyes, glancing over to Thomas who was trying to hold back laughter at the intellectual's misinterpretation, "Logan, buddy…that's what he meant."

The one in question straightened his glasses at the remark, "well I couldn't be certain that Thomas knew that, now could I?"

The YouTuber smiled at each of them in turn, "I can't believe you all are actual Princes." Suddenly his expression turned to a good-humored interest as his eyes rested on the worrisome trait, "you know, I never thought I'd see the day when _you_ would be wearing a crown."

His head went to his head, quickly removing the ornate piece of jewelry, and clipping it to his belt, "I don't normally wear it. Today I had to appear _regal_ when speaking with the delegates, so I needed to wear it."

Thomas laughed, "now that's more like the Virgil I know." He stopped briefly, confusion lacing his features, "hold on…should I be using your proper titles?"

"No!" He jumped back as the four of them gave their rather emphatic answer.

The Prince of the Night cleared his throat, "sorry about that, but no. You are family to us, so it would just be weird to have you referring to us as Princes."

The other three gave small forms of agreement, but it was the imaginative trait who moved forward, "no offence, but your outfit is positively dreadful. We simply must find you something more appropriate, and quite frankly more fashionable to wear!" He glanced over to his oldest sibling, "and finding a new crown for you wouldn't hurt either."

He rolled his eyes, but he wasn't willing to start an argument, especially when Thomas seemed pleased with the idea of an outfit change, so he followed them with Patton and Logan close on their heels. Something told him their former host wasn't ready for the full extent of the wardrobe, if it could even be called that. It actually looked more like a mall than anything else with separate floors dedicated to each of the monarchs, each being filled with clothes that they had worn once, maybe twice. They all kept their usual attire in more accessible locations, so the outfits in the wardrobe were comparatively formal, set aside from the events they had attended with their subjects. Specifically for times when they needed to appear ceremonial and elegant as opposed to regal and commanding. Since most of the outfits had only been worn once, many of them despite being in pristine condition were terribly dated by the fashions and trends going on in the world of the living at the time.

All of that meant that there were rows upon rows of capes, tunics, and shoes of different hues on each floor. The racks could hold anything from sashes to jackets, or cardigans to ties, and often times they would turn a corner with no idea as to what they would be faced with next. There were also cases filled with crowns and other jewelry, Virgil even had a few dedicated to old military pins which no longer fit on his uniform after thousands of years of service.

He was drawn from his thoughts as they reached the doors to the wardrobe, and as it was opened, Thomas walked in with wide eyes, "how do you guys find anything in here?"

Logic took a quick scope of the area, "most of us don't; the outfits we wear on a regular basis are stored in our rooms. Roman is probably the only one with the slightest clue as to where anything is in here."

The one in question smiled brightly, grabbing Thomas's wrist, "I think I have the perfect outfit; this way!"

While the pair searched for new clothes, the other three wandered off in different directions, leaving the darker aspect to try and take in his surroundings. He glanced over a few cases of gems and jewelry trying to complete the one task that had been asked of him when he found something which confused him for a moment. It was a small case which was covered in dust, but inside were four glittering tiaras, nothing meant for a Prince, and that's when he remembered what they were.

Originally, the four of them were supposed to marry, to take on a bride not long after each of their coronations. He chuckled softly at the memories, not long after he had risen to power; he had made sure that that had been the first thing to go. He was under the impression that if he or any of his brothers were to marry, it would be on their own time. It would also be because they had fallen in love, not due some ridiculous law; which meant that there would probably never be any _Princesses_ , so the case would continue to collect dust.

Continuing on, he found a case filled with different crowns, if he was going to pick out a new one, it would probably be behind the glass before him. Lifting the cover he peered at the diadems, there were so many he could hardly tell which gems belonged to which metals. Most were far too ornate and elaborate for him so he dismissed them instantly, moving down the line. Eventually one caught his eye, it was a simple silver band that took the form of a diamond in the middle, it had intricate patterns carved in it, and a deep purple sapphire in the center. Removing the gold crown laden with rubies from his belt, he switched it with the much more modest silver headpiece.

Closing the case, Logan appeared from behind one of the nearby racks, so Virgil put the crown on, "what do you think?"

The analyst glanced at the band, "it certainly suits you better, so hopefully Roman will stop pestering you about your crown now."

"I doubt it," he removed the accessory once more, "I hardly wear it, and he's always enjoyed getting onto me about that."

Logic shook his head, "you're probably right; anyway, I need to make sure Patton doesn't get completely lost, so I'll see you back in the corridor."

He dipped his head to his brother before he started off in the direction he had come from, leaving him to find his own way back. He was continuing down the aisle of cases when the sound of voices drew his attention; turning around, he could see Roman and Thomas approaching. Even he who didn't have much interest in fashion had to admit that their former host had cleaned up well. He wore a light grey tunic and black slacks, and the whole outfit was adorned with accents of dark-green and silver. A green sash and belt were complimented nicely by their metallic fastens, and his cape bore a natural pattern of the same hues, so all that seemed to be missing now was a crown. He had a feeling he knew of one which would match well, and glanced over the cases. He found it, a silver band, more ornate than his own, laden with emeralds and topaz.

Virgil was drawn from his thoughts as Thomas spoke up, "do you have the same…tattoo as Roman and I?"

For a moment he was confused by the question until he realized what their friend was referring to, "oh you mean the symbolic mark." He pulled at the collar of his own uniform to reveal the brilliant colors he had noticed the night before, "yes, I have it too, and so do Logan and Patton."

The online personality gazed at him in confusion, "what do you mean by _symbolic mark_?"

"Normally the delegates of the planes explain that upon a human's passage to their afterlife if they don't go to Elysium…something else Asphodel is neglecting to do." He shook off his growing irritation, "that doesn't matter now; I'll do my best to explain." He thought through the intricacies of gaining a symbolic mark, "normally the only time a human soul stays with their traits during their afterlife is if they all go to Elysium. Since that is so rare however, those who don't enter Elysium are also granted a symbolic mark. A human soul is given the mark as a reminder of their life and what was most important to them; traits however are granted the mark their return to the Astral Plane as a way to remember the one they have lost. A human soul receives the mark in the same location as the traits who bear it, which is determined by how much the host meant to them." He straightened his collar once more, "the closer the mark is to the heart, the more the more the host meant to them."

For a moment, he didn't understand the way Thomas looked between the two brothers with tears in his eyes, until he spoke in a hushed whisper, "j-just below the left collarbone…"

It was in that moment that the Eldest Prince remembered having the same revelation the night before when he had first caught sight of his own mark, and it appeared that his sibling was recalling a similar event. The two of them locked eyes for a moment until the whimsical attribute turned back to their companion, "of course it is…don't you know how much you mean to all of us?"

The darker manifestation waited until Thomas's gaze shifted back to him, "you helped the others learn to accept me even when-" He paused for a moment as he thought back to a dark point in his life, "to accept me even before we knew we were brothers."

The YouTube appeared speechless, so while his attention was away he looked to the Second-Youngest Prince to change the subject. After a few moments his chipper voice rose into the air, "anyways, what do you think of Thomas's new outfit?"

He glanced over their friend's new wardrobe before turning back to one of the cases he had passed. Searching for a moment, he found what he was looking for, a silver band, more ornate than his own, laden with emeralds and topaz. Retrieving the silver headpiece, he looked back to the others, "tell me if I'm wrong Roman, but I think that this might just pull the whole outfit together."

The younger of the two took it gently with a small laugh, "so you can pick out the perfect crown for Thomas, but not yourself?"

Sighing he placed the silver band on his head haphazardly, "happy now?"

The creative attribute smirked at him before handing the diadem off to Thomas, "I would be if you would actually wear it. Honestly, why do you protest so?"

He held his brother's gaze, "because, I work as part of the Royal Guard, so wearing a crown is like holding a neon sign saying, _'I'm one of the people you're after!'_ "

"Virgil…you have a forty foot wing span, I doubt anyone is looking at the crown."

"Do you think I wear capes because they're _aesthetic_? No, I actually hate them, always tripping me up as I walk, but they cover my wings, so I deal with them. I…" He trailed off as he caught sight of Thomas, who was just gazing silently at his new headpiece. Glancing over, he shared a concerned glance with the one he had been at odds with only a moment before.

"Hey…you okay?" His head shot up as the usually whimsical Prince walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The fight-or-flight reflex watched as their former host stole a glimpse at each of them before returning his eyes to the crown, "I-I just have so many questions."

Putting their previous disagreement aside the monarchs shared another concerned look, but it was the older of the two who spoke, "well…what do you want to know?"

Thomas looked between them, his voice soft with worry, "h-how often do you find your lives in danger?" He held Virgil's gaze, "don't get me wrong, but couldn't things have gone wrong in Asphodel earlier? You were outnumbered hundreds to one."

The statement had caught Roman's attention, and he stared at his brother both with concern and expectance. Taking a deep breath he began, "yes things could have gone wrong today, but not much that I wouldn't have expected…as a matter of fact things went too smoothly, but that's not the point. As for how often we find ourselves in danger, well you were right in what you said earlier, I tend to get myself into more dangerous situations than my brothers, and even those are fairly rare. When they do arise however, since I am in command of the militaristic forces, I am trained in both diplomacy and combat, making me well equipped to handle most circumstances. Still, the four planes usually live in peace, but as I said earlier, we have been working to sort out a few issues with the Asphodelian Delegates…which thankfully didn't worsen too much during our absence."

His brother picked up where he left off, "though I may not always see eye-to-eye with Virgil, there is no doubt in my mind that his loyal and well trained officers are equipped to keep us and our subjects safe." He was stunned by the kind words to the point that he could only bow his head respectfully, before he continued. "Another thing that might help to ease your mind is the fact that traits are immortal…we can be slain in a sense, but we always come back."

He did appear somewhat consoled by their words, but his eyes still shimmered with confusion, and the question which followed was one he hadn't expected so soon, "so why do I need a crown?"

The fanciful side opened his mouth to speak, but his gloomier counterpart cut him off, "that will be explained soon enough, but I don't think we should continue this discussion without the others. There are many questions we probably can't answer without them, so why don't we talk over lunch?" Their former host knew him well enough to know he was withholding something, but he didn't say anything. Nodding in agreement, the Second-Youngest Prince lead them back through the winding aisles to find the others.

Once the five of them found their way out of the wardrobe, they started for the dining hall, but as they walked the darkest trait couldn't help but notice the way their friend continued to stare uncomfortably at the crown he'd been given. Slowing his pace to match Thomas's stride, he spoke to where the others couldn't hear, "if you don't feel comfortable wearing it, you could always clip it to your belt like I do. I seriously doubt Roman will give you a hard time about it…you haven't had a lifetime to get used to wearing it like I have."

He gave a grateful nod, taking the advice as they stepped into the dining hall, where they hardly had the time to take their seats before waiters came rushing in as they had the night before. This time however, there was no idle chit-chat; they all ate in silence until the observant aspect could bear it no longer. "Thomas, you had quite a few questions earlier…if you want answers, now would be the best time to ask."

The online personality gazed around at each of them before allowing his voice to rise into the air, "well you guys have answered a lot already, but I am curious…why me?"

Logan wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin before responding, "could you expand on what you mean by _'why me?'_ "

Thomas moved his food around with a fork, but made no attempt to actually eat it, "what I mean is why am _I_ here, surely you've had other…what do you call humans?"

Logic straightened his glasses, "hosts."

"Okay, well surely you've had other hosts, so of all the people sent to Asphodel…why was _I_ chosen to come back to the Astral Plane with all of you? What makes me so different?"

Slowly each of the other Princes turned to face their eldest sibling, he understood why they expected him to answer, but if he was being honest, he didn't really know anymore than they did. "I'll begin with this…the topic you want us to address is a difficult one to discuss, so I'll explain to the best of my ability." He took a deep breath, "first of all, you are the only person to have ever lived that has had all four Princes assigned to you, so that is the first difference. The reason for that difference is the same reason as to why I highly doubt the Asphodelian Delegates are going to comply with the demands I gave them." He paused looking around at the confused glances his brothers gave him, "I'll get back to what happened in Asphodel in a minute, for now however; Thomas, you need to know that there is a prophecy…and you are as much a part of it as the four of us are."

"Prophecy?" Their former host finally looked up from his plate, "what kind of prophecy?"

Now it was the teacher's turn in the spotlight as he pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket, and began reading off the thousands year old prediction. Upon reaching the end, a hush fell over the room, but Virgil was more concerned with the conflicting emotions reflected in Thomas's eyes. He had expected his colleague to be shocked by the words, but he was unnerved by the sheer horror in his gaze.

After nearly a minute of total silence, the online personality finally seemed to find his voice, "I-I can't be a king! I-I don't know the first thing about leading a world, let alone four of them! I don't know anything about leadership, or voting, or military, or-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Thomas's gaze shot over to the fight-or-flight reflex, "first of all, we would all still be keeping our positions, so you wouldn't need to worry about any of that. Next, have you forgotten all the times that you helped family, friends, or even the four of us through an unfortunate situation by taking charge?"

An answer wasn't given as it was clear their friend was trying to ground himself, but his breathing continued to quicken, and then his hands began to shake. Wordlessly, Virgil got up from his seat and made his way around the table, placing what appeared to just be a reassuring hand on his companion's shoulder. It was more than that though, with just a little magic, he was able to drain some of the adrenaline from Thomas's system, and the effect it had was almost immediate. He looked up at the worrisome facet, the cloud of fear in his eyes dissipating, "h-how did you do that?"

He waited until he was back in his seat to respond, "we're all still parts of your personality…meaning that I still have the ability to stop you from panicking."

The online personality blinked at him a few times before returning to the topic at hand, "thank you…but panicking or not, I-I was a leader among a few people…not a nation, and especially not worlds!"

"I am not certain that your fans would concur with that claim, they were considered one of the nicest groups of people because they followed _your_ actions." It shocked him, not that the observation had been made, but it had been the intellectual who had pointed it out.

"That was different…I was just a role model that they _chose_ to look up to!" He looked down once more, "what traits do I have that would qualify me to be a king, let alone a good one?"

They all gave him confused glances, but it was the negative character who spoke, "you do realize that you are talking to the literal traits of your personality, who are already leaders with the exact qualities you are referring to, right?" He didn't give his friend a chance to answer the rhetorical question, "if it helps at all…I was once in your position, and I remember it well."

"Y-You were…but you seem so sure of yourself."

He chuckled lightly, "I might now, but I've had thousands of years to become acquainted with my position, and learn how to rule our worlds, but I wasn't always this way. Since I'm the eldest, that means I was the first to be coronated, which meant I had to rule the four planes by myself for a time." He paused for a moment, realizing what he was about to admit, "honestly…I have never been more relieved than I was the day of Logan's coronation. Back to the point, at first, I didn't think that I would be a benevolent leader, but I learned as I went, and you have a significant advantage that I didn't."

Thomas appeared sheepish, "what advantage?"

"You aren't alone, you'll have us to help you every step of the way." He stopped, waiting for his former host to look up at him, "and I promise that we will stand by your side to help guide you…as you once did for us."

The online personality had tears in his eyes as he looked away once more, "I-I'm sorry, but I just can't be a king…"


	30. The Prophecy of Assignment: Part 5

Virgil could tell that the others were clueless as to how they were supposed to handle the situation, but he knew from experience that their companion was going to have to accept his role in his own time. "All of this has to be overwhelming, and we shouldn't be springing all of this on you when you're already dealing with such a massive change, so I apologize." Thomas dared to look up at him, "we should just be enjoying each other's company for the time being."

"I agree, and as much as I hate to bring it up…there is another topic that needs to be addressed before we can do that." He gave Roman a quizzical look and he spoke up hesitantly, "you promised to tell us about your trip to The Fields of Asphodel."

Before he could respond, Patton joined in, "did you figure out who the spy was?"

He shook his head slowly, "no…because I was wrong, there was never any spy; there didn't need to be."

Logic put down the glass of water he had been sipping at, "I am not sure I follow, what do you mean there didn't need to be a spy?"

He sighed as he realized just how hard this revelation was going to be on Thomas, since their issues were between two parts of himself. "There was never any need for a spy because; as it turns out the leading Asphodelian Delegate is Deceit."

As he had expected it wasn't any of his stunned brothers who spoke, it was their former host, "hold on, the trait who has ruined Asphodel, is a part of…my personality?"

"I'm afraid so, but that does explain why the unrest between our worlds didn't worsen in out absence."

Morality looked horrified, "how did he manage to become the leading Asphodelian Delegate?"

When he shrugged in defeat, Thomas drew their attention, "I might actually be able to answer that one. I may not have been in Asphodel long, but while I was there, one of the resident souls told me that they had been in the position for quite some time…and that they had assumed it by force."

The analyst quickly nodded, "that would explain why they have forgotten how to communicate with the Council of the Ethereal Planes."

He quickly picked up where his brother had left off, "and why Asphodel has been turned into a place comparable to Tartarus."

The creative persona looked worried, "you and Thomas are the only ones who have been to Asphodel personally…so could you please explain a little further?"

Their host shrank in his seat, and once again the darker side wondered what he had been subjected to in the twenty four hours before his liberation. "When I first got to Asphodel, the first thing I noticed was that there was next to no color, as if it had all been drained from the world. It quickly became clear that the forests and communities had burned down, the crops were almost withered to dust, and even the river had all but run dry. Then I noticed the lack of people, as I walked through the main meadows, I only saw the souls of children, and a few teenagers…it wasn't until I got to the Delegates' Center that all the pieces began to fit together to reveal a horrifying picture." His brothers were hanging onto his every word, but he had to pause for a moment at the memories. "It turned out that the lack of resources in the rest of the plane came from the fact that nearly all of them were being used to make the Delegates' Center even more luxurious than our palace. The senators had taken everything from Asphodel, including the human souls who are being…being used as slaves; fearing both verbal and physical repercussions with no pay."

"Th-That's horrific! We have to do something!"

He could tell that his siblings were ready to jump out of their seats and take the fight to Asphodel then and there, but he did his best to diffuse the situation, "we can't do anything just yet."

Roman glared across the table at him, "we can't justify slavery!"

"No we can't, but we also can't justify unnecessary warfare," he held his brother's angered gaze. "My sovereign duties may belong with the militaristic forces, but that includes preventing war whenever I can. I have given the delegates an ultimatum for changing their actions, and even if we don't believe that they will comply, we would be no better than their dictatorship if we didn't at least give them a chance!" The others stared at him with varying levels of shock; it was not often that their government was compared to a dictatorship as they tried to run their worlds with democracy. "I told the delegates that I would return in two weeks to check on the progress of my demands; until that time, we stay put unless we hear of any new developments." He could tell the others wanted to protest, so he spoke once more, adapting the authoritarian tone that he normally only used in the presence of his troops, "my decision is final." Glancing over to Thomas, he could tell their friend was growing increasingly nervous at the topic of fighting, so he decided to change the subject, "we've talked enough about war." He turned to smile at the online personality, "I did promise that you would learn to fly after you met the other Princes, so how about we go down to the courtyard, and we can begin your lessons?"

Judging by the glances he received from the other monarchs, they understood that even though he had turned down his position as King, Virgil was going to begin training him anyway. The one in question turned to look at him quizzically, "hold on…I thought you said you hated flying."

"In a metal contraption that I have no control over, yeah I hate flying; when I have control," he ruffled his wings beneath his _Shadow Veil_ , "it's actually a lot of fun."

Thomas glanced at his own wings, "fair enough, and I mean no offence by this…but are you sure that _you_ have the patience to teach me to fly?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but the visionary side beat him to it, "he taught all of us…so if Virge had enough patience to work with me, you'll be fine."

Both of the other Princes nodded in agreement as he shared a good humored look with the one who had spoken. The truth was, he couldn't remember how many screaming matches the two of them had gotten into when his second-youngest sibling was learning the basics of aviation. Something must have gotten through to him though, because he could indeed fly, but he would be better if he didn't insist on keeping his feathers pruned and fluffed all the time. Now that he thought about it; that had normally been the point of their contingencies.

Sharing a final knowing grin, the observant trait turned back to Thomas, "so are you willing to let me be your instructor for your introductory flight?"

"Well, you clearly have the most experience; so, why not?" Even though he sounded nonchalant, the Eldest Prince didn't miss the glimmer of relief in his colleague's eyes at the rapid change in topic.

Giving slight gestures as farewells, the duo headed for the courtyard while the other monarchs decided to go work on the speech for the fast approaching presentation to their subjects announcing their return. He didn't worry too much about missing the meeting as he often didn't contribute much to the speeches, and he wouldn't be the one delivering it either. Swiftly he put the thoughts aside, knowing that Thomas was going to need his full attention if he was ever going to get his feet off the ground, so he made a point to push the thoughts of war far from his mind.

Reaching the same courtyard where he had taught all three of his brothers the intricacies of flight, his companion turned to face him, "so…how does this work?"

"Before you can take to the sky, there are a few things we need to go over; basic stuff like, what type of flight best suits your wings, simple maneuvers, easy mistakes, and of course…how to land." He took his _Shadow Veil_ from around his shoulders, gently folding it before setting the fabric on a nearby bench, and his friend did the same with his own cape. He could feel the breeze ruffle the black and purple feathers of his wings as he stretched them. "To start off, we need to figure out what wing build you have so extend your wings like this, and-" He was forced to jump backwards as Thomas did as he had been told, but with an unexpected amount of power for someone who had never flown before. "That's good…your surprisingly strong for someone who has never used his wings seeing as you almost close-lined me."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, no worries, it's just a reminder that even I need to remain alert, especially when flying." He waited until Thomas met his gaze to continue, "anyway, with that amount of power and the build of your wings, you would make a good agility and stunt flyer, like me."

"S-Stunt flying…are you sure about that?"

The militaristic aspect smiled, "it's going to be a while before you're ready to start doing any tricks, but knowing where your strengths are will help you to learn, and will tell me the best way to teach you." He gave his own wings a small flap, "with that out of the way, let's start with the basics."

As he had been in life, the online personality was a quick learner, and had basic take-off, hovering and landing maneuvers down within the hour. He was actually enjoying his time as an instructor, but the lesson was brought to an abrupt halt when Commander Hawk walked out onto the courtyard below them. "Captain, I need to speak with you promptly."

Quickly helping his former host back to the ground, he folded his wings and approached his Second-In-Command, "what do you need?"

She shot a sharp glare at Thomas, but before he could reprimand her, she spoke up, "the other Commanders and I need to speak with you urgently."

Her reactions were beginning to become a bit unnerving; she only got sharp with people when she was worried, and that was uncommon to say the least. Trying to find a solution, he turned back to the online personality, "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cut this lesson short…do you remember how to get to the conference room?"

He appeared unsure, "I think so."

"Okay, Logan's office is two doors down from the conference room on the right. If you get lost, just ask one of the castle staff for directions, they will be more than happy to help." He glanced at the open air corridors above them, "if Logan asks where I am, just tell him that I'm in the North Wing, he'll know what that means." He looked back at Thomas, "I'm sorry again that I have to cut the lesson short, but I'll see you at dinner."

The YouTuber gave him a small smile, "no worries, you have a job to do, so you'd better not keep you Commanders waiting, I'll see you at dinner." Nodding to the both of them, he started back towards the conference room.

As soon as he was sure that Thomas was out of earshot, he turned his attention to Sytha, "what exactly is going on?"

"I'll explain once we meet with the others," she paused, looking after his friend sternly, "who was that?" Her eyes grew wide, as if she were coming to a sudden realization, "and why did he have wings like a… _Prince_?"

"He was my former host…and if I'm right, with the correct training, he is going to end up being far more than just a Prince." He took his _Shadow Veil_ and threw it around his shoulders before he began making his way towards the North Wing, "for now however, we need to meet with the other Commanders."

"At attention!" The sharp voice of his Second-In-Command brought the others to their feet, "the Captain is present!"

Virgil nodded to the group before him gesturing for them to sit once more, "at ease." He waited until he had taken his seat at the head of the table to address them again, "what is all of this about?"

They glanced around at one another until a creative trait dared to speak up, "pardon my indirect approach to the question, but did things go south during your mission to The Fields of Asphodel this morning?"

He gave the officer a bewildered glance, "no, as a matter of fact, I believe things may have played out too smoothly." He held the other's gaze, "what new information has been obtained since my return, Mister Harran?"

A hush fell over the room until he was certain that Commander Hawk would be the only one with the courage to face him directly, and give him the answer he was seeking. Once again, the look of apprehension in her eyes struck him, but he forced himself to shake it off as she squared her shoulders. The words she spoke however left him momentarily speechless, "the leading delegates of The Fields of Asphodel have…declared war on the Astral Plane, Sir."

He felt his stomach drop; he couldn't say that the news surprised him, but he hadn't expected such a development so soon. He knew well that Deceit would try to exact his revenge on the Eldest Prince for his past, and that he still blamed the other monarchs for the mere fact that they had been assigned as main traits. His expectations of his adversary needing more time to plan were dashed however, and now it was up to him to decide how they were going to handle such a declaration. They'd had no time to convince Thomas to take his place as King, nor the time to train him for said role.

Suddenly he realized that everything rushing through his mind was a scheme concocted by the devious aspect. He had said, _'don't think that I am unaware of what is happening here your highness.'_ At the time, the fight-or-flight reflex had assumed he was bluffing, or trying to intimidate him in some way, but now he saw the words for what they really were. It had been a warning, and one so blatantly placed at his feet that he wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself for overlooking it so readily.

"Sir?" He was drawn from his racing thoughts by the voice of one of his Commanders, but he hadn't looked up in time to see which one.

He quickly regained his professionalism, realizing that his brooding would have to become a thing of the past. "My apologies; but with a matter as serious as this, my hands are tied until the other Princes can be called for a briefing. Unless a direct attack is made against the Astral Plane, we cannot take the fight to Asphodel without their concurrence." He paused, remembering the look of worry in Thomas's eyes at the mere prospect of war, making him hesitant to bring the topic up again so soon. "As we currently have a guest in the palace, the briefing will have to wait until later tonight," he turned to face Commander Hawk. "How serious is this threat at the moment?"

"The details were unclear Sir." She turned on one of the holographic screens, swiping through it deftly, "an attack could be made at any time…in two weeks, two hours, we simply have no way of knowing at this moment."

He had to force his attention to remain on the topic at hand, "in that case, I want double security on the inter-world gates at all times, and one of those men needs to be a Commander, the same goes for the palace guards. I am leaving that responsibility with you Commander Hawk, at least until the briefing with my brothers." He let his gaze sweep around the room, "if there are any new developments, I am to be alerted immediately. Once we have all the Princes in agreement, we will make a strike against the Asphodelian Delegates before they have a chance to get to us first."

Sytha shot him a concerned glance, "pardon the direct questioning of your orders Sir, but should we not wait for our enemies to make the first move? If we don't, it could appear to the populous as if the attack is unprovoked."

"Normally I would agree with you Commander…but I know the leading delegate all too well, and we do not want to give him any chance to gain leverage over us." He turned for the door, "I will return with my brothers as soon as possible, but until that time, you all have your orders. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"In that case you are all dismissed," without another word, he began making his way to the dining hall, where his siblings and Thomas would surely be waiting for him.

Unable to shake the notion that the knowledge of the impending war would only discouraged his former host further from taking his position as King; he knew he would have to be strategic in bringing up the topic. He would have to wait until their friend went to bed, but his kin still needed some form of a warning of what was to come, but he someone else would have to deliver it to keep Thomas from becoming suspicious.

Waiting, he passed one of the castle staff; a woman who bowed deeply before him, "is there anything I can do for you, your highness?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Would you be so kind as to take a message to my brothers?" She nodded emphatically, clearly willing to do anything for his approval, "please let them know that it is imperative that I speak with them once our guest has gone to bed."

"I will let them know right away your majesty!" She scurried off so quickly to do as he had asked that he barely had time to call out a few words of thanks to her.

Roman had long since set the sun, and he himself raised them moon when Thomas finally decided to retire for the night. By that point, the other Princes were becoming increasingly nervous proving that they had received his message. Throughout dinner and the following evening, he hadn't missed the concerned glances they had given him subtly when they were sure their former host wasn't looking. Still, he had refrained from saying a word until he was certain that Thomas had gone to bed, and the others' distress only seemed to grow when they realized that Virgil wasn't going to go on his nightly rounds.

The moment the four of them reached the conference room, a place where even caste staff were prohibited from entering without explicit permission, the visionary facet rounded on him, "are you trying to kill us with suspense?!"

He had gone over what he was going to say to them in his head again and again, but he still found it difficult to find the right words to address the topic. "I was called into an emergency meeting with my Commanders earlier, and I was right…things went too smoothly in Asphodel yesterday."

Logan straightened his tie, "why did that merit an _emergency meeting_ as you put it?"

The darker character swallowed hard, "when I spoke with my Commanders, I received some shocking news. They told me that as of this afternoon, the Asphodelian Delegates have…have officially declared war on the Astral Plane." His brothers gazed at him in stunned silence, horror filling their eyes, "and I can't move my troops into position until you all attend a briefing to discuss the options first."

"Wh-When is the briefing?" He had to commend Patton for his bravery; he had never even seen a real war, considering that the last one with Tartarus had happened long before he was born.

The militaristic leader glanced in the direction of the North Wing, "as soon as possible, my Commanders are awaiting further orders from the four of us."

Logic nodded, if he felt any emotions based on the newest change of events, he hid them well, "then let us not stay them any longer. The sooner we are briefed, the sooner we can make a decision and find a solution to this situation." Small forms of agreement passed between them before they headed for the arranged meeting place.

They were nearly halfway there when Morality sped up to match the stride of his eldest brother, speaking to where only he could hear. "Virge…I don't want to add more to your plate right now, but what about the prophecy?" He dared not let his own fear show at the reminder of what he had already considered so deeply, "Thomas has refused his position as King. That's not to mention that he isn't much of a fighter to being with, and we will be at odds with a part of his own personality…how can we be certain that he will even be able to choose a side in this war?"

The worrisome side took in a deep breath, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, "I know Thomas isn't one for fighting, and we haven't had the time to give him the proper training for him to take his position as King. Still, when it comes down to the wire, I know he will fight for us."

"How can you be sure?"

He felt some of his determination return, "because when all is said and done, he gets his sense of right and wrong from you…so if you deem this war to be justified, then he will too."

The Youngest Prince blinked at him in surprise, "how can you have so much faith in me…I've seen about as much fighting as Thomas has."

He kept his eyes on the path ahead of him, "I've always had faith in you, and I can't foresee that changing. You would keep fighting until your last breath for the sake of your family…and it looks like that might be what we have to do to." He paused for a moment, "as for the prophecy, don't worry too much about it. I've found that destiny sometimes has a mysterious way of showing itself."

He could tell that his sibling wanted to say more, but he remained silent as they entered the North Wing. Opening the door, one of his Commanders called out, but he couldn't discern which one, "all rise for the Princes!"

The other three looked as uncomfortable with his officers' salutes as he was with the bowing they often received, so he let his own voice rise into the air, "at ease." He gestured for his brothers to take the seats left empty by the Commanders who were out on the increased patrols. "We all know why we are here, so I'm just going to cut to the chase; we need to make a decision, do we-" Virgil came to an abrupt halt as a soft sound echoed from the corridor, and judging by the way his officers reached for their weapons, they had heard it too. "Stand down…I think I know what's going on here."

He started for the exit, but Commander Hawk intervened, "forgive me for questioning your orders, but if the Princes are the target of this threat, perhaps you should not be the one investigating."

"I do not believe this intrusion to be one of malice; besides, I am perfectly capable of handling myself." He turned on his heel, and the moment he was through the threshold, he placed a finger over the perpetrator's lips and guided him away from the room. He didn't, nor did he allow the other to speak until he was certain that they were alone. "Do you understand how close you were to being killed just then?! That room is filled with battle-ready Commanders who don't take kindly to unexpected intrusions!"

The way Thomas held his steely gaze shocked him, "it was a calculated risk! You all are part of _my_ personality; don't you think I can tell when you all are hiding something from me?" There was a brief moment of silence before he continued, "I know there is a lot going on right now, and that I'm new here, but whatever is going on clearly has something to do with me! Do you think that I don't have the right to know what's going on, or what I could potentially be getting myself into?!"

The Eldest Prince shook his head, "that was not the message I was trying to convey; I for one was under the impression that you'd had enough of a shock for one day."

His former host's gaze turned to a glare, "you said it yourself; this is as much my destiny as it is all of yours!"

Finally he snapped, his voice reminiscent of what he considered to be a dark period in his life, "fine, do you want to be in a real war?!" His friend lost a bit of his confidence but it was too little too late, "it's not like what you've seen in the movies. Nothing can prepare you for the atrocities you will see on the battlefield, and it looks like that is what we are going to be facing!" He took a deep breath, lowering his tone, "so I will ask again, do you want to be in a real war?"

The online personality finally looked away, "not really-"

"Then this is not a meeting that you need to attend."

He turned on his heel, ready to head back to the room he had come from when a force on his shoulder made him turn back, "Virgil! I may not know what it's like to be in a real war, and I may not _want_ to…but do you really think I could just stand by and watch you all possibly get killed without lifting a finger to help?!" Thomas took a step back, his expression conveying both hurt and anger, "how little do you think of me?"

The negative side stared at him in disbelief, trying desperately to regain his bearings, "I have never thought little of you." He shook his head, "we had every intention on telling you what was going on. We just assumed that after such a long and eventful day that you needed rest more than the knowledge that our worlds are going to war…especially after how you reacted at lunch."

Thomas lifted his head, his anger being replaced with determination, "I'm sorry for snapping, I know you respect me as much as I respect you, and that you all were trying to look out for me. Still, when it comes to the topic of the war…can I make the decision for myself as to whether or not I join the fight?"

He sighed, "you really want to take part in this war, don't you?" The YouTuber merely nodded once, "okay, in that case, do you want me to give you a rundown of what we will be discussing?"

"Isn't that the whole point of the meeting?"

The fight-or-flight reflex glanced back down the hall, "yes, but some of my Commanders can be a bit…blunt about matters that most would find touchy."

Thomas took a step back in the direction they had come from, "well, if the four of you can handle it, then I think I will be all right."

He started back for the room too, "then let's not waste anymore time…and another thing, let me introduce you before you come in so that my officers don't try to kill you."

The pair walked in silence until they reached the door, and as requested, his former host waited outside as the Commander In Chief moved to address his troops. "Sorry for the delay, but it appears that we are going to have someone else join us for this debriefing." His friend stepped into the room, and he could see the confusion written in nearly everyone's expressions. "This is Thomas; my brothers and I believe that he will have a rather large role to play in the upcoming battle. That being said, it is time we got down to business." He glanced at the people gathered in the room, "we have already doubled the guards on the inter-world gates and the palace…but that won't be enough to protect the other planes. Here's what I propose, since our man power cannot spread thin enough to provide adequate defense for all the other planes…we need to make an attack on the Asphodelian Delegates as soon as possible."

"Attack?!" He didn't miss the look of concern in Roman's eyes, "are you suggesting that _we_ make the first move?"

He could see that many of his own men shared the same sentiment, "yes I am."

"How?!" The Prince of the Day looked as if he had just received a physical blow to the chest, "if we attack first, our own subjects might believe that we are going to war with Asphodel unprovoked! We can't risk having the people believe that we are allowing our government to become a dictatorship, no matter how misguided that belief may be!"

"I understand your concerns, but the people are aware of the threat that Asphodel poses as we were already attempting to deal with the problem diplomatically before we were assigned." He paused, to insure that his voice remained calm and professional, "and even if they weren't aware of the dangers…we know Deceit. Do you really want to give him the upper hand by allowing him more time to plan _his_ attack? You know as well as I do just how detrimental that could be to our subjects; traits or souls."

Silence filled the air for a moment before Patton bravely raised his voice, "I have to say that I'm with Virgil on this one." He didn't shy away from the stunned looks he received, "I may not be a fighter; but the truth is, we _need_ to be a society that holds to the morals which have allowed the four planes to live in peace for millennia. Clearly the Asphodelian Delegates have lost sight of these morals; and so far diplomacy hasn't worked. That added to what both Thomas and Virgil have told us, it has become clear that the ones paying the price for the delegates' actions are the souls who reside in Asphodel. If we don't do something to liberate those people…we are no better than they are."

Logan turned to face his emotional counterpart, "while it is true that we need to liberate the souls in The Fields of Asphodel, are you certain that an outright attack is the most effective way the handle the situation?"

The Youngest Prince sighed, "again I have to agree with what Virgil said…we know all too well what Deceit is capable of. Something tells me that his aggression towards us during our assignment wasn't just limited to his not being assigned as a main trait." He paused briefly, and when he spoke again, his voice held a calm certainty, "he knew who we were- who we _really_ were. I don't think he targeted us so maliciously just because he didn't like us; he knew we were Princes and he wanted to try and break us while we were assigned to make us weaker upon our return to the Astral Plane. I fear that this is a war we have been fighting for nearly a century…even if we didn't realize it."

The militaristic aspect nodded in agreement, "Deceit has had nearly a century to figure out our strengths and weaknesses…we don't need to give him any more time to figure out how to exploit those."

"Both you and Patton make a solid argument; still, we cannot assume that our subjects know as much about Deceit as we do, they may still see the attack as an unnecessary act of violence."

For a moment, he didn't know how to address Logic's concerns, but he spoke before he thought, "not only were we struggling with the Asphodelian Delegates before our assignment, but we have a prophecy to fulfill as well."

The intellectual furrowed his brow, "how does the prophecy pertain to the matter of our subjects understanding the necessity of this war?"

He recalled the old legend, "well there isn't any one in any of the four planes who doesn't know at least parts of the prophecy, and the first four lines clearly dictate our course of action." He took a deep breath before reciting them,

' _In a time with fear of war,_

 _The assignment of all four,_

 _Princes to a single host,_

 _Hope would seem but a mere ghost.'_

As he rattled off the words, he watched everyone's eyes grow with shock until Commander Harran finally summoned the courage to speak despite his breathless tone. "Th-That's' just a bedtime story…hell, I've told it to my son countless times."

The Eldest Prince though it best not to give away his ability of foresight, so he kept his statement vague, "we were under the same impression, but some…recent intel has proved otherwise."

"Going solely by that logic…that means there should be a King."

Though she had not said the words, Commander Hawk's eyes quickly snapped to Thomas, "that would explain why Captain Virgil returned with a visitor after his trip to Asphodel." She took a shaky breath, "pardon my forwardness, but your eyes don't appear to match the color of any trait, corrupted or otherwise…what trait do you possess?"

He looked to the monarchs, who all motioned for him to answer the question, "I…well, I'm not a trait." He seemed self-conscious under the Commander's gazes, "I was human…the Princes were, as you all put it, assigned to me."

Before an onslaught of questions could be asked, the darker character spoke once more, "what Thomas says is true, but that is a topic we will discuss at a later date. Right now we need to decide on a course of action." He turned to his brothers, "we need to reach a verdict; do we attack first?" He expanded his perception to his Commanders as well, "all those in favor, please raise your hand." One by one, everyone's hand went up, including all four Princes and Thomas, "okay, then it's time we started planning the attack." Everyone looked to him expectantly, "first things first, don't underestimate our opponent, the leading Asphodelian Delegate is far from stupid. He has had years to find the weaknesses of my brothers and I, and we can be certain that he will attempt to use those to his advantage."

Logan drew his attention, "then how do we combat that?"

Virgil gave a small smile, "we've already begun."

Roman gave him an odd glance, "how so?"

"Simple...for obvious reasons, we have never trusted him, so many of the issues he will see as our weaknesses were only the ones which arose while we were assigned. Other than that, he has very little knowledge of who we are as individuals, but in the same breath we have had the chance to learn about him." He took a deep breath, "we know he's arrogant and prideful, and when it comes down to it, something tells me that out of a sheer need for revenge, he will want to kill the four of us personally." He pulled up one of the holographic screens and began drawing, "this is the Delegates' Center, and this is the main inter-world gate. In the event that Deceit tries to target us, it would be best if we weren't all in the same location, so it will be more difficult for him to take us out. That being said, we should have four main troops, each will contain one of the Princes, and since the souls are being held captive in the Delegates' Center, we should take the battle to what used to be the meadows to do our best to keep the civilians safe."

Commander Hawk looked over to him, "should we not mobilize _five_ troops to keep Thomas separated as well?"

"No; odds are, Deceit is aware that the prophecy is true, so we have to assume that he will not want to kill Thomas, but try to sway him to join his cause. That would be giving him the one person who has power over all of the Princes…which wouldn't be our best move." He glanced over to his former host, "you will be in my troop since I will be the best equipped to keep you safe. Also, in the event of my injury or death, you could use my _Shadow Veil_ to pass unnoticed into another troop."

"Your shape-shifting cape?"

"Yes, you could take on the appearance of an Asphodelian Soul, or another soldier to avoid being targeted." He turned back to his attack plan, "Deceit has eight other main delegates who rule by his side, as well as the enslaved souls who would more than likely fear his retribution more than the war itself." He turned his attention to his Second-In-Command, "you will be leading a fifth smaller troop to act as a decoy. You will draw the opposing army into the meadow where two of the other four troops will be waiting. Once we are certain the fight has begun, the other two troops will move from their hidden positions behind the Delegates' Center to encircle the opposing forces. How soon can you have all five groups mobilized?"

She stood taller, "I can have your men ready by dusk tomorrow Sir!"

He allowed his gaze to scan the room, "then that is when we will strike. Each of you is to prepare your Command Units for the upcoming battle; my brothers, Thomas, and I will join you here just before dusk, understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

He nodded curtly, "then let's get to work, dismissed!"


	31. The Prophecy of Assignment: Part 6

Despite having quite a bit to do themselves, the Princes and Thomas stayed put as the Commanders hurried off to begin their preparations. Once they were all gone, the five left in the room didn't seem to know where to begin with their own tasks. Should they work on the declaration to their subjects, train Thomas for battle, bolster the Astral Plane's defenses…no one seemed to know.

He was torn from his thoughts as Patton tapped him lightly on the shoulder, speaking to where only he could hear, "you know, I think that we all expected to find some level of comfort in returning to our lives…" He paused for a moment to check that no one else was listening, "but our assignment has changed us, all of us." This time he followed Morality's gaze, and what he saw shocked him as much as the sudden declaration of war. Despite the nature of each trait's being, Logan appeared bewildered, Roman came off as fearful, but worst of all was Thomas who stood against one wall, tears dripping through the hands he held to his face. His youngest brother once again subtly drew his attention, "maybe we would all be able to calm down and work better if we handled our issues… _differently_."

The ethical side had never steered him wrong before, so the fight-or-flight reflex matched his reserved whisper, "then what do you suggest?"

He was given a knowing smile, "just follow my lead." He spoke one more time before turning away, but his words left the elder of the two baffled, "I think that there are too many… _Princes_ in the room."

Watching on, his sibling swiftly but silently made his way across the room, when he turned to face the worrisome trait again, a strange sense of déjà vu washed over him. It took a moment for him to pinpoint the exact cause of the reaction, but as he did, his feeling of familiarity turned to a calm understanding. Now the paternal aspect stood before the floor-to-ceiling windows, which had blinds drawn tightly across them.

He had been right; they were going about their issues all wrong; it was as if they had forgotten everything they had learned. Trying to handle their problems alone wasn't going to work for them anymore, they needed to work together. He had also been correct about why that hadn't occurred to any of the others; the truth was, there only needed to be one _Prince_ in the room.

Nodding in understanding, the observant facet moved to stand by one side of the table; taking a deep breath, he stopped holding himself like a monarch. It wasn't until he let his shoulders slouch forwards as he crossed his arms that he realized how much his back hurt from the sudden change in posture he'd been forced to adapt since their return. Logic quickly took notice of the change, shooting him a questioning look. He simply cast his gaze over to Patton, who gave them both a bright smile, causing the confusion in the eyes of the intellectual to dissipate.

Not making a sound, he moved to stand before the door as if to guard it, but he quickly straightened his glasses, a sign that he was well aware of their plan. It took a few moments of intense staring from the other three before _Princey_ noticed the change. Still, it was another agonizing thirty seconds before he seemed to realize why they were glaring at him. Looking a bit embarrassed, he silently took his place on the other side of the table in the space between his eldest and youngest siblings.

They all gazed at Thomas, but it was clear from the way he held his head in his hands, covering his face, that he was still too overwhelmed to see what was going on around him. Virgil had to admit that he felt partially responsible for the reaction, as he had agreed to let his friend join the briefing, but at the same time he had chosen to attend. No matter the case, there was no taking back the past, so they just needed to move forward with the best of their abilities.

He was trying to think of a subtle way to get their companion's attention, when he realized that there was something off about their alignment. It was more than just not having their former host standing before them, or the fact that they were dressed differently, something was wrong with the darkest character. As luck would have it, the solutions to both of their problems were one in the same. Hooking his foot around the leg of a nearby chair, he pulled it closer and took a seat; he never stood during a debate.

The sound was enough to make the online personality look up, but they were far from getting him to see what they were trying to accomplish. He wanted to walk over and take some of the fear from his former host as he had earlier that day, but he couldn't keep doing that forever, Thomas had to deal with his emotions eventually. Still, it was hard to watch the way his hands trembled at his sides, or the way he jerked his head around to look at all of them as if he were trying to give himself whiplash.

All they could do was wait until their colleague finally rested his panicked yet quizzical gaze on him; he still hadn't figured it out, so he spoke with a disgruntled sigh as he would have in the past. "Maybe this will help," in one quick motion, he threw the hood of his _Shadow Veil_ over his head, and pulled at a memory from his mind. Instantly his uniform was transformed; now he wore stressed, black jeans, an acid-washed purple shirt, but most importantly, a black jacket patterned with purple plaid patches. Even though the YouTuber's eyes grew wide with shock, it still wasn't enough, "okay…pretend that the chair I'm sitting on is a flight of stairs. Does that help?"

Wordlessly, Thomas moved to the center of the room, completing the circle, which prompted the teacher to speak. "Though our location may vary, the concept does remain the same."

"I-I know we have worked a lot of things out this way, but…but war is something entirely different."

The other three exchanged concerned glances before the fight-or-flight reflex had a chance to speak. "Yes, we are facing a war, but no matter the situation, this is the best way to handle the issue. It's enough like a conference meeting to discuss tactics, while also being familiar enough to work through the personal problems that the war has brought on all five of us." He looked around at the group, "and right now we need to work on the latter, or none of us will be able to focus on the prior."

Thomas took in a shaky breath, "I-I guess you're right…a debate is a good idea Virgil."

He lifted an eyebrow, "I have to ask…do you like giving me credit because I'm the eldest?"

Their former host appeared startled by the question, "no…I-I guess it's because everyone keeps looking to you for answers."

"That doesn't mean I know everything. People keep looking to me because it just so happens that I'm a militaristic leader during a major crisis." He chuckled, "the reason I ask is because you're giving credit to the wrong person, the debate was Patton's idea." He smiled at his brother, "I may be observant, but even I couldn't see the solution that was literally standing right in front of me."

Thomas turned to look at the one in question, who spoke with a bittersweet smile, "the four of us assumed that we would find some comfort in returning to the solidarity of our lives here, but we forgot a few things; the first being that you're here with us now. Second, our being assigned to you has taught us new skills for working through our issues…the main one being that we no longer have to struggle with them alone."

Their former host blinked at Morality in surprise, "how did you know that we needed to do this?"

There was a hint of laughter behind his tone, "that's a trait you get from Virgil." The pair of them barely had a chance to share a confused glance before he continued, "it's no shock that Virgil is the observant one, but he has never been able to get it through his head that I can read people's emotions the same way he can read dangerous situations."

"He's right," now all eyes were on the eldest of the brothers, "I didn't know what he was doing until he moved to stand in front of the windows…it just goes to show how well Patton knows me. He knew that he wouldn't need to outright tell me what he was planning for me to catch on, all I needed to do was _observe_ the situation…"

The youngest of the siblings picked up where he left off, "I was only able to come up with the idea because I could see the toll our situation was taking on everyone." He shook his head, "enough about that, we need to get to work on our problems so we can all play our parts."

Thomas nodded slowly, "well, if we are doing this like a _Sanders Sides_ video, then I guess I'll start." He turned to face the one dressed in black and purple, "I told you that I wanted to help in this war…but I don't have the first clue about what I'm getting myself into."

Virgil took a moment to ponder his concerns before trying to find the right words, "I know that we don't have a lot of time, but there is really only one way to prepare you for the battle ahead. We need to assess your capabilities and then give you as much training as we can fit into one day."

Logan was the next to draw the group's attention, "usually I would be the one in charge of assessments, but I need to write the speech for Roman to deliver to our subjects."

The one in question appeared thoughtful, "how long does it normally take you to write up a speech like that?"

Logic had a distant look in his eyes as if he were seeing invisible calculations in the air before him, "considering that you usually help to embellish what I write initially, the whole process takes around three hours."

"That will never do," the creative side shook his head, "how long would it take if I were to do the embellishments without you?"

"It normally takes me a little under an hour to finish the speeches I bring to you."

"Okay, that's more doable," Princey glanced around at all of them, "write the speech first thing tomorrow and give it to me. Then you can assess Thomas; that will give me time to finish the speech and address our subjects. While all of that is going on, Virgil would have time to check in with his troops before working with Patton on a way to read Deceit's actions during the battle."

Almost everyone nodded in agreement with the plan, but the ethical trait spoke with a nervous tone, "how would reading Deceit's actions help us?"

The eldest of the siblings turn to face him, "we all know Deceit pretty well, but there still may be a few things that he has hidden from us. Any information you could find about him during the battle to be our key to winning-" He stopped abruptly as a thought struck at him like a physical blow, "I knew I was right to have faith in you!"

Everyone gazed at him in shock, but none more than his youngest sibling, "wh-what did I do?"

"You might have just given us the leverage we need to defeat Deceit, and you didn't even know you were doing it!"

The intellectual straightened his glasses as he spoke, "would you mind explaining your sudden epiphany to the rest of us?"

The observant aspect smiled at each of them, "something tells me that if Deceit knew we were the Princes during our assignment, he would be expecting us to fall back into our old ways as soon as we returned. He will expect us to go back to working through things alone as we used to, a belief which has only been enforced by my solitary visit to Asphodel yesterday. However, that isn't the case anymore, because Patton has just single handedly proved through helping us partake in this debate that we are always stronger together. This meeting has reminded us of the skills that we all learned during our assignment." His words were met with questioning glances, "don't you see? Any time Deceit showed up, we always managed to best him by working together!"

As his statement drew to a close, the others' eyes grew wide in understanding, but after a few moments, the imaginative facet drew their attention. "If we are all feeling better, and we are on board with the plan, we should try and get some rest to ready ourselves for tomorrow."

Small forms of agreement were passed around before they began heading out of the North Wing's conference room. Once in the courtyard, Virgil took to the skies briefly to ensure that all was well in their kingdom for the time being. Once he had finished his quick round, he headed back to his room to prepare for bed. Despite the fact that he didn't usually sleep, Roman was right, they all needed to get some rest, so he at least needed to try.

He must have managed to fall asleep at some point, because he opened his eyes only to have them assaulted by the light which filtered in through his window as his alarm went off. Groggily he turned off the noise, rubbing sleep from his eyes and got up to get dressed for breakfast, even though the worry over what the day held kept him from being very hungry. The truth was that they all had a long day ahead of them, but they still needed to keep their strength up, so eating was a necessity, and he was going to do his best to enjoy what could very well be one of the last meals they had together for some time.

Taking his _Shadow Veil_ from its hook by the door, he threw it around his shoulders before heading out into the corridor. On his way to the dining hall, he couldn't help but notice how normal the day would seem from the eyes of anyone but those in the government. The sun was shining over the Astral Plane without a cloud in the sky, and he could only assume that their subjects were going about their usual daily tasks, unaware of what threatened them. Of course the people's safety was just one of the many responsibilities he had to attend to as a ruler.

He forced himself to shake off the pessimistic thoughts as he reached the doors which would lead him into the dining hall. No matter what he thought or how he felt, he had to appear calm and in control; the fate of their worlds depended on that. Taking a few deep breaths, he pushed his shoulders back before stepping inside to greet the others gathered inside. He wasn't at all surprised to see that there were only two at the table seeing as Roman was perpetually late, and Thomas didn't really know his way around the palace yet.

Still, he greeted Logan and Patton, "morning."

The prior waited until he had taken his seat and a sip of coffee before he spoke, "I would ask if you slept well, but I know that despite the implications it could have for your health, you don't sleep often."

He chuckled, "well to answer your rhetorical question, I actually did manage to get some restful sleep last night."

"You can't sleep on most nights, but when there's a looming war, you manage to get some rest?" The three at the table whipped around at Roman's voice, "I will never understand you."

He shot his brother a playful glare, "I guess my body knew it would need to be at peak efficiency today." He glanced over to the door, "has anyone seen Thomas this morning?"

The others had only just began to shake their heads when another tone joined the conversation, "I-I'm here."

Logic furrowed his brow, "I'm going to guess that from your breathlessness, you got lost and had to rush here."

Their former host took his seat, "I'm not sure that I'll ever be able to find my way around this place."

"It's only been one day kiddo."

Morality barely had time to finish his statement before the staff came in with their breakfast. They quickly began to eat, making sure they had the strength they needed for the day ahead; despite that however, there was still idle chit-chat. It didn't annoy him as much as it had the day before, since it seemed that everyone was simply trying to enjoy the meal, so Virgil did his best to join in. Even with war looming on the horizon, it appeared that Thomas was beginning to at least understand his new regal life, even if he was still uncomfortable with the idea of being a monarch. That was not to mention that the Princes themselves were already adjusting to being back in the Astral Plane with their old responsibilities.

They were nearly done with their breakfast when Thomas let his voice rise into the quiet, "so…what am I supposed to do until my assessment?"

The fight-or-flight reflex was the one to respond to the query, "maybe Patton and Roman would be willing to give you a better tour of the palace while Logan works on the speech, and I go to check on my troops." The two in question nodded happily, and their former host seemed placated by the idea. The activity would work for all parties, it would guarantee peace and quiet for the academic, and promise him confidentiality when he went to speak with Commander Hawk, while also helping Thomas to learn his way around.

Having finished their meal, they all headed in different directions to fulfill the first tasks that they all had in their schedules. Once he was in the North Wing, he could see his men rushing around to get everything ready, and the one giving each order was his Second-In-Command, who even with all the stress seemed completely calm and in control. He thought back to how she had assumed the position; she had only been a low ranking Lieutenant in the war with Tartarus, but even then she had shown great potential, so he had made a point to watch her progress with interest. Over the millennia, she had allowed her actions to speak for her, and risen in rank again and again until she had made herself indispensable to the Astral Plane's armed forces as his First-Officer.

Shaking away the memories, he stepped forward, speaking with her briefly, and just as he had grown to expect from her, she had everything running according to plan. She assured him that all of the troops would be ready to lay siege on Asphodel at dusk. He wanted to remain and help, but he had other obligations, so once he had the knowledge he needed, he left her to continue her work without any further interruption, certain that she wouldn't let him down.

After his meeting with Commander Hawk, he made his way to the conference room to speak with the Youngest Prince. Their discussion was going well and they had come up with multiple ideas of how to discover and exploit Deceit's weaknesses during the battle which could aid their cause greatly when a knock echoed through the air. Seeing as the conference room was one of the few places in which the castle staff members were not permitted to enter without explicit permission, they knew the one seeking entry could only be one of three people.

The two already inside shared a concerned glance before the elder of the two piped up, "come in."

A moment later, Logan stepped through the door, "my apologies for the intrusion, but I could use your consultation Virgil."

"Has something gone wrong with the assessment?"

The newcomer straightened his tie, "not wrong per say, just…different."

After a moment, Morality jabbed him with his elbow, speaking softly, "see the way he's fidgeting with his tie; he's confused, and so he needs the consult."

Virgil got to his feet, "I hope this doesn't take too long, Patton and I still have a lot to work on."

The Second-Eldest Prince turned back to the corridor, "Then I will try to make this as quick as I can."

When the two of them got to the courtyard, he could see just how nervous Thomas was, so he turned back to his sibling, "what kind of consult do you need?"

Logic looked over to their former host, "can you cast the levitation spell I taught you?"

As the one question closed his eyes to concentrate on the incantation, the darker side spoke to where only his brother could hear, "what do you need me for…I can't cast logic based spells."

"Just watch," they let their eyes return to Thomas, and a moment later a stone at his feet rose into the air. It was impressive that their friend had picked up on the spell so quickly, but he still didn't understand the need for the consultation. He was about to speak, but the intellectual beat him to it, "look at Thomas's wings…I don't know what to make of this development."

He let his eyes fall on Thomas's silvery feathers, and for a second, he didn't see anything different, but then he remembered what had been so stunning about them to begin with. When in direct sunlight like they were now, the metallic feathers would reflect a rainbow off of each fringe, but now they didn't do that. Instead the silver had become a sleek grey, but the most notable aspect was that the tips of his wings had taken on a dark-blue tint, the same color given off by logic based spells.

Virgil took a step forward, "Thomas?"

The sound of his voice broke his concentration, causing the stone he had been controlling to fall to the ground with a dull thud. A moment later the blue coloration left his wings, and they began shimmering in the sunlight once more. Thoughts rushed through his head at a rapid pace, normally a trait could only cast spells based on the phase of life they were in. Meaning that a moral trait couldn't cast logic based spells any better than a creative trait could cast fight-or-flight magic, and so on. What they had failed to consider however, was the simple fact that that Thomas didn't fall into any one category. As a human, he was a multifaceted individual, which meant that in theory he should be able to cast each type of magic.

Now he understood the need for a consult, the teacher wanted to know if Thomas was capable of such a feat, but he couldn't teach him anything other than logic based magic. Focusing on the task at hand, he spoke again, "I'm sure Logan has explained every fundamental of magic that there is." His friend merely nodded, "in that case, I'm going to teach you another spell."

He looked confused, "is this part of my assessment?"

"In a way," he moved to Thomas's side, "I'm going to show you how to conjure a shield spell, something that could prove useful in the battle tonight." The negative persona crossed his hands into a plus sign, "you need to concentrate on making a field of magic in front of you…" He himself paused to concentrate, and after a moment a layer of purple magic appeared in front of him, "like this."

Thomas nodded, and Virgil let his own spell dissipate; moving back to stand with his brother, who watched on with curious eyes. The two of them stood there for so long that he was beginning if the spell had been too complex to start with, or if he could cast fight-or-flight magic at all. Just as the thought entered his mind, a shield appeared in front of their colleague, and by the looks of it, it was a strong one.

The siblings shared a stunned glance, but it was the factual aspect who found his voice first; still, it was hardly more than a breathless whisper, "his wings…" Following his brother's gaze, he could see that Thomas's wings had gone grey once more, but rather than having a dark-blue tint at the tips, they reflected a deep-purple hue. "Th-The color is based on the type of magic used, dark blue for logic based magic…"

The gloomier facet picked up where he left off, "and purple for fight-or-flight magic."

Logan swiftly took a book and pen from his satchel, and began scribbling furiously, "someone having more than one form of magic is impossible. Any trait with that much magic inside their mind should render them clinically insane, even a Prince."

Shaking off the shock, the militaristic side moved back to where his former host was standing, who jumped back nearly six feet when his concentration was broken by a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder, "that was impressive."

Thomas gave him a bewildered glance, "i-it was?"

"Yes, and for more than one reason," he looked over to the stone which had been floating in the only a few moments prior. "Not only did you conjure a surprisingly powerful shield spell…but you managed levitation as well."

"How is that impressive? I'm sure you've been doing those spells for years."

"Shield spells, yes," he shook his head lightly, "but I can't conjure levitation spells."

His friend appeared even more confused than before, "you can't...why not?"

"It's hard to explain, but as traits we can only wield one type of magic, and that is based solely off of what trait we embody." He took a deep breath, "meaning that it would be impossible for me to cast a levitation spell, because it is logic based magic." They glanced over to his brother, who was still scribbling endlessly, "equally Logan can't cast any other form of magic, which is why he asked me for a consult. He wondered if you could use more than one form of magic, but he needed someone else to teach you to prove his theory."

The online personality met his gaze, "so…his theory was correct, I can wield more than one form of magic?"

"Yes you can; the shield spell I just taught you is fight-or-flight based magic…or as it's more frequently referred to as, defensive magic." He turned back to the intellectual who was still focused on his writings, "hey Specks, stop writing and come over here for a second."

The one in question gave his notebook one last forlorn glance before joining them, "sorry about that, but I enjoy documenting new discoveries."

Virgil and Thomas shared a good-humored look, but it was the prior who spoke, "we know you do, and you'll be able to go back to that in a moment, I just need to ask you a quick question." The two of them gazed at Eldest Prince, waiting for him to continue, "seeing as the reason for this assessment was to help Thomas prepare for the upcoming battle…are either of you against me taking the training process from here?"

"You said fight-or-flight magic is normally called _defensive magic_ ," the two brothers quickly looked over to their former host, "that does sound like it could be useful in the upcoming battle."

The teacher nodded in agreement, "I quite agree, though I have often disagreed with calling it _defensive magic_ since it can be used defensively or offensively. No matter my personal opinion, both aspects of fight-or-flight magic could prove move useful to you tonight than logic based magic, which is why I specifically called on Virgil for the consult."

He dipped his head respectfully to his younger sibling, "it's good to see that we are all on the same page." He turned to face Thomas, "so I will continue your training for the time being."

The analyst appeared thoughtful, "if Thomas can use multiple forms of magic, perhaps I could ask Patton to come down and help you at some point, his healing spells could also prove to be beneficial."

He cast his gaze over to his sibling, "good idea, could you have Patton come down here a little before noon?"

Logic straightened his glasses, "I will be sure to inform him." He gave a few swift farewells before heading off to document his new discoveries with the request to speak with the Youngest Prince.

Once they were alone, Thomas drew his attention, "so moral based magic is healing magic?"

"Among other things, yes it is." He paused for a moment, running through the plethora of defensive and offensive spells he knew. "The best offence is defense; so, let's try the shield spell again. You need to become more familiar with it, so you can cast it more readily during the battle."

They quickly got to work, and once again he was reminded of how fast Thomas could pick up on new things no matter how foreign they may appear at first glance. He had mastered shield, full-body protection, and deflection spells; and was ready to move on to offensive magic when Morality walked onto the courtyard. "You're almost as good as Virgil!"

Their former host looked a bit sheepish, "I'm not sure about that-"

"I am," he whipped around to face the fight-or-flight reflex, "it took me a week to even start casting those spells. Then it took me years to get to the level that you have achieved in one morning."

The father figure took on the tone of a concerned parent, "if you've done all that…do you want to take a break before I start teaching you healing spells."

Thomas vehemently shook his head, "we don't have much time, and I want to learn as much as I can before the battle."

"If you're sure kiddo?"

As the online personality nodded, Virgil came up with a compromise that would keep Thomas's strength up, and would give his brother a chance to concentrate on the lesson. "While you two work on the healing spells, I'll go get the three of us some lunch, and we can all take a break when I get back." It was clear from the looks the others gave him that they were happy with the idea, so he made his goodbyes and headed for the kitchens.

Once there, the castle chefs were more than happy to make their meals, and he made a point to give them even more compliments than they gave the other staff members. The reason was a simple one, the Princes rarely in the kitchens, and therefore the chefs almost never heard their compliments directly. Yes, they were paid for their jobs just like the rest of the staff were, but he and his siblings all shared the sentiment that they couldn't truly be benevolent leaders without being thankful towards the people who helped them.

Once he had the food and bottles of water, he gave one more round of thanks before heading back to the courtyard. When he arrived, there were two things he noticed immediately; the light-blue coloration of Thomas's wings, and the amazement written on Patton's face. The thoughts barely had time to run through his mind before his brother gestured for him to approach quietly, which he did without question.

Thomas continued working on his spells as the younger of the two siblings whispered to the elder, "you didn't tell me how powerful he is."

The darker side kept his voice just as low, "I assumed you knew from your comment about him being almost as good as me."

"I only saw the one spell; I was just trying to be nice!" He glanced back over to the online personality before continuing, "I went and got a bird from the aviary that had passed away not long after we had found it injured, since you're not supposed to practice healing spells on the living. Do you know what he did?" He shook his head, "at first, everything was normal; the wounds were closing and the bones mending, and that's when I noticed it…the bird was beginning to move!" He was left speechless by the four words the followed, "he revived the bird!"

"No one can reverse death!"

Morality held his gaze, "tell that to the starling that I just had to have taken back to the aviary!" His voice became breathless, "I can only imagine how much energy it must take to restore a creature's life…but Thomas didn't even seem fazed."

Virgil tried to shake of his shock, "okay, well no matter the case, we need to take our lunch break. Do you have any more spells that you want to teach him after?"

The paternal aspect still looked completely awestruck, "there's nothing more I can teach him pertaining to healing spells."

He forced himself to regain his professional demeanor, "in that case, let's have lunch, and I'll continue Thomas's training in offensive spells when we've finished eating. Then if I have time, I work with him to see which weapon he can wield most naturally."

They waited until their former host finished practicing the healing spell he was working on before gesturing for him to join them in the shade. As he took his lunch, the Eldest Prince spoke, trying to hide his shock, "from what Patton's been telling me, you've excelled in healing magic. That being said, you still need more battle training, so after lunch, you will be working with me on offensive spells."

After that, the three of them did their best to steer clear of the topic of war as they ate, choosing instead to exchange idle pleasantries. Plenty of time and effort was already going into the upcoming battle, so they attempted to have a normal meal as friends. Still, the reprieve felt short-lived as they finished their food, knowing that they would soon have to get back to work.

Surprisingly, Thomas was the first to bring it up, "should we get back to training?"

He gave his companion a concerned glance, after bringing a bird back to life, the fight-or-flight reflex wondered if he had enough energy to continue. "Are you sure you feel up to it…we can rest a while longer if you want."

"I honestly feel fine," the online personality paused for a moment, "should I be tired?"

Virgil met his gaze, "if I'm being honest…I don't know. We stopped knowing what to expect from you the moment we realized you could use more than one form of magic."

The ethical facet picked up where he left off, "we're learning as much from you as you are from us kiddo."

It was clear that their colleague was still trying to take everything in, but after a moment of silence, he let his voice rise into the air. "I know this much, I'm not tired…so if you're still up for it, I'd like to keep training."

The observant character nodded, "in that case, let's get to work on those offensive spells."


	32. The Prophecy of Assignment: Part 7

They bid farewell to Patton before getting back to Thomas's training, and Virgil had to admit that he was glad he had spent centuries pushing himself to his limits. Usually spells took a lot out of the caster, but his friend never seemed to tire, so he considered himself lucky that he himself was trained so well. Whether it was basic magic blasts, temporary blindness, or strength spells, from some of the easiest to the most advanced of fight-or-flight magic, his companion could cast it as if he had been practicing for years.

Finally the militaristic leader panted a few words, "I-I don't think there's anything else I can teach you when it comes to magic."

The online personality looked at him with both concern and surprise, "two things…first, are you okay?"

"J-Just a bit tired, but I'll be fine."

His former host nodded, "okay, then have…have I managed to pick up on all of your magic in one day?"

"Not all of it, just defensive magic," he forced his voice to steady, "you're a lot more powerful than any of us were expecting." He paused for a moment, "you might even have a magic of your own that the four of us couldn't even dream of achieving."

"Wait…r-really?"

The Eldest Prince nodded slowly, looking over to Thomas, "I don't want to say this for fear of sounding like Logan, but I am curious. None of us have any control over nature or the elements…and by elements, I don't mean water or fire or something like that."

The eyes of his former host grew wide, "hold on…you said nature." He looked at the grass beneath their feet, "I might sound psychotic, but you don't feel like something in the ground is pulling at your attention?"

"No I don't…do you?"

He nodded, but his eyes never wavered from the earth, "it's been there the whole time we've been training."

"Well…" He looked for the right words, "magic has strange ways of getting your attention, and since we don't know anything about your personal powers, that nagging at your thoughts could be it trying to get your attention. Dammit, I wish Logan was here to try and explain this." He sighed, "whatever the case may be, try and tap into that feeling and see what happens."

The fight-or-flight reflex moved to sit on one of the benches; partially to rest, but also to allow his companion some time and space to concentrate. Still, he watched on in curiosity; could Thomas really have a magic all his own that no trait could ever even think of attempting? He was already so powerful, which left the worrisome attribute to wonder if there was any drawback to his abilities. Surely no one person could harness and use so much magic without it having some sort of negative effect on the holder.

Suddenly, Thomas had a sword in his hands, and it was so without warning that Virgil wondered if he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had failed to notice his friend retrieving the weapon. Still, that begged the question of where the sword had come from to begin with since they weren't just left laying around the courtyard. Unable to come up with an answer, he merely stared at the King-To-Be in disbelief.

Finally he found his tongue, "wh-where did you get a sword?!"

Thomas seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the blade in his hands, "I-I'm not sure…"

Now he noticed that his colleague was breathless, so he had clearly used some sort of magic, but considering that nothing else had winded him, it must have been a new form of magic. "Well, it couldn't be a summoning spell, since those only work on enchanted weapons…did anything else happen before the sword appeared?"

The online personality appeared confused for a moment, "err…I don't know, the dirt shifted under my feet a bit."

At a complete loss, he got to his feet, gesturing to the bench where he had been sitting, "rest here and catch your breath while I go get Logan for a consult."

Thomas did what he was told, allowing the Eldest Prince to rush off in the direction of his brother's office. When he arrived, Logic gave him a concerned glance, "can I help you?"

"I-I need a consult…"

As he trailed off, his sibling got to his feet, "what happened?"

He attempted to catch his breath from running, "I'm not certain, but I think Thomas is capable of…transmutation."

The intellectual blinked at him in surprise, "but that's impossible."

"Yeah, so is using multiple forms of magic, but he can do that too."

"Fair point," he straightened his glasses, "what makes you think it was transmutation?"

Virgil felt scatterbrained, something that was odd for him, "well, Thomas said that the dirt beneath his feet shifted before an unenhanced sword appeared in his hand."

"Was the sword made of metal?"

Sometimes his brother's obvious questions grated at his nerves, "no it was paper, of course it was metal!"

The teacher seemed unfazed by his outburst, "I just needed to make sure."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "whatever, is there any way to prove if it was transmutation?"

Logan nodded, "if he said the ground shifted, that would mean he took an element from the soil, and the only metal abundant enough in this region to craft a sword from is iron. If it was transmuted from that, then the sword should dissolve in hydrochloric acid."

"You don't happen to have any of that on hand, do you?"

He looked as horrified as a logical side could, "getting hydrochloric acid on your hands would result in-"

He cut the tangent off, "it's a figure of speech, I mean do you have any of the h-hydro…any of the acid we could use for the test?"

"Certainly," he tossed the word over his shoulder as he headed for what looked like a closet door. When it was opened however, it revealed the white sterile walls of a full laboratory.

"You have a chemistry lab- oh why am I surprised?" The fight-or-flight reflex asked himself the question as his brother disappeared inside.

When he reemerged, he held multiple scientific beakers and other containers on a tray, which he placed on the desk. He grabbed a few more things from the lab before closing the door, "here, carry these."

He hesitated in taking the containers from the Second-Eldest Prince, "shouldn't I be wearing gloves before touching anything?"

Logan looked at one of the containers, "Virgil, these are bottles of purified water; so no, you don't need to wear gloves."

Taking what was being handed to him, he spoke once more, "I thought we needed that acid stuff…so why do we need water?"

The scientific trait looked at one of the beakers on his tray as he picked it up once more, "well it would be dangerous to use pure hydrochloric acid, thankfully the amount needed to dissolve iron is only twelve moles per liter of water and-"

"I'm sorry I asked, let's just get down to the courtyard and see if the sword dissolves in the solution or not."

Together, the pair made their way back to where Thomas was waiting, who looked thoroughly confused by what they were holding. They set everything down on one of the benches before their former host spoke, "what is all that for?"

Logic formulated an answer as he started measuring chemicals, "we think that you managed what we believed was impossible, transmutation."

The online personality looked surprised, "like _Fullmetal Alchemist_?"

"Sure," the analyst poured the now measured chemicals gently into the tray, "anyway, to figure out if the sword was made through transmutation, we need to test what elements it is made of. That being said, the only metal abundant enough in the area to make that sword is iron-"

"Which would dissolve in twelve moles of hydrochloric acid per liter of water," Thomas's immediately darted to look over the tray in excitement.

"Exactly!"

The gloomier aspect ran his hands down his face, "I'm surrounded by nerds…"

After a moment, his brother looked up, "okay, the solution is ready."

Their former host took hold of the weapon, and gently placed the blade in the liquid; it took less than a second for gaseous bubbles to begin forming as the surface started to wear away. Even Virgil, who knew as much about chemistry as he did classical music gasped along with the others as they came to the realization that the sword really was made of iron. For a moment they just watched the bubbles rise to the top of the solution in a stunned silence as they tried to grasp what they were seeing.

Finally, it was Thomas who broke the quiet, "so, does this prove that I have the power of…"

"Transmutation…yes it does."

The intellectual quickly chimed in, "it proves that the sword is made of iron." He took the blade from the solution and wiped it clean, "if you have the power of transmutation, you should be able to change it again."

The online personality gazed warily at the weapon as it was placed on the grass, "what do I change it into? I don't know how much iron is in the sword, so I can't exactly follow the law of equivalent exchange."

Logan appeared thoughtful, "try turning the sword into a dagger. The dagger is smaller, so in theory it will take the necessary iron from the sword, and the rest should just remain in the form of the sword that you have already created."

The two brothers stepped back to give Thomas some space, and just when they were beginning to doubt their resolve, the sword shifted. A moment later a knife lay in its place with what appeared to be a small pile of iron filings beside it. They were all once again too stunned to do anything until the factual character pulled out his notebook and began scribbling again.

His movement snapped the others out of their trance, but it was Thomas who broke the silence, "so, I have the power of transmutation?"

He blinked at his friend, "yes, yes you do…" He did his best to shake of his surprise, "and as amazing and groundbreaking as that is, we need to get back to your training. There are still a few things we need to cover before the battle, so let's get back to work."

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, he worked with Thomas on weaponry, and it became apparent quite quickly that he wasn't comfortable wielding any of them. Still, once he got past that, the fight-or-flight reflex was able to assess his abilities with each type of weapon. He wasn't agile enough for the close range that a dagger required, and there was no time to teach all the intricacies that came with archery, so that left them with one option, a sword. Thankfully, some of his or Roman's training must have impacted their former host; because, he understood the overall basics of handling such a blade. Having found what suited him best, the two spent the rest of the time they had working on sword strikes and parries; one of the few things Thomas seemed to struggle with.

They finally had to end the training session to meet the other Princes for an early dinner so they would be able to meet with his troops just before dusk. The meal was fairly uneventful save for the shocked reactions that the others had as each of them realized what Thomas was capable of. It was also clear to him that Roman had made his speech, because nearly every one of the castle staff appeared worried, and some even had tears in their eyes. Obviously, there was a fear among them that this could be the last time they would see one or more of the monarchs for quite some time.

When they had finished their food, the whimsical facet took Thomas to retrieve the military uniform he would be wearing in the battle. Meanwhile, the other three headed to the North Wing to meet with the Commanders who were waiting for them. As promised, every single one of them was battle ready, and had their units accounted for; now they were just awaiting orders.

The Captain gestured for his Second-In-Command to join him outside of the room, and he only spoke once he was certain they were alone, "have you chosen the Commanders for the fifth decoy team?"

Her purple eyes glittered with determination, "yes Sir. The group of fifteen soldiers I have selected will head for the Delegates' Center under my lead. There, we will forcefully demand that they release the enslaved souls, or be faced with the consequences. Once they are engaged with us, we will lead them back to the meadows where the two groups of the troops will be waiting."

He nodded, "well done, the teams that hold myself and Prince Patton will be the ones positioned behind the Delegates' Center, so you will be heading for the troops containing Prince Roman and Prince Logan."

She held his gaze, "understood."

He was going to continue, but the sound of footsteps from further down the corridor caused him to falter. A moment later the visionary side followed by Thomas stepped into view; solidifying that everyone was now present, and the battle was imminent. Sharing a few silent greetings, the four of them stepped into the North Wing's conference room to begin final preparations.

Once they were all inside, Virgil took his place at the head of the table, "tonight we will liberate Asphodel. Troop one, you will be with Prince Roman, Troop Two will be with Prince Logan, Troop Three with Prince Patton, and Troop Four with myself and Thomas. Troops One and Two, you will wait in the meadows for Troop Five to lure the opposing army to you. Troop Three, you will wait to the north-east, concealed by the Delegates' Center; equally, Troop four will wait to the north-west holding the same position. Once the Asphodelian Army has engaged with Troops One, Two and Five; Troops Three and Four will join the attack, encircling the opposing forces. In the event that Troop Five gets into trouble, Troop Four will move in to assist. Does everyone know their positions?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. Finally, Troops One through Three, a Commander needs to stay with the Prince in your troop at all times. As for Troop Four, I will stay with Thomas, but in the event that I am unable to continue, a Commander needs to stay with Thomas. We don't need Deceit getting a hold of any of us, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

The Eldest Prince turned to face his Second-In-Command, "everything is ready. Once you are certain the other four troops are in place, Troop Five will engage, understood?"

She pushed her shoulders back with a salute, "you can count on me Sir!"

He cast his gaze around to everyone in the room, "in that case we need to get to The Fields of Asphodel."

Getting everyone through the inter-world gates undetected would be next to impossible, but thankfully he had the ability to grant anyone access to the other worlds. Normally teleporting so many people would leave him so tired that there would be no way for him to keep going, but the spell he had perfected over the years circumnavigated the issue. Instead of taking all the energy from him, it would take a much smaller amount from each person as if they themselves had cast the spell.

Knowing this, he went from troop to troop to get everyone in position, the last being Commander Hawk's decoy group. While no one was looking he spoke to where only she could hear, "stay safe down their Sytha, I'll see you on the other side of the war."

She held his gaze, matching his low tone, "you too Virge…I'll see you on the other side of the war."


	33. The Prophecy of Assignment: Part 8

Giving her one final nod, he moved to rejoin his own troop, taking his place as their leader, and with a deep breath teleported all five troops to Asphodel. Glancing over, he could just barely see Patton's group, but the Delegates' Center obscured his vision of the other three. After a moment, a Commander stepped forward with Thomas, who took his place beside the fight-or-flight reflex nervously.

The voice of his former host was barely audible, and it was clear that he was beginning to rethink his own place in the battle, "are you certain that this is going to work?"

He was hesitant to look away from the Delegates' Center, but he met his friend's fearful gaze, "there is never a guarantee with war, but with our plan and knowledge of the other army's leader…the odds are in our favor."

"You could have just said yes."

He turned back to the Delegates' Center, "that would be lying."

The intake of breath off to his left told him that the online personality wanted to say more, but he was cut off by the sounds of magic blasts and swords clashing. The Captain put his arm out, a gesture to keep his troop in place until they were certain that the Asphodelian Soldiers were further into the meadows. Seconds felt like hours, and he could only hope that his men and brothers would be okay until they arrived.

As the sounds and flashes of light grew more distant, he finally gave the command for Troops Three and Four to move in. He made sure that Thomas stayed close to his side as they moved to assist the rest of their own army. The opposing forces didn't notice the second wave of soldiers until they were almost in a position to join the battle, and it was clear that they were not expected. A moment later he jumped in front of the YouTuber, conjuring a shield spell just in time to stop them from being hit by an arrow.

Joining the fray, they both drew their swords, and while his companion used it mostly to deflect strikes, the darker character took a more offensive position. A trait embodying insanity as told by his pale-green eyes moved to attack the Eldest Prince, but his shattered mind made him a rather weak opponent. What he lacked in strength, he made up for in determination. The strikes he gave though poorly aimed were relentless, and he couldn't allow this trait to keep him from the rest of the fight. Parrying one last strike, Virgil lashed out with his own sword, slashing the blade across the chest of his challenger. A splash of blood was accompanied by the feeling of metal scraping his breast bone, which told him that the one before him was now out of the battle. While he hated having to hurt anyone, but he would do what he had to do to free Asphodel and keep his family safe.

He was turning to join the rest of the battle when Thomas jumped in front of him, blasting back a vengeful trait that would have surely struck the monarch otherwise. He didn't have time to thank his colleague before a pair of Asphodelian Soldiers jumped for them. He quickly blasted the disillusioned aspect with a temporary blindness spell as the online personality pushed back the anguished facet with his sword.

In one strike, the sword of the militaristic leader successfully took both attackers out of the battle, and for a moment his friend looked as if he might be sick from the sight of blood. Still there was a moment in which the two were able to gain their bearings, so he leaned over, speaking quietly, "traits don't die forever." Fear still glimmered in his eyes so, he continued, "Thomas…remember what we are fighting for."

The online personality barely had time to nod in understanding, a sense of determination taking hold of him before the fight-or-flight reflex caught sight of something that sent a chill down his spine. Near the base of the walkway which led to the Delegates' Center, Commander Hawk was pinned down by the same vengeful and rage-fueled traits which had been posted as guards two days before. "Commander Harran, stay with Thomas!"

He didn't wait for a response as he darted off; he knew it was a risk to deviate from his troop as being on his own made him a target, but he had to help his Second-In-Command. One trait tried to intercept him, but he blasted him backwards without a second thought. A moment later he jumped between the two attackers and his ally; the pitch-black eyes of the vengeful trait glittered with malice. "We have been ordered to take you to Lord Deceit alive, but we will take great pleasure in maiming you before we do!"

"You won't get the chance!" He hissed the words, ducking under the sword of the angered trait before plunging his own blade to the hilt into the stomach of the vengeful aspect. His attacker attempted to choke out a few words as Virgil freed his weapon, but he wasn't going to be fast enough to strike the rage-fueled facet. A moment later though, an arrow buried itself into the chest of the other guard, and he spun around to see Commander Hawk lowering her bow, "good shot."

She stared down at the pair of traits, the one embodying vengeance had stopped moving, but the furious character was still trying to get up and fight. She shouldered her bow and drew her sword, slashing the aspect across the chest with a few words, "enjoy Tartarus!"

Patton had never been part of a real war, and every fiber of his being protested against the violence happening around him. That simple fact was probably the reason that he was one of the only moral facets on the battlefield; most others would have thought all the fighting to be wrong and continue attempting to find a diplomatic solution. No matter the case, he chose to partake in the battle because he knew what they were fighting for was right. Still, he was thankful that Virgil had had the foresight to assign a Commander to stay at his side to help guide and protect him.

As his troop pressed forward, he knew he would have no choice but to start helping and fight for himself rather than letting everyone else protect him. No sooner had he drew his dagger did a vengeful trait lunge for him, and without thinking, he slashed out his blade. He felt his stomach turn as he realized that in turning his head away, his aim had landed his strike across his attacker's throat, an action he had to complete by applying more force to get the blade through the tendon. It took all of his power not to use a healing spell on the one who had attempted to kill him, and to keep from changing his mind, he darted after the Commander assigned to him, not daring to look back at the carnage.

A moment later a force knocked him off his feet, and he landed on the ground with a dull thud; he couldn't use his knife to protect himself as the arm holding it had been pinned down. Midnight-blue eyes glittered with victory as the man on top of him lifted his own dagger to plunge it into the chest of the Youngest Prince. Thoughts rushed through his mind at the speed of light in what could be his final moments, but one thought dominated the others, something about the eyes of the one who was trying to kill him looked oddly familiar. Something about them tugged at a memory that he couldn't quite recall, almost as if he had forced himself to forget it.

Just as the dagger was going to pierce his skin, his attacker was thrown off him by the Commander who had been by his side for the majority of the battle. He choked out a few words through his struggle, "find the Captain! He was wrong, Deceit o-"

The words were cut off as a blade was forced through the Commander's throat, "get off him!" Morality jumped forward his fear of battle forgotten as he plunged his knife into the spine of the corrupted trait.

Pulling the dagger out, the attacker fell to the ground beside the Commander, leaving him to wonder what the end of his statement was going to be. What had Virgil been wrong about? His thoughts were cut short as an apathetic aspect jumped towards him, during his struggle with her, everything started to become clear.

Once he had fended her off, he realized that if Deceit wanted to kill the Princes personally, his soldiers would be trying to capture, not kill him. Falling back, he whipped his head around, trying his best to find his brother, but when the ethical facet caught sight of him, he knew there was no getting to him. He stood on the pathway of the Delegates' Center fighting side by side with Commander Hawk. Even though his eldest sibling was in danger, there was no way to warn him, so he began looking around again, trying to find someone who could.

Finally his eyes rested on Thomas who was fending off a disorientated trait, "you need to get to Virgil!"

His former host sounded stunned, "why? He's with Commander Hawk."

The father figure wished he had the time to give a full explanation, or to catch his breath, "Deceit isn't targeting the Princes." He took a deep breath, "I don't know for sure, but I think he is after Virgil specifically since taking him out would give Asphodel the advantage." He turned to look over at his brother, "and right now he's completely exposed."

Thomas's head spun with the information that Patton had just given him, "I'll go get him!"

He barely heard the words called after him, "be safe!"

As the online personality darted through the battlefield he didn't have the first clue of what he was supposed to do. War something completely new to him, he'd only had one day to train, and the battle was already pushing him to extremes. Now one question ran through his mind, how was he supposed to get to, let alone protect Virgil?

Like lightning a feeling tugged at his heart, similar to the one he'd had before transmuting the sword, but this feeling came from within him. Taking the advice of his life-long friend, he closed his eyes, allowed the magic to take over, and after a moment he could feel power rush through him pushing away some of the strain he had been dealing with. Opening his eyes he was stunned to realize that he was taller, and more than that, his hair was darker too. He was entirely lost until he caught sight of his reflection in his sword; his eyes were no longer hazel, but bright purple. Apparently his magic allowed him to shape shift without a _Shadow Veil_ because he had completely taken on Virgil's form.

At first he worried that others would look to him, but then he realized, that's exactly what he wanted, others looking at _him_. If Deceit thought that _Thomas_ was the one he was after, then Virgil would be safe, at least long enough to get himself back to his troop. Having made up his mind, he moved towards one of the soldiers, "Commander Harran, has there been any sign of Deceit?"

"Yes Captain, he has been spotted in the battle near Troop Two. Commander Ryker said he wasn't attacking anyone who didn't get in his way as if he were looking for someone specific."

He dipped his head in thanks before heading for the south-eastern part of the meadow where Troop Two was fighting. Commander Harran's words had only further solidified Patton's claim, apparently Deceit was after Virgil, and Virgil alone. He didn't hesitate in blasting back disillusioned trait that tried to get in his way, realizing that defensive magic came much more naturally to him in Virgil's form. His strength had increased as well, seeing as he managed to disarm a vengeful aspect with his sword much more readily than he had in his form, leaving him to wonder how much war the Eldest Prince had seen. He forced his mind away from the thought as well as the pain he was inflicting; he needed to remain detached and professional if he was going to trick anyone into believing that _he_ was Virgil.

Once he was in the south-east quadrant, it didn't take him long to spot Deceit, who quickly caught sight of him as well. Knowing that the Asphodelian Leader would follow him until he caught up, Thomas headed back for the center of the battle. He hoped that once he grew closer to one of the other Commanders, they would help him to take his opponent down.

Staying away from the malicious facet proved to be more difficult than he had expected, which made it nearly impossible to look for the Commanders. He was closer to the Delegates' Center than he had wanted to be, so he just had to hope that Deceit wouldn't notice that there were two Virgils. His thoughts taking center stage proved to be a mistake as a blunt object intersected with his right shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

He swiftly flipped over to see Deceit standing over him, "looks like our assignment has made you soft Virge."

"Not as much as you would like to think!" On the last word, he kicked his legs upward as hard as he could, toppling the duplicitous side when his feet contacted with his opponent's chest. He only had a moment, but Thomas used it to get back to his feet, and braced himself for another attack.

Virgil was heading back into the battle when Commander Hawk inhaled sharply from where she was following behind him. Turning to face her, he realized that her eyes were trained on the battlefield, but once again her shock just served to unnerve him. Not much spooked her, so he shifted his gaze to the fight, and what he saw actually caused him to freeze momentarily. Deceit was sent flying backwards by a well aimed and powerful kick, but that was far from what surprised him so. What caused him to falter was in the moment while he was out of action, the person who got up after the kick was _him_.

"H-How can you be over there if you're right here?"

He was asking himself the same question; his hand went to his shoulder, and sure enough, his _Shadow Veil_ was still there. Shape shifting was impossible without the assistance of _Angelwright_ ; just as the words crossed his mind; his thoughts came to a screeching halt. Six hours ago he would have said that transmutation was impossible, but _Thomas_ had proved him wrong. He glanced back at his Second-In-Command, "we have to go help Thomas!"

Sytha glanced back to the fight, "I'm a little more concerned about the other _you_!"

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her down the walkway, "that _is_ Thomas!"

She pulled her arm free but continued to follow in his wake, "he has a _Shadow Veil_?"

He blasted an insane trait out of their way as the Commander shot down another vengeful aspect, "no, but he's capable of far more than we expected." The fight-or-flight reflex braced himself for more questions, but there were none; apparently his Second-In-Command had even more trust in him than he'd thought. The pair fought off Asphodelian Soldiers and pushed past their own men, casting the occasional spell to clear the path.

Deceit had gotten to his feet, and was about to plunge his sword into Thomas's chest when the Eldest Prince jumped in blocking the strike with his own sword. His enemy appeared stunned by his appearance, "what's wrong Deceit…seeing double?" He took advantage of the shock his opponent was in and used it to push him away. For a moment the two stood at an impasse, allowing Commander Hawk to help _Virgil_ to his feet.

"H-How are there two of you?!"

"There aren't," Thomas's voice chimed from behind him, and judging by the expression the untrustworthy character wore, the online personality was back to himself. There was no response, just another strike which the observant figure deflected, but they kept coming, and that's when he heard Thomas's words once more. "He's not after the other Princes, he's only after you!"

While the two were stuck in a parry with their swords crossed, the liar leaned forward with a hiss, "what would I want with your useless brothers? You can see in my eyes that I'm telling the truth this time."

His yellow eyes indeed betrayed that he was telling the truth, but as the fight-or-flight reflex shoved him away, he spoke. "Then that begs the question, what do you want with me?"

He braced himself for another attack, but for the moment, the duplicitous character glared at him with a sense of hatred he had never experienced before, "fair treatment!" Too late on the pickup, he realized that Deceit's hand was glowing with yellow magic shrouded in shadow, and a moment later that same darkness took over his vision.

When he could see again, he wondered if he had been rendered unconscious for a time, because what he saw hurt worse than any physical wound ever could. He took in a shaky breath as he saw his brothers along with Thomas standing on the terrace of the Delegates' Center in shackles, lined up for execution. Behind him, his troops and many Asphodelian Soldiers lay dead with their blood watering the meadows of Asphodel. Glancing over the horrific carnage he realized that Commander Hawk lay at his feet, her intense, purple eyes glazed over gazing at him with the betrayal she had felt in her final moments. The enslaved souls were being forced to follow the lead of the corrupted traits to lay siege on the other three planes. His heart shattered as he realized that he had failed everyone; Thomas, his brothers, his men, and his subjects.

All the while, Deceit laughed in the face of the Princes' defeat; that crazed, psychotic laugh and; wait, why did it sound so distant? The question gave Virgil a moment of clarity, what he was seeing, all of it was a _lie_. The revelation was not enough to break the spell entirely, he was still being forced to envision his worst nightmare, but he could now see the real Deceit standing before him.

It became clear in that moment that there was only one way to bring an end to the battle, he was going to have to fight fire with fire; or in this case, fear with fear. To do that he would have to call on a part of himself he had repressed for millennia, something he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to do, as it was a part of himself that he was uncertain he could control. After all, he had failed to control it last time, but it was the only way, and if he couldn't control it; well, his brothers knew how to handle him.

Having made his decision, he leveled his gaze with the figure of Deceit standing before him in the field of his fallen friends. For a moment darkness clouded his mind, but with it power rushed through his body, a power he would attempt to use for good. Still, despite the horrors he could see and his attempt to repress it, he stood upright as a laugh made its way to his lips.

Roman felt a chill run down his spine as he witnessed Virgil being hit with a blast of darkened magic. His brother now held his sword loosely in his hand, his breath quick and shallow as Deceit laughed as if his mind had become completely unhinged. All the while, the fight-or-flight reflex seemed to be staring at something between himself and his attacker, but he made no attempt to retaliate.

He wondered if he would have to jump in to stop the liar from killing his sibling in a moment of weakness when the one in question raised his head slightly. After a second, he watched the negative side grip his sword more firmly and rise to full height, a guttural, cruel laugh echoing from his throat. The sound sent a shiver of worry and dread down his spine; he knew that deep, powerful, and merciless laugh.

He shuddered at the memory; after the other three had risen to power, Virgil had felt that he had fallen out of the grace of their subjects. He had resented those who loved him, believing that their subjects didn't respect and understand him the way they did the other rulers. Eventually, he had decided he'd had enough, and in doing so had called upon a dark magic that rivaled the power of all three of the other Princes. The worst part of it all had been that he'd intended upon using that power to force their subjects, and the other monarchs to bow before him and him alone.

It had taken all three of the other rulers to take on the shadowed shell of their kin, _Vigil_ ; and even then, they had barely been able to best him. Still, the whole battle had come at a grave cost; even though he still didn't know where his brother had gone, Vigil had been banished from the Astral Plane for a thousand years. Upon his return, _Virgil_ had repented for his actions, begging forgiveness from his kin and those they ruled over.

After all of that, he couldn't understand why the Eldest Prince would call on the same dark magic that had caused his downfall so many years ago. It was a fact which was brought more fully into perspective when it was realized that it had almost put him in a position so similar to that of the one which Deceit was currently. He just had to hope that his brother knew what he was doing.

The laughter caught the attention of the duplicitous trait looked more fearful than he ever had in the past, even taking a few paces away from the now malicious monarch. He felt the same sense of fear come over him as Virgil, or now _Vigil_ extended his wings, which had become bat-like in nature, another sign that he was giving in to the dark form of magic. A glow the color of the night sky radiated from his being, and in an instant, that same magic had thrown Asphodel's leading delegate from his feet. It pinned him against the wall of one of the nearby ruined buildings, causing debris to rain down around him.

He shivered as Vigil spoke in his low and resonating tone, "you think that you have found power in shadows and fear? Do you understand just how strong such things can be, the strengths that you have been _gifted_ with?" He stared down at Deceit as if he were prey to a hunter, "the same power I was born into!" Vigil took a pace forward, "you use darkness to elicit fear, but let me ask you this…where do the powerful shadows all go to hide from the idolized light of day?! Who do you believe stands against them?" His voice took on a tone of cruel humor, "the strengths you hold in your heart are but a simple shard of their fully sharpened power…the same power I face in an unyielding battle each and every night!" Once again, the hollow laughter resonated through the meadows, "you are nothing compared to them! You are nothing compared to _me_!"

The shadowed magic around Deceit's hand faded as he turned away from the monster before him, "d-don't!"

Vigil took a small step back, but made no indication that he was going to release his prisoner, "you attempt to strike fear into those around you…well it's time you witnessed true horror!" The night-like magic clouded the eyes of the deceptive aspect, who began thrashing wildly, clearly trying to get away from whatever the spell was forcing him to see. Vigil's voice had resonated through the entire plane, and that partnered with Deceit's screams, caused the battle around them to come to a halt as everyone turned to watch. Suddenly, Roman realized that _Virgil_ had more power over _Vigil_ now than he'd had in the past, because he actually glanced to the ground before showing his enemy mercy by letting the spell fade.

There was no way Virgil was going to let Deceit get away this time, he had caused so much damage with the fear that the Eldest Prince had grown so tired of, so it was time he got a dose of his own medicine. Still, the screams of his captive snapped him back to reality, and he realized that his actions were not his own, but _Vigil's_. How could he try to rule over his subjects with care if he was willing to inflict such torment on someone's mind with no relent? Taking a deep breath, he did his best to control the power that coursed through his veins; doing something that _Vigil_ never would, show mercy.

He allowed the spell to fade, and retracted the dark magic back to his own being, and used his sword, which he leveled to the leading delegate's throat to keep him pinned. When he was certain his prisoner had returned fully to reality, he shouted in Vigil's deep tone, realizing that both armies were already listening as the battle had come to a halt. "You never were very smart; if you were you would have known that spell would have worked if you had chosen any other emotion." He noticed that there was slight movement in the crowd as his brothers made their way closer. "Still, you went with the one emotion I could see right through…fear!" He held the liar's gaze, "it's adorable that you thought that would work, but now you have witnessed a true display of terror!"

Deceit dared to look away from the blade against his throat and met his gaze, "w-well, you have me at your whim, so what are you going to do with me your _highness_?!"

The last word was hissed at him with all the venom of a cobra, but Virgil ignored it, "you'll see." He looked around at the two opposing forces, "Asphodelians, answer me this, is Deceit correct when he claims that you want fair treatment?!" Those nearest to them jumped away; the mere sound of _Vigil's_ voice striking them with fear, but soon apprehensive sounds of concurrence rippled through the crowd, "and you would do anything to get it?!"

There were more sounds of agreement; but one trait, anguished in nature turned her dark-green eyes to him bravely, "Do you have a suggestion? It's not like we can go back to the Astral Plane, and all because of _your_ laws!"

She backed away under his piercing gaze, "maybe not right now, but what if I told you that I knew how to reverse the corruption process?!"

Hesitant voices rang out from both armies, "that's impossible!"

"I thought so too until recently," his words were met with an uneasy silence, allowing him to continue. "I know the process can be reversed because I have seen it done!" Shock filtered through the people surrounding them, including his brothers and Thomas. "I've not only seen it reversed, but _I_ was the one who went through the change!" Even his family joined in on the whispers of surprise, but he wasn't finished yet, "those of you nearest me, can you confirm that my eyes are purple, the sign that I am a fight-or-flight trait?!"

Confirmations were shouted to those standing further away, but they were all cut off by Roman's betrayed tone, " _you_ were never a corrupted trait…now; you've made your point _Vigil_ so give _Virgil_ back to us!"

"Oh Roman…I was a corrupted trait, I thought- no, I am certain you all knew."

His brothers glared at him the way they had early during their assignment, but he couldn't tell if that came from his claim or from Vigil's presence, "no we didn't!"

He held the gaze of the Second-Youngest Prince, "really…I think you all have just _chosen_ to forget out of shame." He continued before they could protest further, "you all have, but…" His eyes locked on his enemy, "Deceit hasn't. That's why you targeted me rather than my brothers; you assumed that my corruption was stripped away due to my royal standing." He didn't miss the way his enemy looked over his form, "oh, this is something much more powerful than corruption, but that isn't the point here. If my royal standing had been the reason for the reversal of my corruption, the process wouldn't have occurred until I returned to the Astral Plane, but that's not what happened." He held the gaze of the one beneath his blade, "so, for the first time, since my brothers seem to have forgotten…what was I known as at the beginning of our assignment?"

The liar stared up at him with contempt as he shouted out the word for all of both armies to hear, " _Anxiety_!"

The copious sharp intakes of breath were rivaled by Patton's soft tone, "th-the midnight-blue eyes…"

The former corrupted trait turned his attention back to the crowd, "if you want to return to your old lives and go back to the Astral Plane, then listen to me!" A pin drop could have been heard in the following silence, "I suffered as a corrupted trait, just as I know all of you have, but the solution stands before you each time you are assigned! You feel alone and ostracized, but the care and acceptance of those assigned with you can reverse the issue! Show those you are assigned with that you are willing to show them respect and kindness; give them a reason to accept you as a friend and you can change who you have been for so many years! It was that exact mentality, and camaraderie I shared which served to reverse the process in me, and it will do the same for you!"

The brave anguished facet stepped forward once more, "but the traits from the Astral Plane will never accept us!"

This time she held Vigil's stare, "that's where we as the Princes come in, we can make a declaration to them that you all are willing to change and put your past behind you! We can ask them to aid you, and if you attempt to show them respect in return, they _will_ aid you! The process isn't always easy, but as long as both groups try; I promise, it will work!" He turned his gaze back to his prisoner, "I wanted to come to Asphodel to tell all of you this without bloodshed, but you didn't allow me to. You have denied these people a chance at redemption, but no longer…" The Eldest Prince removed the blade from his throat, "you have a chance to be the leader these people deserve until you yourself are given another chance at reversion." Deceit got to his feet, "you now have a choice to make, end this bloodshed and give your people a chance…or continue to fight and deny them further."

Everyone's eyes were glued to the pair as he dropped his sword, offering his hand as a sign of peace. "You're right, I was wrong…" The dark power that coursed through Virgil made him realize too late that the one before him wasn't referring to his offer, "I was after the wrong person!" Screaming the last words like a mad man, the liar lunged past him; pulling a dagger from his belt and plunged it to the hilt in Thomas's heart. "You know, this looks familiar…oh yes, this is just the way your precious Prince Virgil looked when I did something very similar to him!"


	34. The Prophecy of Assignment: Finale

Time seemed to slow as he twisted and retracted the knife before anyone had a chance to react, but before the monarchs could gain their bearings the anguished trait threw herself at Deceit. She screamed as she knocked him to the ground, "just because you don't want a second chance doesn't mean that the rest of us don't either!"

The shock was enough to strip Virgil of the dark magic he'd been harboring, and he barely noticed that the entire Asphodelian Army was turning against their leader as he rushed to Thomas's side. Patton sat by their friend, trying desperately to heal him; meanwhile, Logan was on his knees taking Thomas's vitals. Roman sat to the other side, trying to console the moral side while also pleading for their companion to stay with them.

"Th-This is my f-fault," Virgil didn't even try to keep the tears from streaming down his face as he stumbled over to the others. "I-I should have never allowed him to come with us. I-I shouldn't have let Deceit up, I-I shouldn't have let Vigil take control! I-"

"D-Don't blame yourself," Thomas's breathing was short and shallow, "I-I wanted to do th-this."

Sobbing, the Eldest Prince resorted to begging with the inevitable, "pl-please, don't g-go...we don't know if you'll come b-back!"

"A-As long as you all r-remember me…I won't be g-gone," he was gasping for air now, "I-I'll live on in a-all of you…" Breathing the last word, Thomas's head fell to the side as the last threads of life slipped from his grasp.

Patton sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to Logan whose professionalism was momentarily forgotten as tears sparkled in his own sorrow filled eyes. Roman had hidden his face in his hands, but his shoulders were visibly shaking with grief for their fallen friend. Virgil, normally so cold and so distant felt his emotions cave; never before had he grown so close to a host, never allowing himself to be exposed.

He regretted ever letting himself hope that they would be given something that other traits were granted in turn, but the Princes always denied. He had allowed himself to hope that someone who they should have never seen again could stand by their side forever, turning their eternal life in the Astral Plane to a personal Elysium. Now, that hope had been dashed, and more than his heart lay broken; his soul and spirit lay shattered, each piece stinging like a shard of glass. He had vowed never to let himself be tricked by hope, but he had broken that vow, and now he, his brothers, but most importantly, Thomas had paid the price for it.

The realization struck him like a physical blow, and though Virgil was the only one still standing, he felt his legs finally give way, and fell to his knees as if a dagger had pierced his own heart. They were all so consumed by grief that he at first didn't realize what was happening before them, but he quickly noticed that his whole being was beginning to glow with a bright purple light. Daring to glance up, he saw that the same was happening to his siblings, each with their own color; dark-blue, red, and light-blue. After a moment the light reached their fallen companion, and his body began shimmering with a golden glow; stunned and grieving, the four monarchs could only watch on through their tears.

The light became so bright that each of them were forced to turn away from their friend for risk of being blinded. Slowly, it began to fade, and before they could turn back, there was a feeble yet unmistakable intake of breath. Their eyes snapped back to Thomas, who now wore an all white uniform, and a golden crown that was even more extravagant than Roman's. His wings had also changed from silver to gold, but they still sent off an array of colors from each feather. The change was quickly forgotten however as Thomas's eyes flickered open, but rather than hazel, they too took on a golden hue as he looked around at each of them.

He sat up with no sign that he had ever been wounded, "you're not getting rid of me that easily." Sorrow turned to joy as each of the Princes enveloped him in a group hug, not wanting to let go in case what they were seeing was just a dream.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that before the five of them dared to get to their feet. Once at full height, Commander Hawk's voice rose into the silence, "all bow before the Princes, and the King!"

Everyone from both armies knelt before the five of them, but it was the words Sytha had spoken which brought hushed words to Virgil's lips.

' _Before him the sovereign four would kneel,_

 _And with that, the worlds' fate he would seal._

 _At the final moment all would see,_

 _A true prophecy become history.'_

Those standing by his side stared at him in awe as they came to the realization that they had all just witnessed their longest standing story become a reality. Not hesitating, the Eldest Prince turned to his friend, bowing deeply; and one by one, his brothers and both opposing armies followed suit. When they stood once more, Thomas looked both honored and slightly embarrassed, "I'll make you a deal…I won't refer to you all as _Princes_ if you promise not to refer to me as _King_."

They all fell whim to their laughter until someone approached in a deep bow, and when he finally looked up, the fight-or-flight reflex recognized the midnight-blue eyes of the anxious trait all too well. The newcomer's voice shook as he addressed them, "your highnesses, I stand before you as a voice for Asphodel. I ask that you do not allow Deceit's actions to speak for all of us, as we humbly ask your forgiveness, and that you help us to return to the life we have all longed for."

Thomas looked over to him, but he simply nodded in the direction of the one who had spoken, and after a moment the King looked across the crowd his voice filling the air, "you will all be granted a chance for reversion."

Cheers rang out until Virgil stepped forward, "what's your name?"

"V-Vincent, your majesty," he couldn't shake how much the one before him reminded him of himself.

"Well Vincent, you have shown bravery in approaching us, and a deep care for your colleagues through your kind words. It is my belief that The Fields of Asphodel would flourish under your guidance; so, if you would take the position, you shall be the new leading delegate of Asphodel."

He appeared startled by the proposition, "m-me…are you certain your highness?"

The Eldest Prince shared glances with those standing with him, "we all do."

Vincent looked at all five monarchs, "if it is your wish, then…I accept." Giving a final bow, he turned back to the crowd, "my first order as leading delegate is this; all the Asphodelian Souls are to be freed immediately. They are in no way inferior to us or anyone else, so if they are to work, they are to be paid and treated fairly."

A few corrupted traits stepped forward, but it was a vengeful aspect who spoke in a surprisingly respectful tone, "if you want, we will go to release the souls now."

"Make it so," the traits hurried off to do as they had been told.

Thomas moved to stand beside Vincent, "let's give them a home to return to…"

They all watched on in amazement as a golden magic radiated out from where the King stood, quickly spreading across the land. Grass returned as dead and burnt trees were brought back to life with leaves by the millions. Crystalline water flowed through the once dry river bed and fields plowed themselves with decimated crops springing up in them. Homes rebuilt themselves into the communities they had once been, and finally the Delegates' Center returned to its hospitable but not flamboyant state. The Fields of Asphodel had finally returned to what it should be, and balance was finally restored.

The leading delegate was left with instructions on how to run the land properly with the promise that the monarchs and the Council of the Ethereal planes would soon be in touch. Both to aid in restoration and deliver new laws put in place pertaining the reversal of the corruption process. Their final sights in Asphodel were souls returning to their homes, and traits leaving to treat their injuries and mourn their losses.

When they returned to the Astral Plane, their subjects were waiting anxiously to hear the outcome of the battle. Roman was quick to announce not only their victory, but also the ascension of their new King. Thomas appeared somewhat overwhelmed by the cheers that rang out for him, but Virgil's attention was drawn to the families which had been let inside the palace walls to greet the returning soldiers. Some wept for their losses, knowing the terrible trek that their loved ones would be forced to go through before they could return home. Commander Harran's family appeared especially torn as his wife held to the son he had mentioned.

Glancing around, the next to catch his attention startled him slightly, Commander Hawk ran into the arms of a blonde creative trait. The woman returned Sytha's hug before placing a kiss upon her lips, and the Eldest Prince felt himself smile slightly at the words that followed, "I'm so glad you are safe love!"

His Second-In-Command caught his eye, and for a brief moment she appeared concerned, as if the revelation of her sexuality would cause her to lose her position. Smiling a bit wider, he pulled the collar of his uniform down to reveal the rainbow mark Thomas had left over his heart. He watched as her eyes grew wide with the realization that she would not only keep her job, but that her Captain understood why she loved who she did.

The monarchs watched the reunions with bittersweet emotions, they were all glad that Asphodel had been liberated, but the cost of such an event was still too high. After some time, the families were escorted back to the nearby towns, and those who had lost loved ones left with the promise of compensation until their return. Finally alone, the Princes and the King headed back into the palace to begin their work to continue Asphodel's restoration and the new laws for the reversal of the corruption process.

It had been some time since the war and winter's chill gripped the kingdom, but no one felt sorrow with the cold. Most of those slain in the battle had returned home from Tartarus and gone back to their homes and families. The souls who called The Fields of Asphodel home had long since been freed, and in his regular checks on the land, Virgil was happy to see the plane restored to what it had once been. They could now live peaceful afterlives without fear of retribution, and the government had taken steps to ensure it remained that way.

Shortly after their arrival back to the Astral Plane, the rulers began the efforts to aid corrupted traits in returning to their old lives. Prince Logan had written new laws and ordinances pertaining to the treatment of all traits, corrupted or otherwise. He and the Council of the Ethereal Planes had also decided that corrupted traits or those who had formerly been corrupted were the only ones allowed to be delegates in The Fields of Asphodel, as it granted a sense of understanding to the residents there. Prince Patton had over seen the new laws being placed into action, ensuring that all traits were given the chance to live their lives to the fullest and best. Prince Roman continued to tend to his tasks as the Prince of the Day, after he and King Thomas had made a declaration of the newly found reversal process, and explained the role their subjects would play in it. They had also planned and attended social gatherings to help reintroduce formerly corrupted traits back into the life they would lead in the Astral Plane. The Prince of the Night continued to oversee his tasks, but also became a voice for corrupted traits in the government as part of the Council of the Ethereal Planes. That added to the nonexistent threat of war in their worlds, Prince Virgil used his troops to help with restoration in Asphodel, and with so many traits in need of relocation, they had been assigned tasks to aid in that as well. Their work combined helped both souls and traits to live in comfort and harmony.

As for King Thomas, he had slowly adjusted to his new and regal life, warming up to his responsibilities as he began to see the positive effects they had on their subjects. He had even been granted the ability to travel to and from Elysium whenever he so desired to visit Joan and Talyn, who had been more than a little surprised by their friend's new rank. Still, Thomas spent most of his days in the Astral Plane with the Princes, helping to rule all of their worlds with care and grace.

He truly was, a man of strength never to cower, who was never corrupted by his power. He had a quick wit, but was daring and bold, yet still he was just, with a heart of gold. Once he had taken his rightful place, his rule consisted of care and grace.

Before him the sovereign four had knelt, the effects of which all worlds had felt. At the final moment all had seen,

" _A true_ _prophecy_ _become history."_


End file.
